El Dolor de Draco by Bellatrix2009
by Meliza Malfoy
Summary: Publicación Autorizada by Bellatrix 2009. DRACO SUFRIRÁ UN GRAN DOLOR, PERO TAL VEZ UN AMOR LE ACOMPAÑARÁ
1. A modo de Prologo

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **DRACO SUFRIRÁ UN GRAN DOLOR, PERO TAL VEZ UN AMOR LE ACOMPAÑARÁ

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**A modo de Prologo **

Draco ya no soportaba el dolor estaba a punto de la inconciencia, y no era tanto el dolor de las Cruciatus ojala por él no pararan nunca hasta volverlo loco o matarlo, era saber lo que iba a ocurrir cuando pararan. Cuando se detuvieran todo su mundo de felicidad se derrumbaría. Aunque quedase vivo, jamás podría mirarle a la cara de nuevo, jamás podría volver a mirarse en aquellos ojos que eran toda su vida

Se preguntaba una y mil veces por qué se había dejado arrastrar hasta aquella horrorosa situación. ¿No había tomado antes una decisión? ¿Por qué no había terminado todo aún antes de que empezara? Ahora tenía la seguridad de que él sufriría, ¿por qué no haberle rechazado?

Él ahora sería feliz… Seguiría su vida de antes, antes de que se encontrara perdido en un amor sin futuro, solo dolor le esperaba, y él no quería, él quería que fuera feliz.

Debió haber seguido el camino que se había trazado. ¿No era mil veces mejor morir que verlo sufrir?

¿No era mejor mil veces haberse matado cuando lo tenía decidido, que haber escuchado al moreno con aquellas palabras que despertaron sus esperanzas y haberse desviado de su decisión?

Hubiese sido infinitamente mejor haber muerto que saber que él le odiaría, que le despreciaría, que sentiría asco al tocarle, sí era mejor haber muerto.

Pero como un niño pequeño quiso poseer el regalo que se le daba, quiso disfrutarlo, vivirlo. ¿Cuántas veces no lo había soñado, no lo había imaginado, no lo había deseado?

Y cuando se presentó la oportunidad se aferró con uñas y dientes a apresarlo, a disfrutarlo, a tenerlo. Aunque fuera por poco tiempo, aún sabiendo que solo duraría hasta que su padre se enterara o que el Lord le reclamase para ser uno de sus Mortífagos.

Y cuando ya había tomado de nuevo la decisión de dejar de soñar y volver a la realidad, cuando tenía ese veneno en su cuarto de Slytherin, cuando había decidido ya la fecha para marcharse de este mundo, había sido ya demasiado tarde.

Hubiese sido mejor dejarle a él, llorándole pero recordando solo los momentos felices, los bellos recuerdos de esos meses juntos. Un retazo de vida, un mundo de sueños, rotos, pero infinitamente bellos.

Ahora solo le dejaría dolor… y asco.

Draco ya no pudo levantarse después de la última Cruciatus, sintió como era agarrado de su camisa y levantado, abrió los ojos y trató de poner todo el desprecio del mundo en su mirada, dirigida al hombre que lo miraba burlonamente.

* * *

**_Y estamos otra vez aquí para disfrutar de otro gran trabajo o como ella le llama "MI HIJITO REGALON" de mi adorada Mine, espero que disfruten de su historia tanto como lo hizo ella al escribirla._**

**_Un beso_**

**_Meliza_**


	2. Cap1: Expreso de Hogwarts

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **DRACO SUFRIRÁ UN GRAN DOLOR, PERO TAL VEZ UN AMOR LE ACOMPAÑARÁ

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**Capitulo Uno**  
**Expreso de Hogwarts**

Harry estaba en la estación de King Cross, y quien pasaba por su lado, se asombraba del cambio del chico dorado de Gryffindor, las vacaciones parecían haberle sentado maravillosamente. Siempre había sido un chico atractivo, pero algo bajito y delgaducho. Pero esos meses parecían haber sido generosos con él.

Harry no sabía por qué, pero sólo había estado dos días en la casa de los Dursleys y luego lo había ido a rescatar Remus Lupin para llevarlo a La Madriguera, lo cual le había sentado de maravilla, había crecido casi treinta centímetros, había engordado un poco, y de tanto jugar Quidditch con los Weasley y correr por las colinas cercanas a La Madriguera, trepar árboles y cortar leña con los gemelos al estilo muggle, por pura diversión, le habían hecho modelar su cuerpo con unos atractivos músculos, era inevitable que le mirasen y su mejor amiga, tuvo que guardarse su sonrisilla irónica, al ver como era observado tanto por chicas, como por chicos.

Pero hubo algo que llamó más la atención de la castaña, por la plataforma de la estación avanzaba un chico rubio, llevaba un aire distraído, mientras tras él su madre empujaba su carrito. Hermione entornó los ojos y se mordió los labios con una expresión en la cara que oscilaba entre la pena y la indignación.

El Príncipe de Slytherin estaba muy delgado, más pálido de lo habitual y al pasar por el lado de su Némesis, la castaña se dio cuenta de lo alejado de ambas figuras. Draco ahora parecía muy pequeño comparado con Harry, muy frágil y Hermione tuvo un momento de sobresalto al recordar como ellos no hace mucho se medían con la mirada, casi tocando su frente, pero también vio algo más, el rubio parecía abatido, llevaba su misma ropa cara de siempre, pero no le lucía como antaño, estaba como puesta al descuido, ¿dónde estaba aquella elegancia innata y arrolladora del Slytherin? Malfoy parecía haber casi desaparecido y Harry parecía más imponente que nunca.

Aquello no le gustó para nada a la castaña, es cierto que Malfoy había sido para ella casi una pesadilla, pero prefería verlo como antaño, que de aquella manera, como algo tan frágil que una ráfaga de viento podía destruirlo para siempre. No, no le gustaba porque sospechaba que aquello era obra de esos estúpidos rumores… Y se dio cuenta que Harry, siempre pendiente de esquivar a su peor enemigo, ni siquiera lo había notado estando tan cerca, casi rozándose.

Hermione siguió observando al rubio y lo vio despedirse de su madre, por primera vez lo vio abrazar a alguien y dar un beso y una sonrisa dulce, tan distinta a la mueca de superioridad de siempre, pero a la vez tan angustiante, tan triste… No, definitivamente a la castaña no le gustaba como veía al rubio.

Lo vio subir al expreso y sin pensarlo arrastró su baúl y subió tras él, lo vio avanzar por el pasillo, en forma cansina, mirando hacia el piso, hasta que fue detenido por Blaise Zabini, lo vio agarrarlo por el cuello de la chaqueta y acercarlo a él, el rubio soltó su baúl y trató de apartarlo, pero el moreno de Slytherin lo acercó y buscó la boca del rubio, pero Draco Malfoy le dio tal empujón que Zabini se tambaleó.

Draco agarró su baúl y se metió rápidamente en el primer compartimiento que encontró vacío y trató de cerrar la puerta, pero el moreno le dio un fuerte empujón y se metió en él, Hermione corrió y miró por la ventanilla como Draco había caído al suelo y Zabini reía socarronamente.

- Vamos a terminar lo que empezamos el año pasado.

- Diablos, Zabini, tuviste tu oportunidad y la perdiste.

Hermione vio como sacudía sus pantalones de tela y echaba hacia atrás su cabello, la castaña cayó en la cuenta que lo llevaba sin gomina.

- Vas a ser mío.

- Nunca seré de nadie y con lo que me hiciste…

- ¿No te gustó ser un traidor?

- No soy un traidor.

- Te gusta ese maldito.

- Aunque me gusta mucho nunca pensé en buscarle… Ahora si me dejas en paz –dijo el rubio haciéndole un gesto para que saliera, pero el moreno se acercó a él y lo jaló de la camisa.

- ¡Suéltame!

- No… Estarás conmigo…

- ¡No!... ¡Me das asco!

Zabini levantó el puño e iba a golpearlo, pero Hermione llamó rápidamente a la puerta y entró.

- Malfoy, dice la profesora McGonagall que nos necesita en el vagón de prefectos ahora.

- Vete de aquí, Granger –dijo Zabini, soltando al rubio.

- No… Malfoy tiene que ir ahora.

- Iré enseguida, Granger –dijo Draco Malfoy, mientras acomodaba su baúl en la rejilla de equipajes.

- Dijo que te esperara y que te trajera, no pienso desobedecerla –dijo Hermione, cruzándose de brazos.

- Nos vemos más tarde, Malfoy –dijo Zabini, apartando a la castaña de un empujón, Hermione cerró la puerta y bajó la cortina.

- Vamos, Granger –dijo Malfoy, girándose hacia ella y Hermione se mordió el labio.

- Ehh… Mentí.

- ¿Qué?

- Que mentí.

- Pero… -dijo el rubio confundido.

- No me gusta lo que está pasando, Malfoy, y no iba a dejar que esa escoria te golpeara.

- No necesito de tu ayuda, sangre sucia…

Hermione se encogió de hombros y salió, pero antes de cerrar la puerta le dijo.

- Échale un Fermaportus, el estúpido volverá.

Draco se quedó allí con la mirada clavada en la puerta, sintiéndose miserable, sacó su varita y echó el hechizo y se dejó caer en el asiento mirando hacia la ventana, el expreso ya comenzaba a moverse, luego le echó otra mirada a la puerta. La única persona en meses que lo había ayudado y él la había insultado, maldita sea, ¿por qué tenía que ser precisamente Granger? ¿Por qué lo había ayudado? Debería estar riéndose como los demás.

Ahora que lo pensaba, la castaña jamás se había unido a las mofas… y el chico dorado tampoco… Suspiró, se le venía el infierno encima, si su padre lo hubiese dejado marchar a Dumstrang, pero no…

"Demonios", acomodó la cabeza en el cristal de vagón y trató de centrar sus pensamientos en los recuerdos de su madre aquel verano, sabía que si se lo hubiera dicho, ella lo hubiese ayudado a irse a Dumstrang, pero no quería causarle más dolor del que su padre le causaba.

Suspiró. Se sentía tan cansado, poco a poco el movimiento del tren lo adormeció, se recostó sobre el asiento y aprovechó de dormir sus últimas horas tranquilo y sin sobresaltos.

- ¿Cómo es que el maldito Slytherin hace lo que quiere? –refunfuñó Ron, volteándose hacia Hermione.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Harry, volviéndose a sus amigos.

- Lo de siempre, Malfoy.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho ahora? –frunció las cejas el moreno.

- No le ha hecho nada a él ni a nadie, está enfermo y no ha hecho la ronda y Ron está molesto por eso.

- ¡Que no está enfermo! –dijo Ron con fastidio –Sólo finge para no hacer nada y poder molestar a los demás con sus amigotes.

- Sabes que ahora no es así y si está enfermo, lo he visto yo misma. De hecho viaja solo en un vagón.

- Pues se lo merece.

- Eres insoportable –le gritó Hermione, se sentó bruscamente, tomó un libro y se perdió tras él, ignorando al pelirrojo que siguió despotricando de lo lindo contra el Slytherin y suspiró contrariada con el despiste de Harry, que aunque fingía escuchar todo lo que decían, se notaba en sus ojos que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y no había escuchado nada. Apostaba su vida que ni siquiera sabía que hablaban de Malfoy.

- ¿Tú que dices, Harry?

Hermione lo vio parpadear y esbozar una sonrisa bobalicona.

- Lo mismo que tú, Ron.

- ¿Lo ves, Hermione?

La chica no contestó, volvió su mirada al libro y fingió enfrascarse en la lectura.

Ella no era tonta y sabía perfectamente lo que quería Zabini de Malfoy, pero éste parecía no querer nada con él. A decir verdad el rubio podía ser un promiscuo, pero dudaba mucho que lo que se decía fuera verdad. Había visto ya muchas veces al rubio tratando de poner distancia y luego defenderse a golpes, pero parecía que a Ron le divertía y Harry no se enteraba y a ella le dolía.

Harry también tenía sus asuntos en el colegio y todo el mundo lo sabía, aunque Harry tratara de mantenerlo en la mayor discreción. Si al rubio se le debía tachar de promiscuo, que era la forma suave de decir como le llamaban los demás, pues a Harry también. ¿Por qué no le dejaban en paz y se dedicaban a sus propias cosas?

La castaña levantó la vista, guardó el libro y se levantó. Quería cerciorarse que el Slytherin estuviese bien.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A intentar ver como sigue Malfoy.

- ¿Está enfermo? –preguntó Harry, pero Hermione podía asegurar que no sabía de quién mierda hablaban.

- Sí, Harry.

- Ah… -y parpadeó.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

- ¿Qué te puede importar a ti el hurón, Hermione?

- Es un ser humano, Ron.

- Es Malfoy… Un Mortífago.

- Pero sigue siendo un ser humano, Ron.

- Pero también sigue siendo un maldito Mortífago.

- Lo que tú digas, Ron.

Hermione se paró frente al compartimiento donde se encontraba el Slytherin y descubrió que estaba cerrado con un hechizo sellador, de los que solo podía sacarlos la persona que los utilizaba, así que alzó su varita y echó un Revelio y respiró tranquilizada, al menos nadie le estaba molestando. Suspiró. No es que estuviera de acuerdo con todo lo que había hecho Malfoy en su vida, era un maldito arrogante y elitista, pero no se merecía lo que le estaban haciendo, al menos el rubio siempre había ido de frente y dado la cara y aceptado las consecuencias, buenas o malas, de todos sus actos.

Se quedó pensativa. ¿Quién era la persona que le gustaba a Malfoy y que había desatado esa persecución contra el Príncipe de Slytherin de parte de sus compañeros de casa? Sólo podía pensar en Harry Potter, su Némesis. Pero no podía ser cierto. A Draco Malfoy no podía gustarle su odiado enemigo, ¿o sí?

Apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, volvió a suspirar y decidió volver a su compartimiento, decidida a meterse en un libro e ignorar los alegatos del pelirrojo y los despistes de Harry que le provocaban darle un buen remezón y pegarle un par de gritos, a ver si por fin aterrizaba y se daba cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Seguro a su amigo tampoco le gustaría la injusticia que estaban cometiendo, incluso miembros de Gryffindor.

- ¿Y el hurón? –preguntó Ron, de mal modo.

Hermione lo ignoró y se sentó en su sitio y se enfrascó en el libro de hechizos.

La castaña esa noche notó que Draco Malfoy no había acudido a la cena de bienvenida, también se dio cuenta que no fue la única en observar aquello, pues Severus Snape, había recorrido la mesa con la mirada y luego se había ensimismado y no probó bocado durante el banquete.

Mientras tanto, un chico rubio estaba en la Torre de Astronomía mirando las estrellas y planeando su próxima y gran aventura.


	3. Cap2: Despertando

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **DRACO SUFRIRÁ UN GRAN DOLOR, PERO TAL VEZ UN AMOR LE ACOMPAÑARÁ

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**Capitulo Dos**  
**Despertando.**

Harry estaba sentado bajo el haya, conversando animadamente con Hermione, mientras jugaba ajedrez mágico con Ron, cuando algo llamó de sobremanera la atención del moreno que arqueó una ceja. Draco Malfoy estaba más allá del lago, sentado contra el tronco de un árbol, oculto por unos arbustos, la brisa movía de vez en cuando las ramas y dejaba ver el rostro del rubio, que mantenía los ojos cerrados, denotando un poco de sufrimiento en la expresión de su cara, mientras sobre sus rodillas descansaba un libro abierto.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Harry?

El moreno continuaba absorto en sus meditaciones, ahora que lo analizaba bien, la información comenzaba a encajar en su cerebro. Eso es lo que encontraba tan raro ese año en Hogwarts. El rubio ni una sola vez lo había provocado en ese mes, hasta el punto que había olvidado su existencia. Continuó observándolo, hasta que el rubio se movió, echó una mirada a su reloj y se levantó cerrando el libro, sacudió su túnica, tomó su mochila y se encaminó hacia el castillo, Harry a su vez le echó una mirada al suyo y comentó bajo.

- Es la hora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, si no nos apuramos, llegaremos tarde.

- Es verdad –dijeron sus amigos levantándose y caminando tras él.

Harry entró silenciosamente al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y vio al rubio solo, sentado en su pupitre y escribiendo en algo que parecía un cuaderno, pero Ron soltó una carcajada y vio como el Slytherin desaparecía eso rápidamente y fingía hacer unas anotaciones en un pergamino sin levantar la cabeza.

Ron entró en la sala y al ver a Draco, se echó a reír y comentó burlonamente.

- De nuevo solo, Malfoy.

Harry vio como el rubio parpadeaba, pero seguía escribiendo en el pergamino y alcanzó a escuchar a su amiga hablarle en voz baja a Ron, mientras se sentaban.

- Lo que le están haciendo es horrible, ¿no pueden dejarlo en paz?

- Es Malfoy, Hermione –respondió Ron, sarcástico.

- Ya lo sé, pero aún así es horrible –dijo Hermione, en tono reprobador.

"¿Hacerle qué?", se preguntó Harry, dispuesto a interrogar a su amiga. Pero en ese momento entró el profesor al aula. De pronto Tecknesse le hizo una pregunta al rubio de Slytherin, pero éste parecía absorto en el pergamino en blanco que tenía frente a él. El profesor volvió a repetir la pregunta con voz más fuerte, pero el rubio no se movió. Harry echó una ojeada a su alrededor y levantó la mano.

- ¿Puedo hacerlo yo, profesor? –dijo sin saber por qué. Vio como el rubio al oír su voz parpadeó y levantó la cabeza, mirando hacia el pizarrón y luego al profesor.

- Ah, ¿decidió poner atención, Malfoy?

El rubio no contestó y Harry vio el regocijo y las burlas en casi todos los que se encontraban en el aula, sólo Hermione había fruncido el ceño y enrojecía de rabia. Pero lo que más llamó la atención del moreno fue la reacción de los Slytherin, que sonreían con evidente satisfacción, clavó la mirada en el rubio y lo vio tragar saliva.

- ¿Señor?

- Olvídelo, Malfoy. Potter se encargará.

- ¡Oh, ahora se encargará Potter! –Se mofó Pansy, y la clase entera rió.

Harry no había dejado de mirar al Slytherin de reojo y lo observó tomar sus cosas bruscamente y salir del salón dando un portazo.

Harry realizó el ejercicio que el profesor pidió, pero luego mientras fingía poner atención, en lo único en que podía pensar, era en qué rayos estaba pasando ahí que él no sabía.

Al salir del salón, Harry se recostó contra un ventanal, mirando hacia el exterior distraídamente, pero algo captó su atención. Draco Malfoy caminaba rodeando el lago rápidamente y lo vio desaparecer entre los arbustos, enarcó una ceja y echó una mirada a su reloj, al ver salir a Hermione y Ron, les dijo que tenía algo que hacer y que los vería después.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el rubio, aminoró el paso conforme se acercaba tratando de evitar hacer cualquier ruido. Pero unos ahogados sollozos lo dejaron clavado en el sitio. ¿Era Malfoy? Harry se acercó un poco más y una ráfaga de viento movió las ramas y vio al rubio de Slytherin con la cara entre las manos, mientras su cabello se alborotaba sobre ellas, mientras seguía llorando.

Harry dio unos pasos atrás y cuando tuvo la certeza de que el rubio no le escucharía, comenzó a correr hacia el castillo, no quería que el Slytherin supiera que lo había visto así, por primera vez en su vida, no quería herir su orgullo.

Harry llegó agitado a la Sala Común y se dejó caer en un sillón, tratando de tranquilizar la respiración tras la carrera, limpió las gotas de sudor que bañaban su frente, descansó un momento y buscó a sus amigos con la mirada y los divisó sumidos en una acalorada discusión. Fuera lo que fuera en ese momento no le interesaba, así que se levantó y se fue al dormitorio, donde cogiendo una toalla se metió en la ducha, dejó que el agua corriera por su cuerpo, mientras pensaba qué le podía pasar a su enemigo, jamás imaginó ver a Draco Malfoy llorando y se dio cuenta de que la imagen del Slytherin de esa forma no le causaba satisfacción, sino más bien… En realidad no sabía qué sensaciones le producía.

Cerró la llave del agua y se envolvió en la toalla, se dirigió a su cuarto y sacó el Mapa del Merodeador e inconscientemente buscó el nombre de Malfoy en el mapa y se dio cuenta que seguía en el mismo sitio desde hacía una hora atrás. Se vistió y bajó al Gran Comedor para la cena, estuvo comiendo aparentemente tranquilo, pero echaba furtivas miradas hacia la mesa de las serpientes, comprobando una y otra vez que la cabellera rubio platino no estaba allí, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos hasta que la voz de su amiga lo sacó de allí.

- ¿Quieren dejar a Malfoy en paz?

"Malfoy"

- ¿Qué pasa con Malfoy? –su pregunta hizo estallar a la mesa de los leones en sonoras carcajadas, frunció el ceño -¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- Tú siempre en las nubes, Harry –rió Seamus –Nunca te enteras de nada.

- Bueno… ya sé que soy distraído, pero, ¿qué pasa con Malfoy?

Hermione dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa y se levantó de golpe, caminando rápidamente hacia la salida del Gran Comedor. Harry se volvió a sus compañeros.

- ¿Qué demonios sucede?

- Al parecer a Hermione no le gusta que sigamos con el chisme, ¿pero qué quieres? Es Draco Malfoy –rió Ron.

- ¿Qué chisme?

- Harry, lo que pasa es que el hurón albino es gay –rió Dean sonoramente.

- ¿Y eso qué? –dijo Harry a la defensiva –Yo también lo soy y lo saben –dijo el moreno, en tono orgulloso.

- Ya lo sabemos –replicó Neville, un tanto incómodo…

- El chiste es que corre el rumor de que el hurón se ha dejado follar por medio Hogwarts –dijo Ron divertido y bajando el tono –Thomas de Ravenclaw nos contaba el otro día que se lo había follado y que el hurón dejaba salir… bueno… ya sabes… exclamaciones bastante cómicas…

- ¿No te has dado cuenta de las bromas en clases? –agregó Neville, levantándose –Hermione tiene razón… Podrían dejarlo ya en paz.

- Se ha convertido en la perra favorita de Hogwarts, ¿qué quieres? –rió uno de séptimo –No te pongas aguafiestas como Granger.

Harry echó una rápida mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vio las carcajadas que también salían de allí. Se preguntó si también eran a costa del rubio. Desde ese momento, Harry se puso en alerta y prestó especial atención a lo que ocurría cerca del rubio y lo que vio comenzaba a fastidiarlo.

Draco llegó tarde a la clase de Pociones y se sentó rápidamente en su puesto, sacando su libro, no notó que el moreno de Gryffindor lo miraba de reojo atentamente y Harry escuchó unos gemidos como de éxtasis salir de entre los Slytherin, ambas casas rieron y Harry notó como el rubio se quedó con el caldero a medio sacar de la mochila, lo vio hacer una mueca y terminar de ordenar sus cosas, y notó como varios papeles comenzaban a aterrizar sobre la mesa del rubio, lo vio cerrar los ojos y apartarlos de un manotazo y continuar con la poción que preparaba.

Harry dejó rodar su mortero hasta verlo caer bajo la mesa del rubio, se levantó y se inclinó recogiendo su mortero y unos cuantos papeles que guardó en su bolsillo. Echó una mirada de reojo a su alrededor, los que no estaban ocupados en sus pociones, estaban ocupados en mandarle papeles a Draco, que los apartaba con gesto orgulloso y los que restaban en hacer sonidos de carácter sexual que arrancaba amortiguadas risas, cuando Snape no miraba.

Harry se agachó y sacó un papel de su bolsillo "Te follaremos hasta el coma, perra", leyó otro… "Me gustan los sonidos que haces cuando te follan". Harry arrugó ambos papeles y ya no siguió leyendo, pero vio como Hermione con el ceño fruncido sacaba los papeles de su mano y los quemaba en el fuego que ardía bajo su caldero. Con otro movimiento disimulado de su varita, hizo desaparecer los que rodeaban los pies del rubio, que ni siquiera lo notó, parecía muy concentrado en su poción…

…Hasta que ésta estalló… bañando al rubio y llenándolo de ampollas aparentemente dolorosas. Snape se acercó rápidamente.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Draco? –le oyó murmurar Harry a Severus Snape.

- No lo sé… yo…

- Alguien acompáñelo a la enfermería –dijo Severus, hacia las serpientes.

Ninguno se movió, Snape entornó los ojos, furioso y se volvió hacia Draco con aprensión. Harry llenó de aire sus pulmones y se levantó.

- Lo haré yo –dijo acercándose a ellos.

El rubio levantó el rostro orgulloso y le gritó.

- Puedo solo.

- Dije que te acompañaré.

- Tu héroe, Malfoy –rió Pansy. Severus Snape la fulminó con la mirada y Draco salió rápidamente de la sala.

Harry encaró a Snape.

- De verdad no me molesta acompañarlo.

- Ve Potter, pero regresa a terminar tu poción –gruñó Snape, se volvió al resto de la clase –Cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor –Harry se detuvo en el umbral –Y veinte punto menos para Slytherin –las serpientes reclamaron y Harry aún pudo escuchar mientras cerraba la puerta tras él –Si escucho un solo murmullo más, serán cincuenta puntos menos. Granger tape la poción de Potter.

Harry buscó con la mirada la silueta del rubio y lo vio a no muy poca distancia de él, apoyado contra la pared, gimiendo débilmente.

- Vamos, Malfoy –el rubio abrió los ojos –Te acompaño.

- Déjame en paz, Potter.

- Deja tu orgullo un momento, ¿quieres? Estás hecho mierda.

Draco no respondió, pero echó a andar tras él, al cabo de unos cuantos pasos, Harry lo vio apoyarse de nuevo en la pared y alcanzó a reaccionar antes de que el rubio cayera al piso, desvanecido. Harry maldijo por lo bajo, comprendió que Snape sabía qué era justamente lo que iba a pasar, lo levantó en sus brazos acomodando la cabeza del Slytherin contra su pecho, Harry notó que el rubio casi no le pesaba, y se dirigió rápidamente a la enfermería, depositándolo cuidadosamente sobre una de las camas.

Madame Pomfrey se acercó rápidamente y al ver al chico frunció el ceño. Harry contempló el hasta ahora perfecto rostro del rubio, desfigurado por las ampollas que comenzaban a reventarse.

- ¿Qué diablos? ¿Os habéis peleado?

- No… Tuvo un accidente en la clase de Pociones.

- Ayúdame a quitarle la ropa.

Entre los dos comenzaron por sacar la túnica, el rubio abrió los ojos y gimió dolorosamente, Madame Pomfrey sacó su varita y le hizo un Desmaius, ante la mirada interrogante del Gryffindor.

- Si no lo hago, sufrirá horriblemente.

El moreno asintió y siguió sacándole la ropa con cuidado, Harry hizo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta que tenía casi el cincuenta por ciento de su cuerpo cubierto con aquellas cosas –Gracias, Potter, puedes volver a clases, yo me encargo del resto.

El Gryffindor asintió, pero antes de salir le preguntó.

- ¿Puedo volver más tarde?

- Sí, si algún profesor te autoriza.

Harry asintió.

Harry llegó de nuevo a las mazmorras, cuando la clase se había terminado y vio salir a las serpientes y a los leones, ambas casas riéndose de lo que le había pasado al rubio, Harry frunció el ceño, eso ya era crueldad, ¿no? La misma Madame Pomfrey dijo que eran muy dolorosas, pero Harry no dijo nada, solo Hermione se le acercó y preguntó bajito.

- ¿Cómo está él?

- Cubierto de esas cosas, Madame Pomfrey tuvo que desmayarlo para curarlo, dice que son horriblemente dolorosas –Ron se había unido a ellos.

- ¿Y eso te importa? Es el hurón, Harry –dijo Ron, molesto.

Harry se enfrentó al pelirrojo.

- No me importa, pero pensé en qué hubiera pasado si hubieses sido tú o Ginny o uno de los gemelos y nadie quisiera ayudarle –se volvió hacia Hermione –Nos vemos luego –y se metió en el aula de Pociones.

Snape guardaba los frascos con las muestras de las pociones. Harry se dirigió a su caldero y lo destapó y trató de recordar lo último que había hecho, pero Snape habló sin mirarle.

- En su libro marqué donde se quedó, Potter.

Harry alzó una ceja y siguió haciendo la poción desde donde se quedó, el hecho de no tener que lidiar con los constantes ataques de Snape sobre él, hizo que por primera vez la poción tomara el color casi exacto que describía el libro, tomó un frasquito y lo llenó con la pócima y se acercó a Snape para entregárselo. Severus lo tomó y lo miró, se mordió los labios.

- Tienes un Extraordinario, Potter –dijo guardándose el frasquito.

Harry no hizo ningún comentario, se acercó a su pupitre y guardó sus cosas, le echó una mirada al pupitre del rubio y suspiró, echó un Fregotego sobre él y un Reparo y comenzó a guardar las cosas del rubio en la mochila, pero de pronto se detuvo y apretó un frasco entre sus manos, mirándolo atentamente y rebuscó en su propia mochila, con rabia le dio una patada a una silla que salió disparada lejos de él.

Snape se dio vuelta y vio la expresión en el odiado rostro de su alumno y notó que estaba enfurecido y que temblaba a causa de la misma rabia, se acercó a él.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Potter?

- ¿Cree que Malfoy etiquetaría mal un ingrediente?

- ¿Draco Malfoy? Ni soñarlo, Potter, él es…

- Muy bueno en Pociones –terminó el Gryffindor, alargándole los frascos.

Snape los examinó y abrió el del rubio.

- Ahora me lo explico, si Draco continúa así… Perderá algo más que el año escolar.

- ¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó el moreno, usando un tono por primera vez respetuoso hacia Snape, sin darse cuenta, claro está.

- A que con toda seguridad esto fue a propósito, pero Draco no se fijó, ha estado muy distraído, debió notarlo… Además, sus notas están pésimas y…

- No está comiendo… -Dijo Harry como absorto. Snape se mordió los labios, guardándose el frasco del rubio. Harry retomó la tarea de terminar de guardar las cosas del Slytherin y tomó las dos mochilas dispuesto a salir.

Snape lo detuvo.

- Potter…

- ¿Sí, señor?

- ¿Quieres que te haga traer algo de comer? Hace ya mucho terminó la cena.

- No gracias, señor… Ehmm… Voy a la enfermería, ¿puedo decirle a Madame Pomfrey que usted me autorizó?

Harry lo vio hacer un gesto de sorpresa, pero pronto recuperó la compostura.

- Como quieras –dijo, enfrascándose en la lectura de un grueso tomo de un libro de Pociones.

Cuando el moreno salió, Snape estrelló el libro contra la pared del aula, si llegaba a averiguar quién había hecho esa atrocidad, sería capaz de matarlo, y más encima el único que parecía preocupado de lo que estaba pasando con su Dragón, era el maldito Gryffindor de Potter, el más acérrimo enemigo de su ahijado. Suspiró profundamente y con un movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer una bandeja con comida para una persona y la envió levitando hacia la enfermería, con una nota: "Come, Potter".

Harry se adentró en la enfermería y se acercó a la cama donde el rubio se encontraba con ambas manos vendadas y con el rostro lleno de crema cicatrizante, Draco clavó su mirada en él.

- ¿Viniste a ver cómo quedé? Ya lo hiciste, ahora déjame en paz.

Harry dejó ambas mochilas sobre la cama de al lado del rubio y apartó un mechón de plateado cabello de los ojos del Slytherin, éste lo miró con rabia, en ese momento entró en la sala, Madame Pomfrey con una bandeja.

- Yo se la daré –dijo Harry, tomando la bandeja. –El profesor Snape dijo que podía quedarme el tiempo que quisiera.

Madame Pomfrey hizo un movimiento de asombro, pero le entregó la bandeja sin hacer comentarios.

- ¿Es parte de una venganza? –preguntó Draco, al quedarse solos, Harry frunció el ceño.

- No, Malfoy… Lo hago porque quiero.

- Te debe dar mucha risa todo esto, ¿verdad?

- Precisamente porque no le encuentro la gracia es que estoy aquí. Anda come, no lo has hecho en todo el día.

El rubio suspiró profundamente y luego asintió.

Ambos giraron el rostro hacia la bandeja que entraba y se depositaba frente al moreno. Harry tomó la tarjeta y leyó en voz alta.

- ¿Come, Potter? ¿Snape?

- Enséñamela…

Harry lo hizo y Draco sonrió.

- Yo que tú no comería nada, te la ha enviado Severus.

Harry se rió divertido y se guardó la tarjeta, se volvió al rubio.

- ¿Severus?

- Es mi padrino –dijo el rubio, bajito.

- Vaya… No lo sabía.

- Nadie lo sabe.

Harry comenzó a comer, mientras le seguía dando al rubio.

- ¿No te da miedo que te haya puesto algo en la comida?

- No sería capaz…

Ahora el que rió fue Draco.

- Veo que realmente no le conoces.

Harry miró con aprensión su comida y el rubio hizo una mueca.

- Come tranquilo, Potter, seguro no ha puesto nada… Según tú, sabe que estás conmigo.

- Así es –y siguió comiendo y al mismo tiempo dándole de comer al rubio -¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en sanar?

- Esta noche solamente.

- ¿Quedarán cicatrices?

- No.

- Me alegro –dijo Harry, retirando ambas bandejas.

- Te traje la mochila, Malfoy. Nos vemos.

Cuando el moreno llegaba a la puerta, escuchó la voz del Slytherin.

- Gracias, Potter.

- No fue nada, Malfoy –y salió.


	4. Cap3: Trampas y conversaciones

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **DRACO SUFRIRÁ UN GRAN DOLOR, PERO TAL VEZ UN AMOR LE ACOMPAÑARÁ

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**Capitulo Tres**  
**Trampas y conversaciones**

Harry entró a la sala común y se dirigió a la mesa donde Ron y Hermione se encontraban haciendo los deberes que ya se estaban acumulando en demasía, Harry sacó pergamino, pluma y tintero, tomó uno de los libros que Hermione había sacado de la biblioteca y se dispuso a ponerse a trabajar.

- Has demorado –dijo Ron, sin apartar la mirada de su libro de Transformaciones.

- Mmm…

- Te traje algo de comer –dijo Hermione, inclinándose hacia su mochila.

- Ehh… ya cené.

- ¿Pasaste por las cocinarías?

- No… Snape me envió la cena a la enfermería.

- ¿Snape? –preguntó Hermione, con ojos dilatados por el asombro.

- ¿Qué hacías en la enfermería? –preguntó Ron, levantando la cara con premura.

- Fui a ver como se encontraba Malfoy…

Ron se lo quedó mirando de una forma extraña, considerando la posibilidad de que el moreno se hubiese vuelto loco.

- ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué te importa cómo se encontraba el hurón?

- Bueno… No sé… Las ampollas esas eran dolorosas y…

- ¡Quieres dejar de ser noble una puta vez en tu vida, Harry! –gritó el pelirrojo.

- ¡Ron! –dijo Hermione, echando una mirada al resto de la sala común.

- No es que me haga el noble –refunfuñó Harry –Sólo quería saber si estaba bien.

- ¿Y lo estaba? –preguntó Hermione bajito.

- Mmm…. Tenía las manos y los brazos vendados y el pecho y la cara llena de crema cicatrizante, al menos mañana ya estará como nuevo.

- Gastando aire –dijo Ron, sin mirarle –y ocupando espacio innecesariamente.

Harry levantó la cabeza con premura y comenzó a guardar sus cosas en la mochila con aire dolido.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el pelirrojo molesto.

- Es lo mismo que decían mis tíos de mí, Ron.

- Harry yo…

- No creo que una persona por desagradable que sea ocupe espacio o gaste aire innecesariamente… Y Draco Malfoy sigue siendo un ser humano –se levantó y se dirigió a los dormitorios.

- Harry, espera… -dijo Ron, poniéndose tan rojo como su cabello.

- Tengo sueño –dijo el moreno, sin volverse –Nos vemos mañana –y se perdió por las escaleras.

- Tan oportuno como siempre con tus estúpidos comentarios –bufó Hermione.

- Yo no quería herirlo a él.

- Oh, cállate ya –dijo levantándose y se dirigió a la habitación de su amigo, tras tocar la puerta y escuchar el breve pase, entró en la habitación y se dejó caer al lado de su amigo.

- Ron no quería herirte.

- Ya lo sé, Hermione.

- Tampoco debes sentirte mal por compadecerte de Malfoy

Harry se volvió a Hermione y se la quedó mirando seriamente.

- Lo que menos siento por Malfoy es compasión.

- Yo pensé…

- No creo que sea alguien para compadecer, al contrario, con todo lo que le hacen es admirable que aún siga acá, no lo compadezco, por el contrario, es la primera vez que siento admiración por él, siempre lo he considerado quejica y cobarde… pero ya no…

- Es lo mismo que siento yo –sonrió Hermione, Harry se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama y puso sus brazos tras su nuca.

- Hermione, ¿te has fijado en lo delgado y pequeño que luce?

Harry sonrió débilmente.

- Lo que pasa es que has crecido mucho y te has vuelto más imponente.

- Pero no lo recordaba así… Lo recordaba mirándome a los ojos y desafiante.

- Creo que no se está alimentando bien.

- Su cabeza me llega al pecho y tuve que cargarlo para llevarlo a la enfermería y hasta a Ginny la siento más pesada, no sentí pena, pero sí desconcierto…

- Si no lo pasara tan mal…

- ¿Hermione?

- ¿Qué?

- Si yo… tratara de acercarme a Malfoy…

- No me molestaría… Espero que tengas más suerte, yo lo intenté y me rechazó.

- Es que es muy orgulloso –rió Harry bajito –Tendré que esperar el momento oportuno… Claro que con él no será fácil saber cuál es el momento oportuno, ¿verdad?

- Creo que no –sonrió Hermione –Harry…

- ¿Sí?

- Sólo ten cuidado, ¿vale?

- ¿Cuidado?

- Conozco tus gustos…

- ¿A qué te refieres, Hermione?

- A que sé que te gustan demasiado los rubios de ojos claros, entre más…

- …entre más rubios, más adorables, si tienen los ojos claros, mi perdición –rió Harry –Vaya si que me conoces.

- Y en todo Hogwarts…

- Malfoy y el Gryffindor de primero –rió Harry –Y el Gryffindor aparte de ser muy pequeño, no es tan rubio y tiene los ojos azul oscuro… Reconozco que el Slytherin es de todo mi gusto, Hermione. Me gusta desde que me di cuenta que mis hormonas habían despertado, con ese pelo rubio platino, esos ojos grises tan claros y que tiene un cuerpo… Aunque ahora apenas si lo luce…

- ¡Harry!

- Vale… Ya sé que no debería siquiera pensarlo, Hermione.

- No es eso –rió la chica.

- Es que es el más apetecible para mí de todos los chicos del colegio.

- Si te oye Ron.

- Por suerte Ron es hetero, así que nunca me deja hablar de los chicos que me vuelven loco.

- ¿Malfoy te vuelve loco?

- No dije eso.

- Lo insinuaste…

- Bueno, trato de no pensar en él en ese aspecto.

- Harry, ¿por qué te gustan los chicos así?

- ¿Cómo Malfoy?

- Sí.

- Pues no lo sé… -rió el moreno –Pero lo único que quiero es cumplir los diecisiete para ir a los bares mágicos y luego los dieciocho para ir a los muggles y hartarme con los chicos rubios que me parezcan desdeñosos.

- ¡Harry!

- No te pongas así, Hermione. Imagina que te gustan mucho los chocolates, tanto, tanto, que no puedes soportarlo y luego de muchos años te dejan por fin ir a una dulcería…

- Vale… Me comería todos los chocolates que pudiera.

- Es lo mismo para mí…

- Nunca te imaginé tan… te ves tan modosito.

- Tampoco es que esté pensando todo el día en eso –rió el moreno nervioso –Pero quiero disfrutarlo antes de… Sólo espero que Voldemort se quede tranquilo un par de años.

- Hablas como si fueras a morir, Harry.

- Es que no sé si viviré, Hermione, ¿lo entiendes? Al fin y al cabo soy un chico como los demás y quiero vivir un poco.

- Lo entiendo… ¿Qué piensas de lo que se dice de Malfoy?

- Mmm… Me parece extraño… Sé que soy un poco despistado, pero a veces igual escucho cosas… Malfoy parecía muy selectivo al elegir sus parejas… Y Thomas hace mucho tiempo me había confesado que estaba enamorado del Slytherin, pero que éste se mantenía alejado de todos… Más o menos como yo… En todo caso el Slytherin puede hacer lo que quiera con su cuerpo y hacerlo con quien le plazca, por eso no entiendo esta persecución… Si vamos a eso, de seguro Thomas sería peor que Malfoy… La verdad, Hermione, que no creo que sea todo verdad… No me cuadra eso de Malfoy… Pero no importa, ¿verdad?

- No, no importa.

- Solo quiero ayudarle, no me gusta que esté tan solo… Me recuerda la época en que Dursley tenia todo el maldito colegio en mi contra y yo no había hecho nada malo…Y sé que hay muchos que quisieran tenderle una mano, pero no lo harán… El miedo es más fuerte… Pero yo no tengo miedo… Al contrario odio que se lo hagan, porque recuerdo como me dolía… Como dolía el sentirse completamente solo y perseguido. Recuerdo también perfectamente el miedo llenando mi vida… Es irónico, ¿no?

- Algo, pero tienes razón.

- Hoy se comportó muy bien, hasta bromeó conmigo… Sólo espero poder lograr acercarme a él un poco, lo suficiente para que no se sienta tan solo.

- ¿No te arriesgas mucho?

- Hermione, quiero ser su amigo… No voy a tratar de tener nada con él…

- Pero…

- No te preocupes –rió Harry, con diversión –Hace mucho que sé controlar mis hormonas. Además, es muy difícil que él me deje acercarme, ¿no? Así que nos estamos ahogando en un vaso de agua.

- Eso es verdad… No por nada hemos sido enemigos durante tanto tiempo –rió Hermione –Me alegra que no te unas a los demás… Creo que en Gryffindor, solo somos tú, Neville y yo a los que nos fastidia todo esto.

- Bueno, ya veremos, Hermione. Por lo pronto terminaré la redacción de Transformaciones. Ey… a propósito, he logrado un Extraordinario en la poción de hoy.

- ¡Mientes!

- Nop… Y no fue una recompensa, el color y el olor de la poción eran casi idénticos a la que describía el libro… En realidad no era tan difícil hacerla.

- Eso es porque te concentraste, ¿o no?

- Creo que sí –rió el moreno –Pero ahora vete, aun ni siquiera empiezo la redacción y esta vez quiero hacerla bien.

- Ojalá y te dure –rió Hermione, saliendo.

Al otro día un par de Slytherin planeaban como seguirle fastidiando la vida a Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Todo listo, Blaise?

- Por supuesto, Pansy… Nada puede fallar.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- Le ordené a uno de los elfos que se la diera, los pobres bichos son tan complacientes.

- ¡Qué bien!

- Al fin el traidor tendrá su castigo.

- ¿Cuándo se lo diremos a Lucius o al Lord?

- Cuando nos cansemos del juego o cundo nos convenga, Pansy.

- A veces hasta un poco de pena me da –dijo Pansy, mirando al rubio de Slytherin, sentado solo unas mesas más adelante.

- Recuerda Parkinson, o estás dentro o te quedas fuera con él.

- Por supuesto que estoy dentro –dijo Pansy –Sólo que a veces…

- Él se lo buscó, era el Príncipe de Slytherin, la futura mano derecha del Lord y mira lo que fue a hacer…

- Pero a veces me parece que lo estamos alargando mucho, ¿no? ¿Hasta dónde quieres llegar?

- Hasta que esté muerto –dijo ferozmente, Zabini –Pero para eso, necesito que el desgraciado caiga con Potter.

- El chico dorado vive en las nubes.

- Pues hoy lo bajaremos de allí y el Príncipe tendrá su peor castigo –masculló con odio el moreno de Slytherin.

- A veces eres realmente repulsivo –dijo Pansy, sonriendo.

- Gracias, cariño.

- Tu venganza ha sido realmente cruel.

- ¿Qué esperabas, Pansy? Él debió haber sido mío, pero no… tenía que querer al mal nacido… Avisa a los demás… será esta tarde, no permitan que llegue a la sala común, no quiero más castigos de Snape, sabéis como lo protege.

- Tal vez si le dijéramos a Snape….

- Es su padrino, Parkinson y en todo caso… No quiero que el Lord se entere por ahora… Se lo entregaré después de verlo humillado completamente y el Gryffindor lo hará por nosotros… Quiero verlo destrozado cuando el estúpido chico dorado lo mire con asco y repulsión.

- ¿Y si el Gryffindor se lo calla?

- Para eso estamos nosotros, Pansy, lo divulgaremos y el maldito Potter no querrá ser menos que los demás, es manipulación básica y el chico dorado al fin y al cabo es un chico como los demás –sonrió Blaise, con sorna.

- Te veo tan convencido, Blaise, pero… Potter nunca ha sido de los que alardea.

- El Gryffindor será igual que todos los demás, ¿no decías lo mismo de Thomas?

- Bueno, con Thomas me equivoqué, ¿vale? Se veía tan enamorado de Draco… No pensé que se uniría al resto

- ¡Es hombre, Pansy!

- Aún así… ¿no crees que todo esto es muy arriesgado? Se trata de Potter, el chico de oro, mimado por todos.

- Nada puede salir mal, Pansy. Es absolutamente imposible. Sin contar con que él y Draco han sido enemigos por siempre, en su vida han cruzado más de dos palabras.

- ¿Y si Draco lo denuncia con los profesores?

- No lo hará, quedaría aún más en ridículo. Con todo lo que le hemos hecho y apenas si hemos perdido algunos puntos o una salida a Hogsmeade… Todos saben lo que está pasando, Pansy, pero ni siquiera Dumbledore puede pararlo.

- No sé…

- ¿Cuál es tu duda, nena?

- Todo lo que se ha dicho de Draco… Bueno, tú sabes la verdad… Si tanto te gustaba Draco y esperabas ser su compañero, ¿cómo es que se lo das a Potter en bandeja? ¿No deberías estar planteándote como conquistar a Draco, ahora que está solo?

- Es que eso ya no me interesa, Pansy, no me rebajaré a intentar conquistarlo. ¡Qué asco! Ser el segundo… Ni lo sueñes, Pansy. ¡Él nos traicionó y traicionó al Lord!

- Pero ni siquiera ha intentado acercarse a él, Blaise.

- Eso no importa. Alguien como él… no debió rebajarse nunca, ni siquiera de pensamiento, era el maldito Príncipe de Slytherin.

- Aún a ojos de muchos sigue siéndolo, Blaise.

- ¡Sólo eso me faltaba, Pansy! –se quejó Blaise –Yo debería ser ahora el Príncipe, pero el maldito aún conserva el título. No es perfecto, Pansy… El maldito ni siquiera ha abierto la boca para quejarse, se lo aguanta todo en silencio, aún pasa por la sala común con arrogancia y esa mueca de superioridad en el rostro. Quiero verlo destruido, quiero verlo abatido, quiero verlo llorar, quiero verlo arrastrarse por el suelo… Y todo va de maravilla… Sólo tengo que darle este golpe y caerá, lo veré revolcarse en su desesperación…

- No me gustaría ser tu enemiga, Blaise –dijo Pansy, echándole una mirada tensa.

- Entonces, mantente a mi lado, Pansy y no trates de ayudarle… Estoy planeando mis jugadas… Creo que cuando me canse se lo diré a Lucius… -Blaise emitió una risita –Luego, inequívocamente, se enterará el Lord.

Pansy le echó una mirada a Draco y suspiró. Le tenía cariño al rubio, incluso desde pequeños los padres de ambos habían planeado casarlos, incluso Draco dijo que respetaría esa decisión… hasta que se descubrió lo del secreto del chico y Blaise había decidido hacerle la vida imposible y todo el maldito colegio por la envidia que sentían se habían unido a la venganza, que silenciosamente Blaise había comenzado soterradamente.

- Te estoy leyendo todo, Pansy –dijo Blaise. Pansy giró el rostro hacia él y lo vio con el ceño fruncido y con esa expresión de ferocidad que la asustaba tanto –Decide ahora… O te quedas con nosotros o te vas a la mierda con él. Y sabes que puedo destruirte igual o peor que con él.

- Te lo he dicho mil veces, Blaise, y no volveré a repetirlo nunca más, estoy con ustedes, no importa si me gusta o no lo que hagáis, o si siento o no pena por él. Estoy dentro, no los traicionaré.

- Por tu bien eso espero, Pansy.


	5. Cap4: La trampa de las serpientes

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **DRACO SUFRIRÁ UN GRAN DOLOR, PERO TAL VEZ UN AMOR LE ACOMPAÑARÁ

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**Capitulo Cuatro**  
**La trampa de las serpientes**

Harry vio como un enfurecido Draco Malfoy, era arrojado en la sala donde se encontraba pensando, se recostaba en el alfeizar de la ventana y volvió la vista asombrado cuando vio caer al rubio en medio de la habitación, lo vio levantarse rápidamente y arremeter contra la puerta y comprendió que le habían echado un hechizo sellador, alzó una ceja. Vio al rubio volverse tras unos minutos con los ojos cerrados, apoyando la espalda en la puerta y dejándose resbalar hasta el piso, donde escondió la cara entre las manos.

Al otro lado de la puerta se escuchaban las risas de las serpientes. Harry se bajó enfurecido de la ventana, sosteniendo aún un envase de cerveza de mantequilla en las manos, sus pasos fuertes alertaron al rubio que se puso de pie, Harry lo hizo a un lado sin violencia y trató de abrir la maldita puerta.

- Abran, malditas serpientes.

- Que lo disfrutes, Potter.

- Es un regalo de la casa Slytherin para el héroe del Mundo Mágico.

Nuevas risas que hicieron enfurecer más al moreno, sacó su varita y echó un hechizo silenciador para no escucharles. Levantó la mirada y vio a Draco Malfoy con la vista clavada en la botella.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Dámela –dijo el rubio.

Harry se la alargó, vio como el Slytherin la olía y luego con la punta de la lengua tomaba el sabor…Vio como los grises ojos se abrían con sorpresa mientras el rubio dejaba caer la botella y esta se estrellaba contra el piso rompiéndose. Vio como Draco retrocedía hasta pegar la espalda en la pared y cubría su cara con sus manos en un gesto desesperado.

- ¿Qué pasa? –volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Bebiste eso?

- Sí, es solo… -el rubio se abalanzó contra la puerta tratando de abrirla desesperadamente. Tras unos minutos apoyó su frente contra la puerta y Harry lo oyó ahogar un sollozo.

- ¿Qué mierda te sucede? –preguntó el moreno, Draco se dio vuelta hacia él y limpió unas lágrimas de su cara, pero no contestó. Harry se acercó a él para encararlo, pero de pronto algo llamó su atención y estiró la mano para tomar un mechón del cabello del rubio y acariciarlo.

- Tu pelo es suave –murmuró.

Harry vio como el rubio se pegaba más a la puerta, Harry se acercó más a él y acarició la mejilla del chico y luego sus labios.

- Te han puesto en la cerveza una poción afrodisíaca –murmuró el rubio –Muy potente.

- ¿En serio? –dijo Harry, siguiendo con fascinación los movimientos del chico al hablar.

- Potter… Ayúdame a abrir la puerta.

- ¿Para qué? –dijo el moreno, tomando la cintura del rubio con una de sus manos y acariciándola lentamente. El Slytherin trató de huir, pero Harry le cerró el paso y lo dejó atrapado. El moreno buscó los labios del rubio y comenzó a besarlos y morderlos, mientras Draco trataba de apartarlo. Harry, por primera vez empleó su fuerza para inmovilizarlo no ya en una pelea, sino obligándolo a quedarse quieto. El moreno en un rincón de su cerebro sabía que eso estaba mal, pero no lograba contenerse. Fue así como buscó el cuello del Slytherin, aspirando su aroma a jabón y un perfume dulzón, pero varonil, que le recordaba a la miel.

- Hueles delicioso.

- Potter, suéltame.

Harry mordió ese cuello y luego lo lamió y levantó el rostro, vio al rubio con los ojos cerrados. Notó que temblaba convulsivamente bajo su cuerpo, eso era otra voz de alarma en su cerebro, pero algo no lo dejaba parar, y ese algo crecía haciendo que la erección que tenía fuera casi dolorosa. Así que buscó de nuevo los labios del rubio.

- Bésame –susurró, y lamió y mordió los labios, pidiendo así permiso al rubio –Vamos, Malfoy, ¿por qué conmigo no? –dijo mordiendo su oreja.

Draco lo empujó aún más fuerte apartándolo y vio como intentaba inútilmente abrir la puerta y luego cayó en la cuenta de que el rubio no debía tener su varita. El Slytherin comenzó a golpear furiosamente la puerta con sus puños. Harry se apretó contra él, sin violentarlo y vio como el rubio se detenía y se quedaba quieto y volvía a apoyar la frente contra la puerta.

El moreno deslizó la mano por la entrepierna del rubio, haciendo que éste se tensara ostensiblemente. Harry mordisqueó su nuca, apartando el cabello con su otra mano.

- Por favor, Potter, déjame en paz –suplicó el rubio con la voz ahogada y Harry se apartó de él, haciendo un gran esfuerzo y se dejó caer contra dos pupitres que juntó con un golpe y se recostó en ellos, apretándose las sienes, miró de reojo al rubio que seguía en la misma posición, Harry lo vio respirar con dificultad.

- ¿Por qué te hicieron esto?

Harry lo miraba atentamente y lo vio apretar los puños con fuerza, el rubio tras unos momentos se encogió de hombros y contestó con voz fría.

- Lo deben haber encontrado divertido. Desde mañana seré tu perra…

- Yo… yo no… estoy dentro…

- Ya lo sé… eres exclusivista y orgulloso… No te rebajarías a tomarme después de todo lo que se dice de mí… Por eso te dieron la poción, supongo.

- No me había enterado de lo que sucedía hasta hace unos días…

Vio como el rubio se giraba y se dejaba deslizar por la puerta sentándose en el suelo y rodeando sus piernas con los brazos y la mirada fija en el suelo.

- ¿No te da risa?

- ¿Qué te torturen de esa manera? No… para nada… Los de Slytherin… pensé que eran tus amigos –dijo el moreno, en tono reconcentrado.

- Yo nunca he tenido amigos, Potter.

- ¿Cómo empezó?

- Leyeron mi diario… Lo olvidé un día en mi habitación.

- ¿Y… qué tenías escrito allí?

- Nada en particular, sólo que me gustaba un chico del colegio… Ni siquiera había escrito su nombre… Sólo eso… que me gustaba…

Harry se sentó en la mesa y vio como el rubio encendía un cigarrillo y fumaba con ansiedad. El moreno no podía creer que estaba ahí con su peor enemigo y conversando de esas cosas, pero notó que el rubio parecía no importarle ya nada, ni siquiera el hecho de odiarlo, debía sentirse terriblemente humillado y solo.

- ¿Cómo empezó todo esto?

Draco levantó un segundo el rostro y lo miró a la cara, no vio burla en el rostro del Gryffindor así que tras un suspiro respondió.

- Realmente no lo sé muy bien, sólo sé que uno de ellos, de los Slytherin dijo que había estado conmigo, el rumor se esparció y luego salieron estúpidos de otras casas diciendo lo mismo… En la casa de los leones, también –dijo apagando el cigarrillo.

- Eso es estúpido –dijo Harry.

- Ve y díselos…

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- ¿Importa eso?

Harry notó que la habitación estaba ya casi a oscuras y notó también que apenas podía controlar el ardor que lo envolvía casi por completo, gimió con desesperación, dando un puñetazo en la mesa y llevando inconscientemente su mano a la entrepierna, apretándola un poco, se dejó caer hacia atrás y trató de controlar su respiración.

- Es insoportable, ¿verdad? –preguntó el rubio, pero Harry no contestó, solo hizo un seco movimiento de cabeza, asintiendo –Lo lamento –dijo el rubio bajito, apartando la mirada del moreno.

- No es tu culpa –dijo el Gryffindor con la voz ronca -¿Cómo puedo acabar con esto? –gimió el moreno para sí mismo. El rubio volvió a mirarlo y con un gesto de impotencia se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia él, apartó un mechón de la cara del moreno y éste clavó la mirada en él, Draco respiró profundo y comenzó a desabotonar la túnica y la dejó caer al suelo, se inclinó y buscó los labios del moreno y le dio un rápido beso. Harry se sentó de golpe, tomó al rubio y lo apretó contra él, buscando su boca en un beso ardiente, pero no correspondido como pudo notar.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no es tu culpa –dijo el rubio – y de todas formas, mañana seré tu perra, al menos que esta vez sea verdad.

- Puedo controlarlo –dijo el moreno apartándolo

- Cada vez se pondrá peor –le oyó murmurar –Y no quiero que me violes… Prefiero que sea ahora y por mi voluntad.

- No lo haré –prometió.

- Lo harás… y no será tu culpa…

Harry gimió roncamente y apretó al rubio contra él.

- ¿Cómo se evita?

- No puedes, bebiste demasiado.

- Pero tú no lo deseas.

- ¿Y eso importa? De todas formas, aunque lograras controlarte, lo cual es improbable, mañana será lo mismo.

- Lo siento –murmuró el moreno, comenzando a desabrochar la camisa del rubio.

Draco asintió, dejándose sacar la camisa y permitiendo que el moreno le acariciara el pecho y la espalda. El rubio no se movió, pero Harry notó que tenía los puños apretados y temblaba perceptiblemente.

- Ayúdame, por favor –rogó el moreno y Draco asintió, con dedos temblorosos, comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del chico y luego desabrochó el cinturón del Gryffindor y lo apartó, pero no pudo seguir, mientras el moreno besaba el cuello del Slytherin con deleite. Harry deslizó sus manos bajándolas por las caderas del rubio y buscó el cinturón de éste.

- Eres… hermoso –murmuró, bajándole el pantalón. Draco se apartó y se los quitó y le dio la espalda, apoyándose contra una mesa.

- Así no –gimió el moreno, girándolo hacia él, sacó la varita e hizo aparecer unas mantas y con un floreo las extendió en el piso, terminó de desvestirse rápidamente y abrazó al rubio arrastrándolo con él.

Cuando Harry cayó en las mantas, se sacó el bóxer dejando a la vista su erección. Draco apartó la mirada y tembló aún más fuerte.

- Ven –dijo Harry, jalándolo y pegándolo a su cuerpo y comenzó a besarlo y acariciarlo con pasión, aún sabiendo bien que el rubio se dejaba hacer , pero no correspondía las caricias, Harry estaba muy excitado, pero no quería sólo tomarlo, quería complacerlo también, así que se obligó a olvidarse de su erección y su excitación y se dedicó a buscar los puntos sensibles del rubio, hasta que sintió como poco a poco el cuerpo del Slytherin se iba relajando y lo escuchó emitir un débil y ahogado gemido, levantó el rostro y vio la cara del Slytherin sonrojada, pero con evidentes signos de placer, pese a que se mordía los labios con fuerza, para no dejar escapar los gemidos. Harry ya no pudo dominarse más y le quitó el bóxer un poco rudamente y se acomodó entre sus piernas y comenzó a prepararlo para que lo pudiera recibir, notó como de nuevo el rubio se tensaba completamente y temblaba bajo su cuerpo.

Pese a los pocos pensamientos cuerdos que Harry tenía en ese momento en su cabeza, uno de ellos se abrió paso en su cerebro tocando su voz de alarma, algo no andaba bien… ¿O no concordaba? Hasta que cayó en la cuenta que la entrada del rubio era demasiado estrecha… Se detuvo y tragó saliva, se atrevió a mirar al rubio a la cara y con voz ronca preguntó.

- Nunca habías estado abajo, ¿verdad?

El rubio le miró y se mordió los labios, al cabo de unos segundos negó con fuerza y apartó la mirada del moreno.

- Mierda –gimió Harry, dando un puñetazo en el suelo –Mierda –gritó más fuerte. El rubio cerró los ojos y murmuró.

- No le des más vueltas, Potter, solo hazlo.

Harry buscó los labios de Draco y comenzó a besarlo con pasión, mientras seguía preparándolo, cuando vio que estaba listo, preguntó bajito.

- ¿Estás seguro, Malfoy?

El rubio asintió con fuerza, Harry se acomodó con cuidado entre sus muslos y comenzó a penetrarlo en forma firme, pero con cuidado. Vio como el Slytherin se mordía los labios y crispaba la cara con dolor, mientras se aferraba a las mantas con las manos apretando con fuerza.

- Sólo relájate, pronto pasará –dijo el Gryffindor, terminando de entrar en el rubio, se quedó quieto para que el cuerpo del Slytherin se acostumbrara a la intrusión. – Malfoy, ¿puedes mirarme un momento? Por favor –dijo acariciando su mejilla.

- ¿Para qué? –preguntó ahogadamente el rubio.

- Ehh… Quiero ver tus ojos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ehh…

Draco lo miró y dejó escapar una sonrisa, demasiado triste, como el moreno pudo notar, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

- Gracias… es un lindo regalo…

Draco parpadeó nervioso, se mordió los labios y terminó asintiendo.

- Deja de mirarme –le dijo al moreno, con un leve sonrojo.

El Gryffindor hundió la cabeza en su cuello, dando pequeños besos y mordiscos, mientras acariciaba el cuerpo desnudo bajo el suyo, hasta que por fin lo sintió relajarse y notó como la erección del rubio también crecía apretada entre los estómagos de ambos, sonrió satisfecho, no quería solo satisfacerse, aunque la poción lo impulsaba a eso, pero lograba dominarla y eso le enorgullecía, comenzó a moverse suave y delicadamente dentro del rubio y por fin sintió los brazos del chico aferrarse a sus hombros, cerró los ojos y buscó la boca del Slytherin, besándola con más ternura de la que él mismo pensaba y por fin sintió como Draco le permitió la entrada, aunque no le correspondía plenamente y eso Harry lo sabía, aumentó el ritmo y la fuerza de las embestidas

Y ya no pudo seguir besándolo, porque Draco volteó la cara y se mordió los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, evitando así que se le escaparan los gemidos, Harry apenas escuchaba uno que otro pequeño suspiro, hasta que sintió tensarse al rubio, arquear su cuerpo y echar la cabeza hacia atrás Y Harry supo que había llegado al clímax, aumentó un poco más el ritmo y con un ronco gemido llegó al suyo propio y luego se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Draco, al cabo de unos minutos se salió con cuidado de él y se recostó a su lado.

Draco se apresuró a intentar ponerse de pie, pero Harry lo abrazó y lo obligó a recostar la cabeza sobre su pecho y con una mano acariciaba el pelo del rubio, tomó luego su varita e hizo aparecer otras mantas y los cubrió a ambos.

Se quedó callado, ahora con la cabeza fría, no sabía qué demonios decirle al chico que tenía apretado contra él. No supo cuánto tiempo llevaban de esa manera, cuando sintió que algo humedecía su pecho y luego sintió agitarse el cuerpo del Slytherin y comprendió que estaba llorando.

- Draco…

El chico no respondió.

-Draco, perdóname… Por favor… -Harry al ver que no contestaba lo apretó aún más y acarició su espalda, hasta que el rubio comenzó a sollozar fuertemente.

Harry lo dejó llorar, comprendió que lo necesitaba, así que continuó acariciándolo y dándole pequeños besos en su platinado cabello, hasta que el llanto del rubio fue calmándose poco a poco, hasta que un rato después, Harry comprendió que se había dormido. Harry no pudo conciliar el sueño esa noche y solo podía pensar en acariciar el pelo del rubio y besarle la frente cuando éste se agitaba en sueños, a causa de las pesadillas.

Harry le echó una mirada a su reloj y vio que ya daban las seis y treinta, acarició una última vez el pelo del rubio y comenzó a llamarle para despertarle, quería hablar con el Slytherin antes de que alguien los encontrara o los Slytherin regresaran.

- Ey, Malfoy –el chico se movió un instante sobre su pecho –Malfoy… Ey, dormilón.

Draco escuchaba a alguien llamarlo, pero realmente no quería despertar, lo último que recordaba haber soñado había sido muy lindo y no quería dejarlo ir, pero de pronto, sintió la sensación de que una mano le acariciaba la espalda, mientras alguien seguía llamándolo.

- Malfoy, dormilón… despierta.

- ¿Potter? –y trató de alejarse, pero el moreno no se lo permitió

- Vamos… Quédate un poco más así.

El rubio se sentó de golpe y jadeó nerviosamente, mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo tratando de ordenar sus ideas, lo último que recordaba era haber llorado como un crío abrazado al maldito Gryffindor. Harry, a su vez pudo ver la agitación en el rostro del rubio y el rubor que lo cubrió durante unos minutos, el moreno acarició su espalda y el chico se apartó como si le quemara.

- Tranquilo… No te voy a pedir nada… Ehh… sólo que si me hicieras el favor de acostarte un rato más, me gustaría que habláramos.

El rubio asintió.

- ¿Te molesta si te doy la espalda? La verdad…

- Para nada –atajó el moreno. El Slytherin se dejó caer y se acostó de lado. Harry se apretó contra él y le afirmó fuertemente de la cintura para que no escapara –Tranquilo, de verdad… Sólo quiero preguntarte un par de cosas, a ver si te da la gana y me las contestas, ¿vale?

- Vale –dijo el rubio.

Harry lo sentía totalmente tenso, sin darse cuenta se había puesto a acariciar el abdomen plano y musculoso de Draco Malfoy.

- Bueno… Mmm… Me da un poco de vergüenza, pero… Ehh… Si nunca habías estado abajo, ¿por qué me dejaste llevar el control?

- Sabía que no te gustaba… estar abajo.

- ¿Cómo…?

- ¿Cómo lo sé? A finales del último curso, se metieron tú y uno de séptimo en los vestuarios, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que estaba allí, se besaban y acariciaban frenéticamente, pero cuando él trató de voltearte tú te negaste, como el insistió lo mandaste a la mierda, dejándolo allí… Luego tuve que echarle un hechizo, cuando intentó…

- Demonios.

- No te preocupes… No ocurrió nada, salvó que logró tocarme un par de veces… Ya estaban corriendo los rumores, así que quiso sacarse el deseo conmigo.

- Lo siento…

- ¿Por qué? No es culpa tuya…

- Ya lo sé, pero…

- ¿Qué otra pregunta tienes? –atajó el rubio.

- Ehh… pues esta es más vergonzosa que la anterior, pero… ¿te ha gustado?

- Mmm… Sí… Creo que era una pregunta innecesaria, ¿no crees?

- Que tu cuerpo haya reaccionado es totalmente aparte de si de verdad te gustó.

- ¿Puedo preguntar yo ahora? –dijo Draco, sin contestar el comentario de Harry.

- Claro…

- ¿Por qué fuiste tan delicado siendo que hemos sido enemigos durante todos estos años?

- ¿Creías que podía hacerte daño?

- Ya sé que no, pero… pero te preocupaste de mí también.

- Pues… sólo quería hacerte sentir tanto placer como el que me estabas dando… Ehh… Gracias…

- No tiene importancia, Potter…

- Sí la tiene… Para mi la tiene.

- ¿Qué? ¿Nunca te habías tirado a nadie que no…?

- No –atajó el moreno, sin dejarlo terminar.

- ¡Diablos! –dijo el rubio por único comentario.

- No busco pareja fija… ya sabes, por lo de Voldemort… Y conseguir esto de un chico lleva su tiempo… Prefiero a la gente con… ¿experiencia?

- Bueno, no te calientes la cabeza, Potter, las cosas se dieron y ya…

- Vale… ¿Una última pregunta? –el chico asintió -¿No tienes a nadie con quién hablar  
aquí en el colegio?

- Ni aquí, ni afuera, Potter… No necesito a nadie.

- Pero… -Harry le echó una mirada a su reloj –Demonios, Malfoy –dijo, levantándose de un salto –Vístete, son casi las siete y treinta.

Ambos comenzaron a buscar sus ropas y se vistieron rápidamente.

Harry buscó su varita y desapareció las mantas y luego se dirigió al lugar donde se había roto la botella y echó un Fregotego. Luego se paseó por unos minutos como pensando en algo.

- ¡Dobby! –el elfo apareció y tuvo un gesto de retroceso al ver a Draco, pero éste sólo se limitó a mirarlos con curiosidad –Necesito que me traigas rápido una botella de cerveza de mantequilla, por favor, es urgente.

- Por supuesto, Harry Potter, señor.

- ¿Para qué quieres cer…?

- Ya verás –rió Harry, con expresión divertida.

- Aquí está, Harry Potter, señor –dijo el elfo reapareciendo con un crack.

- Gracias, Dobby –el elfo desapareció. Harry se acercó al rubio que se hallaba sentado en un pupitre y le preguntó bajito -¿Me dejas darte un último beso?

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó el rubio asombrado, el moreno se encogió de hombros.  
– No lo sé… Mierda, lo había olvidado, debo sacar el hechizo silenciador –e hizo el contra hechizo –Ehh… ¿me lo das?

- Te dejo dármelo –aclaró el rubio y Harry sonrió, acercándose más y besándolo, pero sin llegarlo a tocar más allá de sus labios unidos en ese beso.

- Sabes una cosa, Malfoy… -pero Harry no alcanzó a terminar, unas risas se escuchaban y se acercaban a la habitación –Siéntate allí, rápido –dijo indicándole un lugar y el corrió hacia la ventana desde la cual observaba los jardines la noche anterior, guardándose la cerveza de mantequilla en el bolsillo.


	6. Cap5: Acercamientos

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **DRACO SUFRIRÁ UN GRAN DOLOR, PERO TAL VEZ UN AMOR LE ACOMPAÑARÁ

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**Capitulo cinco**  
**Acercamientos**

Cuando las serpientes entraron, se encontraron a Harry sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana mirando aparentemente distraído hacia el exterior y a Draco sentado en el suelo al otro extremo de la sala con expresión orgullosa y absorta. Blaise lanzó una risotada y le arrojó la varita al rubio, luego se volvió a Harry.

- ¿Te gustó el regalo, Potter?

Harry se tomó su tiempo para bajarse del alfeizar, estirar su túnica y caminar hacia el grupo de las serpientes y sacó del bolsillo de su túnica la botella con cerveza y se la mostró a Blaise, que palideció notablemente.

- En realidad, no la he bebido, pero supongo que tiene que ser como las demás.

Blaise Zabini, el nuevo líder del grupo, sonrió socarronamente.

- Aunque no lo hayas bebido… imagino que disfrutaste igual el regalo.

De pronto Harry sacó rápidamente su varita y con su mano izquierda aún aferrando la botella tomó al moreno por el cuello de la túnica y lo estrelló contra la pared, y le apuntó a la garganta.

- ¿Ves esta botella, Zabini? La guardaré –dijo echándola en el bolsillo de su túnica… -Luego, cuando te encuentre en algún lugar solitario la beberé hasta la última gota –Harry le levantó la barbilla con la varita y lamió la garganta del moreno, mientras que con la mano desocupada, acariciaba la entrepierna del chico –Recuérdalo, Zabini –y sonrió desagradablemente dando un paso atrás –Sal, Malfoy.

- ¿Qué? –dijo el rubio, tratando de sonar firme.

- Que salgas ahora –dijo apuntándolo con la varita –No me fío de ti ahora que tienes de vuelta tu varita.

Draco se dio cuenta que el moreno le estaba dando la oportunidad de salir con dignidad de allí y escapar así de las serpientes.

- Maldito, Potter, púdrete en el infierno –gritó y salió a grandes zancadas de la habitación, las serpientes se echaron a un lado, Harry volteó a mirar al Slytherin que había atacado.

- Nos vemos, Zabini –y salió, cerrando la puerta con un seco golpe.

Harry miró a ambos lados del largo pasillo y aún vio al rubio de Slytherin doblar por el pasillo siguiente, corrió tras él y cuando le alcanzó lo tomó por la cintura y lo metió en un aula vacía con él, lo aplastó suavemente contra la puerta y buscó sus labios y los besó.

- Nadie sabrá lo que pasó anoche, te lo juro –dijo el Gryffindor.

El rubio asintió secamente y vio como Harry abría la puerta y salía con cuidado mirando a ambos lados, el rubio se llevó las manos a los labios y suspiró profundamente, miró su reloj, aún alcanzaba a darse una ducha antes de su primera clase.

Harry se encontraba almorzando aparentemente tranquilo e ignorante del chisme que corría ya de mesa en mesa, y que Ron por lo visto ya sabía, porque comía en silencio, rojo como un tomate, totalmente enfurecido, como el moreno pudo apreciar.

Harry echó una mirada de soslayo a la mesa de Slytherin y pudo notar que cierto rubio otra vez no se había sentado a comer. Frunció el ceño, pero igual se regocijó del silencio y de la cara enrojecida de Zabini, sabía que las miradas estaban pendientes de él, así que se paró con toda calma y salió del gran Comedor, fuera de éste sacó el Mapa del Merodeador.

- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –Harry sonrió, al menos el maldito mapa no sabía leer la mente, buscó lo que le interesaba y suspiró, se guardó el mapa y corrió hasta una sala en desuso –Dobby –el elfo apareció con un crack –Necesito pedirte otro favor.

- Lo que Harry Potter necesite, señor.

- Necesito un poco de comida en una bolsa… Mmm… algo de fruta, unos panecillos y jugo de calabaza.

El elfo desapareció y volvió a aparecer en unos pocos segundos con lo pedido.

- Gracias, Dobby, te regalaré algo para navidad. –Tomó la bolsa y salió corriendo hacia los jardines, hasta plantarse frente a Draco, éste se lo quedó mirando interrogante, Harry le alcanzó la bolsa que el rubio tomó con muestras de asombro.

- ¿Qué…?

- Llevas tres días sin comer, te traje algo –le dio la espalda y avanzó unos cuantos pasos –Cómelo… Sino me obligarás a dártelo yo y te aseguro que no te gustará.

Draco vio como el moreno comenzaba a caminar hacia el castillo. Draco abrió la bolsa y sacó una manzana. Su estómago rugió y Draco sonrió por primera vez desde hacia meses, cerró los ojos y recostó su cabeza contra el tronco del árbol, disfrutando del sol en su cara y del alimento que el Gryffindor le había llevado.

Draco se ocultó tras el tapiz al sentir las voces que acorralaban al chico dorado de Gryffindor.

- Vamos, Potter, suéltalo de una vez…

- ¿Qué quieren saber? –preguntó el Gryffindor, riendo.

- Lo que pasó con el hurón –dijo Seamus.

- ¿Es verdad lo que dicen? –preguntó uno de Hufflepuff.

- Cuéntalo con detalles –exclamó Thomas, de Ravenclaw.

A Draco se le encogió el corazón cuando escuchó reír sonoramente al moreno.

- ¿Quieren saberlo todo?

- Sí –respondieron a coro los chicos.

- Bien y escúchenme con mucha atención que no lo volveré a repetir –hizo una pausa y Draco hizo un gesto de impotencia y golpeó el muro con el puño, mientras temblaba de rabia –No pasó nada, salvo que tuve que dormir sobre un pupitre.

- Con Draco Malfoy abajo –escuchó el rubio, pero no reconoció la voz.

- Te dije Zacharias, no pasó nada… Las malditas serpientes arrastraron a Malfoy a la fuerza hasta el aula en que yo me encontraba y nos encerraron, eso fue todo.

Draco se quedó inmóvil y pudo soltar el aire que tenía retenido en los pulmones.

- Vamos, Potter… Eso no te lo crees ni tú, a fin de cuentas el hurón es atractivo –dijo Seamus.

- Escúchame, Seamus y todos ustedes, no niego que Draco Malfoy sea el chico más apetecible de todo Hogwarts y que muchos desearían estar con él… pero yo no lo hago por hacerlo, ¿entendido? Y lo otro es que él también lo desee, no voy a violarlo, ¿o sí?

- Pues deberías probarlo –dijo Thomas –Es delicioso escucharlo gritar.

Los chicos soltaron una carcajada y el rubio se mordió el labio.

- No sé por qué mierda no te creo, Thomas.

- ¿Dudas de mi palabra? –le retó el Ravenclaw.

- Puede… Pero te aconsejaría ser más discreto cuando haces una conquista.

- ¿Cómo tú?

- Así es… -dijo el moreno –A muchos no les convendría que yo comenzara a contar cosas, ¿verdad Thomas?

- Uhh… -Draco escuchó unos silbidos algunas bromas contra el Ravenclaw.

- Se los repito, no me acosté con Malfoy y si algún día lo hiciera tampoco lo sabrían y harían bien en dejarlo en paz… Total lo que él haga es asunto suyo y de nadie más, ¿no?

- Vamos, Harry, ¿ahora sales en defensa del huroncito? –murmuró Thomas con sorna.

- No lo defiendo –dijo calmadamente –Pero tampoco me creo todo lo que se dice de él. ¿Estamos claros? Además, él tiene todas las agallas para defenderse solito.

- ¿Cómo ayer?

- Ayer le acorralaron entre seis y le quitaron la varita, pero me gustaría verlos uno a uno frente a él, para ver qué tan gallitos son –dijo el Gryffindor.

- ¡Uhh, Potter! Se me hace que te gusta… -dijo Zacharias Smith, burlonamente.

- ¿Y si fuera así qué? –desafió el moreno.

- Nada… Nada, Potter.

Draco tomó aire y decidió salir, pero esta vez no saldría huyendo… Con paso firme para que se escucharan sus pisadas, dobló el recodo del pasillo, enfrentando a la veintena de alumnos de distintas casas. Llevaba su mejor cara de orgullo, de altanería y de desafío. Harry al verlo, se rió en su interior, el rubio no detuvo sus pasos, y comenzó a avanzar entre los chicos que se apartaron abriéndole paso, pero hubo uno…

- ¿Cómo estás preciosa?

Harry aferró su varita dentro de la túnica, pero no se movió, el rubio detuvo sus pasos y se volvió hacia Thomas, en dos zancadas lo agarró del cuello de la túnica y lo estrelló contra la pared, clavándole la varita en el cuello.

- No vuelvas a llamarme así, Thomas –el rubio vio con placer como el Ravenclaw tragaba saliva, asustado -¿Por qué no cuentas la verdad, mi vida? –el rubio acercó su boca a la del Ravenclaw, Harry parpadeó nervioso y sintió una punzada en su corazón al pensar que Draco llegaría a besarlo -¿Por qué no les cuentas que me suplicas que te tome de nuevo? –Draco lo soltó y sacó una gargantilla de su bolsillo y se la tiró a la cara –Y no me mandes estos regalos, no son de mi categoría.

Draco levantó la mochila que había caído al suelo y se volvió, siguiendo con paso tranquilo. Harry se agachó y recogió la cadena y se la alargó al Ravenclaw, que los miró de hito en hito.

- No le he mandado nada… Maldita perra, maldito Slytherin del demonio, juro que…

Harry dejó caer la cadena y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria al rubio, sonriendo, Draco Malfoy había vuelto.

Draco estaba recostado en las gradas del campo de Quidditch, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero una sonrisa en el rostro, escuchó unos pasos que avanzaban en dirección hacia él, aferró aun más la varita que tenía en la mano y se sentó, volviéndose. Vio como el Gryffindor avanzaba hacia él y enarcó una ceja.

- Hola, Potter.

- Malfoy –dijo y se sentó a su lado, le alargó una bolsa con comida –Come, otra vez no acudiste al Gran Comedor. - Draco sacó un pocillo con estofado de cordero y comenzó a comer en silencio. Harry lo vio comer con apetito -¿Por qué lo haces?

- ¿Hacer qué?

- No ir a las horas de las comidas.

Draco guardó silencio y dejó de comer.

- ¿En qué mundo vives, Potter?

- Hasta hace algunos días atrás te hubiera dicho que en este, pero creo que… vivía en mi mundo, en el de Voldemort y yo…

Draco le miró de frente y tragó saliva.

- ¿Qué?

- Eso… vivía pensando todo el día en cómo será nuestro encuentro final, realmente no prestaba atención a lo que sucedía a mi alrededor.

Ambos muchachos guardaron silencio.

- Come… -dijo Harry, de pronto. Draco le obedeció, terminó el estofado y tomó una fruta –Me gustó lo que hiciste esta tarde.

Draco sonrió.

- Pero tuve miedo –confesó.

- Yo tengo miedo la mayor parte del tiempo –dijo Harry, jugando con su varita.

- ¿Tú? ¿De qué? –se interesó el rubio.

- De Voldemort, de un ataque, de no poder planear un futuro… ¿De qué tuviste miedo tú?

- De que hicieras como los demás –dijo bajito y luego sonrió –Y de recibir una veintena de hechizos por la espalda.

- Sabía que habías escuchado todo –dijo Harry, divertido –Son todos unos imbéciles –murmuró el Gryffindor.

- Puede ser… -dijo Draco –Pero debe ser divertido para ellos ver al Príncipe de Slytherin convertido en… lo que dicen –terminó.

Harry echó una mirada a su alrededor y luego tomó la nuca del Slytherin y lo acercó a él y buscó sus labios y le besó, sobre ellos, murmuró.

- Pero no lo eres, ¿verdad? ¿Qué puede importarte lo que digan los demás?

- Lo dices porque no has tenido que soportarlo –dijo el rubio sin apartarse del moreno que volvió a besarlo.

- Cuéntame –dijo Harry, soltándolo y alargándole otra fruta.

- Empezó el año pasado, con lo del diario.

- ¿Quién es el chico? –vio como Draco enrojecía y desviaba la mirada –Vamos Malfoy, no puede ser tan malo… A menos que sea… Thomas.

- No es él –dijo el rubio haciendo una mueca de asco.

- ¿Entonces…?

- ¿Tengo que decírtelo?

- No, por supuesto que no –dijo Harry jugueteando con la varita –Debo entender eso sí, que no estás con él, ¿verdad?

Draco emitió una carcajada sarcástica, pero a la vez llena de dolor y Harry lo notó

- ¿Crees que alguien estaría dispuesto a cargar con todo esto?

- Si te quisiera, sí –dijo el moreno.

- Nadie podría quererme ahora, Potter.

- ¿Por qué no?

Draco suspiró y emitió un silbido.

- ¿Será por que soy la perra de Hogwarts o porque algún día tendré que convertirme en Mortífago?

- Creí que habíamos dejado claro que no eras la perra de Hogwarts –dijo el moreno molesto.

- Lo sé yo… y lo sabes tú, pero los demás…

- Si el chico que te gusta se cree todas esas estupideces, es que es un tarado –dijo Harry –En cuanto a lo de Mortífago… Aún no lo eres… y si tú quisieras no tendrías que serlo… ese chico… ¿te gusta mucho?

Draco enrojeció nuevamente, pero asintió.

- Ya veo… -dijo Harry –Volviendo a lo del Gran Comedor… -dijo tras un incómodo silencio -¿Por qué no vas?

- No soporto las miradas de todos clavadas en mí, las sonrisas, las burlas, los papeles aterrizando a mí alrededor… Además, están las amenazas de que me golpearán si me aparezco allí… Ni siquiera Dumbledore ha podido detenerlo.

- Te creía más valiente y más orgulloso, Draco Malfoy –dijo Harry furioso, pero no contra él.

Draco se volvió hacia él.

- No tienes por qué dejar que ese montón de estúpidos te hagan todo esto, así sólo les demuestras que todo es verdad y que pueden pisotearte como quieran.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? –rugió el Slytherin, levantándose.

- Puede que nada… -dijo el moreno, levantándose a su vez –Pero me encantaría saber que no me acosté con un cobarde.

- Te acostaste conmigo porque te bebiste una maldita poción –gritó el Slytherin.

Harry se mordió los labios, eso era cierto.

- ¿Eso es un reproche?

- No… -dijo el rubio, bajito.

- Demuestra lo que eres, Malfoy y puede que ese chico que te gusta tanto te admire –dijo con voz ronca y dando media vuelta se alejó.

Desde una de las torres, dos figuras habían seguido la escena que se desarrollaba en el campo de Quidditch.

- Veo que Harry ha estado cuidando del joven Malfoy –dijo Albus Dumbledore.

- Así es –dijo Severus Snape, como ausente –Algo ha cambiado entre ellos.

Albus emitió una risita.

- Creo que sí, a juzgar por el beso que Harry le está dando.

- ¿Qué? –exclamó Severus, abalanzándose hacia la ventana -¡Maldito Gryffindor! ¿Cómo se atreve a tocar a mi ahijado?

- Creo que desde hace un mes, Harry ha mejorado ostensiblemente sus calificaciones.

- Sí –dijo Severus, contemplando el nuevo beso que el Gryffindor le daba al rubio –Parece haber salido de su distracción y está más alerta en todo, en cambio Draco…

- Cada vez son peores, ¿no?

- No logra hacer nada bien, está… demasiado solo…

- Deberíamos aprovechar esta incipiente amistad.

- ¿Cómo? –dijo Severus.

- Encargándole a Harry que vigile que Draco haga los trabajos y estudie.

- ¿Crees que Potter aceptaría?

- Es un Gryffindor, Severus, claro que aceptará.

- Además es Potter, el héroe por excelencia.

- ¿Lo dices en forma irónica?

- No, lo digo, porque el maldito Gryffindor es… noble. Ha sido el único que se ha preocupado por Draco…

- Tal vez sea bueno intentarlo.

Severus contempló como Draco se dejaba caer de nuevo recostado en las gradas del campo de Quidditch apretándose las sienes.

- ¿Puedo conversarlo con los otros profesores, Albus? –preguntó Severus.

- Todos estarán encantados de ayudarlo.

- Sólo espero que todo se resuelva pronto, antes de que Lucius se entere de los rumores que corren y de las notas de mi Dragón.

- Es por eso que debemos actuar rápido, Severus. Además, puede que Harry logre influir en el muchacho y Malfoy desista de hacerse Mortífago.

- Draco jamás desobedecerá a Lucius, Albus.

- Pero al menos valdrá la pena intentarlo, ¿no crees?

- Confías demasiado en Potter.

- En él… y en tu chico también, Malfoy no es tan malo como siempre quiere aparentar.

- Ya lo sé –murmuró Severus, observando como su Dragón se levantaba y caminaba con pasos lentos hacia el castillo.


	7. Cap6: Estudiando juntos

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **DRACO SUFRIRÁ UN GRAN DOLOR, PERO TAL VEZ UN AMOR LE ACOMPAÑARÁ

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**Capitulo seis**  
**Estudiando juntos**

Harry desayunaba distraído, pensando en que ya había besado a Draco Malfoy muchas veces sin estar bajo los efectos de ninguna poción, claro que eso no debería sorprenderlo, ¿no? Si era honesto consigo mismo debía reconocer que hacía mucho tiempo se sentía atraído hacia el rubio, y bueno, no era raro eso, considerando que el Slytherin era el más atractivo del colegio y Harry, aunque quisiera, no había podido ignorar ese detalle.

De pronto sintió un murmullo en el Gran Comedor que gradualmente fue aumentando de tono. Harry levantó la mirada y vio avanzando hasta la mesa de las serpientes a Draco con la cabeza erguida y paso firme, vio como se sentaba en ella y más aún, dando la cara al resto de las mesas y comenzaba a comer en silencio.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa sin despegar la vista del rubio, luego echó una mirada general y siguió comiendo. Pero pronto frunció el ceño, cuando comenzaron a llegar trozos de pergamino hacia donde el Slytherin se encontraba. Draco ni siquiera se molestó en apartarlos, salvo cuando caían sobre lo que estaba comiendo. "Malditos estúpidos", pensó el Gryffindor, furioso.

- ¿Vienes, Harry? –preguntó Hermione.

- Aún no he terminado.

- Se quedará a ver si el hurón necesita ayuda –dijo Ron, molesto.

- No seas idiota, Ron –masculló Harry –Me tiene sin cuidado.

- Al fin reacciona –dijo Hermione, levantándose.

- Tú también estás de su parte, ¿verdad?

- Sí –respondió Hermione –Y si tú fueras menos idiota, también lo estarías –dijo encaminándose hacia la salida.

Por su parte, Draco, trataba de controlar la respiración, necesitó de todo su valor, para caminar entre las mesas y lograr sentarse, después de escuchar los murmullos y las miradas clavadas en él, aunque de reojo sólo estaba pendiente de una que también estaba fija en él, mientras avanzaba. Luego lo vio esbozar aquella sonrisa y supo que aquello había valido la pena y ni siquiera le importó la llegada de los estúpidos papeles. Comió con toda la calma y la elegancia de la que fue capaz, luego se levantó y salió de allí, sin bajar la mirada. Harry lo había seguido con la suya hasta verlo desaparecer.

- ¿Podemos irnos ya? –dijo Ron, llamando la atención del moreno.

- Estás de un genio –dijo Harry, levantándose y sintiendo como muchos lo seguían a él también con la mirada, sobre todo… Severus Snape. "Demonios", pensó.

Harry entró al aula de Pociones, donde ya se encontraba el rubio sentado Y Severus Snape frente a él y parecía estar regañándolo.

- Lo siento –se disculpó Harry, tratando de volver a salir.

- Pasa, Potter –y Severus regresó a su escritorio. Cuando la clase estaba ya completa. Snape se levantó.

- De hoy en adelante trabajarán en parejas y las asignaré yo –hubo un murmullo de reclamo –Silencio –gritó –Weasley con Granger –los chicos sonrieron –Parkinson con Longbotom, Zabini con Patil, Malfoy con Potter –hubo unos silbiditos –Una estupidez más y los repruebo a todos –siguió asignando las parejas. Harry tomó su mochila y se dirigió hasta el solitario rubio, sentándose a su lado.

- Malfoy –dijo, a modo de saludo.

- Hola, Potter –murmuró Draco.

Harry sacó pergamino y pluma y escribió.

"Has estado fantástico en el desayuno" y se lo alargó al rubio y Harry lo vio enrojecer un tanto y deseó poder besarlo.

"Gracias", escribió Draco y se lo devolvió. Harry lo leyó, lo arrugó y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Comenzaron a preparar la poción en silencio, hasta que Harry echó una mirada alrededor y pensando que nadie los veía, tomó la mano del rubio apretándola con la suya, éste lo miró interrogante.

- Pon un poco más de atención –dijo Harry –No quiero que termines otra vez en la enfermería –dijo en voz baja. El rubio miró lo que tenía en la mano y asintió. Harry lo soltó. Al final de la clase, Harry llenó el frasquito y lo etiquetó con el nombre de ambos y se lo entregó a Snape, éste lo miró, lo abrió y lo analizó.

- Ambos tienen un Extraordinario –le murmuró Snape, tapó el frasco y lo guardó junto con los otros.

Harry sonrió satisfecho. Comenzaba a guardar sus cosas cuando escuchó la voz del Profesor de Pociones.

- Potter, McGonagall lo espera en su despacho en su hora libre.

Harry frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué hice ahora?

- Pregúnteselo a ella.

- Demonios –le oyó murmurar Snape y casi dejó escapar una sonrisa.

- Pasa, Potter –dijo Minerva al otro lado de la puerta, Harry entró y cerró tras él.

- El profesor Snape dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo.

- Sí… Tome asiento.

- ¿Sobre qué sería? –Harry la vio fruncir las cejas, ¿qué podía haber hecho mal?

- Últimamente has mejorado mucho tus notas…

- No he copiado, sí…

- Ya lo sé –atajó Minerva McGonagall –Es solo que el profesorado tuvo una reunión esta mañana - Harry no entendía a dónde quería llegar –Y se ha planteado la posibilidad de pedirte que ayudes en sus estudios a uno de tus compañeros.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque sino perderá el curso…

- ¿Y quién es?

- Draco Malfoy.

- Pero si Malfoy era el mejor después de Hermione.

- Pero este año no. Sus notas son desastrosas y empeoran cada día más.

Harry guardó silencio, había fruncido el ceño.

- No creo que seas tan ingenuo como para no darte cuenta de las cosas que están sucediendo. Yo sé que tú y Malfoy son los Némesis por naturaleza, pero… creo que el único que se ha mantenido al margen eres tú… Bueno, Severus y Albus me han dicho que últimamente os habéis estado entendiendo un poco mejor.

Harry alzó una ceja, no sabía cómo se arreglaban en ese maldito colegio, pero nada se podía guardar en secreto.

- ¿Y Hermione?

- ¿Crees que eso realmente resultaría?

- Malfoy no querrá…

- No tiene por qué saberlo… -Harry alzó de nuevo una ceja.

- Entonces, ¿cómo pretende que lo haga?

- Eso tendrás que arreglarlo tú…

- ¿No cree que tengo suficientes problemas en mi vida? Ahora pretende que cargue con los de Malfoy. Pues no pienso hacerlo… No me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que le pase al hurón albino… Que el profesor Snape lo ayude, no es mi problema… ¿Algo más?

McGonagall había apretado tanto los labios que casi no se le veían.

- No, Potter….

- Bien.

Harry salió con paso seguro, cerrando tras de sí con un portazo. Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape, salieron de una habitación contigua y se enfrentaron a Minerva.

- Ya lo oyeron, no quiere ayudar –dijo Minerva.

- Claro que lo ayudará.

- Albus, ¿no escuchaste?

- Sí –confirmó Albus – ¡Qué interesante!

- ¿Qué es lo interesante?

- Está aprendiendo a mentir y a decir no… Se ve más seguro de sí mismo y más arrogante.

- Lo contrario de Draco, que cada día está más tímido, inseguro y está demostrando demasiado lo que siente –dijo Severus Snape.

- Eso es lo interesante.

Ambos profesores se quedaron mirando durante unos minutos a Albus sin que éste pareciera salir de sus pensamientos y tratando de imaginar lo que le encontraba de interesante Albus a eso.

- Que si llegan… digamos a "entenderse" podrían lograr un interesante equilibrio para ambos, potenciando sus habilidades y subsanado las deficiencias. Hace poco más de un mes, Harry habría aceptado sin chistar, hubiese reclamado, gritado y todo lo que quieran, pero hoy solo se negó sin más.

- ¿Y eso es bueno? –preguntó Minerva McGonagall.

- En cierto modo… Ahora Malfoy, hace un mes si Harry le hubiese tendido una mano, el chico hubiese preferido morir que aceptar nada de nadie, en cambio ayer recibió con naturalidad la ayuda de su Némesis.

- ¿Y eso es bueno? –preguntó ahora, Severus, echándole una mirada a la profesora de Transformaciones.

- En cierto modo…

- ¿Quieres aclarar algo? –recriminó Severus Snape, a punto de un colapso.

- Que los dos están dejando sus respectivas burbujas, para ver que el mundo es algo más de lo que han visto, han conocido o se les ha enseñado…

- Pero Draco sufre…

- Pero aprende…

- ¿Debo buscar a alguien más para que ayude a Malfoy con los estudios? –preguntó Minerva McGonagall.

- No te preocupes, Minerva, déjalo así.

- Pero dijiste que me ayudarías con Draco –gimió Severus, con desesperación.

- Harry lo ayudará.

- Pero dijo que no –gritaron los dos profesores con ofuscación.

- Sólo para dejar en claro que no seguirá obedeciendo… Minerva, ¿hoy no debes entregar un trabajo?

- Sí… Donde Malfoy tiene una D… -dijo McGonagall…

- Sólo tienes que procurar que Harry se entere y darle a Malfoy la oportunidad de entregarlo mañana para cambiar su nota, lo demás déjenselo a Harry.

- Pero…

- Sólo esta vez, Minerva.

- Está bien, pero…

- Nada de peros… ya verán que todo saldrá bien.

- Malfoy –dijo Minerva McGonagall –Quédese debo hablar con usted –El rubio hizo un movimiento de cansancio y asintió. Harry se fijó en la cara de su profesora y supo que algo malo había pasado, así que tomó disimuladamente su varita y le hizo un Diffindo a su mochila, haciendo que todas sus cosas se esparcieran por el suelo, emitió una maldición empezando a recogerlo todo con la mayor lentitud posible y le gruñó a sus amigos para que no le ayudaran, en eso escuchó la voz de la profesora.

- Tienes una D en tu trabajo otra vez, Malfoy.

- Ya lo sé… -dijo el rubio con su antigua arrogancia –Sé leer.

- Pues bien… Te daré otra oportunidad, Malfoy, mañana a las cuatro en mi despacho, quiero el trabajo hecho de forma correcta.

- No lo haré, no tiene sentido –dijo el Slytherin.

- Tienes hasta las cuatro, es tu problema si lo haces o no… Terminarás por repetir el curso –dijo más fuerte.

Draco tuvo un sobresalto y miró a Harry que fingió muy bien estar maldiciendo, mientras recogía sus cosas.

- No es asunto suyo –oyó el moreno decirle a la profesora y lo vio salir a paso rápido, terminó de recoger sus cosas con un Accio y salió disparado de allí tras el rubio. Minerva dejó escapar una sonrisa, Tal vez Albus tuviera razón.

Harry corrió tras el rubio, cuando lo alcanzó, lo tomó de un brazo.

- ¿Podemos hablar? –preguntó.

- ¿Ahora? –dijo el rubio, echando una mirada a su alrededor.

- No… -fingió pensar el moreno –Esta noche, a las diez en la biblioteca.

- Está bien.

- Adiós, Malfoy.

- Hasta más tarde, Potter.

"¿Qué mierda quiere hablar conmigo ahora?", pensaba el rubio con súbito interés, aunque dentro de él, sentía temor, últimamente ese sentimiento se le estaba haciendo demasiado conocido allí en Hogwarts. Hubiese querido que se mantuviera relegado a la Mansión Malfoy, pero aquel temor mezclado como con cosquillas en el estómago era nuevo y extrañamente agradable.

Draco echó otra mirada a su alrededor. Apartó aquel nuevo sentimiento extraño de su cabeza, para dar paso a la resignación. Se encaminó hacia el Gran Comedor...

"Vamos a ver Draco Malfoy, levanta la cabeza, respira hondo, endurece la mirada, recuerda paso lento, no correr, paso lento pero seguro que se escuchen tus pasos, eres el Príncipe de Slytherin, lo eres y lo seguirás siendo por siempre". Así se iba hablando cuando Draco caminaba hacia la entrada nuevamente en el Gran Comedor, echando una fugaz mirada a la mesa de los leones, donde unos ojos verdes esmeralda le miraban con interés y, ¿orgullo? Emitió una sonrisa de suficiencia.

El chico dorado veía al antiguo Malfoy, no había por qué defraudarlo, ¿verdad? Así que con soltura, elasticidad y elegancia se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa de los Slytherin y la sonrisa de suficiencia no se le borró por el resto de la noche, provocando miradas de sorpresa, indignación y odio, salvo una que lo contemplaba como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

¿Acaso era el mismo Malfoy que le había dicho que tenía miedo? Tenía que pedirle al rubio que le enseñara a hacerlo, todos decían siempre que se le veía en la cara lo que sentía…


	8. Cap7: En la Biblioteca

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **DRACO SUFRIRÁ UN GRAN DOLOR, PERO TAL VEZ UN AMOR LE ACOMPAÑARÁ

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**Capitulo siete**  
**En la Biblioteca**

Draco entró en la semi oscura biblioteca, no llevaba la varita en mano, ni nada, había ido confiado en el chico dorado, no creía tener que defenderse una vez más de su Némesis, así que se sorprendió cuando lo tomó de un brazo y lo besó. El rubio sintió algo que gritaba dentro de él y lo empujó con fuerza, haciendo que el moreno chocara con una estantería de la cual cayeron algunos libros.

- ¿Qué te pasa, imbécil? ¿Acaso te tomaste otra poción?

- Ey, no te enojes, solo era un beso…

- No vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿me escuchaste?

- ¿Cuál es el problema ahora?

- Que me dices que… No importa –dijo girándose y tratando de salir de la biblioteca.

- No te pongas así, Malfoy. Lo siento, fue un impulso… En realidad te cité aquí para otra cosa.

El Slytherin se detuvo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

- ¿A qué juegas?

- A nada, acompáñame.

El rubio se dio vuelta y llevaba su varita en mano y apuntó al moreno en el pecho.

- ¿Por qué no podéis solo dejarme en paz? Ya no falta mucho…

- ¿Para qué?

- No te importa, Potter.

- Bien, bien… Tranquilo… ¿quieres guardar la varita? No es nada en contra tuyo, ni tampoco quiero nada de ti, ¿está claro? Sé que lo has pasado mal, pero, ¿podrías confiar en mí, solo por hoy?

Harry vio como el rubio se mordía el labio, dudando. Al fin se guardó la varita y asintió. Harry se acercó a él, pero no mucho para no provocarle.

- Sígueme.

Draco lo siguió hasta una mesa, donde se encontraban una gran cantidad de libros, pergamino y plumas.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Vamos ha hacer el trabajo de Transformaciones –dijo Harry, sentándose y tomando un libro.

- ¿Te lo pidió McGonagall?

- Sí, pero le dije que no… Que bien podía ayudarte Snape.

- Y entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? –dijo el rubio, confundido.

- Dije que no, porque estoy cansado de que los demás me den órdenes… Pero si quiero ayudarte… Anda, siéntate.

- No tiene sentido, Potter.

- Claro que lo tiene… Ven.

El rubio esbozó una de sus sonrisillas despectivas.

- Con tus notas poco puedes ayudarme, ¿no?

- Ey, hace tiempo que vengo mejorando –dijo enseñándole su trabajo.

- ¿Supera las expectativas? ¿Tú?

- Me hiere profundamente…

- No seas idiota –sonrió el rubio -¿Cómo es que has mejorado tanto?

- Mmm… En realidad fue gracias a ti –confesó el moreno.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Bueno, cuando descubrí lo que te estaban haciendo, empecé a poner más atención a todo, y eso incluía lo que hablaban los profesores.

- ¡Estás loco!

- Si no lo estuviera, no sería Harry Potter –rió el moreno.

- ¡Eres raro!

- Ya lo sé…

- ¿Y qué es lo que ganas tú?

- ¿Ganar?

- Sí, ¿cómo cobrarás tu ayuda?

Draco vio como Harry entornaba los ojos y se levantaba enfurecido, guardando las cosas en su mochila.

- Vale, vale –dijo el rubio -¡Para ya! Lo haces porque eres San Potter, debí imaginarlo.

- No me llames San Potter o me obligarás a llamarte hurón albino.

Draco arqueó una ceja y se quedó mirando al moreno frente a él.

- Muy bien, confiesa, ¿quién eres tú y que has hecho con Potter?

Harry se echó a reír, apretándose el estómago con sus brazos y Draco tragó saliva, verlo así le hacía sentir miles de cosas y de nuevo ese temor mezclado con cosquillas en su estómago. Draco se dio cuenta que el moreno seguía siendo el mismo, pero algo había cambiado en él, se veía más seguro, más arrogante y había que reconocerlo, su paciencia y sentido del humor se habían incrementado, pero Draco también se dio cuenta que la magia del moreno había cambiado, se había vuelto mucho más peligroso, y eso contrastaba con la suya, que cada día era más débil e inestable, en un enfrentamiento con el moreno, éste lo aplastaría.

Estaba sumido en esos pensamientos y tan absorto que no se dio cuenta cuando el moreno se le había quedado mirando y se acercaba a él lentamente.

- Te ves hermoso cuando haces eso, ¿lo sabías? –Draco dio un respingo y notó que el Gryffindor estaba a solo centímetros de él –Vamos –dijo el moreno, sentándose de nuevo –No te dejaré copiar del mío, así que muévete, Malfoy.

- Es inútil, Potter, no pierdas tu tiempo conmigo, no vale la pena. Ni siquiera terminaré el año…

Harry que acomodaba ya los libros se lo quedó mirando con asombro y un poco de asco.

- Te vas con los Mortífagos, ¿cierto?

- No… Pero me voy.

- ¿A dónde?

- Donde no molestaré a nadie y nadie me molestará a mí –dijo el rubio jugando con la varita que tenía en las manos.

Harry antes no hubiese entendido y tal vez lo hubiese olvidado, pero ahora no podía, más que las palabras pronunciadas era la expresión del rubio. Se levantó rápidamente y lo jaló de un brazo haciendo que quedara parado frente a él, el rubio se lo quedó mirando con asombro.

- ¿Piensas matarte?

- ¿Qué puede importarte a ti?

- Me importa.

- Seré un Mortífago menos en tu camino, Potter.

- No me interesa tener un Mortífago menos en mi camino, ¿quiero saber por qué?

- ¿Qué puede importarte? –preguntó el rubio soltándose bruscamente.

- No lo sé –dijo, repentinamente calmado el Gryffindor –Sólo que pensé que te conocía mucho… y en realidad no sé nada de ti.

- ¿Cómo que pensabas conocerme mucho?

- Pues eso… Un chico rico, feliz, buen alumno, guapo, rodeado de admiradores, con… padres que te adoran, no sé… pensé que tu vida era perfecta, excepto por mí.

- ¿Por… ti?

- Por mi existencia, ya sé que me odias –rió el moreno, sentándose.

- Sólo un poco, Potter –dijo el rubio, sentándose a su vez.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó tras un silencio.

Draco se encogió de hombros y recostó su espalda contra la silla.

- Porque la vida no es como la imaginaba, Potter… Nunca he tenido amigos… no los necesitaba, me bastaba con los parásitos a mi alrededor, con tener dinero…

- El dinero no lo es todo.

- Ahora lo descubrí, Potter. Estoy solo en el mundo… A nadie le importo…

- A tus padres…

- A mi madre, sí, pero no puede hacer nada contra los deseos de mi padre, y a éste sólo le importa que cumpla con lo que él tiene planeado para mí, pero no se preocupa de lo que sienta u opine yo.

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres tú?

- No lo sé –dijo el rubio tras unos largos minutos

- Tal vez ser solo tú… Poder elegir lo que tú quieres vivir y vivirlo sin sentir culpa.

- Algo así… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque es lo que quiero yo… No tener que seguir el camino ya trazado. No quiero ser solo el salvador del Mundo Mágico… Quiero ser solo un chico normal…

- Pensé que te gustaba ser el chico dorado de Gryffindor.

- Es lo que nunca has entendido, me gustaría no ser yo… Tener a mis padres conmigo y ser solo un chico más, sin preocupaciones, sin un destino ya escrito, ser Harry, solo Harry…

- También te sientes un poco solo, ¿no?

- Sí… ¿Quieres que hagamos el trabajo?

- Pero…

- ¿Quieres un amigo? Pues bien… -Harry estiró su mano.

- Qué ironía, ¿no? Así fue la vez que rechazaste la mía…

- No pienses en eso, eran otros tiempos y otras circunstancias, ¿aceptas?

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ya no me caes tan mal –rió el moreno -¡Me gusta el nuevo tú!

Draco lanzó una risotada.

- ¿Te gusta que sea patético?

- No dije eso, me gusta que podamos hablar sin tener que guardarme mis cosas y mis opiniones, o esperar reproches, parece no importarte que tenga miedo o que quiera evadir ser El Elegido.

- Si es que acepto… ¿estás consciente que tal vez me convertiré en Mortífago sino me mato antes?

Harry se mordió el labio.

- Lo iremos viendo en el camino, ¿te parece?

Draco dudó unos segundos, pero tomó la mano del moreno y la apretó en la suya.

- Está bien, Potter, acepto.

- Bien, manos a la obra. Ponte a hacer el trabajo de Transformaciones, mientras yo adelanto nuestro informe en Pociones.

- Pero Severus dijo…

- Hablé con el profesor Snape, yo tampoco lo entregué, dijo que podíamos hacerlo juntos, pero al menor error, nos reprueba, yo empezaré con los ingredientes, la preparación y los usos y tú lo terminas con las contraindicaciones y las conclusiones, ¿vale?

Draco suspiró, pero asintió.

- Y más vale que lo hagas concentrado, ¿ok?

- Está bien, está bien.

Harry ni siquiera se dio cuenta cómo pasaba el tiempo, sólo que en un momento levantó la cabeza y vio al rubio de Slytherin dormido sobre el pergamino, no podía enojarse, al rubio se le notaba a la legua que estaba mal alimentado y dormía muy poco a juzgar por las ojeras en sus ojos. Con cuidado sacó el pergamino y lo revisó. Estaba perfecto, solo le faltaban las conclusiones. Tomó otro trozo de pergamino y las escribió él tratando de que no sonaran muy parecidas a las suyas. Luego vio la hora, eran casi las dos, hizo aparecer un montón de mantas y con cuidado levantó al rubio y lo acostó sobre ellas, luego apagó las velas y se recostó junto a él, tapándolos a ambos con otras mantas, puso su reloj a las seis y se acomodó, quedándose dormido casi de inmediato…

Cuando sonó la alarma, Harry se removió inquieto y chocó contra el cuerpo del rubio, se abrazó a él y aspiró el aroma de su compañero. Olía delicioso, recordaba muy bien su aroma desde el día que se habían acostado, inició una caricia por la cadera del rubio, pero luego se refrenó, no quería perder la poca confianza que el Slytherin había depositado en él, así que lo removió llamándole.

- Ey, Malfoy… Malfoy… despierta.

Draco abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando al moreno, Harry notó que se había puesto tenso.

- Nos tenemos que ir antes que descubran que no hemos dormido en nuestras camas, levántate.

Harry se puso en pie y se puso a guardar sus cosas, Draco lo imitó.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Te quedaste dormido. No quise molestarte… Mira, escribí las conclusiones, sólo tienes que traspasarlas –hizo un floreo con su varita y desapareció las mantas –Te espero a las diez de la noche para terminar con Pociones.

Harry se inclinó hacia él y le dio un toponcito suave en los labios con los suyos.

- No faltes –le oyó murmurar, mientras salía de la biblioteca.

Draco movió la cabeza de un lado a otro despejándose y se apresuró a salir él también hacia su sala común.

Harry se hallaba en la biblioteca, eran las nueve de la noche y se encontraba rodeado de libros y parecía querer intentar entender la maraña que tenía frente a él. No se dio cuenta que una persona entraba en la biblioteca y se acercaba a él, tomando uno de los libros en su mano.

- ¿Runas Antiguas?

Harry se levantó de un salto y se quedó mirando al hombre con expresión un tanto asustada.

- Mmm… Sí…

- No cursas esa asignatura, Potter.

El Gryffindor se mordió los labios y desvió la mirada hacia los libros y decidió que no sacaba nada con mentir.

- Yo no, pero Malfoy sí, si no aprendo no podré ayudarlo.

- Vaya… Pensé que había dicho que no pensaba ayudarle.

- Sí, eso dije.

- ¿Entonces?

- No voy a dejar que se vaya a la mierda por un estúpido orgullo, ni de él ni mío.

Severus Snape dio unos pasos cerca de la mesa, contemplando la infinidad de libros y los apuntes del Gryffindor, tomó un pergamino y lo analizó, alzó una ceja.

- ¿Cuándo comenzaste? –dijo tuteándolo.

- Ayer en la tarde una hora y hoy llevo aquí desde las seis.

- Avanzas rápido.

- Gracias, señor.

- Mmm… Creí que tú y Malfoy eran enemigos.

- Hemos hecho una especie de… tregua.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?

Harry se mordió los labios, ¿por qué lo hacía? Ni siquiera él sabía aquella respuesta, así que respondió con franqueza.

- No lo sé… Sólo que no me gusta lo que está pasando, además ya no somos unos críos y creo que ahora podemos entendernos un poco más.

- Vaya… ¿Y para lograr entenderse tienes que besarlo?

Harry retrocedió unos pasos, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo intenso.

- Yo…

- No quiero que le hagas daño, Potter…

- ¿Qué puede importarle a usted?

- Ten cuidado, Potter… –dijo el Profesor de Pociones con voz siseante –No quiero que andes repitiendo esto por ahí, pero Draco es mi ahijado, y lo protegeré hasta donde pueda.

- No tengo ninguna intención de hacerle daño.

- ¿Se están acostando?

- ¡No!

- Mmm… ¿Draco vendrá hoy?

- A las diez.

- Aquí están muy propensos a miradas indiscretas… No quiero que se acrecienten los malditos rumores en torno a Draco…

- No hay otro lugar. Necesitamos los libros y…

- Ya lo sé –dijo Snape atajándole –Detrás de la Sección Prohibida hay una sala, es la que ocupamos los profesores para preparar alguna clase especial, la clave de entrada es "Sangre de dragón". Creo que estarán más cómodos y menos propensos a encuentros desagradables, además que no pasarán frío, pues posee una chimenea, daré aviso a los demás profesores, para que puedan usarla el tiempo que necesiten y se les suspenda el horario de entrada a las salas comunes.

- Gracias, señor.

- No le digas a Draco de nuestra pequeña charla.

- No lo haré, señor.

Severus Snape le alargó el libro que aún sostenía en sus manos y se giró haciendo ondear su capa y salió de la biblioteca. Harry se dejó caer en la silla, exhalando un suspiro de alivio y sorpresa. Había estado platicando con Severus Snape, su profesor de Pociones, y ninguno había terminado gritándole al otro, eso era extraño.

Afuera de la biblioteca Severus Snape esperaba oculto en la oscuridad detrás de una armadura especialmente corpulenta, vio avanzar a su Dragón, por el pasillo de la biblioteca con la mochila al hombro y tras dar una mirada a su alrededor entrar en ella.

El profesor de Pociones dejó salir un suspiro. No sabía cómo iba a terminar todo aquello, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que iba a seguir cada uno de los pasos del Gryffindor, y como se enterara que todo era una trampa para humillar más a su Dragón, Potter se enteraría de quién era Severus Snape, aunque terminara el resto de su vida en Azkabán.

Encaminó sus pasos hacia su despacho, pensando en la mejor forma de comunicarles a los profesores lo que había arreglado con el Gryffindor, especialmente a Minerva que protegía como la leona que era a su querido chico dorado.

- Hola, Malfoy.

- Buenas, Potter. ¿Qué hacías? –dijo tomando uno de los libros -¿Runas Antiguas? Tú no tomas esa clase.

- Ya lo sé –dijo Harry, de mal humor. Draco alzó una ceja.

- ¿Estás molesto conmigo, Potter?

- Harry, me llamo Harry… y no, no estoy molesto contigo y estoy estudiando Runas Antiguas para poder ayudarte más adelante con los deberes.

Draco se sorprendió mucho y se olvidó de disimularlo.

- ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

- A decir verdad, no lo sé. Pero no es aburrido como yo pensaba.

- La verdad es que no… Ehh… Gracias, Harry.

El Gryffindor levantó la cabeza y sonrió, olvidándose por completo de su antiguo enojo.

- No tienes por qué darlas, una vez que te pongas al día, podemos estudiar juntos y se nos hará aún más fácil a los dos, claro si es que quieres.

- Seguro… Es más fácil y menos aburrido, ¿no?

- Sí… ¿Puedo llamarte Draco?

- Sí –sonrió el Slytherin –La redacción de Transformaciones ya me la ha revisado Mcgonagall, te enojarás, pero saqué un Excelente.

- No me enoja, sabía que la tuya estaba perfecta, la mía tenía algunos errores.

- Nos revisaremos las redacciones y nos ayudaremos en lo que no sepamos.

- Esa es la idea, Draco.

- Parece entretenido y… reconfortante… quiero decir… tener alguien que te ayude.

- Lo mismo opino y contigo será más entretenido que con Hermione, siempre se queja de que tiene que corregirnos porque no prestamos la suficiente atención.

Draco se lo quedó mirando y luego sonrió.

- Si lo sabe la comadreja, se enfadará contigo, ¿lo sabes?

- No le llames así, es molesto –sonrió Harry –No me importa si se enoja, se le quitan luego los enfados conmigo.

- ¿Son pareja?

- No… -dijo Harry, soltando una carcajada – A él le gustan las chicas, sobre todo una…

- Granger…

- Exacto… Pero bueno, nos retrasamos, hay que terminar el informe de Pociones.

- ¿Terminaste tu parte? Porque yo la mía la tengo lista… Tuve un par de horas libres…

- Vaya… Supongo que estará perfecta como todo lo que haces…

- Supongo… Pero dijimos que lo divertido iba a ser revisarlas entre ambos, ¿no?

- Si –dijo Harry, sonriendo por la salida del rubio –También tengo lista la mía, acá la tengo, dame la tuya.

Se las intercambiaron y durante unos minutos los dos revisaron el trabajo del otro con dedicación.

- No le encuentro fallas –dijo el rubio.

- La tuya está perfecta, como suponía –dijo el moreno. Harry le alargó el pergamino a Draco –Será mejor que se lo entregues tú a tu padrino.

- Como quieras… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

- Lo más cercano es el trabajo de Encantamientos, ¿te parece que empecemos por ahí?

- Me parece bien.

- Me conseguí un lugar libre de miradas indiscretas, ¿te parece que vayamos allí?

- Como quieras –dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros. Harry guardó los libros que tenía sobre la mesa en su mochila con un movimiento de varita.

- Es por aquí, la contraseña es "Sangre de Dragón".

- ¿Vamos a la sala especial de Severus?

- ¿Sala especial? ¿De tu padrino?

- Sí… es la que usa cuando Dumbledore le pide alguna poción especial.

- Pensé que la ocupaban los demás profesores.

- Bueno, rara vez la usan los otros.

- ¿Cómo la conoces tú?

- Charlamos allí algunas veces con mi padrino, sobre todo cuando mi padre…

- Cuando tu padre qué… "Sangre de Dragón" –la puerta se abrió y ambos ingresaron a la sala, estaba amoblada con una amplia mesa, algunos silloncitos, una estantería llena de libros y frente a la chimenea una piel mullida – Cuando tu padre qué –repitió el moreno.

- Eres curioso, ¿verdad Gryffindor?

- Solo quiero conocerte más.

- Después que terminemos el trabajo, si nos queda tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.


	9. Cap8: Conociéndose

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **DRACO SUFRIRÁ UN GRAN DOLOR, PERO TAL VEZ UN AMOR LE ACOMPAÑARÁ

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**Capitulo ocho**  
**Conociéndose.**

Draco le alargó la redacción al moreno.

- Está bien, solo te aconsejo que amplíes tu explicación en este punto, a Flitwick le encantan los detalles tontos.

- Gracias… La tuya no tiene nada malo, está perfecta –reconoció el moreno, tras alargársela y buscó un libro para copiar lo que Draco le había indicado.

Cuando terminó, levantó la mirada y vio al Slytherin sentado sobre la piel frente a la chimenea con la vista clavada en ella… tenía una expresión impasible, pero cuando Harry se fijó en sus ojos vio mucho dolor en ellos.

- ¿Qué pasa? –dijo el Gryffindor, sentándose a su lado.

- Nada, sólo pensaba.

- Fue por lo que te pregunté, antes, ¿verdad?

- Nunca he sido el hijo que mi padre esperaba…

- Aparte de tu arrogancia, que seguro heredaste de él, no veo nada malo en ti, eres fino en tus modales, excepto cuando te metes conmigo o con algún otro Gryffindor, pero no creo que digas esas lindezas delante de tu padre –Harry lo vio esbozar una sonrisa –Eres el mejor de la clase…

- Después de Granger…

- Un excelente jugador de Quidditch…

- Después de ti…

- ¿Eso es malo?

- Para mi padre sí… y además, ahora me gustan los chicos… Me matará cuando se entere…

- Mmm… Deberías ser el primero en todo y además…

- Dar un heredero a los Malfoy…

- Oh… eso no es necesariamente un problema, ¿sabes?

- Ya lo sé… he estudiado el tema… Hay ciertas pociones… con las que puedes embarazarte… es riesgoso, pero…

- Con un buen cuidado llegan a buen término.

Draco se volvió a él y esbozó una sonrisa.

- Te lo dijo Granger –afirmó.

- Sí, así es… -sonrió –Yo también estuve liado con eso, quiero tener hijos, pero gustándome los chicos… -se encogió de hombros –en el mundo muggle, simplemente no se puede…

- A mi padre no le basta, lo dejó claro en su discurso la última vez que nos vimos, debía buscar ya una chica de buena familia, de preferencia Parkinson, hacer un buen matrimonio y lucir a mi esposa y darle herederos… Para sus planes, que mi pareja sea un chico sería un desastre… Aunque la mayoría del Mundo Mágico no tiene prejuicios ya con eso, aun quedan algunos estúpidos como mi padre.

- ¿Te casarás entonces con una chica?

- No pienso hacerlo, por eso he estado pensando en desa… bueno ya sabes –Harry asintió levemente.

- Cuando te veía con él… imaginaba que era perfecto… quiero decir una excelente relación padre e hijo.

- En nuestra clase social, Harry, hay que guardar las apariencias, no importa lo que suceda dentro de tu mansión, el resto del mundo no puede enterarse…

- ¿Y cómo es realmente tu relación con él?

Draco se encogió de hombros y se puso boca abajo sobre la piel que hacía las veces de alfombra.

- Desde pequeño me golpeaba cuando hacía alguna travesura o desobedecía sus órdenes y desde que entré al colegio y empezasteis a superarme en todo, comenzó con las Cruciatus. Mentí… es verdad que lo tenía todo, pero nunca supe de abrazos, besos o caricias, a no ser que fueran de mi madre, pero tenían que ser a escondidas, si mi padre nos descubría, castigaba a mamá… creo que por eso soy como soy…

- ¿Y cómo te gustaría ser?

- No lo sé… Creo que como tú… siempre he envidiado la forma en que te llevas con tus amigos… –Harry no dijo nada, pero estaba muy sorprendido –Ya sé que no tienes padres, pero, ¿cómo fue vivir con una familia de verdad?

- No lo sé… Mis tíos eran muggles y me odiaban –Draco se sentó de nuevo y lo miró a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque era un mago… Tampoco supe de caricias, besos o abrazos, hasta que cumplí doce años y conocí a los Weasley… Molly… ha sido como mi madre, ¿sabes?

- Por eso te molesta tanto que me meta con la familia de la co… de Weasley.

- Sí…

- Mmm… Sé que te he causado mucho dolor…

- Pero eso ya no importa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ahora somos amigos.

- ¿Y eso basta para que me perdones?

- Basta para que dejemos de herirnos… Ojala no volvieras a hacerlo.

- Lo intentaré. ¿Qué hacen los amigos?

- ¿Hacer?

- Sí… ¿qué hacen?

- Bueno… Ehh… Están contigo cuando estás triste, cuando te sientes solo, te apoyan en tus decisiones… Bueno, en resumen, solo estar y confiar en ti.

- ¿Confías en mi?

- Mmm… Creo que sí… Sí, confío en ti, sino, no estaría aquí. ¿Tú confías en mí?

Draco se quedó mirándolo unos minutos, a Harry le hacía gracia la expresión del rubio… era como si tratara de asimilar lo que le decía, como cuando uno le hablaba a los niños pequeños, de cosas que no logran entender realmente.

- Creo que sí… Nunca había estado tan tranquilo y menos alerta con nadie.

- Te acostumbrarás pronto a la sensación.

- Sabes que cuando estoy contigo siento temor… mezclado con…

- ¿Con qué?

- Con cosquillas en el estómago…

Harry evitó echarse a reír porque veía que el rubio no se burlaba de él, de verdad estaba confundido con las cosas que estaba sintiendo.

- ¿Desde cuándo sientes eso?

- No lo sé bien… Creo que después de lo de la poción…

- Temor… mezclado con cosquillas en el estómago… Sabes que eso resulta desconcertante… pero creo que puede ser que te asusta lo bien que nos estamos llevando y a la vez te resulta agradable que así sea.

- Puede ser… ¿Has estado enamorado alguna vez? –preguntó el rubio de pronto.

- No… Me ha gustado alguna vez un chico más que otro, pero nada más… ¿Y tú?

- Del chico del diario… -dijo Draco, clavando la mirada en el fuego de la chimenea.

- Debí suponerlo –dijo Harry, y se notó molesto, eso lo desconcertó, pero apartó ese pensamiento y preguntó a su vez -¿Cómo te gustan los chicos?

- Morenos, ¿y a ti?

- Lo más rubio que se pueda, lamentablemente en Hogwarts no hay…

- Somos solo dos…

- Ya lo sé… ¿Cuál es el chico que más te ha gustado del colegio?

- El del diario…

- Pregunta idiota… -rió el Gryffindor -¿Cuánto lleva gustándote?

- Desde que lo conocí… tenía once años…

- ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

- Sé que no le gusto para nada y tampoco se fijaría en mí para algo serio, prefiero no tenerlo… ¿Cuál es el chico que más te ha gustado a ti del colegio?

- Mmm… Difícil pregunta… Si te digo la verdad, prometes no enfurecerte…

- ¿Por qué debería enfurecerme?

- Porque eres tú…

- ¿Yo? –preguntó el Slytherin, incrédulo

- Me gustas… Tienes que entender que eres… lo más apetecible del mercado –rió Harry, quitándole hierro al asunto –Es imposible no fijarse en ti y desearte… e imaginarte en la cama… y todo lo demás… No te enojes, ¿vale? No tengo la culpa de que seas tan atractivo…

- En todo caso… ya te has sacado el gusto, ¿no?

- No lo digas así… -el moreno se acercó al rubio y le rozó los labios con los suyos –No eres de esos que sirven para una sola noche… es cierto que no vuelvo a acostarme nunca con el mismo chico, ¿lo sabías?

- Sí… lo he escuchado en los pasillos…

- Pero contigo… me apetecería volver a repetirlo, claro que con tu consentimiento…

- Yo….

- Pero no quiero que me malinterpretes… me vale que seamos solo amigos… y no me gustaría iniciar nuestra amistad con mentiras…

- ¿Me deseas? –preguntó el rubio, con lo que a Harry le pareció total incredulidad.

- Sí…

- Vaya… -Dijo el rubio, apartando la mirada del Gryffindor, y se quedó pensativo -¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué, qué?

- ¿Por qué soy diferente a los otros chicos?

- Mmm… Eres… hermoso, de todo mi gusto, eres inteligente, reservado, y no te impresiona para nada que sea el Chico que vivió o el famoso Elegido… Siempre me has tratado como a los demás chicos… Lo que más les importa a los chicos es que sea el chico que vivió… Lo he oído cuando no se dan cuenta que estoy cerca… Y… desde que supe que nunca habías estado con nadie más así… mi deseo por ti ha aumentado…

- Sabías que eres exclusivista y un poco… posesivo, ¿no?

Harry se echó a reír y asintió vehementemente.

- Te lo dije… soy un desastre a veces…

- No lo creo así… pero me… sorprendes.

- Ahora me toca preguntar a mi, ¿cómo sabes que estás enamorado de ese chico?

- Pues… es el único en quien puedo pensar… Porque está en mis sueños, porque nunca me canso de mirarle… Porque lo deseo más que a nadie… Porque me gustaría tenerlo solo para mí… Que yo fuera el único para él… Cuando he estado con otros chicos… sólo puedo imaginarlo a él en ellos… y solo me he acostado con otros chicos cuando me acuciaban mucho mis hormonas…

- Si que estás enamorado…

- No es fácil, ¿sabes?

- Me imagino, pero cuando me enamore quiero sentir las cosas que tú sientes…

Draco volvió a apartar la mirada del Gryffindor.

- Ojala y tengas más suerte que yo.

- ¿No puedo saber su nombre?

- ¿Te molestaría si me lo callara?

- No… cuando te sientas con ganas, si quieres me lo dices.

- Prometo que algún día lo haré…

- Me vale…

- ¿Quieres regresar a la Torre Gryffindor esta noche?

- ¿Tú quieres ir a tus mazmorras? –preguntó Harry de vuelta.

- No…

- Yo tampoco, preferiría quedarme y dormir a tu lado… sólo dormir…

Draco se volvió hacia él y se lo quedó mirando con una expresión extraña y Harry lo vio morderse los labios, vio como el rubio se acercaba a él y le echaba los brazos al cuello y se quedaba así….

- ¿Puedo besarte? –preguntó el Gryffindor en un susurro.

- Sí…

Harry lo apretó contra su cuerpo y lo recostó en la alfombra y comenzó a besarlo con pasión, mientras perdía la mano libre por el cuerpo del rubio durante un buen rato, hasta que perdiendo un poco el control se atrevió a acariciar la entrepierna del Slytherin y sintió la erección del chico. Draco separó un poco las piernas para que el moreno profundizara la caricia.

- ¡Por Merlín, Draco! ¿Me dejas hacerte el amor?

El rubio no contestó solo se apretó más contra él y arqueó su cuerpo. Harry entendió perfectamente el mensaje, así que comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del rubio y se la sacó con cuidado mientras iba lamiendo el tórax del chico, mordiendo y besando… Se deshizo de su propia ropa y se recostó junto al rubio, comenzando a desabrochar el pantalón del chico.

- ¿Me deseas de verdad, Draco?

El rubio asintió, mientras el moreno intensificaba el beso, Harry liberó la erección del chico y la acarició… Harry terminó de sacarle el pantalón.

- ¡Por Merlín! Te deseo tanto, ¿puedo hacerlo ya, Draco?

- Sí…

Harry comenzó a prepararlo y cuanto intuyó que estaba listo lubricó su propia erección y tomó al rubio por la cintura, sentándolo sobre él.

- Ve a tu ritmo, Draco…

- Yo…

- No te haré daño… ve a tu ritmo… empieza por relajarte…

Draco respiró profundo y se movió sobre el Gryffindor y comenzó a introducir la erección del moreno en su entrada.

- Duele…

- Ya lo sé, mi ángel rubio, por eso ve lentamente, como tú quieras, yo no tengo apuro….

- Por esto es que lo haces con chicos con experiencia, ¿verdad?

- No pienses en eso, mi ángel… No tengo problemas en ir a tu ritmo, eres delicioso como eres…

- Harry… -gimió por el dolor. Harry se acomodó sobre sus codos y buscó la boca del rubio y comenzó a besarlo con suavidad, hasta que Draco comenzó a besarle a su vez y sintió como el chico fue relajándose y logró introducir la erección dentro de su cuerpo.

- Ahora no te muevas… Acostúmbrate a la sensación –Harry se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la alfombra y acarició los muslos del rubio, levantó la vista y vio correr unas lágrimas por su rostro –Ven aquí, con lentitud –Draco se inclinó y el Gryffindor tomó su nuca, acariciándole y besando su cuello -¿Por qué esas lágrimas?

- Me… Me siento un idiota… Como si no hubiese estado antes con otro chico…

- No eres idiota, Draco… Lo que pasa es que son tus primeras incursiones de este modo. Me gusta mucho que sea así… me excita más. Lo estás haciendo maravillosamente.

El rubio asintió y enderezó su cuerpo y comenzó a moverse suavemente sobre el moreno.

- Desearías tener a otro chico contigo ahora, ¿verdad?

- Créeme Draco en este preciso momento lo único que puedo desear es a ti… Eres delicioso…

Harry aferró las caderas del rubio y comenzó a moverlo un poco más rápido.

- ¡Por Merlín! –gimió Harry, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó la cadera del chico para con una mano acariciar uno de los muslos del Slytherin y con la otra preocuparse de la erección de su compañero. – Merlín, Draco… estás tan estrecho…

Draco sonrió y comenzó a moverse más rápido sobre el moreno, gozando de los gemidos que el Gryffindor emitía sin cesar, cada vez más fuertes, hasta que su amante le agarró las caderas y se movió bajo él, para embestirlo fuertemente y acabar dentro de él. Harry soltó las caderas del chico inmediatamente y buscó la erección del rubio para seguir acariciándola.

Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se mordió los labios para no dejar escapar los gemidos que lo estaban ahogando, Harry sintió como Draco en un momento se aferró a sus muslos apretándolos fuerte y dolorosamente y supo que el Slytherin llegaba al orgasmo, muy pronto sintió el semen del chico, mojando su estómago y su tórax.

Draco fue el primero en moverse de sobre el moreno, buscando su varita, con un floreo realizó un hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos, a su vez Harry tomó la suya haciendo aparecer unas mantas y unas almohadas.

- No te vistas, ven acá –Draco emitió una risilla.

- Creo que lo mejor es vestirnos, ¿sabes? Esta chimenea comunica con el despacho de mi padrino…

- Demonios, ¿y hasta ahora me lo dices? –gruñó Harry, comenzando a vestirse rápidamente, acompañado de una leve risa del Slytherin.

Draco se dirigió a la mesa, tras terminar de vestirse, y comenzó a guardar sus libros en la mochila.

- ¿Te vas?

- No, pero prefiero dejar ordenado.

- ¿Quieres… dormir conmigo?

- Mmm… ese era el plan original, ¿o él que prefiere irse eres tú?

- No he dormido con nadie antes, ¿sabes?

- Yo tampoco, ya sabes… terminando me iba…

- Igual yo…

- ¿Te apetece?

- Ya lo hemos hecho antes, ¿no? –Draco rió suavemente. Harry lo tomó de la cintura y lo volvió hacía él -¿Qué dices, Slytherin, nos quedamos a dormir?

- Me… me gustaría.

Harry lo jaló de nuevo hacia la mullida piel y se dejó caer en ella, arrastrando al Slytherin con él, con su varita hizo que una de las mantas los cubriera y apretó al chico contra su pecho.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Harry, tras un silencio.

- Mmm… ¿Por qué volví a acostarme contigo?

- Sí…

- Porque lo deseaba.

- ¿Siempre haces lo que deseas?

- No… Desde hace un tiempo lo único que hacía era cuidarme las espaldas.

- O sea, que confías en mí.

- Deseo hacerlo, ¿basta?

- Sí…

- Mmm… ¿se te pasó el deseo por mí? Nunca estás con un chico más de una vez.

Harry se echó a reír y buscó la boca del Slytherin para besarlo.

- Me pregunto… ¿quieres que se me pase?

- No responderé esa pregunta, no estoy coqueteándote, hablaba en serio.

- Lo siento, no, no se me ha pasado el deseo por ti.

- Si te digo algo, ¿prometes no decírselo a nadie y no burlarte de mí?

- Lo prometo.

- Mmm… Podemos acostarnos cuando lo desees…

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé…

- Demonios, Draco, ¿estás hablando en serio?

- Sí… Claro, mientras te apetezca.

- ¿Y el chico del diario?

- Mmm… No pienses en él… Eres tú el que está conmigo ahora, abrazándome.

Harry buscó los ojos del rubio y se hundió en ellos, buscando las razones. Draco se apartó de él y se sentó clavando la mirada en el fuego de la chimenea.

- Ahora más que nunca debo parecerte la perra de Hogwarts, ¿no? Ofreciéndome a ti.

Harry se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó por la cintura.

- Nada de eso… Me ha gustado estar contigo y que duermas entre mis brazos. Sólo te pido que si lo hacemos de nuevo, sea porque lo deseas… No quiero que lo hagas por una especie de pago, no busco eso, de verdad quiero que seamos amigos, me hacia falta una persona con quien poder hablar de mis cosas…

- Pensé que lo hacías con tus amigos.

- Bueno Ron es hetero y no le gusta que le diga "que bueno está ese chico" –Draco rió –Y con Hermione, aunque me escucha, no puedo decirle totalmente las cosas que siento…

- Cosas como qué…

- Por ejemplo, no podré contarle mañana que me acosté contigo y lo fantástico que fue, lo delicioso que te moviste sobre mí, o lo suave de tu piel… O lo bello que luces cuando el placer inunda tu cara, sonrojándola y el espectacular contraste que hace con tu pelo sudoroso pegado a tu cara

- ¡Merlín! –dijo Draco, enrojeciendo.

- Es la verdad.

- Pensé… que habías dicho que te gustaban los chicos con experiencia.

- Porque es más fácil conseguir un polvo rápido de ellos y luego no te molestan.

Draco se lo quedó mirando, tenía la misma expresión de confusión que había tenido hacía un rato atrás.

- Yo no quiero molestarte…

- No me molestas… Más que estar contigo en esa forma, deseo que seamos amigos.

- ¿Estarás con otros chicos? –Harry se envaró. ¿Qué significaba exactamente aquella pregunta? - No me malinterpretes, ¿vale? No te estoy pidiendo un compromiso, pero me fastidia… No sé cómo explicarlo…

- ¿Tú estarás con otros chicos?

- Como si pudiera –se echó a reír el rubio. Harry sonrió.

- Pese a mi fama, no ando buscando chicos. Generalmente me buscan, ¿sabes? Hagamos un acuerdo.

- ¿Cuál?

- Mientras a los dos nos apetezca seguir acostándonos, no habrá otros chicos, pero sobre todo nos enfocaremos a ser amigos…

- Y cuándo se pase el deseo, ¿seguiremos amigos?

- Bueno, generalmente uno no se acuesta con los amigos, pero nuestra amistad empezó un poco por ahí, ¿no? Mi deseo es que sí, que pese a todo terminemos siendo buenos amigos.

- Tendrás que enseñarme.

- ¿Qué?

- Como es eso de los amigos, fui educado para no tenerlos…

- Ya estás aprendiendo –rió Harry –Ven, se te cierran solos los ojos –Harry lo jaló haciendo que quedara recostado a su lado -¿Te molestaría abrazarte a mi para dormir, como aquella vez de la poción?

El rubio no contestó, sólo se apretó contra él, recostando su cabeza rubia sobre su hombro, poco rato después dormía profundamente, arrebujándose más contra el Gryffindor de vez en cuando.

Harry acariciaba la cadera del rubio mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, el rubio indudablemente había estado con otros chicos, mas no abajo, se notaba por el temor que sentía ante el dolor. Pero a la vez le parecía tan niño en otras cosas, tan frágil… Indudablemente el chico no tenía intenciones de atarlo a él, sino, no se lo habría planteado tan sinceramente, sólo no le gustaba sentirse plato de segunda mesa.

Y el hecho de que le indicara que podían hacerlo cuando le apeteciera, era una forma encubierta de pedirle un poco de compañía, tal vez le hacían falta algunos abrazos, tal vez había estado solo demasiado tiempo y anhelaba que alguien se ocupase de él. Él no estaba enamorado de nadie, pero indudablemente el chico que más le había atraído en su vida era el rubio que ahora tenía entre sus brazos, tan distinto del arrogante Malfoy de los años anteriores, y eso lo hacía desearlo aún más. No le importaba ese pacto de exclusividad que había hecho con el Slytherin, si era sincero, sería agradable tener pareja fija y una que se acoplaba tan bien a sus deseos.

Además, todo en él le atraía, los rubios siempre habían sido una obsesión para él, pero también le gustaba y le excitaba la suavidad de su piel, sus manos suaves y finas, le sedujo sobre todo la manera infantil de hacerle saber que deseaba estar con él, el olor que emanaba del cuerpo del rubio, sutil, masculino, fresco y que embotaba sus sentidos.

No, no estaba arrepentido de haberse enredado en aquella especie de relación, y era delicioso sentirlo apretado contra él, acomodó mejor al rubio y tras rozarle los labios suavemente, para no despertarlo, se dispuso a dormir tras poner la alarma de su reloj.

Lo que no supieron los chicos, fue que unas llamas verde esmeralda se encendían en la chimenea y la cabeza de Severus Snape aparecía por ella, quedándose un momento a contemplar con el ceño fruncido, como su Dragón dormía apaciblemente apretado contra el Gryffindor. Sacó medio cuerpo afuera de la chimenea y con un floreo de su varita, echó otra manta sobre ellos y apagaba las velas que continuaban encendidas.

Las llamas verde esmeralda desaparecieron y el Profesor de Pociones se dejó caer en la silla de su despacho con un suspiro de resignación, ¿qué estaba pasando con aquellos dos chicos? A uno de los cuales amaba como un hijo y el otro que odiaba tanto. Se levantó y se dirigió a su dormitorio, ya iría viendo qué pasaba, y que Merlín se apiadase del Gryffindor si le hacia daño a su Dragón.


	10. Cap9: Slytherin – Ravenclaw

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **DRACO SUFRIRÁ UN GRAN DOLOR, PERO TAL VEZ UN AMOR LE ACOMPAÑARÁ

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**Capitulo nueve**  
**Slytherin – Ravenclaw**

Harry despertó con la alarma de su reloj y se puso en alerta inmediatamente para que el sueño no le ganara de nuevo, abrió los ojos y vio al Slytherin profundamente dormido entre sus brazos, le daba mucha pena tener que despertarlo, porque se veía a kilómetros que necesitaba descansar realmente y alimentarse mejor. El Slytherin tenía la cabeza sobre su hombro y al moverse Harry, esta se movió hacia atrás dejándole el cuello descubierto, Harry comenzó a morder y lamer ese cuello, hasta que sintió tensarse al rubio y cómo trataba de escapar.

- Schh, soy yo… Tranquilo… Vaya que tienes instinto, ¿no? –el rubio inmediatamente esbozó una sonrisa Y Harry sintió como el cuerpo del chico volvía a descansar confiadamente contra él –Siento despertarte, pero tenemos que volver a nuestras habitaciones.

Draco asintió y se levantó.

- He dormido bien –dijo el Slytherin.

- Dormiste como un bebé –rió Harry.

Draco se volvió a él y se lo quedó mirando sin moverse, mientras veía como Harry desaparecía las mantas, el Gryffindor lo observó de reojo y vio que el Slytherin temblaba ligeramente, se acercó a él, lo tomó por la cintura y lo besó.

- Confía en mí…

- No sé hacerlo, pero lo intento…

Harry asintió y le acarició la mejilla.

- Tienes partido.

- Sabes que sí.

- Quiero que ganes –dijo el Gryffindor –Atrapa esa snitch para mí.

- ¿Irás a verlo?

- Estaré ahí, claro.

- ¿Y quieres que gane?

- Sí, tráeme esa snitch.

Draco asintió y se dejó besar por el Gryffindor, todas las veces que el moreno quiso. Hasta que el Gryffindor lo dejó libre.

- Después del almuerzo, te esperaré en la torre sur, ¿vale? Pasaremos la tarde juntos, estudiando Encantamientos para el examen del lunes.

- Vale, te veré ahí… y te traeré la snitch…

Harry le dio un último beso, y cada uno tomó su mochila, el moreno tomó de la mano al rubio hasta la puerta de la biblioteca, le dio un apretón y luego lo soltó, dirigiéndose cada uno a su sala común.

- Vamos –les apuró Harry –Tenemos el tiempo justo para ir a desayunar, el partido comienza en una hora.

- Ya voy –dijo Ron que terminaba de ponerse la túnica, mientras Hermione sonreía.

- Llevad los omniculares.

- ¿Para qué? Desde los lugares de siempre se ve bien.

- Es que no vamos a estar en los lugares de siempre, Ron…

- ¿Por qué?

- Hay un lugar en la gradas de Hufflepuff que siempre está vacío, podremos apreciar mejor…

- A los buscadores –dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

- Bueno sí, pero…

- Que buena idea, Harry –dijo Hermione –Así sabrás cómo están volando este año.

- Exactamente –dijo Harry, agradeciendo la ocurrencia de su amiga.

Neville que se encontraba tras un libro de Herbología recostado en su cama, clavó la mirada en el moreno y notó el leve rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

- Espérenme voy con ustedes –dijo, sacando unos omniculares de su baúl.

Ron se volvió hacía Neville y Hermione.

- ¿Desde cuándo les interesa tanto el Quidditch?

Ambos chicos se encogieron de hombros.

El primer equipo en salir al campo fue Slytherin, entre los abucheos de las otras casas. Harry siguió la salida del rubio y lo vio detenerse en el medio del campo, todos sus compañeros ya habían alzado el vuelo, pero el moreno lo vio recorrer las gradas con atención, para luego esbozar una sonrisa y levantar el vuelo, hasta ponerse más arriba de la altura de los aros. Hermione miró a Harry y lo vio fruncir el ceño y como se cruzaba de brazos y se dejaba caer enfurruñado en la grada, sonrió para sus adentros, a veces su amigo era tan transparente, se dejó caer a su lado y decidió liberarlo de su enfado, para que pudiera disfrutar del juego.

- ¿Por qué Malfoy no se ha elevado hasta no encontrar donde tú estabas?

Harry se volvió a ella y no se dio cuenta que esbozaba una sonrisa.

- ¿A mí? –preguntó el moreno que se había enfurruñado, pues pensaba que Draco había estado viendo dónde se encontraba el misterioso chico del diario y que había sonreído al encontrarlo.

- Sí, a ti, su primera mirada fue hacia el lugar donde nos sentamos siempre, luego empezó a recorrer el resto hasta que te vio.

- No lo sé... –dijo Harry –Tal vez piensa que ganará y quiere restregármelo en la cara después –dijo despectivo, pero la castaña asintió, mordiéndose los labios para no echarse a reír.

Harry vio como el equipo de Ravenclaw levantaba el vuelo también, y notó que Cho Chang se acercaba rápidamente al rubio de Slytherin y se le atravesaba en el camino diciéndole algo… El moreno frunció el ceño tras los onmiculares, pero luego vio que su rubio sonreía ampliamente y le decía algo, a lo que la chica se echó a reír, los vio darse la mano y concentrarse en buscar la snitch cuando escucharon la señal de Madame Hooch.

El juego comenzó y Slytherin tras unos pocos segundos perdió la Quaffle ante uno de los cazadores de Ravenclaw, que anotó el primer tanto para esa casa, pero Harry no lo vio, seguía pendiente de los buscadores.

- Chispas, ¿quién crees que gane, Harry? –dijo Ron a su lado al rato, después que se habían anotado dos tantos más para Ravenclaw y uno para Slytherin.

- Si la snitch aparece pronto, con toda seguridad gana Slytherin –dijo Harry, mordiéndose los labios.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Hermione, que de Quidditch la verdad entendía muy poco, aunque llevara años, acompañando a su amigo en sus partidos.

- Por Malfoy… está volando realmente bien este año, ha dejado de fijarse en lo que hacen el resto de su equipo o de perder tiempo viendo cómo puede hacer trampas, está concentrado en un cien por ciento en la búsqueda de la snitch.

- Pero Cho es una excelente buscadora –dijo Ron, molesto.

- Obsérvalos Ron, Malfoy está volando mucho más rápido que Cho, ella está distraída en lo que pasa en el juego y lo más importante es el peso considerable que ha perdido Malfoy, lo cual le hará ser más liviano sobre la escoba, sobre todo hoy, que no hay viento, por lo cual no tiene que preocuparse de los bandazos que pueda dar su escoba.

- Tienes razón –reconoció Ron, enfadado después que se fijara mejor en la forma de jugar de los buscadores de ambos equipos.

- Además que esa snitch es mía, lo prometió –dijo Harry en un susurro, que sólo Hermione pudo escuchar. La castaña fijó sus omniculares en dirección al chico rubio, que mostraba en ese momento una fría determinación, mientras entornaba los ojos buscando la pelotita dorada.

La ventaja la llevaba Ravenclaw sacándole ochenta puntos de diferencia a Slytherin y la snitch no se había dejado ver ni una sola vez, pero de pronto el Gryffindor ahogó una exclamación cuando vio que el rubio giraba rápidamente en su escoba y se lanzaba hacia el campo, seguido de cerca por Cho, Harry empezó a buscar en la dirección en que se dirigía el buscador de Slytherin y la pudo divisar sobrevolando sobre los arcos de Ravenclaw.

Draco la vio y no lo pensó un momento, giró y se dejó caer en picada hacia los aros defendidos por el guardián de Ravenclaw, ni siquiera miró donde estaba Chang, había prometido entregar esa snitch y lo haría sin dudarlo. Estaba llegando a su objetivo, cuando sintió silbar una Bludger que se dirigía a él, miró hacia el lado de dónde provenía el sonido y se detuvo bruscamente para dejarla pasar y vio a Cho sobrepasarlo, se inclinó sobre su escoba y fue tras ella, poco a poco iba recuperando terreno, con todos los músculos alertas.

Draco vio con desesperación como la joven estiraba el brazo para atrapar la snitch, pero esta bruscamente dio un giro en el vuelo y se lanzó en línea recta hacía arriba, Draco frenó ligeramente y puso su escoba en la nueva dirección y emprendió una veloz carrera tras ella, sin preocuparse de Bludger o de a qué distancia se encontraba la otra buscadora, sólo pensaba que Harry le había pedido que le llevara la snitch, y él lo había prometido y lo cumpliría a cómo diera lugar.

Draco ni siquiera se percató de lo alto y lo lejos que estaba ya el campo de Quidditch, y cuando la snitch comenzó un nuevo recorrido ahora en forma horizontal y en zigzag, el Slytherin enderezó su escoba y salió raudo tras ella, emulando los mismos movimientos. Harry seguía las evoluciones de Draco que se movía casi al unísono con la snitch.

- El hurón la atrapará –escuchó a Ron, y tenía razón, Cho volaba lo más rápido que podía hacia Draco y la snitch, pero si no había ningún contratiempo o un nuevo cambio en el rumbo de la pelotita dorada, no llegaría a tiempo. El moreno vio como el rubio estiraba la mano y contuvo la respiración.

Draco la vio a pocos centímetros de él y supo que esa era su oportunidad antes que la snitch decidiera desaparecer o cambiara bruscamente de dirección, inclinó su cuerpo sobre la escoba y estiró su mano, le dio la última acelerada a su escoba y cerró su mano sobre la snitch, dejando salir un grito de triunfo, contento de poder cumplir su promesa.

Frenó la escoba y la contempló, realmente no sabía si habían ganado o no el partido, lo importante para él es que podría entregar la snitch. Comenzó a descender y se fijó en la posición de Chang varios metros por debajo de la suya, y sonrió aún más, nadie podría acusarlo de alguna trampa, lo había hecho limpiamente, extendió su brazo mostrando la snitch y escuchó a Dean por el altavoz.

- Malfoy ha cogido la snitch, Slytherin gana –Sintió el pitazo de Madame Hooch terminando el partido y sonrió.

Fue cuando comenzaba a descender que sintió el agudo dolor y el sonido de huesos quebrándose, haciendo un esfuerzo sujetó aun un poco más la snitch y se soltó de su escoba tomando con la mano sana la snitch, guardándola rápidamente en el bolsillo de su túnica, cuando la sintió silbar de nuevo viniendo hacia él y solo tuvo tiempo de girarse, cuando sintió que la misma Bludger, le impactaba su pierna izquierda, sintió que estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero aferró su escoba con la mano buena e intentó tratar de descender, ni siquiera escuchaba los gritos de horror que se escuchaban desde las gradas, sólo pensaba en entregar la snitch.

Cerró los ojos con desesperación cuando sintió otra Bludger dirigiéndose tan rápidamente hacia él que supo no tendría tiempo de esquivarla. Sintió el golpe en su pecho, y como la respiración se le cortaba y ya no pudo aguantar, se soltó de la escoba y sintió como caía vertiginosamente al suelo, cada respiración le costaba mucho, así que se dejó ir hacia la inconsciencia, pero no logró llegar a ella, pues un brusco tirón a su túnica detuvo la caída.

Abrió los ojos y vio la cara de Cho Chang crispada por el esfuerzo de sostenerlo con una mano de su túnica y con la otra aferraba su escoba.

- Déjame Chang –dijo con esfuerzo –O caeremos los dos.

- Tú solo aguanta, Malfoy, ya vienen.

Sintió como otra persona lo agarraba del brazo roto, y dejó salir un alarido de dolor, que retumbó por todo el campo, para desesperación de un Gryffindor que se encontraba al borde de las gradas con los omniculares fijos en él, mientras temblaba de rabia e impotencia.

- Lo siento, Malfoy –dijo el guardián de Ravenclaw soltándolo –Aguanta Cho, voy a girarme para tomarle de la cintura –Sintió como el otro chico le tomaba de la cintura, tratando de acomodarle sobre su escoba –Suéltale ya Cho, y trata de inmovilizar la pierna rota, ya vienen a ayudarnos.

Los dos golpeadores de Ravenclaw llegaron rápidamente.

- Con cuidado, esperad, tiene el brazo derecho roto y la pierna izquierda… -pero fue interrumpido por una exclamación ahogada de Cho.

- David, Malfoy está sangrando por la boca.

- Mierda, debe de haberle roto un par de costillas la última Bludger. Muévanse –gritó –Hay que llevarlo rápidamente abajo, pero desciendan con cuidado para evitarle el mayor dolor posible.

El Gryffindor siguió con atención el descenso de los Ravenclaw y vio como un hilillo de sangre corría desde la boca del Slytherin y estrelló los omniculares contra el piso, ante la mirada atónita de Ron y las comprensivas de Neville y Hermione.

- Harry… -se atrevió a decir Hermione, bajito, al notar que temblaba de rabia.

- Las han hechizado…

- Ya lo sé, Harry.

- El hurón se ve mal –dijo Ron, compadecido a su pesar.

- Es asqueroso –dijo Neville con rabia –Ya había terminado el partido, fue un ataque directo contra él.

Harry vio como acudían Madame Hooch y Severus Snape que había saltado al campo de juego y recibían el cuerpo del rubio de manos de los Ravenclaw aún en vuelo y lo depositaban sobre el césped, las serpientes seguían sobrevolando el campo de juego, observando la escena con diversión.

Harry giró inmediatamente y comenzó a caminar fuera de las gradas.

- No puedes ir ahí, Harry… -dijo Hermione, bajito, seguida de Ron y Neville.

- Ya lo sé, me voy a la enfermería.

- ¡Harry! –exclamó Ron, con furia.

- Nos vemos después… -dijo el moreno y echó a correr.

- ¡Maldita sea, Harry! –gritó Ron.

- Déjalo, Ron, ven conmigo a la sala común.

Harry entró precipitadamente en la enfermería y trató de controlar la respiración tras la agitada carrera. Madame Pomfrey salió rápidamente de su despacho.

- ¿Qué pasa, Potter?

- Draco… Lo traen ahora… -dijo con la voz entrecortada.

- ¿Qué pasó ahora?

Harry sintió voces y pasos que se acercaban presurosos a la enfermería.

- No pueden verme acá… -dijo Harry, desesperado.

- Sube a esta cama –dijo Madame Pomfrey comenzando a cerrar las cortinas alrededor de ella, mientras Harry se sentaba.

Irrumpieron en la enfermería un acalorado Severus Snape y una furiosa Madame Hooch, transportando la camilla que sostenía el cuerpo de Draco, haciendo un floreo con sus varitas ésta se depositó sobre la cama que Madame Pomfrey les indicaba y luego desapareció.

- ¿Qué pasó, Severus?

- Encantaron unas Bludgers, Poppy.

- Regreso al campo –dijo Madame Hooch –Intentaré averiguar quién hizo esto.

- Gracias –murmuró Severus Snape.

Harry tras las cortinas escuchó un largo silencio y supuso que Madame Pomfrey estaba examinando al rubio, mas pronto la voz de Snape lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Tienes otro paciente, Poppy?

- Mmm… Sí… Malfoy tiene la pierna rota, tibia y peroné, tiene el codo deshecho y dos costillas rotas, traeré la poción, despiértale, Severus.

- ¡Enérvate! –Escuchó la voz de su profesor de Pociones y luego un leve quejido del rubio.

- No te muevas, Draco, enseguida te traerán la poción.

- Gracias, padrino.

- ¿Te duele mucho?

- Sí… No entiendo qué pasó.

- Encantaron unas Bludgers.

- Tal vez… Tal vez fue un accidente…

- No trates de tapar el sol con un dedo, Draco… desde hoy estás fuera del equipo.

- Pero… perderemos la copa…

- Este año prefiero que se queden los leones con ella. Será una buena venganza contra tus estúpidos compañeros.

- Severus… -murmuró Draco, bajito.

- Sabes que fueron ellos, ¿no, Draco? Los Ravenclaw no serían capaces… Además, los estúpidos ni siquiera intentaron ayudarte, si no fuera por Chang te hubieses reventado en el suelo, no podía lanzar el hechizo para detener la caída pues las estúpidas serpientes se ponían en el medio.

- Tomate esto, Draco –dijo Madame Pomfrey, acercándole un vial con poción, en un par de horas estarás como nuevo –dijo comenzando a echar los hechizos para sanar los huesos rotos.

- Si me retiro del equipo será peor todo, padrino.

- No te retirarás, te sacaré yo por recomendación médica… Tu salud no está compatible para que puedas volar… ¿Me apoyarás, Poppy?

- Por supuesto, Severus, cuenta con ello.

- Pero estoy haciéndolo mejor que nunca, Severus –protestó Draco airado.

- Seguro este año le ganabas hasta a Potter… Pero no permitiré que sufras daño o ganes una copa para esos infelices, ¿te queda claro, Draco?

- Pero…

- Hablaré con Albus, para que te deje volar por las noches…

- Está bien, como tú digas, padrino –dijo rindiéndose el rubio.

- Vendré más tarde, Dragón, debo enviarle una lechuza a tu padre…

- Padrino… -le escuchó exclamar al rubio con desesperación.

- No te preocupes ya me inventaré algo, para disfrazar la verdad –dijo al llegar a la puerta –Y ya puedes dejar de esconderte, Potter.

Severus vio como su ahijado abría los ojos de un palmo por la sorpresa y giraba la cabeza hacia las cortinas corridas de la cama de al lado, y escuchó al Gryffindor murmurar con cierta ofuscación.

- ¡Demonios sangrientos! –Severus se mordió los labios para no sonreír y salió cerrando tras él, tras agregar.

- Están prohibidas las visitas, Poppy, excepto por… Potter.

- Como tú dispongas, Severus.

Draco vio como se descorrían las cortinas y vio aparecer al Gryffindor ante él, con la cara llena de preocupación y un leve rubor, seguramente debido a que había sido descubierto por su padrino.

- Hola Harry…

- Iré a mi despacho –dijo Madame Pomfrey, tras echarles una mirada y desapareció en él, cerrando tras ella.

- Hola mi ángel rubio, ¿cómo te sientes?

- Cómo si me hubiese atropellado una manada de centauros –dijo sonriendo.

- Pronto estarás bien –dijo el moreno acariciándole el cabello y se inclinó a besarlo.

Draco sonrió cuando el Gryffindor se apartó de él y metió su mano en el bolsillo de la túnica alargándole la dorada snitch.

- Creí que habría escapado cuando se rompió tu brazo –dijo Harry lleno de sorpresa y admiración.

- Prometí que te la traería. Siempre cumplo mis promesas, chico dorado –dijo sonriéndole más ampliamente.

Harry la tomó en su mano y se la quedó mirando.

- La guardaré siempre –dijo el Gryffindor –Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho en la vida –dijo besándole de nuevo. - ¿Qué te dijo Chang antes de empezar el juego?

- Que iba a ganarme, así que le contesté que lo lamentaba mucho, pero que había prometido regalarle esa snitch a una persona –Harry se echó a reír y lo besó nuevamente

- Eres delicioso…


	11. Cap10: Explicaciones

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **DRACO SUFRIRÁ UN GRAN DOLOR, PERO TAL VEZ UN AMOR LE ACOMPAÑARÁ

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

Capitulo 10  
Explicaciones

- Bien, ¿entonces las Bludger se encantaron solas? –preguntó Severus Snape, se encontraba en la sala común con los alumnos de cuarto a séptimo.

- Pudo haber sido cualquiera –dijo Blaise

- Es verdad –dijo Severus, paseando con los brazos cruzados entre los alumnos de su casa –En todo caso, esto no ha sido del todo malo. Al llevar al joven Malfoy a la enfermería Madame Pomfrey descubrió que está un poco enfermo, por lo cual he debido ponerme en la penosa situación de sacarlo del equipo de Quidditch.

- Pero nos quedaremos sin buscador –rezongó Blaise. "Maldito Malfoy", pensó con rabia.

- No puede seguir volando por sus problemas de salud, así que tú eres el nuevo capitán del equipo y deberás buscar un nuevo buscador.

- Pero…

- No puedo poner en riesgo a Malfoy, es una orden médica y debo acatarla, por mucho que eso me fastidie, ¿entendido, Blaise?

- Sí, señor.

- Bien eso era todo –dijo Severus, se giró haciendo hondear su capa y saliendo de la sala común. Ojala y los leones se quedarán con la copa, si el maldito Potter llegaba a perder un partido, juraba que le mataría sin compasión alguna.

- Severus –el profesor de Pociones, se volvió hacia Minerva McGonagall -¿Cómo está Malfoy?

- Recuperándose de fracturas en la pierna, de un codo deshecho y dos costillas rotas.

- Lo siento, Severus.

- Tu Gryffindor está con él.

- ¿Potter?

- ¿Quién más? Cuando llegamos con mi Dragón, él ya estaba allí.

- ¿Eso te molesta?

- Me asusta… Si Lucius o el Señor Oscuro se enteran…

- Los dos correrán peligro…

- Sí, esto está mal, acercarlos fue un error.

- Puede ser, Severus, pero ya está hecho.

- Sí ya está hecho –dijo Severus Snape con desaliento.

- ¿Pasa algo entre ellos, Severus?

- Los dos lo niegan tajantemente, pero es más que obvio, ¿no?

- Creo que si… Sí, es obvio –dijo con el mismo desaliento.

- Ahora ya no podemos hacer nada para apartarlos… Anoche los vi en mi sala privada, dormían abrazados… Mi Dragón dormía pacíficamente abrazado a Potter y éste lo tenía aferrado protectoramente… Y le hubieras visto la cara a mi ahijado cuando descubrió que Potter estaba escondido en la enfermería.

- Si es así, si ellos tienen algo… Harry cuidará bien de él, Severus, te lo puedo jurar.

- Yo también podría jurarlo…

Minerva esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Por fin le encuentras algo bueno a mi chico.

- ¿Y tú al mío?

- No es su culpa como fue educado… Pero ha cambiado, Severus, y sí le estoy encontrando muchas cosas buenas.

Severus Snape dejó escapar un hondo suspiro.

- Tal vez el Gryffindor le haga bien a Draco… Pero los dos sabemos que no terminará bien…

- Tal vez deberíamos tener un poco más de fe en el futuro, Severus.

- ¿Fe? ¿Sabes lo que le hará Lucius cuando se entere que le gustan los chicos y que más encima se ha convertido en la pareja de Potter? ¿O lo que hará el Señor Oscuro cuando Draco se niegue a ser un Mortífago? Matarlo.

- Severus…

- Sin contar con que Potter, tarde o temprano, tendrá que enfrentarse al Señor Oscuro y puede morir.

- Tal vez…

- Tal vez nada, Minerva, no hay más opciones…

- Puede ser que…

- Dejemos este tema… Ni siquiera me atrevo a pensar en lo que todo esto acarreará… al menos Draco se ve feliz y ha olvidado por el momento su obsesión de suicidarse… El Gryffindor…

- Harry no jugará con él, Severus, no es capaz de lastimarlo.

- Aún tengo mis dudas, Minerva… Pero por el momento se ha portado genial con él… y eso… me alegra… por mi Dragón…

- Severus…

- Sólo dile al maldito Gryffindor que le exijo que este año gane la copa de Quidditch y por ende la de las casas… porque si no le cruciaré hasta mandarlo a San Mungo –dijo con ferocidad.

Se dio vuelta y a paso rápido desapareció por la puerta de su despacho cerrando tras él. Minerva McGonagall, dejó escapar un suspiro.

- Seguro que se lo diré… Pero por ti y por tu ahijado, Severus. Te juro que este año la copa será de Gryffindor –murmuró Minerva, comprendiendo el dolor por el que estaba pasando su compañero de trabajo.

Harry nada más entrar en su habitación de la Torre Gryffindor pudo notar que estaba metido en problemas, al ver la cara de furia de su pelirrojo amigo.

- ¿Estabas con el hurón?

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque somos amigos… ahora.

- ¡Harry!

- Lo siento, Ron, verás….

- ¡Es el hurón, Harry, no puede ser tu amigo!

- Es que la profesora McGonagall…

- ¡Nos has traicionado!

- ¡No! Ron, escucha…

- Sí, sí lo hiciste –dijo el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos.

- No, Ron, como te decía…

- ¡Por Merlín, Harry es un Slytherin!

- Ya sé que es un Slytherin…

- Nos ha insultado hasta que se ha cansado.

- Lo recuerdo perfectamente, pero ahora…

- Pero ahora nada, Harry.

- Ron yo…

- No, Harry, lo que….

- Ronald Weasley, ¿puedes hacer el favor de escuchar a Harry? –le gritó Hermione.

- No pierdes nada con escucharle, Ron –dijo Neville, mirándolo un segundo y luego se perdió de nuevo tras su libro de Herbología.

Ron miró un momento a Neville y a Hermione y suspiró profundamente.

- Te escucho –dijo al fin.

- Bueno, cuando logré percatarme de lo que le estaban haciendo a… Malfoy, pues me dio mucho coraje… Entiéndelo Ron, es lo mismo que viví con Dudley en el colegio…

- Pero es diferente, tú…

- No es diferente, Ron, nadie debe ser atacado sin tener la opción de defenderse… Lo de la poción que estalló… pues no fue un accidente y he podido averiguar que lo han golpeado o hechizado en otras ocasiones.

- Pero, ¿qué tienes que ver tú con eso? ¿Qué puede importarte?

- Pues me importa, Ron… Sé lo que se siente, sé lo que se sufre, ojala alguien hubiese tenido el valor de ser mi amigo… así no me hubiese sentido tan solo… tan miserable… Cuando las serpientes nos encerraron en aquella aula, pudimos conversar… Me contó algunas cosas… No es su culpa, Ron…

- Pero…

- Estaba solo… Ni siquiera se queja ya… sólo lo asume y se lo aguanta… Y eso, puedo asegurarte, es horrible. Saber o sentir que ya ni siquiera importa seguir defendiéndote, porque nada cambiará.

- ¿Y tú lo cambiarás?

- No… pero al menos sabe que no está solo… que puede contar con alguien…

- No lo sé, Harry, sigue siendo el maldito, hurón.

- Sí y yo sigo siendo el maldito cuatro ojos de Potter, que era golpeado, humillado y al que debía hacerse a un lado… El que llegaba a casa y se aguantaba el hambre para no ser golpeado de nuevo… ¿Sabes que Malfoy a veces pasaba días sin comer?

- No –dijo Ron, esquivando la mirada de Harry.

- Pues sí, le tenían amenazado con golpearle si se acercaba al Gran Comedor o a las cocinerías. Sólo comía algo cuando Snape podía citarlo a su despacho sin que levantara demasiadas sospechas. Todo el mundo, hasta los profesores lo saben… pero nadie ha logrado que la situación cambie.

- Si lo saben los profesores, ¿por qué no han hecho algo? –preguntó Ron, de mala manera.

- Porque él no se ha quejado… -dijo Harry, en voz baja.

- Pues que lo haga, así podrás dejar de juntarte con él.

- En primer lugar, Ron, no puede quejarse, todo será peor… y en segundo… aunque se solucionen las cosas… no dejaré de ser su amigo, tú sabes que no funciona así.

- Pero…

- Nos empezamos a hacer amigos porque la profesora McGonagall me pidió que le ayudara con las asignaturas, así como iba podía repetir el año… Hemos pasado tiempo juntos y nos estamos entendiendo. Él es distinto ahora….

Ron se mordió los labios y se dejó caer sobre su cama.

- ¿Pasa algo entre ustedes?

- ¿Pasar algo?

- Sabes a lo que me refiero.

- ¡No! –mintió, sintiendo como su corazón se llenaba de dolor al tener que mentirle a su mejor amigo –Sólo somos amigos, ya te lo dije.

- Se murmura en el colegio sobre ustedes, ¿lo sabías?

- No… -dijo Harry con temor -¿Qué se murmura?

- Que son amantes… -soltó Ron, con rabia contenida.

- En este maldito colegio se murmuran muchas cosas, ¿sabes? Pero la mayoría son puras idioteces –dijo Harry, esquivando la mirada de sus compañeros, mientras fingía ordenar sus libros.

- Entonces, Malfoy es virgen, ¿cierto?

- No lo sé, no se lo he preguntado, ¿sabes? No me interesa su vida sexual. Si quieres se lo pregunto –soltó Harry, con furia.

- Se murmura que se ha convertido en tu perra personal, pero que sigue follando con los Slytherin.

- No es mi perra, ¿vale? Y si se acuesta o no con los otros Slytherin me tiene sin cuidado.

- Harry esto está mal, ¿no lo ves? El colegio…

- Me importa un carajo lo que digan los chismosos del colegio… Malfoy no es mi perra, ¿vale? Ni siquiera se me ha insinuado, por todos los demonios. Y no sé a qué hora tiene tiempo de follar con los Slytherin, pasamos las noches juntos estudiando en la biblioteca o charlando en el campo de Quidditch, ¿cómo mierda crees que han subido tanto mis notas?

- No lo sé.

- Pues nos ayudamos y nos corregimos los trabajos… Claro que… de corregir sus trabajos no puedo, me limito a leerlos, él los hace siempre perfectos.

- Vaya, le has encontrado muchas cualidades, ¿no?

- Algunas… Para empezar las notas se las gana, no se las regalan por la influencia de su padre como se murmuraba, ni siquiera las de Snape, es extremadamente bueno en Pociones; a la hora de la verdad, no es tan quejica como parecía, no tengo que contenerme con él a la hora de hablar de los chicos que me gustan –dijo lanzándole una breve mirada a Ron –Ha sido leal y honesto conmigo al hablarme de sus cosas…

- Entonces, ¿seguirás tu amistad con él?

- Sí… pero espero que no tenga que perder la tuya, pensé que confiabas en mí.

- Y él, ¿confía en ti?

- Al menos lo intenta, no es fácil para él confiar en nadie después de lo que ha pasado, hasta en eso ha sido leal conmigo, no confía totalmente en mí, pero lo intenta.

- No he dejado de confiar en ti –dijo Ron tras un silencio.

- Me alegro –dijo Harry, sonriéndole –Nada cambiará entre los dos, Ron… Pero Malfoy necesita un amigo y yo estaré ahí para apoyarle como lo he hecho con ustedes.

- No pretenderás que te apoye y sea su amigo también, ¿verdad?

- No pretendo nada, sólo quiero que lo entiendas.

- ¿No habrás olvidado todos los insultos que nos ha dicho?

- No, no lo he olvidado… Pero él no ha tenido la oportunidad de aprender lo que nosotros sí, hasta ahora… Y te aseguro que aprende muy rápido para la forma en que fue educado.

- ¿Y qué es lo que el hurón está aprendiendo tan rápido?

- A tener un amigo… A ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista, a sentir que no debe estar solo en todo, a que no debe ser mejor que nadie, o el más arrogante o el de sangre más pura, para que alguien le tenga verdadero cariño.

- ¡Maldición!

- Eres mi hermano, Ron, me gustaría que todo siguiera igual que siempre.

- Seguirá igual que siempre –dijo Ron –Tú nueva amistad con el hurón albino… no la comprendo, pero la acepto. Sólo no te líes con él, ¿vale?

- No lo haré… -dijo Harry, tragando saliva. No quería mentirle a Ron, pero tampoco podía decirle que ya eran dos las veces que había estado con el Slytherin, por él se lo diría, pero no sería bueno para Draco que él dijera la verdad, sólo empeoraría lo que su amigo pensaba de él. Lo que todo el maldito colegio pensaba de él –Él no es lo que todos dicen, Ron…

- No lo sé, Harry…

- Sólo quiero pedirte… que dejes de fastidiarlo con… lo que se dice de él… Le duele… Él ha pensado hasta en…

- ¿En qué?

- En nada… Olvídalo, solo te pido eso, si no quieres hacerlo, también me vale.

- No le fastidiaré más –dijo Ron, dio media vuelta y se metió en el baño.

Harry dio un suspiro y se volvió hacia Hermione y Neville.

- ¿Neville?

El chico asomó su cara tras el libro de Herbología.

- No es bueno para nadie estar tan solo en la vida –dijo Neville –Me parece bien que seas su amigo y me daría lo mismo si te acuestas con él o no –se perdió de nuevo tras su libro –Nadie puede decirte qué sentir, qué hacer o qué pensar.

- Gracias, Neville –dijo Harry, con un suspiro.

- No me las des, es injusto lo que hacen con él y lo sé.

- ¿Hermione?

- ¿Yo qué? Sabes que te he apoyado siempre en esto y lo seguiré haciendo pase lo que pase.

- ¿Qué haces acá? –preguntó el chico con una sonrisa.

- Dije que estudiaríamos un rato para Encantamientos, ¿recuerdas?

- Sí, lo recuerdo.

- Pues a eso he venido –dijo Harry, acercando una silla y abriendo el libro –No nos hará mal estudiar un ratito, yo leo y tú escuchas, ¿vale?

- Sí.

- Mmm…

- ¿Qué?

- Pero creo que te relajaré antes… para que estés más tranquilo –dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. Se puso en pie y se acercó a él, comenzó a besarlo y deslizó su mano bajo la sábana y luego bajó el pantalón del pijama del Slytherin. Aferró el miembro semi erecto del rubio y comenzó a acariciarlo.

- Oh, Harry… -suspiró el rubio ante las caricias.

- Schh… Tranquilo mi ángel rubio, sólo disfrútalo…


	12. Cap11: ¡Siempre callándote!

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **DRACO SUFRIRÁ UN GRAN DOLOR, PERO TAL VEZ UN AMOR LE ACOMPAÑARÁ

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**Capitulo once**  
**¡Siempre callándote!**

Harry estaba trabajando sobre su caldero en la clase de Pociones, sentado al lado de Ron y Hermione, pero Severus Snape notó que echaba constantes miradas hacia la puerta y hacia su reloj. La desilusión se iba pintando en el rostro del Gryffindor, mezclado con una honda preocupación.

Severus imaginaba lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del chico dorado. Sabía perfectamente que el Gryffindor estaba estudiando con su Dragón, las notas de Draco volvían a ser las de antes, excepto en Runas Antiguas, pero también sabía que Potter las estaba estudiando con ahínco, lo había visto enfrascado en aquellos libros en sus horas libres.

Había odiado demasiado a ese chico, pero el odio se le había ido apagando cada vez que lograba divisarlo entrar furtivamente a la biblioteca con su mochila, seguido minutos después por su Dragón, cuando los divisaba en el campo de Quidditch en amenas charlas o cuando a su propio Dragón se le había escapado que el Gryffindor había negado frente a una veintena de alumnos haber tenido nada con él

Sabía perfectamente que aquellos dos se acostaban de vez en cuando, sería una ingenuidad de su parte el negarlo. Y sabía también que el Gryffindor no había propagado los rumores, al contrario, trataba de acallarlos.

Había visto también como el Gryffindor, cuando pensaba que nadie lo veía, agarraba a su ahijado y le daba besos tiernos mientras acariciaba su pelo, o cuando lo abrazaba fuerte cuando su Dragón se derrumbaba y le permitía llorar sobre su pecho.

Si era justo, y en el fondo quería ser justo, debía reconocer que el Gryffindor estaba cuidando muy bien de su dragón y éste… A Severus Snape se le escapó un pequeño suspiro… Su Draco estaba enamorado hasta los huesos del Gryffindor, por mucho que lo disimulara o fuera frío con él. Decidió acabar con aquella expresión en el rostro del Gryffindor.

Harry en lo único que podía pensar era que Draco ya no llegaría y maldecía por la indiferencia del rubio que aún persistía sobre sus notas y se sentía un tanto desilusionado, pensó que sus esfuerzos estaban dando sus frutos, al menos en las clases que compartían. Hasta que la voz de Severus Snape le hizo dar un brinco,

- ¿Quieres provocar una explosión, Potter?

Harry levantó la mirada y la clavó furioso en su profesor, la estaba haciendo correctamente, ¿por qué volvía ahora con los estúpidos ataques?

- Yo…

- Malfoy está en la enfermería –susurró Severus Snape.

Los tres Gryffindor levantaron la mirada hacia él. Severus vio la angustia en los ojos del Gryffindor, la preocupación en Granger y el bufido de molestia en el pelirrojo Weasley.

- ¡Me importa un comino que la maldita poción explote! –gritó Harry, mientras lo miraba con muda suplica.

La clase entera levantó los ojos hacia ellos.

- ¡Fuera de la clase, Potter! Y cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Ron bufó más fuerte. Harry arrojó lo que tenía en las manos y salió dando un descomunal portazo, cuando la hubo cerrado salió corriendo hacia la enfermería. Mientras tanto Severus Snape se volvió hacia Hermione

- ¿Qué maldita cosa está haciendo, Granger? –gritó, todos regresaron a sus propias pociones y luego en voz baja –Tape la poción de Potter, regresará más tarde a terminarla… Weasley todavía no es hora de ese ingrediente…

Ron abrió la boca de asombro, miró su mano y luego la pizarra y se dio cuenta que Snape tenía razón y tragó saliva, supo que de alguna manera le estaba devolviendo los cinco puntos que había quitado a Gryffindor para disimular que su amigo salía corriendo para ver cómo estaba el hurón.

Harry se detuvo en el umbral de la enfermería y se mordió los labios, al ver el corte en la sien derecha y como Madame Pomfrey le daba la poción para reparar huesos rotos, ¿qué había sido esta vez?

Se acercó lentamente a la camilla y sonrió hacia el rubio que había fijado sus ojos en su rostro.

- Te estás haciendo adicto a la enfermería, ¿no? –el rubio sonrió dulcemente -¡Cómo te gusta hacerle el quite a las clases!

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?

- Me echaron de la clase de Pociones, madame, y decidí venir a visitarla –dijo el Gryffindor con la más seductora de sus sonrisas.

- Hablaremos más tarde de esa expulsión –sonrió la enfermera y se volvió hacia el rubio –Quédate quieto y trata de descansar.

- Gracias –murmuró el rubio y vio como Madame Pomfrey se encerraba en su despacho, volvió a mirar al moreno.

- Deberías estar en clase de Pociones.

- Tú también, ¿qué pasó?

- Ehh… Iba retrasado, corrí hacia el salón de Pociones lo más rápido que podía, tropecé y caí de las escaleras –dijo el rubio, disfrutando de la caricia de la mano de Harry en su pelo.

- Bien, esa es la versión oficial supongo, ¿no? Ahora cuéntame lo que realmente ocurrió –bufó Harry.

El rubio se mordió los labios y desvió un poco la mirada, aferró con su mano el borde de la sábana y jugueteó con ella, ¿por qué el Gryffindor siempre tenía que saberlo todo?

- ¿Draco?

- Ya va… –suspiró –Sino te lo quisiera contar, ¿te enfadarías?

- No… Pero prefiero escucharlo de tu boca que de cualquier otro imbécil.

- Es que… Cada vez me da más vergüenza.

- No entiendo por qué, somos pareja, ¿no? Y sobre todo somos amigos.

- Bien… Iba camino a las mazmorras, venía de la Torre de Astronomía, tuve un par de horas libres y fui a estudiar Runas, en el quinto piso me topé con un Ravenclaw de séptimo, me jaló de los brazos y trató de besarme, le empujé y seguí caminando, pero me tomó por detrás y trató de meterme en un aula, me deshice de él con fuerza y corrí hasta llegar a las escaleras y traté de sacar la varita, la había guardado en la mochila.

- ¡Draco! –se quejó Harry -¿Qué hacías con la varita en la mochila?

- La guardé para no olvidarla en la Torre de Astronomía.

- ¡Merlín! Sigue.

- El Ravenclaw me alcanzó y trató de besarme y acariciarme y como no me dejé, me empujó y caí por las escaleras. Eso es todo.

- ¿Eso es todo? ¡Merlín Draco! Estás lleno de moretones, ¿y qué te rompiste esta vez?

- La muñeca.

- ¿Quién fue?

- Eso no te lo diré –dijo el rubio firme –Irás por él y te meterás en problemas.

- ¡Draco!

- No grites, te escucho perfectamente –dijo el chico molesto.

- ¡Me lo dirás ahora!

- No, Harry Potter, no pienso decírtelo, aunque me mandes a la mierda.

- ¡Siempre estás callándote lo que te hacen!

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

- Contárselo a tu padrino… o a McGonagall… o a Dumbledore, no sé…

- ¿Sí? ¡Ya! –dijo el Slytherin en tono de fastidio y se volvió de lado en la cama.

- Draco…

- ¿Tú no entiendes? No me andaré quejando como una nenita… Y de todas formas, si lo hiciera, todo se pondría peor, ¿no lo ves?

- No sé, Draco.

- Lo mejor es no decir nada. Además tener unas pequeñas vacaciones de vez en cuando no está nada mal, ¿no?

- Si esta es tu idea de vacaciones, allá tú.

- Son un poco dolorosas, nada más.

- ¡Draco! –gruñó el Gryffindor –Has pasado más tiempo en la enfermería que en clases.

- No seas exagerado –rió el rubio, pero luego dijo en voz baja –Se rumorea que estamos juntos, el Ravenclaw me lo gritó.

- Ya lo sabía.

Draco se volvió hacia él.

- ¿Lo sabías? ¿Desde cuándo?

- Desde el partido con Ravenclaw, Ron me lo reclamó, se rumorea que somos amantes.

- Que lindo suena eso –masculló Draco –Se rumorea que soy tu perra, Potter. Nada de amantes, sólo tu perra

Harry volvió a acariciar el pelo del rubio.

- Pero tú sabes que no es cierto, ¿verdad, mi ángel rubio? Para mi eres mi pareja, no mi perra.

- Ya lo sé… Ojala los demás lo supieran –dijo bajito,

- No tengo problemas en que los demás lo sepan, Draco.

El Slytherin se le quedó mirando fijamente.

- De verdad quieres suicidarte, ¿eh?

- Nunca lo he pensado –rió Harry –Dime que sí y mañana será oficial.

- De ninguna manera –dijo Draco –Tú estarás fuera de esto.

- Ya no lo estoy.

- Lo estás, mientras nadie nos atrape juntos seguirán siendo rumores, Harry.

- ¿Por qué mantenerlo en secreto? ¿Acaso todavía tienes esperanzas con el chico del diario?

Draco emitió una risita, la primera que le escuchaba el Gryffindor en ese día.

- Mejor acaricia mi cabello, la poción me ha dado sueño –dijo arrebujándose en las sábanas.

- ¿Es eso verdad?

- No pienses en el chico del diario, estoy contigo, ¿no?

- Pero si pudieras estar con él, ¿lo harías?

- Sí… Pero me gustan tus besos y caricias y ahora mismo –Draco bostezó –Necesito unos cuantos besos y algunas caricias.

- Seguirás callándote, ¿verdad?

- Sip… –el rubio cerró los ojos – ¿Y esos besos?

- Ven y tómalos –retó Harry.

- Bien, si no quieres –y se acomodó en la cama.

- Siempre te sales con la tuya, ¿no? –dijo Harry, y se inclinó hacia él y le dio unos cuantos besitos en todo el rostro y luego tomó su boca para darle uno muy apasionado –Duerme, ahora debo irme y vendré bastante tarde a quedarme contigo.

- ¿Por qué? –se quejó el rubio con un puchero.

- La poción, tu padrino me degollará sino la termino.

- Demonios, otra vez me atrasaré en todo.

- Este fin de semana te pondré al día con todo y copiaré los apuntes de Hermione en Runas, siempre los deja a nuestro alcance por si nos tentamos –rió Harry.

- Harry –llamó el rubio bajito, el moreno se detuvo en la puerta.

- ¿Sí?

- Yo… –Draco se mordió los labios –Te esperaré despierto, ¿vale?

- Vale, ahora duerme –el chico sonrió y Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Estar con Harry era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo. Suspiró y volvió a mirar hacia la puerta con fijeza.

- ¿Por qué Harry hace todo esto por mí? ¿Revelar lo nuestro? Sí, claro… Como si eso fuera a ser bueno para el estúpido Gryffindor. Aprende, Harry Potter, nadie en este mundo puede ser tan noble, se aprovecharán de ti –susurró.

Harry casi al finalizar del día se dirigió hacia el aula de Pociones.

- ¿Profesor Snape?

- Pasa, Potter –se escuchó una voz al otro lado.

Harry empujó la puerta.

- ¿Puedo terminar la poción?

- Adelante.

- Ehh… ¿Sería posible…? ¿Sería posible que Draco presentara una redacción?

- Mmm…

- Yo le llevaré una muestra de la poción… Es para que no se atrase.

- Mmm… Está bien.

- Gracias, señor.

- ¿Te dio la versión oficial o la verdad?

- Ambas –dijo Harry –Y no me está gustando nada esto –dijo, mientras leía las instrucciones de la poción que el profesor había vuelto a poner en la pizarra con un movimiento de su varita.

- ¿Sabes los rumores, Potter?

Harry parpadeó rápidamente durante unos segundos.

- Sí, señor…

- ¿Y?

- No me importan, sólo me molesta que dejen a Draco como… ya sabe, ¿no?

- ¿Y no es así?

- ¡No! –dijo molesto –Si pasara algo entre él y yo sería mi pareja, no mi perra.

- Debo deducir entonces…

- No pasa nada entre él y yo, ¿vale?

- Eso ni tú te lo crees, Potter.

- Digamos… Digamos que es la versión oficial, ¿de acuerdo?

- Y la verdad sería… –invitó Snape

- Si, es mi pareja.

Harry retrocedió unos pasos al ver al profesor a dos pasos de él, pero lo detuvo el pupitre que estaba detrás. Severus Snape le apuntó con la varita.

- No le hagas daño –masculló en un tono de odio.

- Ya se habrá dado perfecta cuenta que no estoy jugando con él, ¿verdad? Si Draco no se ha dado cuenta, usted sí, ¿no es así?

Snape bajó la varita.

- ¿Se lo has dicho?

- No… Está enamorado de un chico –Harry se mordió los labios –No quiero atarlo a mí por compasión.

- Y aceptas sus migajas… ¡Qué tierno! –se burló Snape.

- ¡Es mejor que nada! –dijo el Gryffindor, avergonzado.

- Termina esa poción, Potter.

- ¡No se lo diga! Ya sé que me odia, pero…

- Termina la maldita poción y vete.

- ¿Profesor? –llamó Harry con voz ahogada.

- No diré nada… Ahora termina eso de una vez –masculló, mientras se sentaba tras su escritorio y fingía leer unas redacciones.


	13. Cap:12: El Ataque

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **DRACO SUFRIRÁ UN GRAN DOLOR, PERO TAL VEZ UN AMOR LE ACOMPAÑARÁ

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

Capitulo Doce  
El Ataque

Harry se encontraba en la Sala Común, comiendo una manzana y escuchando cómo Hermione reprendía a Ron por no tener hechos ya los deberes.

- ¿Y tú tan tranquilo? –se volvió Hermione a Harry -¿Ya hiciste los deberes?

- Aja.

- Es mentira.

- ¡Qué desconfiada! Los tengo hechos, ya te dije –sacó de su mochila unos pergaminos y se los alargó.

Hermione los revisó y se quedó asombrado al no tener nada qué corregir o qué objetar ante el trabajo de su moreno amigo.

- Es sorprendente.

Harry le dio un mordisco a su manzana, mientras miraba burlonamente a su amiga. Como al descuido sacó el Mapa del Merodeador y tras lanzarle el conjuro, lo miró analíticamente. De pronto sus dos amigos lo miraron sorprendidos, Harry se había puesto pálido y había dejado caer la manzana, sacó la varita y echó a correr como un bólido, apartando al que se cruzara en su camino y saliendo por el retrato.

- ¿Qué rayos…? –dijo Ron soltando la pluma.

Hermione tomó el mapa y siguió el puntito que representaba a Harry en el mapa, Ron también se había inclinado sobre el pergamino y lo vieron correr hacia el campo de Quidditch y luego a los vestuarios.

- ¡Malfoy! –exclamó Ron, con disgusto.

- Vamos, Ron…

- Ni lo sueñes –dijo el pelirrojo, tomando de nuevo la pluma y poniéndose a escribir. Hermione se guardó el mapa y salió corriendo de la Sala Común. Ron emitió un gruñido. No pensaba ir, que Harry defendiera solo al hurón, él no pensaba hacerlo.

Harry corría lo más rápido que podía, su corazón latía a mil por hora y sentía el miedo encajándose en su estómago.

Había visto como cuatro puntos rodeaban el de Malfoy, y sabía que nada bueno podía significar, estaba Thomas y Wilver, de Ravenclaw; Smith de Hufflepuff y Macallister de Gryffindor. No creía que le estuvieran dando conversación al Slytherin, cuando logró llegar a los vestuarios, se recostó un momento en la puerta para recuperar el aliento y logró escuchar la conversación que se mantenía dentro.

- Vamos, Malfoy, no te pongas difícil.

- No me dejaré, así que…

- Si lo haces con todos –rió el de Gryffindor.

- No es asunto tuyo con quién lo hago o no… Ahora dejadme pasar.

- No tan rápido, rubito, no saldrás de aquí –Harry escuchó una exclamación ahogada del rubio.

- ¡Protego!

- Vamos, Malfoy, deja la varita, somos cuatro –dijo Wilver.

- ¿Por qué mierda no me dejáis en paz? No les he hecho nada.

- Eso es lo que queremos remediar –rió Smith –Vamos, sabemos que te gusta.

"Suficiente", pensó Harry, rabioso, ya había recuperado el aire de sus pulmones, así que se irguió y entró con paso tranquilo hacia los vestidores, Malfoy estaba metido en una ducha, con la varita en mano, respiraba con dificultad, estaba cubierto de lodo y sus ropas desgarradas, pero tenía una expresión de firme determinación y la mirada fría, Harry lo conocía y sabía que el rubio en ese momento debía tener miedo, pero orgullosamente no lo demostraba.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? –preguntó Harry, con tono tranquilo, pero amenazador.

- Vete, Potter, no es asunto tuyo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Que te vayas, Potter, este es un asunto entre Malfoy y nosotros.

- Mira tú. ¿Cuatro contra uno?

- Verás, Potter, o te unes a la diversión o nos dejas en paz.

- ¿Sólo tengo esas dos alternativas? Mmm… ninguna me satisface. –dijo el Gryffindor, tocándose el mentón con aire reflexivo.

- Vete, Potter, nos quitas tiempo.

- Tengo otra solución –dijo el moreno de Gryffindor, sacando su varita y apuntándolos –Se van a ir de aquí antes de que cuente tres, sino… Mmm, bueno ya saben, tendré que hacerlos mierda.

Hermione había llegado tan agitada como Harry y estaba recuperando el aliento cuando escuchó la voz de su amigo. Se llevó las manos al pecho y siguió escuchando.

- Potter, ¿para qué te haces problemas…?

- Uno…

- Vamos, Potter, si sabes que él se acuesta conmigo, es sólo un juego –dijo Thomas.

- Dos…

- ¿Qué te importa lo que pase con el hurón? –dijo el otro Gryffindor.

- Tres… -Harry levantó la varita.

- Cálmate, Potter, nos vamos.

- Sí, hombre, solo era una broma...

- Váyanse.

- Potter…

- No quiero escuchar una sola palabra más, Thomas.

Hermione vio salir uno a uno a los atacantes del Slytherin e iba a entrar pero la voz de su amigo tras unos segundos la detuvo.

- Draco… Dame la varita.

- Te juro que no los provoqué… -dijo el Slytherin con la voz ahogada, sin dejar de apuntar a Harry en el pecho.

- Ya lo sé, Draco, ahora dame la varita.

- ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz, Harry? Te juro que no me les insinué.

- Ya lo sé, ahora dame la varita, Draco.

- Sería mejor acabar esto ahora.

Hermione afuera escuchaba esto con la mano apretándose la boca y sentía latir su corazón desbocado.

- Dame la varita, cariño, y luego lo discutiremos.

- ¡No me llames así! – gritó Draco, furioso.

- Está bien… No te pongas así… -Harry iba acercándose poco a poco al rubio, había guardado su varita y trataba de convencer con la mirada al descontrolado Slytherin.

- Ya no puedo más.

- Lo sé, Draco.

Harry logró llegar hasta él y le tomó la nuca con la mano izquierda y con la derecha le quitó de las manos la varita al rubio y se la guardó junto con la suya. Draco recostó su cabeza contra el pecho de Harry y dejó salir unos ahogados sollozos.

- Harry…

- Estoy aquí, tranquilo, nada pasará.

- Te juro que no les hice ninguna provocación o insinuación.

- Ya lo sé, Draco.

- Si no hubieses llegado…

- Ya lo sé, pero estoy aquí, ¿no? Nada te pasará, lo prometo. ¿Qué pasó?

- Estaba volando en el campo de Quidditch, luego bajé y me puse a limpiar la escoba, ¿sabes? Para que voláramos esta noche, como habíamos quedado, y de pronto ellos me tenían rodeado, me arrastraron por el campo y me trajeron aquí, cuando me arrojaron contra la muralla, logré sacar la varita, pero ellos ya habían desgarrado parte de la ropa con unos Diffindos.

- Tranquilo, ya pasó… Anda ven, siéntate aquí, te abriré la ducha, para que te quites el lodo.

- No sé, Harry, deberías irte, no quiero que los demás…

- Me importan un cuerno los demás, Draco, ¿lo entiendes?

- Pero tus amigos…

- Que no te importen, si me dan de lado es que no son mis amigos, anda ven –Hermione escuchó un silencio y luego más sollozos del rubio.

- Me siento tan sucio…

- No vuelvas a decir eso, los asquerosos son ellos, violadores de mierda, ¿no te das cuenta? Métete en la ducha. ¡Accio ropa de Draco!

Pocos minutos después, Hermione se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar la ropa que llegaba desde el castillo. Y decidió mejor regresar, hablaría más tarde con Harry sobre el asunto.

Cuando Draco se hubo vestido, Harry se echó un Fregotego sobre su ropa, tomó al rubio por la nuca y le dio un beso tierno y cariñoso.

- Seguro, no querrás ir al Gran Comedor a cenar, ¿verdad?

- No… No me siento capaz, Harry, te juro que…

- No me jures nada, sé como te sientes, anda ven, iremos a un sitio que conozco, comeremos algo y luego descansaremos, me quedaré contigo esta noche.

- Pero…

- Sólo a dormir, ¿vale? Entiendo que no te apetezca ahora.

- Gracias…

- A esta hora deben estar todos en el Gran Comedor, así que si nos vamos ya, no tendremos que toparnos con nadie.

- Aún creo que tú…

- Déjate de eso, Draco, los amigos están en las malas, ¿vale?

- Vale…

Harry volvió a darle otro beso y echó a andar seguido del rubio, con mucha precaución fueron avanzando hasta el castillo, Harry entró primero y vio que las puertas del Gran Comedor permanecían cerradas y Filch no se veía por ningún lado. Con Draco fueron avanzando por los pasillos desiertos en completo silencio.

Hermione ingresó al Gran Comedor discutiendo en voz baja con el pelirrojo.

- Entonces, ¿te parece bien lo que pensaban hacerle? –dijo Hermione, furiosa.

- No es eso, Hermione, ¿pero por qué tiene Harry que salir en su defensa?

- Porque sabes cómo es, Ron… No soporta las injusticias.

- Ya lo sé, pero sabes lo que se rumorea de ellos dos… Que están liados, que Harry está con él.

- ¿Y si así fuera?

- No lo digas ni en broma –gruñó Ron con furia –Harry no puede estar con el hurón, no después de todo lo que nos ha hecho.

- ¿Y no crees que ya es suficiente castigo el que le están dando? Es una monstruosidad, ¿crees que se merece el ataque de esos cuatro mal nacidos y cobardes?

- Tal vez él los provocó, Hermione.

- No te dije ya que no es así, escuché como Draco lloraba, quiere matarse, ¿no te das cuenta, Ron?

- Es puro teatro, para que Harry siga pendiente de él.

- Me cansaste, piensa lo que quieras –dijo la castaña, sentándose en la mesa, roja como la grana por la furia. Ron se sentó frente a ella y empezó a comer en silencio, en eso Ron vio como Macallister se sentaba al lado de él y Thomas, Wilver y Smith se situaban parados detrás de Hermione.

- ¿Dónde está Potter, Granger?

- Uff, no lo traigo en el bolsillo –dijo la castaña desagradablemente.

- No te hagas la chistosa… Se quedó con él, ¿verdad? –dijo Smith, irónicamente.

- Nosotros le hicimos el trabajo sucio y él disfruta el premio –dijo Wilver.

- Dile a Potter –dijo Thomas, acercándose al oído de Hermione.

- ¿Qué?

- Que la perra es mía y que deje de rondarla…

- Son unos asquerosos –dijo Hermione, a punto de llorar de la rabia.

- Lo que digas, pero dile a Potter que se aparte o el rubito sufrirá las consecuencias, ¿de acuerdo?

Los chicos se alejaron y Hermione levantó la cabeza, clavando la mirada en su pelirrojo amigo.

- Gracias por el apoyo.

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Harry se lo ha buscado, sólo espero que cumplan su palabra y que no sea Harry el que pague las consecuencias.

- ¡Ron!

El pelirrojo se levantó y salió del Gran Comedor, furioso con su amigo. ¿Es que acaso a Harry le gustaba el hurón, el maldito Slytherin? Teniendo todo el maldito colegio para elegir, ¿tenía que liarse con él?

Harry se paró frente al muro y paseó tres veces frente a él, y luego vio materializarse la puerta frente a él, tomó a Draco del brazo e intentó hacerlo entrar.

- No sé, Harry…

- ¿Podemos discutirlo adentro?

- Está bien –y entró en la sala Multipropósito tras Harry.

Un cómodo y amplio sillón se encontraba frente a una encendida chimenea, a sus pies una alfombra multicolor, donde descansaban un montoncito de cojines. Harry se dejó caer en el sillón y se volvió a su rubio compañero.

- Ven siéntate a mi lado.

El Slytherin se dejó caer junto a él y pasó una mano por la frente, Harry notó que Draco ya no podía controlar la desesperación que sentía, lo demostraba en cada gesto, en cada entonación de voz, y lamentaba que la Navidad estuviera tan cerca y lamentaba aún más haber aceptado la invitación de los Weasley para pasar las vacaciones en La Madriguera, porque tendría que dejar al Slytherin solo allí, ya que este no iba a pasar las vacaciones en su casa.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- No…

- Pues yo sí… ¡Dobby!

- Sí, Harry Potter, señor… El amo Draco… ¿se siente mal?

- No Dobby, sólo está un poco cansado.

- ¿Qué desea Harry Potter, señor?

- Si fueras tan amable y nos trajeras un poco de comida.

- Un placer, servirle, Harry Potter, señor… y al joven amo, Draco, también…

- Gracias, Dobby –dijo Draco, apaciblemente a su viejo elfo doméstico.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Dobby les había dejado instalados con una suculenta cena frente a ellos y los había provisto de más leños para la chimenea. Harry se sentó en la alfombra y jaló al rubio para que se sentara junto a él.

- Come.

- No tengo hambre, Harry.

- Pues yo sí y mucha –dijo el moreno llevándose un bizcocho a la boca y tomando un largo trago de jugo de calabaza –Anda, come algo… por favor…

Draco sonrió y comenzó a comer en silencio, sonriendo de vez en cuando ante el voraz apetito de su Gryffindor. Cuando hubieron terminado, Harry se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá y le indicó al rubio un lugar junto a él. Éste se dejó caer al lado del moreno, Harry lo jaló hacia él, recostando su rubia cabeza contra su pecho, y escuchó el suspiro hondo del Slytherin.

- Terminarás repudiado por todos –dijo el rubio, tras un largo silencio.

- No me importa –dijo firme el moreno.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué arriesgar tanto por una aventura pasajera?

- Demonios, Draco –dijo levantándose y mirando furioso al Slytherin –Que nos acostemos de vez en cuando, no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que seas mi amigo.  
No eres mi amante… Eres, por sobre todo, mi amigo y no te abandonaré.

- No quiero verte sufrir, Harry…

- ¿Me ves sufrir? –preguntó el moreno con la voz enronquecida por la furia. El rubio apartó la mirada del Gryffindor.

El Slytherin dejó salir un hondo suspiro y a Harry se le pasó la furia enseguida, se sentó de nuevo a su lado y lo volvió a recostar contra su pecho, comprendía que el rubio estaba cansado y cada día lo estaba más, pero no quería ni pensar en cómo sería la vida sin él, sin las migajas de cariño en que se refugiaba, sin que el rubio lo supiera.

¿Perderlo? Jamás, aunque algún día se tuviera que conformar con ser solo su amigo.

De pronto, sintió que el rubio se arrebujaba más contra él y se dio cuenta que se había dormido, también había notado ese pequeño detalle, Draco solo dormía tranquilo cuando dormía a su lado, las veces que no lo habían hecho, el rubio se aparecía en el Gran Comedor con unas inmensas ojeras y el cansancio pintado en el rostro, y pasaba el día distraído. Por eso cada vez que podía buscaba un pretexto para pasar la noche a su lado, para que descansara y al mismo tiempo tenerlo para él.

Con un floreo de su varita hizo aparecer unas mantas, y acomodó el cuerpo del Slytherin y el suyo propio para quedar recostados a lo largo del sofá, hizo apagar las luces y puso el despertador en su reloj. Se abrazó mucho a Draco y al poco rato dormía tan profundamente como su rubio compañero.


	14. Cap:13: La pelea

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **DRACO SUFRIRÁ UN GRAN DOLOR, PERO TAL VEZ UN AMOR LE ACOMPAÑARÁ

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**Capitulo Trece**  
**La pelea**

Harry entró de puntillas a su dormitorio de la torre Gryffindor, se desvistió y se puso el pijama, dejó los lentes sobre la mesilla de noche y se acostó. Estaba cerrando las cortinas rojas de su cama con la esperanza de poder dormir una hora más, cuando la inconfundible voz de su pelirrojo amigo, lo hizo quedar envarado.

- ¿Pasaste la noche con él?

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó en el mismo tono quedo de Ron.

- A sí te acostaste con él, no puedo ser más claro en la pregunta, ¿o sí?

- No, no me acosté con él –dijo Harry, agradeciendo el hecho de que no mentía.

- ¡Ah! Entonces, ¿contaron ovejitas?

- No te me pongas irónico, ¿quieres? –dijo Harry de mal humor –Estuvimos hablando y luego nos quedamos dormidos, nada más.

- Vaya… ¿Te has vuelto muy comedido con el hurón?

- Fue atacado y necesitaba hablar con alguien, se encontraba…

- ¿Sabes que Wilver, Macallister, Thomas y Smith van a hacerte mierda sin no te alejas de él? Sin contar a la casa de las serpientes y al resto de Hogwarts.

- Me importa un comino lo que piensen hacer todos esos imbéciles.

- ¿Te estás acostando con él?

- ¿Qué pregunta es esa? –dijo Harry tratando de evadir el tema.

- ¿Quieres dejarlo en paz, Ron? –se escuchó la voz de Neville bajito –Al menos quiere ayudarlo, ¿acaso está mal ayudar a alguien que lo necesita?

Harry agradeció en el alma la intervención de su compañero. Neville era silencioso y torpe, pero Harry sabía perfectamente que Neville lo sabía todo, pero era discreto y buena persona. Y por mucho que Draco le hubiese fastidiado, no lo odiaba.

- No está mal –dijo Ron al cabo de un rato –Sólo que es el hurón y se está echando medio colegio encima –y con esto se tapó hasta la cabeza.

- Si necesitas cualquier tipo de ayuda, Harry, puedes contar conmigo –dijo Neville, volviendo a cerrar la cortina.

- Gracias Neville –dijo bajito.

Harry oyó un gruñido ahogado por parte de Ron. Cerró la cortina y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada, sabía que ya no podría dormir y su pensamiento voló hacia las mazmorras, donde un chico de ojos grises, se encontraba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana viendo como amanecía y pensando en el Gryffindor por el cual aún se mantenía con vida.

Harry bajó más temprano que nadie y se topó con su amiga que lo esperaba sentada en un silloncito con cara de sueño, pero muy nerviosa.

- Hola, Hermione.

- Harry, te esperé hasta muy tarde anoche y no llegaste, ¿dónde estabas?

Harry echó una ojeada a su alrededor y contestó muy bajo.

- Con Draco Malfoy, en la sala multipropósito.

- Por eso no te encontraba en el mapa –dijo ella, devolviéndoselo. Harry lo abrió precipitadamente y comprobó que el rubio continuaba en su habitación, no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio.

- ¿Está bien?

- ¿Qué?

- Malfoy, ¿está bien?

- Sí, sólo cansado de toda esta mierda… Hermione yo…

- No te estoy recriminando nada… -dijo ella con una sonrisa –Ayer te seguí hasta los vestuarios y los escuché –Harry enrojeció.

- ¿Qué?

- En un momento lo llamaste cariño, ¿están juntos?

Harry le echó una mirada culpable, como esperando el regaño, pero Hermione tomó su mano y la apretó con cariño y revolvió un poco el cabello del moreno.

- No te estoy juzgando…

- No exactamente… Nos acostamos de vez en cuando… y nos hemos vuelto amigos.

- No estarás jugando con él, ¿verdad Harry?

- No, ni siquiera sé por qué Draco se sigue acostando conmigo… sé que le gusta otro chico y a veces lo siento muy lejano…

- Harry, ¿estás enamorado de él?

Harry escondió la cabeza entre las manos, en realidad no sabía qué mierda contestar a eso. Llevaba haciéndose esa pregunta desde hacia días y todavía no sabía bien la respuesta.

- No lo sé… -dijo al fin tras unos minutos. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior.

- Harry, ten cuidado, escuché a Malfoy, creo que de verdad está cansado de todo y quiere suicidarse…

- Ya lo sé… es que no sabes, todas las barbaridades que le hacen, las cosas que le escriben, ya lo has visto entrar golpeado al Gran Comedor… Realmente no cayó de la escalera por ir corriendo como dicen… Fue que uno de los Ravenclaw de séptimo, quería llevarlo a un aula vacía, ya sabes… Forcejearon y al final el Slytherin empujó a Draco.

- ¡Qué horror!

- Es injusto que por lo que dicen algunos idiotas, todos se crean con el derecho de obligar a Draco, te juro que si supiera como vengarme sin causar más problemas, lo haría.

- Cualquier cosa que hagas irá en forma irremediable en contra de Malfoy. Ayer las cuatro bestias amenazaron que si no te apartabas de él, las consecuencias las pagaría Draco Malfoy.

- ¡Mierda!

- Así están las cosas, Harry. No puedes hacer nada, sin que esto le afecte directamente a él.

- ¡Maldita sea!

- Harry…

- ¿Ya se lo has dicho? –sonó la voz de Ron a sus espaldas, se encontraba en lo alto de la escalera con su mochila al hombro.

- Sí.

- Bien… Vamos a desayunar –dijo el pelirrojo, bajando y saliendo por el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Harry y Hermione lo siguieron en silencio.

Casi al llegar al Gran Comedor, en uno de los pasillos estaba Draco en medio de éste, revisando su mochila, para ver si había guardado su trabajo de Herbología. Harry y él habían trabajado mucho y no quería decepcionarlo, cuando escuchó la voz de Weasley a sus espaldas.

- Apártate, hurón.

Draco se dio vuelta y quedó de frente al trío dorado y vio como el moreno apretaba los puños.

"Por Merlín, que no se meta en esto", rogó en su interior.

- ¿Qué mosca te picó, comadreja?

- ¿A quién le dices, comadreja?

- ¿Ves a alguien más?

Era una pregunta retórica, puesto que ya se habían detenido más estudiantes de las distintas casas a presenciar la pelea.

- Dije que te apartaras, sucio Slytherin.

- Ron, por favor –gimió Hermione y se iba a interponer, pero Harry la detuvo, la chica se lo quedó mirando asombrada, pero el Gryffindor se mostraba impasible.

- Apártame tú, comadreja, ¿o acaso esperas que me aparte alguien más?

- ¿Me estás llamando cobarde?

- Oh, que perceptivo te has vuelto, pobretón, ¿acaso vas a llamar a mami?

- No metas a mi madre en esto, la ensucias con solo nombrarla.

- El que se ensucia con nombrarla soy yo…

Ron dejó caer la mochila y se abalanzó contra el rubio asestándole un golpe en la cara.

Draco se tambaleó, dejó caer a su vez su mochila y agarró al pelirrojo girándolo hacia él y le lanzó un golpe en el estómago. Ron lo jaló y cayeron al suelo, dándose de golpes, como si fueran a matarse. Hermione trató de ir a separarlos, pero Harry la detuvo otra vez.

- ¿No harás nada?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

- Ron se lo ha buscado y si los separo, le perderán el poco respeto que les queda por Draco, estoy atado de manos…

Hermione asintió y se volvió a los dos chicos, que seguían golpeándose duramente, hasta que Draco quedó sobre Ron, iba a asestarle un último puñetazo, pero de pronto lo soltó. Se levantó con esfuerzo, tomó su mochila y Harry lo vio tambalearse durante unos segundos, apartó la mochila del pelirrojo de una patada, se pasó la mano por el pelo y estiró su túnica y se dirigió al Gran Comedor, tratando de mantener un paso adecuado.

Harry lo vio perderse por las puertas del Gran Comedor y entornó los ojos. Draco estaba cada día más débil, tenía que lograr que comiera más, volvió el rostro hacia Ron y le tendió una mano acercándose, el pelirrojo la tomó, permitiéndole que lo ayudara a levantarse. El moreno se volvió al grupo de curiosos.

- Se acabó la función.

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar y Harry recogió la mochila de su amigo y se la acercó sin decir palabra.

- No has defendido a tu hurón –gruñó Ron.

- Ni a ti –dijo Harry calmado –Los dos son mis amigos.

- Me ha insultado.

- Lo siento, Ron, pero tú te lo buscaste.

- ¡Harry!

Pero el moreno se había girado ya y se encaminó al Gran Comedor, donde se sentó y observó de reojo al rubio que jugueteaba con la comida, rodeado de los malditos papeles, sangrando de una ceja, la cual se limpiaba de vez en cuando con un pañuelo.

"¿Qué estará pensando mi rubio en este momento?", se preguntaba Harry nervioso.

Harry ya estaba en el aula de Transformaciones, ordenando el trabajo que debía presentar. Cuando Draco entró, habían algunos chicos más en ella, así que el rubio se acercó disimuladamente al pupitre de Harry y dejó caer un trozo de pergamino y luego siguió hasta sentarse en el pupitre que no compartía con nadie.

El moreno lo tomó nerviosamente y alcanzó a ver como Ron había entrado y había visto cuando el rubio lo había dejado caer. Pero poco le importó, el pelirrojo se sentó y le echó una mirada asesina a su mejor amigo.

- ¿No lo vas a leer?

- Por supuesto –dijo Harry, abriéndolo.

_Harry:_  
_Te agradezco mucho que no te hayas metido en la pelea con Weasley, no sé si lo hiciste por él o por mí… Pero de cualquier forma significó mucho para mí… Ehh… Te debo un beso._  
_¿Nos vemos esta noche en la Torre de Astronomía?_  
_Draco_

- ¿Te reprochó no haberlo ayudado? –preguntó Ron, ásperamente.

- Al contrario, me agradeció no haberme metido.

Harry tomó otro trozo de pergamino y escribió.

_Mi ángel rubio:_  
_¿El beso me lo darás tú? Como sea, nos vemos a las diez, seré puntual, pero ten cuidado._  
_Harry._

Echó un vistazo alrededor y notó que Draco le miraba y le lanzó el pergamino. Draco lo abrió rápidamente y sonrió mientras lo leía y luego se lo guardó.

Ron bufó, enojado.

- No empieces, ¿quieres? –dijo Harry con fastidio.

Nada más entrar en la torre, Harry se abalanzó sobre el rubio y comenzó a besarlo con desesperación. Draco se zafó un poco y comenzó a lanzar los hechizos silenciadores y el sellador sobre la puerta, dejó caer la varita y aferró los hombros del moreno.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, pero no aprietes mucho, tu amigo es bueno golpeando.

Harry aflojó un poco el abrazo.

- Ron se quejó de lo mismo.

- ¿De que lo apretabas muy fuerte? –el rubio alzó una ceja y Harry soltó la carcajada.

- De que golpeabas muy fuerte, gracioso.

- ¿Qué mosca le picó? Hace tiempo que no nos liábamos a insultos y golpes.

- Me atrapó metiéndome en la cama esta mañana.

- Espero que en la tuya.

- Vale, estás de mejor humor –dijo el moreno feliz.

Draco recostó la cabeza sobre el pecho del moreno.

- Me alegra que no me hayas defendido.

- Me dolió no hacerlo.

- Es tu amigo, no debías.

- Pero tú eres mi pareja.

Draco le echó los brazos al cuello de nuevo y le ofreció su garganta, el moreno la mordió con delicadeza.

- Terminaremos con una pulmonía –dijo Harry – ¿Por qué aquí?

- Dijo la profesora Siniestra que hoy se verían las estrellas.

- ¿Te gusta verlas?

- Mucho.

- Entonces, ven.

Harry convocó unas mantas y salieron del aula y se sentaron cerca de los telescopios, el rubio temblaba ligeramente, así que Harry lo sentó sobre sus piernas de espaldas a él y lo abrazó tratando de darle más calor.

- ¿Sabes que hay una estrella con mi nombre? –preguntó Draco, interrumpiendo el silencio que los envolvía.

- Sí, es la más brillante en la Constelación del Dragón. ¿Por qué?

- Quiero que no lo olvides, ¿de acuerdo?

- Saca esas ideas de tu cabeza, Slytherin.

- No pensaba precisamente en eso, ¿sabes?

- ¿Entonces?

- Para cuando no estemos juntos… Quiero que imagines que yo estoy ahí.

Harry le besó la nuca, pero sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, así que aferró con más fuerza el frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos.

- No lo olvidaré.


	15. Cap14: ¡No quiero dejarte!

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **DRACO SUFRIRÁ UN GRAN DOLOR, PERO TAL VEZ UN AMOR LE ACOMPAÑARÁ

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**Capitulo Catorce**  
**¡No quiero dejarte!**

Al despertar aquella mañana Harry contempló el cuerpo del chico apretado contra él y suspiró profundamente, no quería dejarle allí, tan solo y justo en esas fechas. Si tan solo no hubiera aceptado la invitación… O si Draco no se hubiera llevado tan mal con los Weasley en el pasado, tal vez hubiesen podido pasar juntos las vacaciones.

Acarició el rubio cabello y fue deslizando su mano por el rostro, por la fina garganta, por el pecho desnudo, hasta llegar hasta las caderas.

"Merlín, es tan hermoso"

Unos ojos grises se fueron abriendo poco a poco y Draco le sonrió dulcemente a Harry, levantó su mano y acarició el pecho desnudo del moreno.

- Se te hará tarde, ya casi amanece.

- ¡No quiero dejarte, Draco!

El rubio se apretó contra su pecho y rió suavemente.

- Te prometo que te estaré esperando, ¿vale? Después de la cena, en la sala multipropósito.

- Son dos malditas semanas, no podré soportarlo, promete que me escribirás.

- Todos los días a contar de esta noche. ¿No se molestarán los Weasley?

- No me importa, tú solo escribe.

- Ya debemos irnos, Harry, apuesto que no has hecho ni el equipaje.

- No aún.

- Entonces vamos.

Los dos chicos se vistieron rápidamente y mientras Draco retiraba los hechizos, Harry desaparecía las mantas.

El moreno tomó a Draco por la cintura y lo pegó contra su pecho, buscó su boca y le dio un beso lleno de desesperación.

- No te pongas así, Gryffindor, me dejarás muy triste.

- Sólo cuídate, ¿vale?

- ¿Te quedarías tranquilo si le pidiera a mi padrino que me dejase quedar con él en su habitación hasta que vuelvas?

- Sería fantástico.

- Entonces te prometo que después de desayunar iré a su despacho y hablaré con él.

Harry volvió a darle un beso, el rubio se apartó lentamente y echó a correr juguetón.

- Espera mi lechuza.

Harry lo vio perderse por la puerta y suspiró.

- ¡No quiero dejarte, mi ángel rubio!

Draco estaba por llegar a su sala común, iba muy contento, saboreando aun el último beso que Harry le había dado, cuando vio frente a él a unos chicos de Ravenclaw, se volvió lentamente, pero a sus espaldas había un Gryffindor de sexto y un Hufflepuff.

- ¡Mierda! –murmuró, y por primera vez rogó que el moreno llegara como en la otra ocasión.

- Hola Malfoy.

- ¿Vienes de estar con Potter, perra?

- ¿Qué quieren?

- Cobrarnos una vieja deuda, ¿lo recuerdas?

- No les he hecho nada.

Draco sintió una mano que se deslizaba hasta tomarle por la cintura y una mano tapándole la boca, comenzó a forcejear tratando de soltarse del agarre, pero un fuerte golpe en su estómago, le hizo quedarse sin aire y que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

Otro de los chicos le sujetó las piernas y se lo llevaron hasta un pasillo solitario de las mazmorras. Lo soltaron y le arrojaron contra la pared y una lluvia de golpes comenzó a caer sobre él sin piedad, durante interminables minutos, hasta que su cuerpo no pudo resistir y lo llevó a la inconciencia.

Harry iba taciturno, miraba casi sin pestañear el paisaje, pero Hermione estaba casi segura que su mente no registraba nada, sabía que su pensamiento estaba en el castillo, justo al lado del rubio… y tal vez también su corazón.

Notando que sus compañeros estaban distraídos se sentó junto a él y recostó la cabeza en el hombro del moreno.

- Estará bien –susurró.

- Eso espero… Pero no fue a desayunar, quería verlo antes de partir.

- Tal vez quiso dormir un ratito más y…

- Él no duerme cuando está en la casa de Slytherin, me lo confesó anoche, mientras veíamos las estrellas…

- ¿Por qué? –a Hermione se le encogió el corazón.

Harry echó un vistazo a los otros chicos.

- Blaise Zabini y otros Slytherin han intentado meterse en su cuarto, ya sabes para qué… Teme que si duerme en un descuido logren sacar las protecciones y…

- ¡Merlín!

- Cuando aun no estábamos juntos, estaba manteniéndose despierto con la Poción Insomne.

- ¡Por todos los demonios! –dijo Hermione asustada –Es un milagro que esté vivo, ¿sabes?

- Lo sé, fui a la biblioteca esta mañana… No puede tener un uso muy prolongado y además debía alimentarse muy bien.

- Cosa que sabemos no hacía. ¿La sigue usando?

- No desde que estamos juntos. Espero que de verdad le pida a Snape quedarse con él.

- ¿Snape?

- Snape es su… amigo, le tiene estima a Draco.

- Harry…

- No puedo evitar preocuparme, Hermione. Debí haberme quedado en el castillo a su lado.

- Le quieres, ¿verdad Harry?

- Más que a mi vida. Sé que puede parecerte extraño, Hermione, pero él es diferente a como se muestra ante los demás. A veces es hasta un poco ingenuo, parece tan niño en algunas cosas…

- ¿Estás seguro, Harry?

- ¿Seguro de qué?

- De que no finge.

- Completamente seguro... Y no…

- ¿No?

- No es la perra que todos dicen… Él ha sido solo mío.

- Estas dos semanas pasarán rápido, Harry, ya lo verás…

El moreno no contestó, volvió a mirar por la ventana y dejó que su corazón regresará hacia Hogwarts.

- Debo encontrarlo, Minerva.

- Tal vez haya salido a caminar…

- No se presentó en el Gran Comedor, ni al desayuno, ni a la hora de almuerzo y me había prometido que después que se fuera Potter se iba a pasar un rato por el despacho.

- Tal vez…

- ¿Dónde mierda se encontrará? –se preguntó el profesor y Minerva pudo notar el tono de desesperación en su voz –Draco –llamó fuerte, dirigiéndose ya por los pasillos vacíos de las mazmorras –Tiene que estar en algún lugar, maldición. Hemos buscado por todo el maldito colegio.

- No te preocu…

Un ruido extraño, como de alguien respirando dificultosamente llegó hasta sus oídos. Se echaron una mirada de desesperación uno al otro.

- ¡Merlín que no sea Draco, que no sea mi Dragón! –dijo Severus, mientras corría hasta doblar por el siguiente recodo.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! –dijo Minerva McGonagall, llevándose las manos a la boca para ahogar el grito de horror que pretendía escapar de su garganta.

- ¿Dragón? –murmuró Severus, más pálido de lo habitual y aferrándose a la muralla, para evitar el mareo que le había sobrevenido.

Se fue inclinando lentamente hacia el chico cubierto de sangre. Pero no podía creerlo, ese no podía ser su Dragón, su muchacho. Aquel cuerpo lleno de sangre, con todo el rostro amoratado y respirando con un silbido de agonía en su pecho.

- ¿Dragón? –volvió a llamarlo.

- ¡Fregotego! –Severus sintió la voz temblorosa de Minerva tras él y luego fue empujado hacia un lado por ella, pues se había quedado envarado al ver aparecer con el hechizo el platinado e inconfundible cabello de su ahijado –Creo que tiene algunas costillas rotas… Aparte de todos los demás golpes. ¡Severus! ¡Severus! –Minerva se volvió al no encontrar respuesta. El profesor levantó los ojos hacia ella, con expresión suplicante.

- ¿Va a morir?

McGonagall se mordió los labios.

- No lo sé, Severus, pero urge llevarlo a la enfermería –dijo al mismo tiempo que hacía un floreo con su varita haciendo aparecer una camilla.

Con todo el cuidado posible, Minerva y Severus levantaron el cuerpo del chico y lo recostaron sobre la camilla y luego la levitaron hacia la enfermería.

- ¡Merlín bendito! ¿Es Draco? –preguntó Madame Pomfrey, al mismo tiempo que corría hacia una estantería a sacar unos viales con poción.

- ¡Si Poppy! –dijo Minerva en un susurro.

La mujer se inclinó sobre el cuerpo del chico y comenzó a examinarlo detenidamente, durante interminables minutos.

- ¿Poppy? –llamó Severus con un hilo de voz. La mujer se volvió a él y le sonrió tranquilizándole.

- Nada que no se pueda remediar, estará bien, pero necesitará mucho cuidado, deberán llevarlo para que alguien lo cuide.

- ¿Llevarlo? –preguntó Minerva.

- No puede quedar aquí, es obvio que corre peligro y por mis otras obligaciones no podré vigilarle, tal vez San Mungo.

- Imposible –dijo Severus, ambas mujeres voltearon hacia él –Le avisarán a Lucius y éste se enterará de lo de Potter y… ¡Potter! –se volvió hacia McGonagall –Minerva, ¿puedes ir donde los Weasley y traer a Potter?

- Pero…

- Si no le traemos, jamás nos perdonará.

- Pero…

- Solo ve y tráelo –volvió a gritar Severus descompuesto –Ya deben estar por llegar.

Minerva se giró y salió de la enfermería sin poner más objeciones.

- Luces triste, muchacho.

- No lo estoy –dijo Harry, arrastrando su baúl por el jardín de La Madriguera al igual que el resto.

- Molly, ha estado preparándoles toneladas de comida y dulces, ha estado ansiosa por verlos.

- Extraño su estofado –sonrió Harry, y trató de poner su mejor cara de felicidad.

- Dejen los baúles aquí, más tarde los enviaré a sus habitaciones.

- Los chicos fueron entrando y todos se fueron quedando como petrificados al ver sentada frente a la mesa de la cocina a una rígida Minerva McGonagall.

- ¿Ha pasado algo, Minerva? –preguntó ansiosamente Arthur – ¿Alguien de la Orden?

- No –dijo Minerva, tranquilizándolo con un gesto.

- Oh, entonces me alegro que hayas decidido visitarnos.

- En realidad he venido por Harry –el moreno sintió clavarse todas las miradas en él.

- ¿Por mí?

- Sí Harry, hay algo que requiere de tu presencia en el castillo.

- ¿Pasó algo malo, Minerva?

- Ehh… –titubeó la profesora –Sólo sé que debo llevar a Harry al castillo, pero te lo devolveré antes de la cena, Molly, te lo prometo.

- ¿Minerva?

- Siento no poder darte razones, Molly, pero no estoy autorizada, lo comprendes, ¿verdad?

Molly Weasley asintió en silencio.

- ¿Nos vamos, Harry?

- Ehh… Sí… La veré mas tarde, señora Weasley –dijo dándole un abrazo cariñoso.

Hermione entornó los ojos, ¿le habría sucedido algo a Malfoy? Sinceramente y por el bienestar de Harry esperaba que no.

- Adiós a todos, que disfruten sus vacaciones –dijo la profesora, mientras recibía unos murmullos ahogados por la sorpresa, hizo que Harry se tomara de su brazo y lanzó los polvos Flú –Despacho de Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts.

El destello de las llamas verde esmeralda y luego un pesado silencio, cerniéndose sobre La Madriguera.

Harry se limpiaba el resto de cenizas de su ropa, pero se obligó a mirar a la profesora, preguntándose en qué lío se había metido que lo había ido a buscar a La Madriguera por la Red Flú.

- Acompáñame, Potter.

- Sí, profesora.

Harry la siguió en silencio por los pasillos, hasta que doblaron por uno de ellos y se dio perfecta cuenta a dónde conducía ese corredor, palideció notablemente.

- Oh, no… ¡Mierda! ¡Joder!

- Potter, permanezca…

- Draco, por Merlín.

Y el Gryffindor se echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la enfermería, se abalanzó como tromba dentro de la habitación, pero nada más entrar fue sujetado por unos fuertes brazos.

- ¡Draco! –gritó el moreno, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Vamos, Potter, cálmese, no es usted un niño –dijo Severus Snape.

- Quiero verlo –dijo, sin despegar los ojos de la única cama ocupada y que se mantenía con las cortinas cerradas.

- Enseguida, Poppy está terminando de hacerle unas curaciones.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Lo golpearon, estaba agonizando cuando lo encontramos.

- ¿Agonizando? –la voz del moreno se había convertido en algo casi gutural, como gruñido de animal herido.

- Había perdido mucha sangre… Y no sé cuanto tiempo llevaba allí.

- ¿Quién fue?

- No lo sabemos, pero dudo que haya sido solo uno –dijo Minerva –De verdad…

En ese momento Madame Pomfrey corrió las cortinas y Severus tuvo que sujetar con fuerza al moreno, pues se había puesto muy pálido y parecía a punto de desmayarse.

- ¡Draco! –su voz era un ronco sollozo, se soltó bruscamente de Snape y se afirmó de la muralla, vomitando con fuerza.

- ¡Potter! –llamó Severus Snape, cuando vio que el moreno apoyaba la frente en la fría muralla, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

- Los mataré. ¡Juro que los mataré! ¡Malditos hijos de puta! –gritó, sacó la varita y comenzó a moverse hasta la salida con pasos tambaleantes.

- Cálmate, Potter –dijo Severus, tratando de impregnar su voz con una fría calma. Calma que estaba muy lejos de sentir –Draco te necesita… ¿Lo entiendes?

- Aparte de golpearlo, ¿le hicieron algo más? –preguntó el moreno, dejando escapar un sollozo. Severus no había pensado en eso, se giró hacia la enfermera.

- ¿Poppy?

- Nada más, solo lo golpearon brutalmente.

Harry comenzó a tragar grandes bocanadas de aire, para poder regular su respiración y eliminar esa sensación de ahogo que sentía. Cuando se sintió un poco mejor caminó hasta la cama y acarició el cabello del chico, antes tan suave y ahora un poco áspero. Notó las manchas de sangre aun presentes en el pelo de su amante y se mordió los labios.

No podía reconocer ninguna de las facciones del chico, su cara era una bola hinchada y morada.

- Pronto comenzarán a hacer efecto las pociones y para mañana en la mañana se verá ya mucho mejor.

- ¿Siente mucho dolor? –preguntó bajito.

- Lo he sedado, no siente nada.

Harry hizo un Accio con su varita hacia una silla y sin soltar el mechón de pelo del rubio, se sentó y apoyó su barbilla sobre la cama.

- ¿Potter? –llamó Minerva.

- ¿Puede avisarle a los Weasley que me quiero quedar en Hogwarts?

- Es que no vas a quedarte en Hogwarts –dijo Severus, con voz firme.

- No pienso moverme de su lado –dijo Harry, con la voz ronca por los sollozos que trataba de contener.

- Te quedarás con él, pero no aquí, hay que impedir que Lucius se entere, o que los cabrones vuelvan a golpearlo –Severus estaba parado junto a Harry.

Harry se giró en la silla y se abrazó a la cintura de Severus, escondiendo su cara en el estómago de éste, comenzando a sollozar desesperadamente, en el primer segundo Severus estuvo a punto de apartarse bruscamente de él, pero después levantó su mano y acarició lentamente el cabello del chico, lo que hizo que Harry comenzara a llorar más fuerte.

- ¿Por qué no lo dejan en paz? ¿Por qué? –gimió.

- ¿Podemos llevarlo a Grimmauld Place? –le preguntó Severus, minutos después cuando Harry había logrado calmar su llanto un poco, el chico asintió.

- No hay nadie en Grimmauld Place, Severus, ¿recuerdas? Los chicos no pueden quedarse allí solos.

- La Madriguera… Lo llevaré allí… Seguro la señora Weasley me ayudará.


	16. Cap15: En la Madriguera

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **DRACO SUFRIRÁ UN GRAN DOLOR, PERO TAL VEZ UN AMOR LE ACOMPAÑARÁ

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**Capitulo Quince**  
**En la Madriguera**

- Harry, ¿qué sucedió? –dijo Molly, al verlo entrar por la puerta de la cocina.

- Ehh...

- ¿Es algo grave?

- No, señora Weasley, pero… ehh… Necesito pedirles un favor.

- Lo que quieras.

- En realidad si todos están de acuerdo –murmuró Harry.

- Mientras no se trate del hurón albino –dijo Ron, risueño.

Harry enrojeció, se mordió el labio inferior y pasó una mano por su cabello, con gesto desesperado.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! –exclamó Ron, furioso –Se trata de él.

- Lo… lamento –dijo Harry, retrocediendo –No se preocupen, iré a Grimmauld Place –dijo encaminándose a la puerta, pero Molly Weasley lo detuvo.

- ¿Qué le sucede?

- Está herido… -dijo, y Molly pudo notar angustia en su voz –Le han… -Harry apretó los puños –Se encuentra mal y es peligroso que se quede en Hogwarts, en su estado.

- Puedes traerlo, Harry –dijo Arthur Weasley, acercándose -¿Verdad, Molly?

Harry le echó una mirada a Ron y a los gemelos.

- No es necesario, de verdad, iré con él a Grimmauld Place…

- Allí no tendrás quien te ayude a cuidarlo, Sirius y Remus están haciendo un trabajo para la Orden –dijo Molly Weasley –Será bienvenido aquí.

- No, fue un error, yo…

- No permitiré que pases la Navidad solo –dijo Ron, tras recibir un codazo de Hermione –Puedes traer al hur… -otro codazo de Hermione –a Malfoy aquí.

- ¿De… de verdad?

Los Weasley asintieron y Harry sonrió.

- Está en el jardín –dijo Harry.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco, mientras Harry se dirigía a la puerta murmurando un breve adelante.

Severus Snape entró con un bulto cubierto en sus brazos, recorriendo la cara de los Weasley con expresión fría.

- Molly, Arthur –dijo a modo de saludo.

- Por aquí, Severus… Mmm… ¿Puedo acomodarlo en tu habitación, Ron? Tú puedes dormir en la de Percy.

Ron asintió y trató de que Snape no notara su mal humor.

- ¿Por dónde, Molly? –preguntó Snape.

- Por aquí, Severus… -dijo Molly, subiendo las escaleras precediendo al profesor de Pociones.

Harry inició el camino para seguir a Molly y a Snape, pero Ron se le atravesó en el camino.

- Te cambiarás a la habitación de Percy, ¿verdad?

El moreno les echó una mirada a todos y luego negó y sin decir nada más subió tras los otros.

- Olvidamos traer su ropa –dijo Severus Snape –Te la enviaré mañana.

- No es necesario –dijo Harry –Tengo suficiente de mi ropa aquí para los dos –dijo dirigiéndose a su baúl y sacando un pijama –Sólo necesito que me envíe sus libros y si tiene algún deber adelantado –Severus asintió

- Quédate tranquilo, Severus, cuidaremos bien al chico.

- Es mi ahijado, Molly… Lo único que tengo en la vida es mi Dragón.

- Ya lo sé, Severus. Por eso te prometo que estará bien cuidado.

Severus Snape asintió y salió seguido de Molly. Harry le echó una mirada al rubio, tapándolo con una manta, de pronto sintiendo un impulso echó a correr escaleras abajo.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte a cenar, Severus?

- No, gracias Arthur, ya bastante hicieron con aceptar que Draco se quedara aquí esta Navidad.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Supongo que Potter se los contará –evadió.

Tomó un poco de polvos Flú y se acercaba a la chimenea, cuando estaba a punto de lanzarlos escuchó la voz del Gryffindor.

- ¡Severus! –llamó Harry, dejando boquiabiertos a los Weasley, Severus se dio vuelta y lo vio correr hacia él. Harry le puso una mano en el hombro y se acercó a su oído –Te juro que lo cuidaré bien.

- Lo sé, Harry… Sé que estará bien contigo –y lanzó los polvos Flú, desapareciendo entre las llamas verde esmeralda. Harry sonrió al escucharse llamar por su nombre, se dio vuelta quedando frente a los Weasley.

- ¿Severus? –preguntó Ginny.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo llamaste Severus –dijo Hermione, con estupefacción.

- ¿Lo hice? –al ver el asentimiento en los demás –No me di cuenta… -dijo enrojeciendo.

- ¿Qué pasa con Snape, Harry? –preguntó Fred.

- Creo… creo que hemos hecho una tregua… por Dra… por Malfoy…

- Siéntate a cenar, Harry.

- Vendré en seguida, señora Weasley… Iré a acomodar a…

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- Puedo solo, gracias, solo tengo que ponerle el pijama y acostarlo…

Ron alzó una ceja, pero no hizo comentario alguno.

Harry se dirigió a la escalera y subió por ellas, sabía que ahora los Weasley estaban confirmando que ellos dos tenían una relación… "¿Relación?", se preguntó a sí mismo. Una voz en su interior le surgió en su cabeza. "Reconócelo, te tiene loco por él" Y Harry suspiró profundamente, pero no era una relación… Draco quería a otro y él lo sabía. Claro que lo sabía.

Harry despertó y buscó sus lentes en la mesilla de noche y se los puso, le echó una mirada al reloj, era tarde ya, acarició la cabeza del rubio que descansaba sobre su pecho, amanecer con él a su lado, era como un sueño, se dio cuenta que hace ya mucho quería hacerlo, es cierto que habían amanecido juntos otras veces así, pero siempre sobre unas mantas en algún lugar perdido de Hogwarts, sin apenas haber descansado y luego de haberlo hecho, esto era algo distinto para el moreno, era como si fuera algo más intimo.

Sintió la puerta abrirse y su corazón se encogió, vio aparecer la pelirroja cabellera de su amigo y como éste murmuraba.

- Harry dice mamá que…

Pero Harry vio como los ojos del pelirrojo se clavaban en él con furia, luego lo vio salir dando un portazo. Ahora miró a Draco que abrió un poco los ojos, pero luego siguió durmiendo. Harry lo apartó con cuidado y sin pensarlo salió y bajó corriendo tras su amigo, descalzo y sólo con el pantalón del pijama puesto, alcanzó al pelirrojo en la cocina donde se encontraban los otros Weasley.

- Ron, déjame explic…

Ron se dio vuelta y le lanzó un puñetazo, Harry cayó al suelo y se llevó la mano a la boca, viendo su mano con sangre al apartarla.

- ¿Explicarme qué? ¿Qué te acuestas con él?

- Lo siento…

- ¿Lo sientes?

- Tú ya debías sospechar que pasaba algo con él, ¿no? –dijo Harry sin levantarse –Ron, lo siento…

- ¿Sientes haberte liado con él? –gritó Ron, furioso.

- No –dijo Harry –Siento no haberte contado que… que estoy enamorado de él.

Ron lo miró estupefacto, luego agarró un montón de platos de sobre la mesa y los estrelló en el suelo cerca del moreno, uno de los trozos se estrelló en el rostro de Harry, produciéndole un corte, luego Harry vio al pelirrojo azotar la puerta de la cocina y perderse en el jardín.

Harry se levantó lentamente y miró a los otros Weasley, no sin cierto temor, vio como los gemelos se echaban una mirada entre ellos, a Ginny cerrar los ojos y recostarse contra el respaldo de la silla y a Hermione esconder la mirada, Arthur tomó apresuradamente un sorbo de café y vio a Molly Weasley ir hacia él, pensó que lo abofetearía, pero ella lo abrazó, Harry recostó la cabeza en su hombro y sollozó.

- Siento desilusionarlos –dijo el moreno, bajito.

- Nada de eso, Harry, la persona que tú elijas estará bien para nosotros.

- Él no debe saberlo –dijo Harry, apartándose –No debe saber que le quiero –dijo Harry desesperado.

- Pero, Harry…

- Él no me quiere… creo que se… que se acuesta conmigo por agradecimiento –y volviéndose echó a correr escaleras arriba. Los Weasley intercambiaron miradas, pero no hicieron comentario alguno.

Harry se metió en el baño más cercano y se miró en el espejo, abrió la llave, mojándose la cara, con un evidente signo de desesperación.

"Demonios", pensó malhumorado. Ahora los Weasley sabían lo que sentía por el rubio y tal vez eso lo pusiera todo peor, ¿no? Tal vez ellos odiarían más a Draco por no corresponderle, todo era un revoltijo en su vida, ¿cómo diablos había llegado hasta allí? Suspiró profundamente y salió del baño, oyó discutir a Ron con Molly Weasley y un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió, ¿por qué no se había ido a Grimmauld Place?

Terminó de subir las escaleras y entró en el cuarto de Ron.

Un rubio ángel, abrió los ojos al cerrarse la puerta y sonrió al verlo.

- ¿Eres tú? ¿O todavía duermo? –rió el Slytherin, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

- Soy yo…

Harry se acercó y se arrodilló junto a la cama, acariciando el rostro del rubio con la yema de sus dedos.

- ¿Cómo te arreglas para saber siempre dónde estoy?

Harry rió, pero no se lo dijo.

- Esta vez no te encontré, me llamaron a Hogwarts, porque estabas herido, ¿lo recuerdas?

- La verdad, no –dijo Draco.

- Mmm –Harry se mordió los labios -¿Quiénes te golpearon, Draco? –el rubio desvió la mirada gris de la penetrante verde esmeralda del moreno.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- Ehh… -eso sí era difícil de decírselo –Ya sabes, como estabas… y necesitabas cuidados especiales… y yo… quería cuidarte… pues…

- Suéltalo ya –dijo Draco, sonriendo.

- En La Madriguera.

- ¿La Madriguera? ¿Qué es?

- Ehh… La casa de… de los Weasley.

Draco se quedó mirando a Harry con estupor y al cabo de unos segundos, soltó el aire con fuerza.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Harry Potter! –gritó Draco, haciendo varias muecas de dolor y aferrándose el pecho -¿Cómo pudiste traerme aquí?

Harry se mordió los labios y con un deje de rencor le soltó al rubio.

- Ya sé que no es tu elegante mansión, con tus hermosas, amplias y lujosamente amobladas habitaciones, pero es como mi casa. Pero si te molesta, podemos irnos a un hotel –Draco tuvo un sobresalto, conocía bien al moreno y se estaba enojando

- No lo decía por eso, imbécil –se enojó Draco, e hizo un mohín de niño con pataleta, que Harry adoraba, el moreno sonrió.

- A ver, ¿entonces qué pasa? ¿No te gusta la cama?

- Bueno, lo único que me molesta realmente es que no me gustan los Chudley Cannons y lo otro, ¿es qué no sabes que los Weasley me odian? ¿Acaso se te olvidó que he barrido el piso con ellos? Con razón aseguran que es verdad ese dicho muggle, "como pecas, pagas". Mírame a mí.

- No vuelvas sobre el asunto, Draco.

- Pero, ¿cómo es que los Weasley aceptaron recibirme en su casa?

- Una vez que los conozcas, lo entenderás.

- ¿Qué te pasó en el labio?

- Un golpe de Ron.

- Por mi culpa, ¿cierto?

- No –dijo Harry, acariciando el cabello de su rubio platino.

- ¿Entonces?

- Le hice una broma, se enojó y me golpeó.

- Pero dices que es tu amigo.

- Y claro que lo es, es normal, a veces se nos pasa la mano, ¿sabes?

- No puedo saberlo, nunca he tenido amigos.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Ron escuchaba la conversación y se mordió el labio, sin saber por qué se le pasó todo el enojo y sintió un poco de pena por aquel hurón.

- Me tienes a mí –oyó decir a Harry.

- Creo que si no te hubieras acercado…

- No vuelvas a decirlo nunca más…

- No te enojes, ¿vale? Pero es la verdad, Gryffindor. Si tú no te hubieras acercado, me hubiera matado hace mucho tiempo. Estoy cansado de todo.

- Estaré siempre para ti.

- Lo dices ahora, pero algún día te cansarás… o se te pasará el deseo y me quedaré solo.

Ron oyó la risa de Harry un poco nerviosa y recordó lo que le había dicho su madre. "Harry piensa que Malfoy solo está con él por agradecimiento".

- Aunque se me pasara el deseo, como tú dices, igual podemos seguir siendo amigos, ¿no? Además, algún día ese chico que te gusta tanto…

- No quiero hablar de eso… Sé que no me corresponde.

- Pero…

- ¿Quieres dejarlo? –dijo en tono enfadado.

- Está bien… ¿Tienes hambre?

- La verdad no.

- Pero debes comer algo, ¿vale?

Ron no escuchó más que silencio durante un par de minutos, dentro de la habitación.

- Vamos, Draco, come algo, hazlo por mí, Dragón.

- Está bien…

- Iré a buscarte algo…

Ron se apresuró a entrar en la habitación, antes que los otros dos se dieran cuenta que había escuchado toda la conversación.

- Hola Harry –dijo Ron entre serio y sonriente, se volvió hacia el rubio que escondió la mirada y notó que había enrojecido, al menos lo que podía llegar a ver de su cara –Hola Malfoy.

- Hola Weasley –dijo bajito.

- Mamá te ha enviado algo de comer.

- Es muy amable de su parte –dijo el rubio sin mirarle

- Siento lo del golpe, colega. Pero eso te pasa por asustarme.

- Ya lo sé –rió Harry, aparentemente normal.

- Dijo mamá que bajaras a desayunar.

- Ehh… Dile que bajaré en un rato más… Debo cuidar a Draco.

- Se lo diré –pero no se movió. Y tuvo un sobresalto cuando vio a Harry acomodar al rubio sobre unos almohadones, la cara del rubio estaba llena de moretones y el pecho desnudo también, vio la mueca de dolor y como se mordía los labios, para no dejar escapar los gemidos.

- Bébete esto, Draco, es la poción –dijo el moreno.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude, Harry?

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí.

- Ehh… ¿Puedes llenarme la tina con agua caliente? Quiero bañar a Draco.

Ron miró mejor al rubio y vio que aún tenía restos de sangre en el pelo.

- Claro… -y salió cerrando tras él.

"Demonios, ¿quién había podido golpear al hurón de esa manera?, pensó estupefacto.

- ¿Ya ves lo que te decía? –dijo Harry, besando al rubio.

- Aun así, sé que me odian –dijo convencido y Harry no le discutió.

- ¿Qué quieres comer primero?

- Ehh… ¿Puedo solo tomarme el café con leche? De verdad no tengo hambre.

- ¡Draco!

- Si como algo más, vomitaré.

- Entonces te bañaré primero, ¿ok?

Harry tomó con cuidado al rubio, tras abrir la puerta y lo llevó hasta el baño que Ron había dejado preparado y con un hechizo especial para que no se enfriara el agua, lo desnudó y lo metió en la tina, sintió el suspiro de placer del rubio y sonrió.

- No hagas esos ruiditos que me haces hervir la sangre… y no estás en condiciones de enfriarla.

Draco rió suavemente, aunque Harry notó que con un poco de tristeza y el moreno se mordió los labios.

- Anda ven, que te lavaré el cabello –dijo sacándose el pantalón del pijama y metiéndose en la tina con él, para evitar hacerle daño.

Cuando Harry entró en el cuarto con Draco, la cama estaba abierta y con sábanas limpias y el cuarto ordenado y se habían llevado la ropa sucia. El moreno sonrió agradecido de los Weasley, por eso había decidido intentar llevarlo allí. La Madriguera era el mejor sitio del mundo. Harry acomodó al rubio en una silla y terminó de secarlo y le puso un pijama limpio.

- Siento darte tanto trabajo.

- No digas estupideces –rió Harry, besándolo con ternura inusitada.

- Es que después de lo que te hice estos años.

Harry simuló enojarse y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Estás de un humor que no me gusta –el rubio apartó la mirada.

Harry lo levantó tras terminar de vestirlo y lo acomodó en la cama y le alargó el café con leche, mientras que le secaba el cabello con la varita, tras unos sorbos Draco estaba apartando ya la taza.

- No, no… Te lo bebes todo –el rubio suspiró, y se obligó a bebérselo. Harry se había acomodado tras Draco y le besó la nuca abrazándolo, lo sintió temblar, Harry jamás sabía por qué lo hacía, si era de temor, de resignación, de agradecimiento, de deseo… o de asco.

- ¿Draco?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué te acuestas conmigo?

El rubio tras unos segundos se encogió de hombros.

- Porque también me gustas… también te deseo… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Harry acarició el pecho del rubio.

- Solo que no quiero que lo hagas por agradecimiento… Si algún día no quieres, me lo dices y en paz, seguiremos siendo amigos igual…

- Está bien…

- Sólo quería que lo supieras… -vio como el rubio asentía –Bajaré a desayunar –se levantó y vio como Draco se recostaba contra la almohada y empezaba a adormecerse, le dio un topón en los labios y tomó la bandeja saliendo. Draco suspiró bajito.

- Me acuesto contigo porque te amo, Gryffindor idiota.

Harry bajó las escaleras con paso cansado, depositó la bandeja en la mesa y se sirvió el café en la misma taza que Draco había usado y comenzó a comer las tostadas de la bandeja. Molly se acercó a él, mientras Ron le miraba con expresión reconcentrada sentado frente a él.

- No ha comido nada –murmuró Molly –Tal vez está acostumbrado a…

- No es eso… -atajó Harry –Es que hace ya tiempo que no come casi nada… madame Pomfrey dice que debería estar recuperándose más rápido, pero como no se alimenta… -se encogió de hombros. Molly acarició el cabello del moreno.

- No te preocupes, es solo que debe sentirse un poco cansado… ¿Qué le pasó?

- Lo golpearon.

- Eso ya lo sabemos –dijo Ron -¿Por qué?

- Por… Por estar conmigo –dijo bajo el moreno.

- Creí que nadie lo sabía –dijo Ron, alzando una ceja.

- Tú no entiendes, ¿verdad? No importa si lo saben o no. Es lo que viene ocurriendo desde el año pasado, a nadie le importa si es verdad o no lo que se dice… Sólo les importa aplastarlo…

- Eso es horrible –dijo Molly Weasley.

- Pero… ¿no crees que él se buscó eso? –Ron palideció un poco, ante la mirada furiosa  
de su amigo –Lo digo por lo que se dice sobre…

- No es la perra de Hogwarts –rugió Harry –Solo ha estado conmigo… así como dicen.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Claro que lo estoy –dijo el moreno, enrojeciendo levemente –he tenido mis asuntos antes, sé diferenciarlo.

- Pero no crees que se te dio muy fácil estar con él, tal vez sólo te está usando.

Harry bajó la cabeza.

- No es eso… Ese día que nos encerraron… Si me tomé la poción afrodisíaca…

- Mierda –dijo Ron, enrojeciendo.

- No es que lo violara… pero sí forcé un poco las cosas.

Molly se llevó las manos a la boca.

- ¿Por qué querrían hacerte eso? –preguntó la señora Weasley.

- Para humillarlo más a él. Como no dije nada y busqué ser su amigo… Pues… –se encogió de hombros –Creo que solo se dio en el momento en que él se sentía más solo. Creo que por eso está para mi cuando yo lo deseo… Pero para mí ya no es suficiente.

- Tal vez él sienta lo mismo.

- Está enamorado de un chico…

- ¡Demonios! –dijo Ron.

- Y lo peor de todo será cuando su padre se entere de todo, lo va a matar…

- ¡Exageras!

Harry los miró a los dos y negó con la cabeza.

- Draco trató de decirle a Lucius que era… bueno que le gustaban los chicos… Pero cuando Draco se lo iba a decir… él dijo que sería una vergüenza tener un hijo así, prefería verlo muerto… Cuando se entere de todos los rumores… y sobre todo de que ha estado conmigo y de que Draco va directo a repetir el curso… No sé qué le hará.

- Creí que iba mejorando en las notas.

- Sí, pero no logro que avance en Runas Antiguas… Y pese a que me he esforzado en aprender, todavía no logro ponerme al nivel de poder ayudarle.

Harry se terminó de tomar el café y miró a Ron.

- Sé que te sientes decepcionado.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

- Se me pasará… Lo que importa en todo caso, es lo que tú sientas.

- Gracias –dijo Harry bajito.

- No pienses más por un rato. Ven a darte una vuelta en escoba con Ginny y conmigo.

Harry sonrió y se levantó.

- Iré por mi chaqueta.

- Mientras yo le prepararé un caldo liviano a nuestro enfermito.

Harry sonrió, por eso adoraba a Molly Weasley, se acercó a ella y la abrazó muy fuerte.

- Gracias –murmuró besando su mejilla.


	17. Cap16: Haciendo amigos

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **DRACO SUFRIRÁ UN GRAN DOLOR, PERO TAL VEZ UN AMOR LE ACOMPAÑARÁ

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**Capitulo Dieciséis**  
**Haciendo amigos**

Tenían dos semanas de vacaciones y mañana sería Navidad, Harry despertó con esos pensamientos, claro que de las dos semanas ya habían pasado cuatro días, se apretó contra el rubio que dormía abrazado a él, descansando su cabeza contra su hombro.

Había una leve mejoría en el rubio, aunque a Harry seguía preocupándole el hecho de que no estuviera comiendo lo suficiente, apenas si probaba bocado, y ayer que lo había obligado a comer un poco más, lo había visto vomitar, así que dejó de insistirle.

- Lo siento, Harry, la verdad no…

- Ha sido mi culpa, no te preocupes, es solo que quiero que te recuperes.

- Lo sé… es que de verdad no tengo hambre…

- Está bien, más tarde te traeré un poco de caldo y comerás lo que puedas, ¿vale?

Harry cerró los ojos y acarició el pelo de su rubio compañero. Sentía hacía cuatro días el deseo de hacerlo suyo, pero se había estado refrenando, el rubio estaba demasiado débil y demasiado golpeado para una actividad como aquella.

Sintió la suave mano del rubio acariciando su pecho desnudo y sintió el deseo crecer más fuerte dentro de él, intentó serenarse.

- Hola dormilón, anoche ni cenaste, no pude despertarte.

- Estaba muy cansado.

- Así lo supuse –dijo Harry buscando su boca y besándolo, sintió como el rubio seguía deslizando la mano hasta sus caderas.

- Hace dos días que despiertas así –rió el rubio bajito.

- ¿Qué quieres? Me afecta tenerte tan cerca…

- Mmm… ¿Y por qué no le das solución?

- Estás loco, estás convaleciente.

- Pero no estoy muerto… Si lo haces con cuidado…

Harry se apresuró a buscar su varita y echar un hechizo silenciador y uno sellador a la puerta. Se volvió hacia Draco y lo apretó contra su pecho.

- ¿Estás seguro, mi ángel rubio?

Draco enredó sus piernas entre las de él y le ofreció de nuevo su boca. Harry lo besó largamente mientras iba acariciando cada parte del cuerpo del rubio, se levantó y se colocó sobre él, teniendo en cuenta el no aplastarle y comenzó a besar su cuello y a lamer cada parte de la desnuda piel del rubio, con cuidado retiró el pantalón del pijama, liberando así la erección de su Slytherin.

- Sabes que eres hermoso, ¿verdad?

- Según tú, el chico más apetecible de Hogwarts –rió de nuevo Draco.

- Así es –dijo Harry, inclinándose y acariciando con su lengua la erección del rubio y sonrió al sentir como Draco arqueaba la espalda a causa del placer, se la introdujo totalmente en la boca acariciándola con su lengua, hasta que supo que el rubio estaba llegando al clímax, por la forma de aferrar las sábanas con sus manos, se retiró rápidamente y acarició los muslos del rubio, tranquilizándolo, para que aún no llegara al orgasmo. Se movió un poco y sacó de su túnica un frasquito y metió los dedos en él, y se inclinó para besar al rubio en la boca, mientras comenzaba a prepararle con cuidado.

Harry se acomodó entre los muslos de su Slytherin con cuidado y comenzó a adentrarse en él, mientras buscaba su boca para besarlo con dulzura.

- Espero que el ejercicio te haya abierto el apetito –dijo Harry mientras se vestía. Vio como Draco se desperezaba sensualmente frente a sus ojos –No hagas eso o volveré a la cama… -Draco se echó a reír bajito, mientras le hacia un mohín burlón.

- Me gustaría… Pero tengo hambre…

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, mucha… Tengo antojo de comer huevos con jamón y café con leche y tostadas y…

- ¿Hablas en serio?

- Totalmente…

Harry se dejó caer en la cama a su lado y comenzó a besarlo con alegría. Luego se levantó y lo tomó en brazos.

- Ya que estás con tanto apetito y de tan buen humor, desayunaremos abajo.

- Pero…

Harry acalló las protestas del rubio dándole un apasionado beso, y salió de la habitación con su preciosa carga.

Los Weasley se encontraban en la cocina desayunando cuando sintieron la risa de Harry en la escalera.

- No seas niño.

- ¡Por favor, Harry! –la voz de Draco sonaba angustiada.

- Dije que desayunaríamos abajo –La voz de Harry sonaba cansada, como si llevaran discutiendo un rato de lo mismo.

- Harry, no me hagas esto, no quiero entrar ahí cargado por ti.

- Todavía no te recuperas… ¿Qué tiene de malo que te cargue? –dijo riendo como si hablara con un niño.

- Harry no, por favor.

- Te portas como un crío.

- Compláceme, por favor… Ellos me odian, Harry…

- No te odian, no seas infantil.

Hubo un silencio.

- No me convencerás besándome, Harry Potter… Puedo pasar sin tus besos. Por favor, llévame al cuarto.

- Vamos, mi ángel…

- De verdad no estoy listo, Gryffindor, por favor –suplicó.

- Te portas como un crío malcriado, pero tú ganas esta vez, pero promete que te comerás todo lo que me has pedido.

- Lo prometo, pero llévame de nuevo al cuarto, me portaré bien, no tendrás queja… Llévame al cuarto, ¿vale?

- Pero es una tontería, ya estamos aquí.

- Después de cómo los he tratado… No Harry, por favor –suplicó Draco.

Oyeron la risa de Harry y los pasos subiendo y aún pudieron escuchar la voz de Draco.

- Gracias, Harry.

- ¿Desde cuándo se ríe de esa manera? –preguntó Ginny, asombrada.

- ¿Y desde cuándo se ha vuelto tan paciente? –agregó Fred.

- ¿Qué importa lo que Harry haga? ¿Acaso no escucharon al hurón? –preguntó Ron, con verdadero asombro –Es una seda con Harry.

- No me extraña –dijo Hermione –Al fin y al cabo es el único que ha estado a su lado, ¿no?

- Draco Malfoy parece…

- ¿Parece qué? –preguntó Arthur a Molly.

- Parece enamorado de Harry también, ¿no creen?

Ron escupió el café que tenía en la boca.

- Mamá, no arruines mi última esperanza –gruñó Ron.

En ese momento Harry apareció en la puerta y se sentó al lado de Ron tomando una tostada y llevándosela a la boca apresuradamente, se tragó el café con leche y se levantó, se acercó a la cocinilla y comenzó a preparar unos huevos con jamón, canturreando feliz, Ron entornó los ojos con desagrado.

- ¿Te levantaste con apetito? –preguntó Fred, burlón, pero Harry no lo notó.

- Sí, pero esto es para Draco, por fin parece tener hambre.

- Espero que a "tu ángel" le gusten –dijo Ron enojado.

Harry hizo un movimiento brusco y dejó caer la cuchara al suelo, al agacharse para recogerla, todos pudieron ver su rostro que se encontraba tan rojo como el cabello de los Weasley.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó, pensando que había escuchado mal.

- Que espero que a tu ángel le gusten –repitió Ron, más fuerte.

Harry enrojeció aún más, si eso era posible.

- ¿Mi ángel?

- Sí, Malfoy, ¿lo recuerdas? –dijo Ron, riendo por primera vez ante el bochorno de su amigo.

Ron se puso de pie y buscó una bandeja, puso un plato lleno de tostadas, mermelada y sirvió dos tazas de café con leche y se la alargó al moreno que puso la sartén sobre ella.

- Gracias, Ron.

- Ya qué –dijo el pelirrojo y volvió a sentarse, Harry se apresuró a desaparecer. Los Weasley al cabo de unos segundos se echaron a reír.

Harry se encontraba tendido en la cama con Draco, estaban repasando Transformaciones y viendo como empezar ha hacer el trabajo que les había encomendado McGonagall.

- No estás prestando atención…

- Si lo hago… la varita se mueve de esta forma… ¿Lo ves?

- Bien, ahora…

En ese momento entraron Ron con Hermione. Harry se apartó un poco de Draco y se incorporó.

- Hola chicos.

- Hola Harry, Malfoy –saludó Hermione, que venía cargada con unos gruesos libros.

- Buenos días –saludó Draco, un poco cohibido.

- Dice Harry que te sientes un poco mejor –dijo Ron.

- Así es, gracias…

- Que bueno porque te he traído profesora para Runas Antiguas.

Draco se lo quedó mirando con fijeza y luego tragó saliva.

- Pensé… pensé…

- Bueno, si estás con Harry… -Ron se encogió de hombros y Draco se lo quedó mirando con asombro.

- Yo no… no…

- No disimulemos, ¿quieres? –dijo Ron con fastidio –Duermen juntos, y no lo niegues porque lo he visto –Draco volteó el rostro hacia Harry entre molesto y aún asombrado –Se besan… y se acuestan –Hermione enrojeció violentamente –Vale, ya lo dije, ¿acaso te atreverás a negarlo?

- ¿Se los has contado tú?

- Ehh... Pues sí… pero…

El rubio intentó ponerse de pie, pero Harry se acomodó tras él y lo abrazó fuertemente, rodeándolo por la cintura.

- Cálmate, son mi familia… Son mi familia…

- ¿Harry?

- No pasa nada, Draco, eres mi pareja por ahora y mi amigo, tenían que saberlo, ¿vale? Pero no pasa nada –dijo besándole la nuca, mientras lo seguía sosteniendo con fuerza.

- Pero dijimos…

- Dije que nadie sabría los nuestro en el colegio por tu seguridad, pero no se aplica aquí, ¿vale?

- Pero yo… pensé… que no querrías…

- No me avergüenzo de ti, Draco Malfoy, si es adonde quieres llegar.

Draco levantó la cabeza y retiró sus manos de su rostro y se volvió hacia Harry.

- ¿De verdad?

Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- De verdad.

- Oh, vamos… -dijo Ron –No delante de nosotros… Lo mejor es que te pongas a estudiar para que Harry deje de preocuparse por tus notas en esa asignatura.

- No me gustaría causar molestias y…

- No es molestia. Veamos, ¿dónde te quedaste? –Draco se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno, ehh… en realidad… No he puesto atención en todo lo que lleva el año, pero con Harry, hemos avanzado hasta aquí… -dijo tomando el libro, mostrándole la página –Pero hay algunas cosas que no entiendo de atrás y me complica seguir avanzando.

- Es solo cuestión de que agarres el ritmo –dijo la castaña –Eres muy bueno en Runas Antiguas. Bien… comencemos.

La castaña le iba explicando a Draco y Harry que lo seguía teniendo abrazado, también ponía atención, para entender él también y poder ayudar a Draco más adelante, mientras Ron leía una revista de Quidditch. Pero pronto Harry comenzó a dejar de prestar atención, pues el aroma de Draco comenzaba a invadirle las fosas nasales, causándole deseos de hacerle el amor, comenzó por besarle el cuello, darle unos disimulados lametoncitos en la nuca, morder su oreja, hasta que Draco no pudo evitarlo y dejó escapar un leve gemido. Hermione levantó la cara, enrojeciendo nuevamente y Ron se puso de pie de un salto.

- ¿Quieres dejar de distraerlo, Harry Potter? –gruñó la castaña, al ver que Harry intentaba por todos los medios no echarse a reír y Draco estaba rojo de vergüenza.

- Lo siento fue culpa mía –dijo Harry –Ehh… bien, ¿en qué íbamos?

- Nada de en qué íbamos –dijo Hermione -¡Fuera de aquí!

- Pero Her…

- No, lo distraes a propósito, sal de aquí.

- Prometo que me portaré bien.

- No, fuera, Draco aprenderá más sin ti a su lado, mordiéndolo y besándolo, ¿Acaso creías que no te había visto?

- Creo que lo he hecho bien en las demás asignaturas –protestó Harry.

- Es verdad, pero urge que Draco se ponga al día, vete.

- Pero Hermione, de verdad.

- ¡Fuera, Harry Potter! –gritó la castaña, roja a causa de la furia.

- Ven, Harry… ¿Jugamos una partida de ajedrez mágico en la salita?

- Vale –dijo Harry, levantándose –Vendré más tarde –le dijo a Draco, dándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

- Harry… –dijo el rubio como desvalido.

- Her…

- No…

Los dos amigos salieron de allí y Draco miró a Hermione, nunca la había visto enojada con Harry.

- Bien –dijo la castaña, echándose el pelo hacia atrás.

- Granger…

- ¿Sí?

- De verdad, si te molesta ayudarme…

- No es molestia… Al contrario, Harry debió decirme antes que estabais liados con Runas.

- Pero yo siempre te he tratado de lo peor.

Hermione lo miró directo a los ojos y luego sonrió.

- Eso es el pasado, Malfoy, ahora pareces, hasta simpático.

- ¿No te molesta que Harry y yo…? Bueno, no es que estemos juntos, ¿sabes?

- Hace mucho que sé que tú y Harry tienen algo. No es que me lo haya dicho –atajó, al ver que el rubio fruncía el ceño –Pero como te habrás dado cuenta a Harry muchas veces se le nota lo que siente en la cara y yo llevo demasiado tiempo a su lado para no conocerlo.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué, qué? –dijo Hermione, confundida.

- ¿Por qué son así?

- ¿Así cómo? –rió la castaña.

- Mmm… No sé, es que… después de todo lo que he hecho… Aún a veces me pregunto por qué Harry está conmigo… Bueno, aparte… de que le gusta acostarse conmigo.

- A ver –Hermione trató de no sonrojarse y portarse natural, después de todo le estaba gustando la sinceridad que estaba teniendo el rubio –Bueno, primero que nada… Harry no sólo está a tu lado porque le guste acostarse contigo, sino porque te tiene cariño, para solo tener sexo tiene a montones dispuestos…

Hermione escuchó el hondo suspiro del rubio, le quitó el libro de las manos y lo cerró.

- ¿Qué piensas?

Draco se mordió los labios y desvió la mirada hacia sus manos que entrelazó con nerviosismo.

- Que me da miedo.

- ¿Qué?

- Que llegue el día en que todo esto se acabe, en que Harry se vaya con otro… Que se enamore…o que yo simplemente le deje de gustar.

- Malfoy…

- Draco.

- ¿Qué?

- Que me llames Draco… Claro, si es que quieres, Granger.

- Entonces deja de llamarme Granger –sonrió.

- Vale.

- Draco –y la castaña sonrió –Cuando Harry busque un compañero, tal vez para el resto de su vida, no se preocupará solo del sexo, ¿entiendes?

- Ya lo sé.

- Antes de seguir… Ehh… ¿Qué sientes tú por Harry? Y no te preocupes, esto será entre tú y yo, lo prometo.

- Ehh… Desde hace mucho que me gustaba, pero ahora… -Draco se mordió el labio.

- Estás enamorado de él.

El muchacho no contestó, solo asintió secamente.

- Draco…

- Ya sé que no lo merezco y que soy poca cosa para él y que en el colegio…

- Para… -le atajo Hermione –Tranquilo, sólo quiero decirte que Harry necesita mucho cariño, que nunca lo había visto así por nadie más… ¿me entiendes? No sé que es lo que siente Harry realmente por ti –mintió Hermione, después de todo era Harry el que tenía que decírselo al rubio –Pero lo que siente por ti… no es sólo sexo…

- No lo sé… tal vez sólo sea compasión.

Hermione se echó a reír.

- No te imaginé tan inseguro, Draco, lo que menos ha sentido Harry siempre por ti es compasión.

- Pero…

- No, Draco, sé lo que vas a decir, si Harry te tuviera solo compasión, sólo serías su amigo, como Neville y tantos otros, de lo que yo conozco de Harry le atraen los tipos con agallas y tú las tienes, sólo que realmente en lo que respecta a Harry te muestras más débil, más temeroso… Trata de no serlo… Por ejemplo, no has bajado nunca desde que llegaste a La Madriguera y Harry se muere porque lo hagas, porque conozcas a los que él considera su familia, porque te lleves lo mejor posible con ellos. Se siente orgulloso de estar contigo, ¿no lo ves?

- Pero…

- Para él no eres sólo la persona con quien se acuesta de vez en cuando, eres importante, sino jamás te habría traído aquí, por muy herido que estuvieses o lo encaprichado que estuviese de ti.

- No lo sé.

- Piénsalo, ¿te apetece estudiar un poco más o lo dejamos por hoy?

- Si no te molesta, prefiero que estudiemos un poco más, no quiero defraudar a Harry, él se ha esforzado mucho en aprender.

- Aja. Bueno, entonces, como te decía –dijo indicándole una parte en la página del libro.

- Ehh… -rió Draco –Esa parte ni la escuché.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa.


	18. Cap17: Conociendo a los Weasley

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **DRACO SUFRIRÁ UN GRAN DOLOR, PERO TAL VEZ UN AMOR LE ACOMPAÑARÁ

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**Capitulo Diecisiete**  
**Conociendo a los Weasley**

Draco después de terminar de estudiar Runas Antiguas, se recostó en la almohada y se quedó dormido, así que los chicos convencieron a Harry para ir a Hogsmeade a comprar los regalos para el día siguiente.

Draco despertó y por primera vez en esos cuatro días no vio a Harry recostado a su lado, se sentó de golpe y eso lo mareó un poco. Todavía se sentía un poco débil, pero ya podía levantarse, aunque Harry no le dejase. Sonrió. El Gryffindor era tan testarudo como él. Se levantó y se asomó por la puerta, la casa estaba extrañamente silenciosa, pero eso en vez de asustarlo lo animó a demostrarle al Gryffindor su fortaleza, así que se dirigió al baúl y buscó entre la ropa del Gryffindor, lo que más le gustó y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se puso a combinar colores y ver cuál era la que mejor le quedaba y resaltara sus ojos y su pelo.

Su pelo, lo tocó… No se sentía suave, se miró en el espejo, su pelo no brillaba como antes y por fin se dio cuenta que no comer estaba haciendo estragos en él, su cara estaba muy delgada y demostraba una palidez casi amarillenta, no se veía esa piel suave y nívea que encantaba a los chicos y era la envidia de las chicas en Hogwarts, se echó hacia atrás y notó que estaba tan delgado que la ropa del Gryffindor le quedaría nadando. ¿Qué mierda le podría gustar tanto a Harry de él? Estaba hecho mierda…

Se miraba en el espejo y no se reconocía. ¿Cómo podía Harry desearlo así? Se dejó caer en la cama y recordó lo que la castaña le había dicho… ¿Acaso Harry le quería un poquito? Puede que no estuviera enamorado… Pero algo tenía que quererlo, ¿no? Así como estaba no podía ser deseable para nadie…

Pero quería sentirse atractivo de nuevo, quería ser el chico apetecible del que hablaba su Gryffindor.

Tomó una toalla limpia y se fue al baño y se dio una ducha y le dio especial cuidado a su rubio y platinado cabello y se atrevió a tomar unas cremas y echárselas.

Cuando salió de la ducha se secó el cabello y lo contempló en el espejo. "Mucho mejor", se dijo sonriendo. Se afeitó con cuidado y luego se dirigió hacia el cuarto y se echó una loción que encontró en el baúl y un perfume que le gustó mucho, luego se vistió con las ropas del Gryffindor y las fue encogiendo hasta que estuvieron de su tamaño. Suspiró, se veía demasiado delgado, pero al menos no se veía tan mal y se hizo el firme propósito de recuperar peso y sus músculos que ya casi habían desaparecido.

"¿Qué mierda ves en mí, Harry Potter?".

Con un suspiro se aventuró a salir y comenzó a bajar lentamente las escaleras, explorando los diferentes pasillos y luego la salita, sintió un ruido en la cocina y se dirigió allí, cruzó el umbral y se quedó contemplando a Molly Weasley, que se encontraba en plena preparación de la cena, se ruborizó violentamente al recordar las miles de veces que había insultado a aquella mujer y la casa en que ahora estaba refugiado, clavó la mirada en el suelo, totalmente avergonzado de sí mismo y furioso con su padre por meterle todas esas tontas ideas del dinero, de la sangre y de las clases sociales.

¿Cómo podían ser ellos mejores que aquella buena mujer que le había abierto su casa, pese a todos sus desplantes? Dejó escapar un sollozo, de rabia y de asco hacia si mismo. Molly Weasley tuvo un pequeño sobresalto al escuchar ese sollozo, se volvió y contempló a aquel muchacho casi tan alto como su Ron, ¿no decían que era todo orgullo? ¿Qué hacía entonces en su cocina llorando como un crío? Se acercó a él y con ese instinto maternal que la caracterizaba lo abrazó.

Draco ni siquiera pensó en alejarse, se dejó abrazar y sollozó más fuerte.

- ¡Perdón… Perdón…!

- ¿Por qué?

- Por todas las veces que les insulté, a usted, sus hijos y su casa.

Arthur Weasley había llegado minutos antes y se había quedado contemplando como su Molly se dirigía al chico que sollozaba y le abrazaba, se conmocionó al ver al chico del orgulloso Lucius Malfoy pedir perdón con tanta desesperación.

- No hay nada que perdonar, si prometes cuidarme a mi Harry –dijo Molly, acariciando el rubio cabello.

- Mientras esté con él…

- Pero, ¿me lo prometes?

- Lo juro –dijo el rubio y levantó los brazos y la abrazó, mientras dejaba escapar más sollozos.

- Hola familia –dijo alegremente Arthur Weasley, se acercó a Molly que se había apartado un poco de Draco y sonrió con ternura cuando el chico escondió la cara para limpiar las lágrimas –Hola campeón, ¿te encuentras mejor? –preguntó alargándole la mano, Draco se la quedó mirando durante unos segundos, luego la estrechó y levantó la mirada hacia Arthur Weasley.

- Sí, señor… Ehh… yo…

- No tienes que decir nada, ya lo dijo Molly, con que nos cuides a Harry basta.

Draco enrojeció un poco pero asintió con fuerza.

- Tengo hambre, Molly…

- Te serviré algo mientras está lista la cena.

- ¿Quieres acompañarme, muchacho?

Draco en realidad no tenía hambre, pero se acordó de su propósito.

- Me encantaría, señor.

- ¡Qué bien! Harry se llevará una grata sorpresa.

- A propósito, ¿por qué está en paz la casa?

- Charlie se los llevó al Callejón Diagon.

- ¿A Harry también?

- Les costó, pero al final lo raptaron, se decidió cuando recordó que le faltaba comprar un regalo en especial, no le gustó el que le mandaron de la joyería.

- Pero creí que había dicho…

- No sé –dijo Molly, sin acordarse de que estaba Draco a sus espaldas, sentado junto a su esposo –Dijo que no era lo suficientemente especial para el muchacho al cual está destinado…

- ¡Molly!

- Oh… -dijo ella, al voltearse.

Draco tuvo un sobresalto, un regalo para un chico, ¿un regalo especial? ¿Acaso Harry…? No podía ser… ¿Harry estaba pensando en otro chico? Draco dejó caer la tostada sin darse cuenta y tragó saliva. Si le gustaba tanto otro chico, ¿por qué seguía acostándose con él? Draco no se dio cuenta que había palidecido notablemente y que había comenzado a respirar agitadamente. Pero Molly corrió hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

- No te pongas así, es que me olvidé que estabas aquí.

- ¿Harry tiene un chico especial…? –preguntó Draco.

- Claro… -dijo Molly riendo –Tú.

- ¿Yo?

- ¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que Harry podía andar con dos a la vez? Solo que no menciones mi desliz, él quería que fuera una sorpresa.

- ¿Yo? –repitió Draco, tratando de controlar la respiración.

- Pues claro, ¿ves otro chico aquí?

- Eres el único que ha traído –agregó Arthur, dándole una mordida a su tostada.

- ¿Yo? ¿Un regalo especial para mí? ¿Por qué?

Molly y Arthur se echaron una mirada.

- Come cariño, se te va a enfriar el café con leche, te traeré un trozo de queso, estás muy delgado.

Draco comenzó a beberse el café con leche y comer todo lo que Molly le ponía al frente, estaba distraído en un solo pensamiento. Harry le había comprado un regalo especial para él.

De pronto se encendieron las llamas de la chimenea y fueron saliendo los pelirrojos, luego la castaña y al final Charlie con Harry, estaban tan emocionados conversando sobre el paseo, que no se dieron cuenta de los que estaban en la cocina.

- Ey, Ey… -gritaba Harry, cuando le prestaron atención, agregó –Voy a subir a ver a Draco.

- Uhh… Lo tienen comiendo de la manito –rió George Weasley.

- No puedo apartarlo de él –rió Ron.

- Ya basta –rió Harry –Voy a verlo y ya, no me importan sus bromas.

Harry se dio vuelta y dejó caer los paquetes y las bolsas que llevaba en las manos.

- Has bajado… -dijo corriendo hacia él, le dio un beso en la boca y acarició su cabello y sonrió aún más, se arrodilló a su lado y le susurró –Está tan suave como la primera vez que lo toqué.

Draco enrojeció.

- Ey, tú, acosador de rubios, sal de ahí –rió Charlie y se acercó a Draco –Me llamo Charlie.

- Draco… -dijo el rubio y estrechó la mano del pelirrojo.

Fred y George se acercaron al rubio en son de guasa.

- Yo me llamo Fred y él es George.

- Somos gemelos.

Draco sonrió.

- Ya… ya, no empecéis –dijo Molly –La cena estará lista pronto.

- No tenemos prisa, comimos algo en un sitio muggle.

- ¡Charlie Weasley!

- No te pongas así, mamá –dijo Charlie, inmediatamente –Tuvimos cuidado.

- ¿Qué hacían en un sitio muggle? –preguntó Arthur interesado.

- Ehh… -empezó Harry.

- Harry tenía la fantasía de ver a Malfoy con ropa muggle…

- Fred –dijo Harry, haciéndole señas de que se callara.

- Dijo que después de vérsela puesta iba a…

- Es mentira –gritó Harry.

- George Weasley –rugió Molly.

- Pero es verdad –dijo inocentemente George -¿No fuimos a comprar ropa muggle para Malfoy?

- Sí, pero no tengo fantasías con eso –dijo Harry avergonzado.

- Pero dijiste que…

- No he dicho nada… Solo dije que me apetecía regalarle unos jeans a Draco y una polera, nada más –se defendió el moreno.

- Pero igual se la vas a terminar sa…

- ¡Basta Fred!

- Sois unos enredosos –dijo Ginny -¿Te gustan los jeans? –se había vuelto hacia Draco.

- Ehh… Nunca he tenido uno de esos.

- Casi terminamos en el cine –agregó Hermione, para desviar el tema.

- Si, pero tuvimos que venirnos.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Molly Weasley.

Fred volvió al ataque.

- No, no, regresemos, Draco debe haber despertado.

- Es que le toca la poción a Draco –agregó Fred.

- Es muy tarde y Draco no debe haber comido nada –dijo Ginny, riendo.

- Quédense ustedes, tengo que ver a Draco –dijo Ron.

Hermione se enfureció y se cruzó de brazos, mientras Draco enrojecía y clavaba en el moreno su mirada, Harry se metió las manos en el bolsillo y puso expresión enojada, aunque estaba aún más rojo que el rubio.

- Son unos soplones, yo me callo todo.

Charlie pese a toda la seriedad que trataba de demostrar, la madurez y el buen ejemplo hacia sus hermanos, también se unió a la puya, al fin y al cabo era un Weasley.

- En el Callejón Diagon fue lo mismo… "Eh Charlie, ¿puedes apurar a los chicos? Draco me debe estar esperando" "Charlie, Draco debe sentirse solo…"

- Ey, Charlie, por favor –rogó Harry.

- No debí haber venido –continuó Charlie impasible.

- Ya basta –bufó Molly Weasley y todos dejaron de reír –Pero no debiste preocuparte tanto, cariño, Draco ha comido algo con Arthur.

- ¿De verdad? –preguntó Harry, volviéndose al rubio, olvidando que tenía que parecer enojado.

- Debimos ver la película –dijo Ginny –Nunca he estado en un cine. ¿Lo ves, Harry? Tú ángel estaba perfectamente.

- ¡Ginny! –gimió Harry, al borde del colapso al sentir la mirada del rubio sobre él –Draco terminará enfadándose conmigo.

- No nos lo ha dicho él –dijo Molly Weasley al ver la mirada enfadada que el rubio le dirigía a Harry –Lo escuchamos por casualidad.

- Es verdad –acotó Ron –Lo cual es bastante chocante, teniendo en cuenta que de ángel no tienes nada.

- ¡Ron! –Harry a esa altura ya estaba revolviendo su pelo con desesperación.

- Eso no lo sabes tú –dijo Draco con calma –Tengo mis habilidades –dijo echándose un trozo de fruta a la boca –Claro que no te las puedo mostrar, ¿verdad Harry?

Los gemelos se echaron a reír a lo loco y Ron bufó.

- ¡Merlín, eso fue… asqueroso!

- Draco, no empieces tú ahora –dijo Harry, rojo como un tomate.

- Pero si no he dicho nada… Juego bien al Quidditch, soy bueno en Pociones, ¿de qué creías que hablaba, Harry? Dije que no las podía mostrar porque estoy convaleciente –dijo en un tono tan inocente que Harry enrojeció aún más.

- ¡Suficiente! –dijo –La hora de molestar a Harry Potter ya pasó –volvió al lugar donde había dejado caer las bolsas y los paquetes –Bajo en seguida –dijo dándole un beso en el pelo al rubio al pasar.

- Eres bueno –dijo Fred al rubio y Harry, mientras subía las escaleras, sonreía feliz. Nunca imaginó a su rubio actuando de forma tan natural con los Weasley, se los ganaría rápidamente, estaba seguro.

Al bajar, ya estaban todos sentados a la mesa y Molly le había dejado un puesto al lado de Draco, que estaba comiéndose un enorme plato de estofado de cordero, especialidad de Molly Weasley.

- ¿Tenías apetito? ¡Qué sorpresa!

- Es que está muy sabroso –dijo Draco.

- Y el exceso de actividad física es bueno para abrir el apetito –dijo George, como al descuido.

- ¡George! –advirtió Molly Weasley.

- Que mal pensada eres, mamá, lo digo porque aún está convaleciente y ha bajado las escaleras… -dijo George, en el mismo tono inocente de Draco.

- No me soltarán, ¿verdad? –dijo Harry riendo.

- ¡No! –respondieron los gemelos al unísono y Harry se encogió de hombros con resignación, se volvió hacia Draco y lo miró feliz.

- Me alegra que hayas bajado a cenar –dijo en un susurro.

- Me lo tendrás que compensar –dijo el rubio audazmente, pero tan bajo que Harry casi no le escuchó, pero lanzó una carcajada.

- Esta noche –prometió en un susurro.


	19. Cap18: Encuentros y desencuentros

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **DRACO SUFRIRÁ UN GRAN DOLOR, PERO TAL VEZ UN AMOR LE ACOMPAÑARÁ

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**Capitulo Dieciocho**  
**Encuentros y desencuentros **

Harry abrazó a Draco por atrás y buscó su entrepierna, acariciándola sensualmente y vio en el espejo como Draco echaba la cabeza hacia atrás entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo con placer.

- Harry –gimió bajito –Debemos bajar, ¿no has tenido bastante con lo de anoche?

- Es que desde ayer estás delicioso.

- Es mentira –dijo Draco, clavando de nuevo su mirada en el espejo –Estoy horrible. No sé cómo puedes desearme.

- ¿Estás loco? Estás irresistible –dijo mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón y metía su mano, deslizándola dentro del bóxer, mientras le miraba a través del espejo, volvió a ver como Draco echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y se mordía el labio, evitando un gemido de placer.

- Harry, por favor… -suplicó.

- ¿Me deseas?

- Sí…

Harry sacó su mano y comenzó a abrocharlo.

- Lo siento –dijo disculpándose –Pero no puedo evitarlo –rió bajito, mientras volvía a abrazarlo –Pero tienes razón, nos esperan.

Draco se volvió hacia él y le echó los brazos al cuello y esperó a que Harry le besara, el moreno entrecerró los ojos y preguntó.

- ¿Cuándo lo harás tú?

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Buscar mi boca y besarme.

Draco dio un paso atrás.

- Siempre soy yo el que te busco, el que te besa, el que te abraza… ¿Cuándo dejarás de morderte los labios para evitar dejar salir los gemidos de placer?

Draco se alejó aún más de Harry.

- De eso se trata, ¿no?

- ¿Cómo? –dijo Harry ante lo inesperado del comentario.

- Que de eso se trata –dijo Draco alejándose más de él –De que el Gran Harry Potter está esperando que la maldita perra de Hogwarts se revuelque y grite como los demás le han contado –Draco se dio vuelta y asestó un puñetazo contra la pared.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar una cosa así? –rugió Harry furioso.

- Pero es lo que quieres, ¿verdad?

Harry se mordió los labios y se acercó a Draco y le acarició el cabello.

- Sí…

Draco intentó salir de la habitación, pero Harry lo abrazó por detrás y lo pegó a la pared.

- Pero no es por lo que digan los demás, Draco. Sé con toda certeza que soy el único que te ha tenido de esa forma y me siento orgulloso de eso, pero también deseo que me correspondas plenamente, ¿lo entiendes? Deseo que aunque sea por una maldita vez en la vida me devuelvas los besos con la misma pasión, que me acaricies con libertad, que dejes escapar los gemidos de placer que te provoco… A veces… siento la sensación de que ni siquiera me deseas, que solo me soportas.

- No es eso –dijo Draco.

- Ya lo sé, pero me haces sentir así.

- Si te deseo –dijo Draco bajito.

Harry lo dio vuelta hacia él, lo besó y comenzó a acariciarlo, lo vio echar la cabeza hacia atrás y morderse los labios.

- De esto es de lo que hablo –dijo Harry, apartándose. Draco jadeó un momento, tratando de dominar y hacer desaparecer el deseo que Harry había despertado en él.

- Harry…

- ¿Por qué? –dijo molesto sin mirarle.

- No estoy listo –dijo Draco, apartando su mirada cuando Harry le miró.

- ¿Listo para qué?

- Para ser yo…

- ¿Por qué?

Draco le dio la espalda y Harry lo vio respirar profundo, se acercó a él y lo abrazó de nuevo por la espalda.

- ¿Qué pasa? Dímelo, prefiero que lo hablemos… -Draco asintió.

- ¿Sabes cuántas veces tuve que escucharlo?

- ¿Escuchar qué?

- Lo delicioso que era oírme gritar, que mis gemidos podían ser escuchados por todos en Hogwarts. ¿Sabes lo que es estar con un chico y que éste empiece a acariciarte y luego tome tu erección en la boca y al primer gemido que lanzas una veintena de chicos se ríen de ti?

- ¡Draco!

- Fue al final del curso anterior, todavía no me enteraba muy bien de lo que se decía, pero qué diablos, es natural, ¿no?

- Claro, Draco…

- Desde ese día que no tenía nada con nadie… hasta que estuve contigo por lo de la poción… y ya no pude…

- ¿Draco?

- Tenía miedo, ¿vale?

- Sí… por supuesto y está bien, no me conocías, ni lo que yo haría, me vale.

- Y el miedo aún no se va, no puedo… No estoy listo.

- Pensé que ya confiabas en mí.

- Y lo hago, pero…

- Para mi esto no es sólo sexo, Draco, somos amigos.

- Ya lo sé…

- Cuando estés con el chico que te gusta tal vez…

- No es eso… -dijo brusco -¡Soy yo! Ni tú ni nadie lo cambiará, hasta que esté listo.

- Está bien, dejemos el asunto…

- Pero…

- Solo quería saber si realmente te gustaba estar conmigo… Sólo quería saberlo. Quería saber si de verdad me deseabas.

- Y te deseo… Te deseo a cada momento, me vuelven loco tus caricias, una sola de tus sonrisas es capaz de encenderme la sangre, a veces te deseo tanto y no puedo decírtelo … Ni siquiera soy capaz de insinuártelo… A veces… A veces despierto en la noche y te deseo… pero no puedo… No puedo…

Draco se volvió a Harry y lo abrazó escondiendo la cara en el pecho del Gryffindor.

- Tranquilo, perdóname, he sido un bestia

- No…

- Sí, pero ya no volveremos a tocar el tema, ¿vale? Cuando estés listo… Mientras seguiremos como hasta ahora.

- Está bien…

- Sólo una última pregunta, mi ángel rubio.

Draco asintió, aún indeciso.

- Cuándo estás conmigo, ¿te imaginas estar haciéndolo con el chico del diario?

Draco agradeció todavía estar refugiado en el pecho del Gryffindor, porque esa pregunta había arrancado una sonrisa de sus labios, cuando la borró, levantó el rostro y miró a Harry.

- Por supuesto que no, cuando estoy contigo, no pienso en nadie más que tú.

Harry lo abrazó fuerte y buscó su boca y lo besó con pasión. Sacó la varita del bolsillo y sacó los hechizos del cuarto.

- Anda, mi ángel rubio, esta noche es noche buena y hay mucho por hacer todavía –Draco se apartó y sonrió –Estás de un bello –dijo Harry jugueteando con los botones de la camisa –Ehh… ¿Cuándo te pondrás los jeans?

Draco enarcó una ceja.

- Parece que los gemelos no estaban muy lejos…

- Ehh… -Harry rió –Nop… Quiero ver tu hermoso trasero atrapado en ellos.

- Estás de un morbo, que a veces hasta me asustas –rió Draco.

- Ya lo sé, pero contigo no puedo evitarlo, juro que no puedo… Es…

- No… no… ya basta… -dijo Draco, apartándose y tratando de evitar los besos y mordidas de Harry –Hay que bajar a desayunar.

- ¿Y más tarde?

- Lo que quieras… Pero ahora no –dijo el rubio, volviendo a abrochar los botones de su camisa.

- Adelántate –susurró Harry –Debo buscar algo en especial.

- No demores… Aún me superan las bromas de los gemelos –rió Draco

Draco bajó las escaleras corriendo y se personó en la cocina de los Weasley, estaba feliz y emocionado de pasar la navidad con ellos y con Harry, tal vez su última navidad, pero apartó pronto ese pensamiento de su cabeza, lo único que importaba ahora era disfrutar aquellos momentos junto a su Gryffindor.

Así que lo que menos se esperaba era que un enorme perrazo negro se le echara encima, haciéndole caer hacia atrás y golpeándose rudamente, había cerrado los ojos en un momento a causa del dolor y cuando los abrió se encontró con esos ojos grises tan parecidos a los suyos y los enormes colmillos del perro que gruñía amenazando su cuello.

Ahogó un grito de terror al notar que se dirigían a su cuello, ni siquiera alzó los brazos para defenderse, solo tragó saliva y se preparó para el dolor. Fue cuando escuchó al Gryffindor que se abalanzaba contra el perro y lo empujaba lejos del cuerpo de Draco.

- ¡Cuidado, Harry! –gimió el rubio, pero el moreno se enfrentó al enorme perro.

- Ni te atrevas a tocarlo, Sirius.

El perro seguía con la vista clavada en el rubio y gruñía amenazadoramente.

- ¡Ya basta, Sirius! –gritó Harry enojado, ayudando al rubio a levantarse y poniéndolo tras él – ¡Transfórmate ya!

- Harry…

- Tranquilo, Draco, es solo mi padrino, que al parecer no pierde la vieja costumbre de atacar sin pensar…

Draco asomó la cabeza y miró al enorme perro negro que un segundo más tarde se transformó convirtiéndose en un hombre tan alto como Harry, de hermosas y finas facciones y de pelo negro largo y liso, que en ese momento se alisaba la túnica con un ademán de superioridad muy parecido al rubio de Slytherin.

- ¿Draco? –preguntó Sirius Black, alzando una ceja.

- Sí, Draco Malfoy.

- Ya sé que es Draco Malfoy –gruñó Sirius, de mala gana. –Lo que preguntaba es qué hace acá y por qué le llamas por su nombre.

- Ehh…

- No será el invitado especial del que tanto hablaba Molly Weasley, ¿verdad?

- Sí –dijo Harry, desafiante –Draco, éste es mi padrino, Sirius Black.

- Mucho gusto, señor –dijo Draco, aun tras Harry y estirando su mano con reticencia.

- Sirius, él es Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Un gusto? ¿Qué mierda es todo esto, Harry Potter? –gruñó de nuevo Sirius

- Ehh… –el moreno se giró un segundo hacia Draco que se encontraba con los ojos clavados en su padrino, sin perder ninguno de los movimientos del hombre –Draco es… mi pareja.

- ¿Tú qué? –y en dos zancadas, Sirius se puso a la altura de los dos chicos y jaló a Draco de la camisa, poniéndolo frente a él.

Harry vio como Draco tragaba saliva y parpadeaba ante la expresión furiosa de Sirius…

- ¡Suéltalo, Sirius, me estás haciendo enfadar! –dijo Harry, entornando los ojos.

- ¿Tú qué dices? –preguntó Sirius a Draco.

- ¡Qué me suelte! Ya me está fastidiando y sí, soy la pareja de Harry.

- ¿Pareja?

- Me acuesto con él –escupió el Slytherin y Sirius lo soltó como si quemara. Draco comenzó a arreglar el estropicio en su ropa y pasarse la mano por el cabello, ordenándolo, contemplado por los astutos ojos de Black.

- ¿Harry? –se volvió hacia su ahijado.

- Ya te lo dije, Sirius, Draco es mi pareja y vino a pasar la navidad conmigo.

- Su padre es un Mortífago, la mano derecha de Voldemort y él… él…

- Ya lo sé, Sirius… pero Draco aun no lo es.

- ¿Aun? –se volvió hacia el rubio

- Ni lo seré nunca –dijo el rubio mirando a Harry y el morenos sonrió feliz.

- No entiendo –dijo Sirius – ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza, Harry? No ves que puede entregarte a Voldemort.

- ¡No lo haré! –gritó el rubio.

- Ven acá, Draco –dijo Harry, el rubio rodeó a Sirius y se puso al lado del moreno que lo tomó de la cintura pegándolo a su cuerpo.

- Te contaré todo más tarde, ¿vale? Tengo hambre y quiero desayunar… ¿Dónde están los demás?

- Fueron a buscar el árbol. Arthur se apareció con él al otro lado de las protecciones.

- ¿Remus?

- Viene en seguida, está terminando de envolver los regalos.

- ¿Quieres desayunar? –preguntó Harry, encaminándose a la cocina.

- Estaría bien –dijo Sirius, sin quitarle la vista de encima al rubio. Harry sacó la varita e hizo que las cosas de encima de la mesa levitaran hacia el lavadero. Draco sacó la suya y apenas levantarla, Sirius tomó su brazo y lo apretó retorciéndolo tan fuerte que Draco dejó escapar un gemido de dolor. En dos zancadas, Harry le clavó la varita en el cuello a Sirius.

En ese momento entraron a la cocina los Weasley con Hermione y Remus apareció en la chimenea.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué sucede aquí? –preguntó Molly Weasley.

- ¿Sirius? –preguntó Remus, dejando las bolsas que traía encima de la mesa.

- ¡Suéltalo! –dijo Harry, con la voz ronca.

- Pero sacó la varita.

- Me duele, suélteme ya, sólo quería poner a lavar la loza.

- Suéltalo ya, Sirius –dijo el moreno, clavándole más la varita en el cuello. Sirius dejó ir a Draco, que se apartó de él sobándose el brazo, recogió su varita del suelo y salió de la cocina. Harry lo sintió subir corriendo las escaleras, retiró su varita del cuello de su padrino y sin decir nada más, salió rápidamente tras el rubio.

- ¿Qué hace Malfoy acá? –preguntó Remus, rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había producido.

- Es el invitado especial que les mencioné –dijo Arthur Weasley –poniendo el árbol que traía en el suelo a un costado de la cocina.

- ¿Pero cómo llegó aquí?

- Harry lo trajo, Remus. Lo golpearon en el Colegio y lo dejaron mal herido y Harry se lo trajo para cuidarlo.

- ¿Harry? ¡Pero si se odian! –dijo Remus, atónito.

- El hurón me escupió en la cara que se acuestan –dijo Sirius, sobándose el cuello y sin poder creerse todavía que Harry hubiese levantado la varita en su contra.

- ¿Se… acuestan? –pregunto Remus, pensando que había escuchado mal o Sirius estaba exagerando como era su costumbre.

- Malfoy es la pareja oficial de Harry, al menos en casa –dijo Ron, dejándose caer en una silla.

- ¿Malfoy y Harry? –dijo Remus, y de pronto se echó a reír a lo loco – ¡Es increíble! Si son como agua y aceite.

- El hurón lo tiene embrujado –dijo Ron, con voz de fastidio.

- Harry me atacó –dijo Sirius, sin dejar de tocarse el cuello.

- ¿Y qué querías? –dijo Molly, poniéndose las manos en la cintura –Atacaste al pobre muchacho, ¿no?

- ¿Pobre muchacho? ¡Por Merlín, Molly! Es el hijo de un Mortífago. ¿Qué mierda tiene que hacer Harry con el hijo del maldito de Lucius Malfoy? –gritó Sirius

- Harry está enamorado, Sirius –dijo Arthur, sentándose a la mesa.

- ¿Enamorado? –parecía como si a Sirius le fuera a dar un ataque en cualquier momento – ¡Estará ca…!

- ¡Sirius! –dijo Remus, sabiendo muy bien lo que su compañero iba a decir

- Pero… ¡No puede estar enamorado de él!

- Lo está –afirmó Molly –Así que si deseas que Harry pase una navidad feliz junto a nosotros, subirás a disculparte inmediatamente con Draco.

- ¿Disculparme yo? ¿Con él? Ni loco

Harry entró tras Draco y trató de abrazarlo, pero el rubio se apartó, tomando su mochila, comenzó a llenarla con sus libros.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Me regreso a Hogwarts.

- Pero, Draco…

- No quiero arruinar tu navidad –dijo Draco, sin enojo, más bien triste.

Harry después de unos minutos asintió ante la mirada del Slytherin, guardó su varita, tomó su propia mochila y comenzó a guardar sus libros y la ropa en el baúl.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó el rubio, cuando se dio cuenta.

- Arreglo mis cosas, me voy contigo.

- Pero Harry… Yo no…

- Pasaremos la navidad juntos, Draco, aquí o en Hogwarts, me da igual.

Draco se lo quedó mirando con miedo.

- No puedes irte… los Weasley… me odiarán si te vas conmigo.

- Lo entenderán.

- Pero tu padrino, Harry…

Harry dejó de arreglar sus cosas y se acercó al rubio, tomó su cara entre sus manos y lo besó.

- Para mí, en este momento, lo más importante eres tú.

Harry tomó su nuca para acercarlo a él y vio la mueca de dolor del Slytherin.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Me golpee al caer –Harry sacó la varita y le echó el hechizo.

- ¡Episkeyo! ¿Pasó el dolor? –dijo acariciando su cabello. El rubio asintió y se abrazó al Gryffindor escondiendo su cara en su pecho. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que Sirius Black se había recostado en el umbral de la puerta.

- Harry, debes quedarte, estaré bien.

- Me quedo si tú te quedas conmigo.

- Es tu familia, Gryffindor –dijo Draco, levantando la cara hacia el moreno –No puedes cambiar a tu familia por una aventura pasajera.

- Maldita sea, Draco –gruñó el moreno, soltándolo –Cuándo vas a entender que no eres para mí un revolcón y ya.

- Pero, Harry…

- No, Draco, llevamos ya casi tres meses juntos, eres mi pareja… a menos que quieras dejarlo.

- No… -gimió el rubio –No quiero dejarlo.

- Entonces, no hay problema, si tú te vas yo me voy contigo. Estaré junto a ti hasta que puedas conquistar a ese otro chico.

Sirius Black enarcó una ceja, ¿de qué chico hablaba su ahijado?

- ¿Quieres no meter al chico del diario en esto? –se enojó, Draco –Entiende, Gryffindor idiota, ¿te sientes capaz de apartarte de toda tu familia por mí? Por alguien al cual dejarás cuando te canses.

- No digas eso –bufó enojado, Harry

- Nos acostamos, Harry, y es genial el sexo contigo, pero…

- ¡Cállate! –gritó Harry -¡No eres mi perra! ¡Eres mi pareja, maldita sea! Y si a alguien no le gusta, se aguanta… Y tú… tú deja de decir esas estupideces rebajándote, porque te juro que si sigues así terminaré odiándote –dijo el Gryffindor, arrojando un poco de ropa al baúl con rabia, fue cuando Draco vio a Sirius Black en la puerta, con la cabeza ladeada y cruzado de brazos.

- Harry…

- Basta, Draco –gritó Harry y volviéndose agarró al rubio y lo apretó contra su cuerpo, buscando su boca, pese a la resistencia del chico.

- Harry, tu…

- Creo que jamás me cansaré de ti, Draco Malfoy…

- Harry, tu padr…

- Me encanta estar contigo, besarte y tenerte…

- Harry, tu padri…

- Pero vuelvo a repetirte, que aunque dejemos de acostarnos, quiero que seamos amigos.

- Ya sé eso, pero es que tu padr…

- Olvídate de él –dijo Harry, riendo bajito –Eres mi pareja, ¿lo entiendes, mi ángel rubio?

- Sí… pero tu…

- No pongas más peros… Nos vamos a Hogwarts y ya… Podemos ir a…

- Creo que lo que trata de decirte Malfoy es que estoy acá.

- Eso… -dijo Draco, cuando Harry lo soltó. El moreno se dio vuelta hacia Sirius y puso a Draco tras él y comenzó a llenar su baúl.

- ¿Qué haces, Harry?

- Nos regresamos a Hogwarts.

- ¿Nos?

- Draco y yo.

- Harry, de verdad… -dijo Draco, acariciándole el brazo.

- ¡Cállate, Draco! –dijo Harry sin mirarle, el rubio frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, mientras el moreno seguía echando cosas dentro del baúl. Sirius alzó una ceja.

- Creí que pasaríamos Navidad juntos –dijo Sirius.

- También yo, pero Draco quiere que regresemos a Hogwarts.

- Yo no… -intentó atajar el rubio.

- ¡Cállate, Draco!

- ¡No soy tu títere! –gritó Draco –Así que no me hagas callar, Harry Potter –se volvió enfurecido hacia Sirius y se puso frente a él, tan cerca que Sirius parpadeó nervioso –Me importa un bledo lo que usted piense de mí, lo único que me importa en la vida es lo que piense Harry, ¿me escuchó? No soy un Mortífago –dijo levantándose la manga y enseñándole el brazo –Nunca entregaría a Harry y nunca seré un maldito Mortífago, primero muerto –Draco tomó su mochila y se plantó de nuevo frente a Sirius –Ahora quítese de la puerta que me voy. Le ahorraré el mal rato de soportar mi asquerosa presencia… Y tú no me sigas, Harry Potter, porque si lo haces… te juro que si lo haces me tiro de la Torre de Astronomía –gritó el rubio tan fuerte, que Harry pensó que le iba a dar un ataque, ya que el Slytherin temblaba de rabia y estaba rojo como un tomate.

- Vaya, tu chico tiene agallas y temperamento, ¿no Harry? Eso me gusta –dijo Sirius, divertido y alargándole la mano –Soy Sirius Black, padrino de Harry –Draco se quedó mirando esa mano y luego miró la cara de Sirius, tomó la mano frente a él y la apretó con fuerza.

- Soy Draco Malfoy, el que se acuesta con su ahijado –dijo con total descaro.

- Hechas las presentaciones, ¿te quedas con nosotros a pasar la Navidad?

- Sí… me quedo, pero solo porque Harry me prometió un buen polvo para esta noche.

- ¡Draco! –exclamó Harry enrojeciendo y Sirius se echó a reír con ganas.

- Tienes el descaro de los Black.

- Ya lo sé, es generalmente por lo que mi padre me castiga.

- Vamos a desayunar, Molly nos espera –dijo Sirius saliendo hacia el pasillo.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó el Gryffindor, quitándole la mochila al rubio de la espalda.

- Delimité mi territorio… Él es tu padrino, pero yo me acuesto contigo, yo no lo saco de tu vida, pero él a mí tampoco.

- Me excita que te pongas tan Malfoy –rió Harry, divertido –Hace tiempo que no lo hacías.

- Nunca vuelvas a callarme delante de nadie, ¿me escuchas, Gryffindor? ¡Nunca!

- ¡Ya lo entendí! Anda desarruga ese ceño… dame una sonrisa –Harry trató de abrazarlo para besarlo, pero el Slytherin se apartó.

- No… Todavía estoy molesto –y salió tras Sirius con las manos en los bolsillos, dejando a un sorprendido Harry en la habitación… El moreno parpadeó varias veces y luego se echó a reír bajito.

"Demonios, es… exquisito", pensó el Gryffindor, poniendo expresión de regocijo. Sirius entró en la habitación y se enfrentó a su ahijado.

- Deja de babear así –rió Sirius.

- No puedo evitarlo, Sirius, cuando se enoja, se me vuelven las piernas de gelatina –dijo Harry –Me tiene loco por él… Y tú no vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima, ¿me escuchas, Sirius?

- Ya entendí –dijo Sirius, calmado -¿Estás seguro de esto, Harry?

- Totalmente.

- ¿Y ese chico?

- ¿Cuál chico?

- Del que hablabais…

- Ah… Draco está enamorado de otro chico.

- ¿Qué hace contigo entonces?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

- En realidad… no lo sé, Sirius, solo espero que no me deje tan pronto.

- Ven, vamos a desayunar y luego nos damos una vuelta por ahí y me cuentas todo este enredo.

- Vale, pero no le trates mal.

- Lo prometo, anda, camina.


	20. Cap19: Padrinos

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **DRACO SUFRIRÁ UN GRAN DOLOR, PERO TAL VEZ UN AMOR LE ACOMPAÑARÁ

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**Capitulo Diecinueve**  
**Padrinos**

- ¿Cómo va el colegio, Harry?

- Bien, tengo excelente promedio, Remus.

- ¿Y tú Malfoy? –preguntó Sirius.

- Se llama Draco –masculló Harry.

- Bien, pero no tan buen promedio como el de Harry.

- Ah… te cuesta más

- En realidad tengo mejor promedio porque a principio de año Draco no quería estudiar, pero él es excelente en los estudios.

- ¿Por qué no querías estudiar?

- No es asunto suyo, señor Black –dijo Draco con una sonrisa ladeada, que a Harry le recordó a Lucius.

- Ya veo… ¿Y tu padre, Malfoy?

- Con el Señor Oscuro, supongo –Harry escupió el café que tenía en la boca y tuvo que levantarse de la mesa para limpiarse -¿Quiere mandarle algún mensaje? –dijo Draco sin cambiar la sonrisa de su cara.

- Mmm… no…

- Molly me ha contado que estabas un poco indispuesto, ¿te encuentras mejor? –preguntó Remus, con amabilidad, echándole una mirada asesina a Sirius.

- Sí, ya casi estoy completamente repuesto, gracias.

- Molly te ha cuidado bien –dijo Sirius.

Draco clavó la mirada en él.

- Todos se han portado muy bien conmigo, pero el que me ha cuidado es Harry –dijo Draco tomando un poco de su café con leche.

- Eso habla muy bien de ti, Harry –dijo Remus.

- No fue nada, cuidar de Draco es sencillo –dijo Harry, sentándose de nuevo y trató de acariciar el rostro del Slytherin, pero éste se apartó brusco.

- Todavía estoy molesto contigo.

- ¿Así es como le pagas a mi ahijado?

Draco sonrió malévolamente.

- No, le pago a Harry con el mejor sexo del mundo, ¿es eso lo que quería escuchar? Pues ya lo sabe –se puso de pie y sacó la varita -¡Accio capa! Gracias, señora Weasley, estaba exquisito, voy a dar una vuelta por el jardín –agarró la capa que llegó volando hacia él y se la puso, luego se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Harry había palidecido notoriamente, cerró los ojos con fuerza hasta que oyó cerrarse la puerta por donde había desaparecido el Slytherin.

- Disculpen –dijo el moreno, levantándose. Sirius pensó que iría tras el rubio, pero Harry se encaminó hacia el otro lado y todos pudieron escuchar como subía corriendo las escaleras.

- Nunca puedes cerrar tu bocaza, ¿cierto? –preguntó Remus, arrojando la servilleta en el plato.

- Pero si no dije nada del otro mundo y además, ese chico no es para Harry es el hijo de un Mortífago.

- Te recuerdo que tienes de pareja a un licántropo –dijo Remus –Siempre te enojas cuando alguien me trata mal, ¿podrías evitar tú hacerle lo mismo al chico?

- Está bien, no te enojes, Moony.

- ¿Qué le pasó a Harry? Estaba muy pálido –dijo Remus.

Molly suspiró profundamente y luego miró a Sirius con reprobación.

- Harry está enamorado del chico y le atormenta que Draco esté con él sólo por agradecimiento y ahora tú le haz hecho soltar lo que Harry se sospechaba.

- ¡Demonios! –dijo Sirius comprendiendo lo mal que debía sentirse, Harry. En ese momento entro Draco de nuevo con cara de arrepentimiento.

- Lo siento no quise ser desagra… ¿Y Harry? –preguntó al darse cuenta que su Gryffindor no estaba.

- Subió apenas saliste.

Draco abrió los ojos enormes como platos, recordando lo que había dicho.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda, no! –se precipitó él también escaleras arriba.

- No parece que estuviera con Harry sólo por agradecimiento –murmuró Remus.

- Voy a ver a mi ahijado.

- Ni se te ocurra –gritó Remus, a su compañero –Déjalos en paz. Nadie irá a verlos hasta que ellos vuelvan a bajar. Tienen que hablar.

- Está bien, Moony, no te pongas así.

En ese momento se encendieron las llamas verde esmeralda de la Red Flú y apareció una figura vestida de negro, con senda bolsas y paquetes cargados en los brazos, Ginny y Hermione corrieron a ayudarle.

- ¡Quejicus! –Severus Snape se volvió hacia la mesa.

- ¡Pulgoso!

Ambos sacaron la varita.

Draco entró en el cuarto y mientras se sacaba la capa contempló al Gryffindor, que se hallaba tendido boca abajo en la otra cama, que hasta el momento no había sido ocupada.

- Harry…

- Quiero estar solo, Draco.

El rubio se mordió los labios y se acercó a él, arrodillándose al lado de la cama.

- Harry, escucha yo…

- No tienes que decir nada… de verdad, Draco, déjame solo un rato.

- No Gryffindor, tienes que escucharme.

- Ya te escuché perfectamente abajo, Slytherin, me quedó todo claro,

- Harry…

El moreno se incorporó y se sentó en la cama. Draco se acercó más y se apoyó en las rodillas de Harry.

- No es como tú crees…

- Te pregunté, te dije que no quería que te acostaras conmigo por ese motivo.

- No me acuesto contigo por agradecimiento, Harry.

- Se lo gritaste a Sirius, ¿no te oíste?

- Harry, ya me conoces, cuando me defiendo doy donde más duele, sólo que ahora no pensé que te heriría a ti de paso.

- No sé, Draco… Siempre he sospechado que es por eso.

- No seas tonto…

- ¿Lo haces conmigo por eso?

- ¡No! –dijo Draco, enojado –Ni por salvar mi vida, me acostaría con nadie… No entregaría mi cuerpo a nadie a cambio de algo –el rubio se levantó molesto –Pensé que me conocías… Siempre lo he hecho porque me gustas… porque te deseo…

- Draco, dime la verdad de una vez, por favor.

- Esa es la verdad –dijo el Slytherin, altanero dio un paso hacia la puerta –Hay cosas que no puedo decirte, pero las que te he dicho son verdad, nunca te he mentido. Pensé… pensé que lo sabías.

Harry hizo un gesto de impotencia al ver al Slytherin tan enojado y a la vez, ver la honda tristeza que existía en sus ojos.

- Lo siento –dijo el Gryffindor, acercándose al rubio platino

- No me acuesto contigo para obtener nada.

- Está bien.

- ¡No soy la perra de nadie! ¡Ni siquiera la tuya! –por las mejillas del rubio corrieron las lágrimas.

- Perdóname, no quise ni siquiera insinuarlo, mi ángel rubio.

- Me gusta… estar contigo.

- Vale, he metido la pata.

- Es mi culpa, cuando intento defenderme, no pienso mucho… sólo lo hago, la mayoría de los insultos que siempre les he dicho ni siquiera los siento.

Harry rió bajito y alcanzó al rubio por la cintura y lo pegó a su cuerpo.

- ¿Me deseas mucho?

- Ya te lo he dicho esta mañana, ¿no?

- Lo recuerdo, pero necesito oírtelo decir.

- Me acuesto contigo porque te deseo… –dijo el rubio, "y porque te amo", pensó, abrió la boca para decírselo también, pero no… No quería hacerlo… No quería la compasión del moreno… quería algo más, pero sabía que nunca tendría esa dicha.

Harry iba a besarlo cuando una Ginny agitada y roja entró corriendo a la habitación.

- Será mejor que bajen –dijo y se dejó caer en la cama.

Los chicos se miraron y echaron a correr hacia la cocina, se detuvieron en el umbral y vieron a Severus y Sirius, apuntándose el uno al otro, rojos y a punto de asesinarse, gritándose de todo.

- Tú te encargas de Severus y yo de Sirius –dijo el Gryffindor y Draco asintió.

Ambos caminaron rápidamente y se pusieron en el medio.

- Apártate, Dragón –rugió Severus.

- No, padrino.

- Harry…

- No Sirius, y baja la varita.

Harry tan alto y fuerte como Sirius, lo tomó por los hombros y a empujones se lo llevó hacia el jardín.

- Draco… –el rubio levantó suavemente la mano hacia la varita de Severus e hizo que la bajara y luego ante la sorpresa del Pocionista se abrazó a él muy fuerte y ahogó los sollozos que escapaban de su pecho, mientras mojaba la túnica de su padrino con sus lágrimas.

Los demás se miraban sin saber qué hacer o qué decir.

- ¡Dragón! –murmuró Severus tan sorprendido como los demás, hace cuánto tiempo que su ahijado no lo abrasaba – ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, padrino, no te preocupes –dijo el Slytherin, limpiándose las lágrimas –Pero hace ya mucho tiempo que no te abrasaba y que no te digo lo mucho que te quiero… Sólo quería decírtelo, te quiero mucho, padrino.

Severus lo abrasó y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y un hondo suspiro se escapó de su pecho.

- Yo también, Dragón –y echando una mirada alrededor – ¿Me muestras tu cuarto?

- Es el cuarto de Ron –dijo el Slytherin – ¿Puedo mostrárselo, Ron?

- Es tuyo mientras estés con nosotros, puedes hacer lo que gustes –dijo el pelirrojo, el rubio asintió.

- Ven, padrino, es por aquí –dijo el Slytherin, indicándole el camino.

Cuando estuvieron sentados en la cama, Severus rió.

- Demasiado naranja.

- Es lo único que no me gusta.

- Y muy pequeño, ¿no?

- Pero aquí he sido más feliz en estos pocos días que en todos los años en mi cuarto de la mansión, Severus.

- ¿Y cuál es tu cama?

- Esta –dijo el rubio feliz, dándole unas palmaditas a la que estaban sentados.

- ¿Compartes cuarto con Potter?

- Ehh… –el Slytherin se puso a ordenar con su varita el desorden de ropa y libros –Dormimos juntos…

Severus alzó una ceja, él ya lo sabía, su ahijado solo se lo estaba confirmando, lo que quería decir que aun confiaba en él, aun así, seguía siendo duro aceptarlo.

- En el mismo cuarto.

- Y en la misma cama –dijo el Slytherin sin mirarle –Me… Soy su pareja ahora…

- Ah… ¿No estará jugando contigo, Draco?

- No padrino… No es que seamos novios ni nada, pero… estamos juntos… No me ha mentido en nada.

- ¿Y los otros chicos del colegio?

- Sólo está conmigo, prometimos no meternos con nadie más… mientras estuviéramos juntos.

- Tú nunca habías estado con un solo chico, Dragón.

- Lo sé… Harry es diferente… –dijo clavando sus ojos grises en los ónice de Severus.

- Es el chico del diario, ¿verdad? El chico del que llevas enamorado desde que eras un crío, ¿no?

- Jamás llegué a pensar el poder estar con él. Es todo lo que imaginé y más, mucho más…

- ¡Dragón!

- Padrino, sé todo lo que vas a decirme… y seguro tendrás la razón –dijo, sentándose frente a él y clavando los ojos en su padrino –Pero sabes tan bien como yo que no me queda mucho tiempo de vida.

Snape cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- No digas eso, Draco.

- Sabes que es la verdad, me matará Lucius cuando sepa que me gustan los chicos y que no pienso casarme con Pansy o me matará el Señor Oscuro para mi próximo cumpleaños, cuando le diga que no seré Mortífago. No me quedan más allá de cinco meses y un poco más. Cuando regresé a Hogwarts este año lo discutimos, ¿recuerdas?

- Sí, Dragón, lo recuerdo.

- Yo pensaba que todo iba a ser muy triste, pero estoy con él, ¿no lo ves, Severus? No puedo ser más feliz que ahora, padrino. Y quiero disfrutar de esta felicidad, apurarla, beberla, llenarme de ella. Cuando muera Severus tendré el consuelo de haber sido feliz a su lado.

- ¿Y qué pasará con él? ¿Has pensado en él?

Una figura se recostó en el umbral de la puerta y se quedó escuchando aquella conversación.

- Al principio no pensé en nada, Severus, sólo me dejé llevar por la situación… pero ahora sé que me quiere un poco.

- Yo diría que mucho.

- No lo sé, Severus, pero Harry es fuerte y muy atractivo, cuando todo termine tendrá el Mundo Mágico a sus pies y me olvidará.

- Debes decírselo, Dragón.

- Y lo haré, Severus. Se lo prometí y lo cumpliré, pero no ahora, si por algún motivo yo no alcanzara, deberás decírselo tú.

- Le harás daño.

- Tal vez, pero no puedo decírselo ahora, Severus… Déjame ser feliz… Tú sabes que necesito serlo, si se lo digo ahora corro el riesgo de que se aleje de mí… y no quiero.

- ¿Qué es lo que no puedo saber? –dijo Harry, terminando de entrar – ¿Qué es lo que puede alejarme de ti?

- ¡Harry! –exclamó el rubio, palideciendo.

- Hola Harry –dijo Severus Snape, levantándose.

- Hola Severus –dijo Harry, abrazándolo brevemente –Siento lo de Sirius.

- Ya es costumbre –sonrió el profesor de Pociones –No tiene importancia. Les esperaré en el pasillo –dijo saliendo y cerrando tras él.

- ¿Draco?

Harry vio como el muchacho evitaba su mirada y se mordía los labios en la forma exacta como lo hacía durante el sexo, el moreno frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué es lo que me ocultas?

- No quiero decírtelo ahora, Harry.

- Entonces es algo malo.

- ¡No! –el Slytherin se acercó a él y elevó sus ojos grises hasta perderse en los verde esmeralda – ¿Confías en mí?

- Yo…

- Dijiste que los amigos confiaban… ¿Confías en mí?

- Yo… –dijo el moreno vacilando.

- No es algo malo… Pero no quiero que te alejes de mí justo ahora.

Harry lo tomó por la cintura y lo pegó a su cuerpo.

- Comprende Slytherin que no entiendo, ¿por qué me guardas un secreto? Creí que había confianza… Pero sí, sí confío en ti –dijo hundiendo su rostro en el cuello níveo del otro chico –Solo no me traiciones, eres mío

- No soy tuyo –dijo Draco, riendo suavemente.

- Claro que lo eres… ¿O hay alguien más? ¿Acaso…?

- Te lo hubiera dicho sin misericordia.

Harry suspiró y acarició la mejilla del rubio con ternura apenas contenida.

- Vale, no preguntaré más… ¡Confío en ti!


	21. Cap20: Navidad Feliz

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **DRACO SUFRIRÁ UN GRAN DOLOR, PERO TAL VEZ UN AMOR LE ACOMPAÑARÁ

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**Capitulo Veinte**  
**Navidad Feliz**

Harry y Draco estaban realmente a punto de explotar, a duras penas habían logrado que los dos hombres no se mataran en un duelo. Y el resto de los habitantes de la casa deseaban sinceramente que todo acabase pronto, para ahorrarse de escuchar los gritos y sobre todo los insultos.

- ¡Basta ya! –gritó un enfurecido y descompuesto Remus Lupin –Me tenéis harto. Si van a seguir así durante la cena podéis iros de una vez por todas, no necesitamos de esto, ¿saben?

Severus Snape y Sirius Black se volvieron hacia Remus Lupin, con rostros sorprendidos, el hombre lobo parecía a punto de explotar de ira, algo totalmente inusual en el hombre dulce, cariñoso y conciliador que solía ser todo el tiempo y ambos se callaron enseguida, sin echarse una nueva mirada y sentándose cada uno al lado de su ahijado.

Draco y Harry suspiraron aliviados y el resto de los comensales también.

- Lo siento, Draco.

- No hay cuidado, padrino –le sonrió el rubio –Pero acaba ya con esto, de verdad quiero pasar esta navidad feliz con Harry

- Lo entiendo, mi Dragón –dijo Severus, tomando una copa y jugueteando con ella y con la cabeza baja, si todo salía como él y Draco suponían, esta sería la última navidad del rubio, bien podía guardarse su odio hacia el pulgoso por amor a su querido Dragón.

- ¿Harry? –la voz un poco temblorosa de Sirius Black se dejó escuchar a su lado.

- Eres peor que un niño Sirius –reclamó el moreno, y Severus sonrió sintiéndose aludido también.

- Vamos Harry, no te enfades…

- Vale, pero ten presente que una sola discusión más y agarro mis cosas y me voy con Draco a pasar la navidad a América –amenazó el moreno furioso.

- Descuida, cerraré mi bocota, lo prometo –aseguró Sirius y se volvió hacia el castaño – ¿Remus?

- Mejor cállate si no quieres dormir solo hoy.

Severus dejó escapar una risita y Draco lo fulminó con la mirada, el profesor de Pociones cerró la boca como si le hubieran hechizado.

- ¿Moony?

- Por Merlín, Padfoot, Harry tiene razón. Además, ¿qué te importa a ti con quien Harry se acueste? Es su maldito problema, ¿entiendes? –Remus seguía con el tono encolerizado.

- Remus… –llamó Harry con una mirada de suplica.

El hombre lobo respiró con fuerza y luego le echó una mirada a su pareja que lo miraba con carita de perro apaleado.

- Está bien –bufó –Pero espero que se comporten, es la primera navidad de los chicos y espero que no la olviden jamás.

- Oh, eso seguro –se rió Draco, ahogando un poco la risa.

- Ni que lo digas, pero no sé si recordaré la navidad o el tremendo dolor de cabeza que me han dejado –dijo el moreno guasón.

Draco dejó escapar una risita y acarició la mano del moreno.

- De todas formas ha sido maravilloso y no lo olvidaré nunca –susurró al moreno.

- No será la última, lo prometo, mi ángel rubio. Como sea habrán más Navidades juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

El rubio no contestó, tratando de hacer desaparecer el nudo de su garganta, sólo dejó que el moreno atrapara su boca y lo envolviera en un sensual beso.

- Basta, basta –refunfuñó Severus, por lo bajo –Que no estáis solos, ¿recuerdan eso?

Los chicos se separaron sonriéndose el uno al otro y Harry no soltó la mano del rubio que aun permanecía confiadamente dentro de la suya.

Minutos después Molly Weasley servía la cena. Harry vio con alivio como el rubio comía alegremente y con apetito mientras respondía las preguntas de su padrino y luego se integraba fácilmente a la conversación general.

Esperaron las doce en el saloncito, riendo y disfrutando de unas copas de licor los mayores o de cerveza de mantequilla los más jóvenes, mientras Harry se había recostado contra la chimenea, mientras mantenía al rubio pegado a él y abrazado por la espalda.

Al sonar la primera campanada Harry giró al rubio en sus brazos y lo apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, acariciándolo tiernamente.

- Feliz Navidad, mi ángel rubio.

- Feliz Navidad, mi apasionado león.

Harry tomó la boca del rubio atrapándola en un beso tierno, a la vez que apasionado y lujurioso, luego lo soltó lentamente para que Severus pudiera abrazarlo también y él a su vez se dejó abrazar por Sirius.

Se armó una batahola de besos abrazos y buenos deseos y todos sonrieron al ver como Sirius y Severus sin darse cuenta también se habían dado la mano, aunque se hubiesen soltado inmediatamente haciendo gestos de horror al darse cuenta.

Cuando todo estuvo un poco más silencioso, Harry se aclaró un poco la garganta y buscó al rubio atrayéndolo hacia él y pidiendo un poco de silencio.

- Sé que es la costumbre que los regalos lo abramos por la mañana –dijo sin despegar la vista del chico rubio que le miraba embelesado –Pero tengo un regalo muy especial para una persona igual de especial –dijo sacando un estuche del bolsillo de su chaqueta –Y me gustaría entregarlo ahora.

Depositó el estuche envuelto en papel de regalo en las manos de Draco.

- ¡Merlín, Harry! –dijo el Slytherin emocionado –Yo no tengo nada para ti –dijo un poco cortado.

- Mi mejor regalo sería un beso tuyo, ¿sabes?

El rubio se empinó y tomó la boca del moreno con la suya, Harry pareció más que feliz y Draco avergonzado escondió su turbación, rompiendo el papel y abriendo el estuche.

- ¡Por todos los dioses, Harry! –jadeó el rubio – ¡Son hermosas!

Harry tomó una de las cadenitas que estaban en el estuche y que era de oro blanco con una figura representando a un león y se acercó al rubio para colocársela en el cuello, luego tomó la otra que era de oro común y que tenía la figura de una serpiente colgando de la cadena.

- Para que siempre me tengas contigo y recuerdes que somos amigos –dijo.

- ¡Amigos con derecho! –se rió el pelirrojo.

- Aunque luego no estemos juntos… Bueno ya sabes, quiero que siempre la lleves contigo… Pero debes prometerme –dijo haciendo que Draco alzara su cara y le mirase –… que si por cualquier motivo vamos a estar separados y no nos veremos, las intercambiaremos, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo –dijo el rubio.

- ¿Lo prometes, Draco?

- Lo prometo.

- No lo olvides, Dragón.

- No lo haré, León.

Harry lo apretó contra su cuerpo besando el rubio cabello, y luego tuvo que soportar las bromas de los gemelos aunadas con la de su padrino que parecía haber recuperado su buen humor, después que Remus le diera un apasionado beso y un buen pellizco en sus nalgas, auspicio de una gran noche de sexo más tarde.

Harry jaló a Draco con disimulo y los dos se perdieron escaleras arriba, tratando ambos de no estar conscientes de los murmullos y de las risas de los que quedaban en el salón, sabedores que eran a costa de ellos.

El moreno nada más cerrar la puerta jaló al rubio hasta pegarlo a su pecho y comenzar a besarlo con pasión.

- ¿Por qué tan ansioso? –rió el rubio bajo los labios del chico.

- Estoy que ardo por hacerte el amor, mi ángel rubio.

Draco se dejó llevar hasta la cama y permitió que Harry le fuera desnudando lentamente, mientras le iba besando, acariciando y lamiendo.

- Estás… diferente –murmuró el rubio, un poco asustado.

- Solo estoy… haciéndote el amor, Draco. Nada de sexo hoy, solo haciéndote el amor –dijo el moreno, mientras acariciaba lentamente el cuerpo del chico con total devoción y ternura.

- ¡Merlín, ¿cómo si fuésemos novios?! –suspiró Draco, apretándose contra el moreno.

- Más que eso, mi ángel.

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues… ¿Por qué es Navidad?

- Una hermosa navidad –dijo el rubio, dejando que Harry descendiera por su cuerpo dando besos por toda su piel, olvidando todas las preguntas que deseaba hacerle al moreno, era maravilloso que el Gryffindor quisiera hacer el amor, y mucho más delicioso la forma como estaba recorriendo todo su cuerpo, acariciando cada palmo de piel, besando y lamiendo, lentamente, como si fuese la última vez que iba a tocarle y de pronto sintió miedo.

- Esto no es una despedida, ¿verdad Harry?

- Por supuesto que no, mi ángel rubio.

- ¿Harry?

- No, amor, no es una despedida –el cariñoso apelativo que se le había escapado al moreno, hizo que Draco temblara entre sus brazos, acarició el negro cabello, mientras Harry lamía lentamente su erección para luego llevarla hasta su boca y comenzar a bajar y subir por ella, mientras acariciaba el pecho y las caderas del rubio.

Luego se incorporó y buscó la boca del Slytherin para darle un beso tierno y dulce y comenzar así a prepararle, deslizando sus dedos en la entrada del chico, con una delicadeza que rayaba en la adoración, Draco no sintió ninguna molestia, al contrario suspiró de placer ante las dulces caricias

- Quiero que esta noche seas mío totalmente, Draco.

- ¿Cómo?

- Solo no pienses en nadie más que en mí, siénteme dentro tuyo, en tu corazón, imagina que estaremos juntos para siempre –dijo Harry, hundiendo la cabeza en el cuello del rubio, mientras comenzaba a penetrarlo lentamente –Imagina que estamos totalmente enamorados, Draco.

- ¿Por qué?

- Solo imagínalo, ¿lo harás?

- Tú enamorado de mí y yo de ti, ¿correcto?

- Sí. ¿Logras imaginarlo? –preguntó mientras se comenzaba a mover suavemente dentro del chico y seguía besándolo y acariciándolo de la forma más tierna que pudiera imaginarse el rubio.

Draco dejó escapar un hondo suspiro y acarició la espalda del moreno, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

- Sí –murmuró, levantando las piernas y enredándolas alrededor de la cintura del moreno.

- Eso es mi ángel… me gustaría escucharte, Draco, pero si no puedes, no importa, solo abrázame fuerte.

El rubio apretó con fuerza a Harry contra él, mientras el moreno profundizaba las embestidas y aumentaba un poco el ritmo.

- Piensa que estaremos juntos por siempre, Draco.

- Lo hago, Harry, te juro que lo hago.

- Imagina una vida juntos, amor –Draco tembló fuertemente entre los brazos del moreno.

- Me gusta imaginarlo –dijo el rubio, correspondiendo el beso del moreno con fuerza.

- Juntos, amor, para siempre…

- Juntos para… siempre –dijo el rubio y se arqueó en los brazos del moreno dejándose llevar a un fuerte orgasmo, mientras sentía al moreno embestirlo un poco más fuerte, llegando él también al suyo.

Harry se dejó caer al lado del rubio y acarició su cabello.

- No quiero hechizos de limpieza hoy –murmuró.

- Mañana nos daremos una buena ducha –dijo el rubio, dejándose envolver en los brazos de moreno, sin importarle nada más que la sensación placentera que le envolvía, al sentirse tan mimado en los brazos del otro chico

- Duerme, mi ángel rubio.

- ¿Harry?

- ¿Sí?

-Solo dilo una vez más –dijo el rubio somnoliento en los brazos del moreno, como si de pronto tuviera mucho sueño o hubiese bebido mucho.

- ¿Qué?

- Dime amor.

- Descansa, amor, necesito que duermas –susurró, acariciando nuevamente su cabello, la cabeza del rubio cayó sobre el pecho del moreno y sintió el cuerpo del chico relajarse.

Harry tomó su varita y la apuntó hacia el corazón del rubio murmurando algo incansablemente, hasta que sintió como el cuerpo del Slytherin ardía con un extraño calor y una luz plata lo bañaba completamente, levantándolo unos centímetros de la cama, Harry no dejó de murmurar hasta que la luz emitió un fuerte resplandor, luego hizo un floreo con su varita y jaló el cuerpo del chico hasta apretarlo contra su pecho

- Siempre serás mío, mi amado ángel rubio.


	22. Cap21: La verdad

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **DRACO SUFRIRÁ UN GRAN DOLOR, PERO TAL VEZ UN AMOR LE ACOMPAÑARÁ

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**Capitulo Veintiuno**  
**La verdad**

Harry recorrió la cocina de los Weasley con la mirada comprobando que su rubia obsesión no se encontraba allí, venía sudoroso de jugar un partido de Quidditch con los gemelos, Ginny y Ron. Vio como todos se dejaban caer cansados en la mesa y Ron se enfrascaba en un juego de ajedrez mágico con Charlie.

- Ehh… voy a darme una ducha.

Los demás asintieron y él subió los escalones de dos en dos y se metió en el cuarto, el rubio estaba estudiando Runas Antiguas mientras se comía unas frutillas, Harry buscó ropa para ambos y unas toallas.

- ¿Cómo estuvo el partido?

- Divertido.

- Ehh… ¿crees que mañana podría jugar con ustedes? –dijo el rubio sin apartar la mirada del libro.

- Sí, por supuesto, ¿te sientes con fuerzas?

- Aja.

- Draco…

El rubio levantó la mirada y vio los ojos del Gryffindor entornados, clavados en él y tragó saliva, conocía muy bien la expresión del moreno cuando estaba con deseos de hacerlo, se levantó lentamente y se acercó a él. Harry lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó con él hasta el baño, tras echar unos hechizos, comenzó a desvestirse presurosamente mientras echaba a correr el agua de la ducha, Draco entendió enseguida y también comenzó a desvestirse.

Cuando Harry comprobó que el agua estaba en su punto se metió en la ducha y jaló a Draco que lo imitó, Harry lo aplastó contra la pared con el peso de su cuerpo y comenzó a besarlo ansiosamente

- No sabes lo que ha sido…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Estar allí fuera volando y tú encerrado en la habitación, el deseo invadiéndome todo el cuerpo y sin poder correr hasta ti y tomarte, no hallaba las horas de que terminara.

- ¿Estás en celo? –preguntó el rubio con un poco de burla –No me has dejado descansar en estos dos días, Harry.

- ¿Te sientes molesto? –preguntó el moreno apartándose de él.

- No… Sigue…

- Sí, creo que estoy en celo… No puedo evitarlo, Draco, me es imposible no tenerte en mis brazos a cada segundo.

- Ya lo sé… Ojala después no te canses de mí… -dijo el rubio, echándole los brazos al cuello y dejando que Harry le mordiera suavemente el cuello.

- Date la vuelta, Draco…

El rubio se giró y apoyó sus manos contra la pared, Harry se apartó y Draco supo que estaba lubricando su erección, pronto sintió los dedos del moreno preparándolo, así que se concentró en relajar su cuerpo. Sintió los muslos de su chico separando los suyos y luego como Harry lo penetraba suave pero en forma firme, sintió como el Gryffindor se quedaba quieto dentro de él y cómo buscaba su propia erección, acariciándola.

- ¿Te gusta? –preguntó Harry con voz ronca, Draco asintió, mordiéndose los labios para no dejar salir los gemidos –Lo siento, Draco estaba demasiado deseoso de esto.

- Ya lo sé… –Harry comenzó a moverse dentro de él, hasta que sintió que Draco se arqueaba y dejaba escapar un gemido ahogado de placer y supo que había encontrado el punto y se dirigió una y otra vez allí, mientras masturbaba al rubio al mismo ritmo.

Un rato después, Harry sintió como el cuerpo de su rubio, se tensaba notablemente y este echaba la cabeza hacía atrás, con la piel de la cara sonrojada y sus labios mordidos fuertemente y supo que el Slytherin había llegado al clímax, agarró con fuerza las caderas del rubio y tras darle unas cuantas embestidas, dejó que él mismo llegara al clímax, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el chico, besando su nuca y mordiendo sus hombros.

- Eres delicioso, mi ángel rubio –Harry se salió con cuidado y Draco se giró hacia él, echándole los brazos al cuello y dejó que Harry lo besara una y otra vez suavemente. El moreno rió sobre los labios del Slytherin y apartándose comenzó a jabonarse, al igual que Draco, luego enjuagaron sus cuerpos y tras cerrar la ducha, salieron de allí y comenzaron a secarse y vestirse, estaban en eso, cuando la lejana voz de Ginny se escuchó.

- Chicos, que bajéis a cenar.

Harry quitó los hechizos rápidamente y entreabrió la puerta.

- Vamos enseguida, Ginny –Harry cerró la puerta y terminó de vestirse, Draco iba a salir pero Harry lo dio vuelta hacia él y lo aplastó contra la puerta y comenzó a besarlo y acariciarle la espalda.

- Basta, Harry… Nos descubrirán –dijo el rubio apartándose un poco. Harry buscó el cuello del chico y lo lamió durante unos segundos –Harry, de verdad… Terminaremos en la ducha de nuevo y los Weasley nos descubrirán –Harry mordió el cuello del rubio hasta que éste dejó escapar un gemido ahogado de dolor –Me haces daño –dijo Draco con un ronroneo.

- Es para que recuerdes que eres mío –rió Harry en su cuello.

- Por Merlín, ¿hay alguna forma de que pueda olvidarlo? –rió el rubio empujándolo y escabulléndose en forma felina por la puerta.

Harry apoyó la frente en ésta y se pasó las manos por el cabello, estaba totalmente descontrolado y lo sabía, era como si se hubiera tomado la poción afrodisíaca otra vez, y supo que se debía a que sólo quedaban dos días de vacaciones y ya no podrían dormir juntos, ni pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en su compañía. Volvían a la realidad y eso dolía, oh, sí, dolía y mucho.

Harry apareció en la cocina y lo primero que vio fue a su rubio con la vista fija en el plato y sonrojado, ¿qué le sucedía? Alcanzó a caminar dos pasos cuando Fred soltó una risita y George habló con aparente desinterés.

- Parece que hubo una lucha en el baño.

Harry enrojeció tanto o más que el Slytherin y se sentó al lado de él y comenzó a comer con la cabeza gacha.

- ¿Y? –preguntó Fred – ¿Cómo estaba el agua?

- ¡Chicos! –advirtió Molly Weasley.

- Ya les dije, me había bañado antes que llegara Harry –dijo Draco, aparentemente tranquilo, pero Harry le echó una ojeada y vio que estaba rojo como un tomate.

- Claro –dijo Fred –Mmm… ¿Y esa mordida que tienes en el cuello, Malfoy?

Draco instintivamente llevó su mano a la mordida que le había hecho Harry y los gemelos rieron, Ron aguantó la carcajada con gran dificultad.

- ¿Te encontraste con un animal en la ducha? –preguntó Fred.

- ¡Parad ya! –se molestó Molly Weasley.

- Yo….

- Se más suave, Harry.

- Muy bien, Fred, George, ¿no ven que está Ginny presente?

- ¿Qué? –dijo ésta levantando la cabeza y fingiendo total inocencia – ¡No he escuchado nada, mamá!

- Y está Hermione…

Harry vio como Hermione se ponía roja como la grana y escondía la cabeza tras un libro. Fred y George reían burlonamente y Ron se atiborraba la boca con comida para no reírse. Al final Harry lanzó una pequeña risa y todos soltaron la carcajada. Draco se dio vuelta a mirarlos y vio como Harry soltaba la carcajada alegremente. Se puso en pie violentamente haciendo que la silla cayera y fulminó a su Gryffindor con la mirada.

- No es gracioso –dijo en un murmullo colérico.

- Vamos, Draco es una… –Harry se reía con muchas ganas. El rubio lanzó su servilleta al plato y salió dando grandes zancadas.

Harry se puso de inmediato en pie y lo alcanzó en la escalera, los que estaban en la mesa escucharon claramente a Harry.

- Vamos, Draco, es una broma, no seas niño.

- ¿Una broma?

- Nos han descubierto y…

- ¿Una broma? ¡Maldita sea, Gryffindor! ¡No soy tu perra! –le gritó Draco furioso.

Se escuchó un silencio de varios minutos, hasta que escucharon la voz fría y enojada de Harry.

- Nunca vuelvas a repetir eso en tu vida, Draco Malfoy. Claro que no eres mi perra, ¿crees que si lo fueras te hubiese traído aquí? Es mi familia, maldita sea, ¿crees que traería a un maldito puto a donde se encuentra mi familia? ¿Crees que traería a un maldito puto donde está la que ha sido como mi madre? ¿Crees que traería a alguien así a donde están Hermione y Ginny, que son como mis hermanas? Si tú quieres seguir viéndote así, es tu problema… Yo me cansé… Piensa y haz lo que te de la maldita y real gana.

Los Weasley escucharon un golpe en la pared de la escalera y luego vieron aparecer a Harry que tras tomar su escoba se perdió por la puerta de la cocina hacia el jardín.

- ¿Ven lo que han conseguido? –les gritó Molly a los gemelos.

- Solo era una broma, se las hemos gastado peores a Harry –dijo Fred.

- Lo sentimos –dijo George.

Ron se levantó, pero no siguió a Harry, sino que se dirigió a las escaleras. Vio al rubio sentado en un peldaño, mientras se mesaba desesperadamente los cabellos.

- Malfoy –el rubio levantó la cabeza –Era una broma, somos así, somos como hermanos, no podemos evitar gastarnos bromas.

- Lo siento –dijo Draco.

- No quiero que te disculpes, maldita sea, quiero que de una buena vez termines de confiar en Harry, él jamás dejaría que te lastimáramos… Eres importante para él…

- No sé cómo puedo seguir siendo tan importante para él, siempre he sido y seré una mierda –dijo Draco, levantándose y echando a correr escaleras arriba.

Ron regresó a la cocina, donde su madre seguía recriminando a los gemelos.

- Déjalo ya, mamá, no ha sido culpa de ellos… El hurón tiene la autoestima por el suelo, solo debemos cuidar lo que decimos un poco más.

Harry llegó dos horas después, entró en la cocina y dejó su Saeta de Fuego apoyada junto a las otras, sintió las voces de los Weasley en la salita en una animada discusión de Quidditch y a la señora Weasley allí en la cocina tomándose una taza de té.

- Ven, Harry, debes venir helado

Harry se dejó caer a su lado y comenzó a beber una enorme taza de chocolate caliente que ella le había puesto en frente.

- No seas tan duro con él, Harry.

- Es que… –dijo, mordiéndose los labios –es que…

- Debes entender que está inseguro, cariño… Ginny y Hermione me han contado por todo lo que ha pasado… Además no está acostumbrado a las bromas entre hermanos… Mi consejo es que le digas lo que realmente sientes por él.

- ¡Pero está enamorado de otro!

- Dumbledore y los demás dicen que has madurado mucho y que has cambiado, pero para mí sigues siendo un niño, ¿crees que él hubiera aceptado siquiera la mitad de las cosas que le has hecho hacer, como traerlo aquí, sino sintiera algo por ti?

- Se siente agradecido, es todo…

- No seas tú el niño ahora, Harry. Nadie está tanto tiempo con alguien solo por agradecimiento y menos alguien tan complejo como el chico. Podrías pedirle que se tirara desde la Torre de Astronomía y él lo haría sin dudarlo.

Harry le miró durante unos segundos.

- Siento que causemos tantas molestias, de haberlo sabido…

- Como tú dijiste, somos tu familia, no hay problema –sonrió ella –Él está en vuestro cuarto, Neville le mandó una lechuza con unos apuntes de Herbología y está haciendo una redacción.

Harry asintió y se levantó, no pasó por la salita, sino que subió hacia su cuarto con paso cansado, entró en él y vio como el rubio levantaba la cabeza y se ponía en pie rápidamente dejando caer todo. Harry apenas le echó una mirada, tomó una muda de ropa y una toalla y salió rumbo al baño.

Draco lo siguió pero le escuchó echar el cerrojo y lanzarle un Alohomora no le pareció una buena idea, así que retrocedió hasta el cuarto y se dejó caer en la cama, dentro de él sentía mucho miedo de perder a Harry, él era toda su vida, sin él ya nada tendría sentido… Sabía que el Gryffindor le tenía cariño y estaba, además, entusiasmado con sus encuentros sexuales, pero para él era suficiente. No pedía más que eso… Y tampoco quería que se alejara tan pronto. Sintió la puerta del cuarto cerrarse, abrió los ojos y vio a Harry parado frente a él.

- Ven aquí –dijo tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo hacia él –No vuelvas a pensar esas cosas… Sé que no lo entiendes, pero los gemelos no tienen malas intenciones, son así… Y yo no permitiría jamás que alguien te hiciera daño estando yo presente, ¿lo entiendes?

Draco asintió y tragó saliva, pero no se movió, así que Harry lo acercó a él y lo abrazó.

- No quiero que te sientas obligado a estar conmigo si no quieres, Draco… Si tanto te molesta que los demás sepan que estamos juntos puedo cambiarme a la habitación de Percy con Ron… y ser más cuidadoso en Hogwarts… Si tú quieres, puedo ser solo tu amigo.

Draco levantó los brazos, lo abrazó y recostó su cabeza contra el pecho de Harry.

- No me importa que los demás sepan que estamos juntos y que nos acostamos –susurró –Y… y me acuesto contigo porque… porque te quiero.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- No pienso repetirlo, Harry.

- ¿Y el chico que…?

- Eras tú.

- ¿Qué?

- El chico del diario eres tú, por eso Blaise te dio la poción y me llevaron hasta donde estabas, porque se enteraron por mi diario que… me gustabas mucho…

- Pero dijiste…

- Sé lo que dije –dijo Draco, apartándose de él y dirigiéndose a la ventana, apoyó la frente en el frío cristal –El día que te tomaste la poción, no fui tan noble como te hice creer… Pensé que sería la única oportunidad que tendría de estar contigo y la aproveché… antes de dejar este mundo… Ahora ya lo sabes –dijo el rubio bajito –Por eso me enojé en el almuerzo… No quería sentir que solo era diversión para ti y tus amigos…

El moreno se acercó y lo abrazó por detrás y besó su nuca.

- Draco…

- No quiero que me compadezcas –gimió el rubio, con desesperación.

- Lo que menos te tengo es compasión, Draco… ¿Acaso no sabes que me tienes loco por ti?

- Ya lo sé, pero…

- No es solo sexo, Slytherin idiota, también te quiero.

- No mientas, Harry, no me hagas esto.

- No te miento, mi ángel rubio, ¿no ves que estoy contigo porque siento lo mismo por ti?

- No podemos estar juntos, Harry.

- Claro que sí…

- Te darán de lado.

- Los que me importan ya lo saben, mi padrino y Remus, los Weasley, Hermione, Neville… tu padrino…

- ¿Severus?

- ¿Por qué crees que te dejó conmigo?

- ¿Severus?

Draco se dio vuelta y lo miró a la cara.

- ¿Crees que dejaría a su preciado Dragón en mis manos sin tener la certeza de que estoy loco por ti?

- Pero… ¿no tienes miedo?

- ¿De tu padre? ¿De los Slytherin? No, me basta con saber que me quieres también – buscó la boca del rubio con ternura y deseo a la vez –No sabes lo feliz que soy –rió el moreno sobre su boca –Es como un sueño y no quiero despertar. ¿De verdad me quieres, Draco?

El rubio le echó los brazos al cuello y por primera vez buscó su boca, apretándose a él.

- Dímelo, Draco, por favor…

- Te quiero Gryffindor… Te amo más que a nada en el mundo… Sólo porque estás conmigo sigo con vida… Siento haberme enojado antes…

- No importa, ya nada importa, mi hermoso ángel –Harry lo apretó con fuerza y lo arrastró con él hacia la cama y comenzó a besarlo con locura.

El rubio le correspondía los besos plenamente y lo acariciaba con audacia

Harry jaló entonces la polera que tenía el rubio y la deslizó para sacársela y luego lamió los rosados pezones y deslizó sus manos hasta el trasero de su rubio apretado en los ajustados jeans y Draco dejó escapar un gemido de placer.

Harry jadeó por la sorpresa y el Slytherin rió bajito, mientras permitía que el moreno desabrochara el jeans y luego lo jalara con el bóxer incluido, dejando libre la erección del rubio.

Harry deslizó sus manos y le acarició, Draco arqueó la espalda, mientras volvía a lanzar otro gemido de placer. Harry buscó la boca del rubio con desesperación.

- ¡Oh Draco! –gimió Harry a su vez, loco de placer.

- Vamos, Gryffindor, estoy impaciente –replicó Draco, moviendo sus caderas y restregándose contra él.

- ¡Espera solo un momento, mi ángel rubio! –susurró Harry, mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente y se desvestía apresuradamente, contemplado con lujuria por su rubio.

- Eres tan bello, moreno –dijo Draco, incorporándose un poco y acariciando el pecho del Gryffindor, mientras éste se inclinaba hacia él.

- ¡Merlín, Draco! –volvió a gemir Harry, mientras tomaba al rubio en sus brazos, deslizándolo bajo su cuerpo, haciendo que sus erecciones se rozaran.

Draco gimió roncamente y Harry ya no pudo aguantar su propio deseo, más tarde habría tiempo para escucharlo gemir bajo más acertadas caricias. Tomó el frasco de lubricante de debajo de la almohada y untó sus dedos deslizándolos rápidamente hacia la entrada del chico.

Harry sintió el jadeo del rubio y el suave gemido de dolor, pero se excitó aun más al ver como el chico flexionaba sus piernas abriéndose para darle más acceso.

- ¡Harry!

- ¿Sí?

- ¡Hazlo ya!

Harry se acomodó entre los muslos del Slytherin y comenzó a penetrarlo suave, pero firmemente como era su costumbre para no lastimarle. Se quedó quieto dentro de él, mientras le besaba con ferocidad y Draco aferrado a él, deslizaba sus manos en caricias lentas y sensuales, que nada tenían que ver con aquellas donde el rubio se sujetaba a sus hombros, aun tenso para no dejar salir sus gemidos.

Draco levantó las caderas empujándose contra el Gryffindor, mientras dejaba salir un suspiro de placer.

- ¡Draco! ¡Te amo, mi ángel rubio! –murmuró en el oído del rubio comenzando a moverse dentro de él.

- ¡Oh, Harry! –gimió el rubio, mientras mordía despacito el cuello del moreno. Harry comenzó a embestirlo más fuerte mientras los gemidos del rubio inundaban al moreno y le embelesaban el alma como si fuera la más dulce de las melodías.

Cuando Harry encontró el punto Draco dejó escapar un ronco gemido de placer y luego ronroneó cual gatito en la oreja del moreno y éste, comenzó a dirigirse una y otra vez a ese punto, intentando por todos los medios mantener la serenidad y no acabar corriéndose como un pendejo inexperto de solo escuchar el concierto de gemidos de placer, ronroneos y jadeos que su rubio le estaba brindando.

No pudiendo aguantar por mucho tiempo más, el moreno deslizó su mano hasta tomar la erección de su chico en sus manos y la acarició con fuerza, el rubio comenzó a jadear y pronto dejó escapar un gemido mientras gritaba luego llamando al moreno, Harry de solo escucharlo se derramó dentro de él.

- Te amo, Harry.

- Yo también te amo, mi Dragón… Mierda –rió el moreno y Draco lo miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué?

- Que me he corrido como un pendejo de solo escucharte gemir.

Draco rió bajito bajo sus labios, mientras acercaba al moreno para besarlo con loca pasión, mientras sentía que por fin desaparecía el peso que había dentro de él por tanto tiempo.


	23. Cap22: De vuelta a Hogwarts

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **DRACO SUFRIRÁ UN GRAN DOLOR, PERO TAL VEZ UN AMOR LE ACOMPAÑARÁ

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**Capitulo Veintidós**  
**De vuelta a Hogwarts**

- No es justo –reclamaba el moreno, con rostro huraño, cruzado de brazos y negándose a mover un pie.

- ¿Quieres dejar de comportarte como un bebé? –preguntó Remus Lupin, a punto de enfadarse de verdad.

- No quiero dejarle solo –masculló.

- Estaré bien, Harry –rió el rubio, tratando de hacerle un cariño.

- Eso dijiste la última vez y mira como te volví a encontrar, no pienso dejarte solo otra vez, ¿me escuchas? –gritó Harry descompuesto.

- Pero Severus vendrá por mí, y mientras me quedaré con el señor Remus.

- Solo dime Remus, Draco –dijo el hombre lobo, con dulzura.

- Gracias, yo….

- No pienso dejarte, aquella vez dijiste que nada te pasaría porque le ibas a pedir a Severus que se quedara contigo, pero la próxima vez que te volví a ver estabas agonizando en una cama de la enfermería.

- Te prometo que me quedaré en el despacho de Severus hasta que vayas a buscarme, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡No!

- Vamos, Gryffindor, lo prometo –dijo mirándole con carita de niño bueno y moviendo sus largas pestañas. Harry sonrió a su pesar.

- No entiendo por qué no puedo ir contigo.

- Te lo he explicado en todos los tonos –chilló finalmente el hombre lobo –Si no regresas en el Expreso de Hogwarts, sabrán que has estado con Draco y Lucius se enterará. ¿Tanto te cuesta entenderlo? Además Snape vendrá por él y lo llevará al colegio por la Red Flú.

- Anda, Harry, entiende. Además será más seguro para Draco irse por Red Flú que viajar en el tren, allí no podrá acompañarle ninguno de nosotros sin levantar sospechas –dijo Hermione, conciliadora –Corre más peligro en el tren.

- Está bien –cedió por fin, avanzando un paso y jalando al rubio por la cintura, pero dame tu cadena –dijo quitándose la de él. Draco se la entregó y se puso la que le alargaba el moreno.

Harry apretó al chico contra su pecho y acarició su cabello, dándole un beso largo y turbadoramente sensual.

- ¡Merlín, león! –dijo Draco, jadeando.

- Si no te encuentro encerrado en el despecho de Severus, o si llegas a tener el más mínimo rasguño, te acordarás de mí, Slytherin.

- Prometo portarme, bien, león, no tendrás queja.

- Sabes que me duele separarme de ti, verdad mi ángel rubio.

- Lo sé, amor, a mí también me duele, pero solo serán una horas –y empinándose, le susurró al oído –Si tenemos tiempo podríamos hacerlo en el escritorio de mi padrino, ¿qué te parece?

- Te he escuchado, Dragón –dijo la voz enfurecida de Severus Snape a sus espaldas.

Draco y Harry se echaron a reír al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Qué tal, Padrino? –dijo el rubio, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Pondré hechizos en el despacho, así que ni lo intentes.

- Solo era una broma –dijo Harry riendo conciliador –Cuidarás de él, ¿verdad?

- Claro que cuidaré de él –dijo el profesor de Pociones –Y no saldrá del despacho hasta que vayas a buscarlo.

El rubio rodó los ojos, haciendo un gesto de enfado hacia los Weasley, que ahogaron unas risitas.

- Como si necesitara niñera –se quejó.

- Los autos llegaron –dijo Arthur Weasley entrando en la habitación –Hora de irse.

Harry volvió a apresar el cuerpo del rubio apretadamente contra su pecho.

- Cuídate, amor.

- Lo haré, mi león –el rubio le echó los brazos al cuello y le dio un rápido beso.

- Esperaré hasta que te vayas por la chimenea –dijo el moreno.

- Ni lo sueñes, Potter, nos iremos más tarde, antes tomaré un té con Remus, Molly me ha dicho que tiene tarta de limón.

- Yo también quiero –dijo el rubio, soltando al moreno.

- Qué bien me cambias por un trozo de tarta.

El rubio se echó a reír alegremente y Harry sonrió complacido, escuchar al Slytherin reír era lo más bello de contemplar y escuchar para él.

- Vete ya, o perderás el tren –dijo el rubio empujándole un poquito. El chico sonrió y echó a andar junto con los otros – ¡Gryffindor! –el moreno volteó –Te amo.

- Es una cita, Slytherin, esta noche en el despacho de Severus, cenaremos juntos.

- Pero no follarán en mi escritorio –se oyó la voz de Severus gritando desde el interior de la casa. Ambos chicos sonrieron.

- Solo serán unas horas, Harry.

- Ya lo sé –sonrió hacia la castaña, sentada a su lado –Además tengo otras cosas en mente –dijo sacando un grueso y polvoriento libro de su mochila.

- ¿Desde cuándo te gusta tanto leer, Harry? –dijo la castaña empequeñeciendo los ojos.

- Pues… ¿Desde que me perdí de amor por un Slytherin muy culto?

- Mmm… No niego que Draco sabe muchas cosas, es fantástico conversar con él, ¿pero tú leyendo algo que no sea de Quidditch?

- Lo tiempos cambian, Hermione.

- Hola –dijo una rubia chica, entrando y sentándose frente a Harry.

- Hola, Luna.

- Supe que golpearon a Draco Malfoy –soltó sin más y Harry tuvo que tragar saliva.

- ¿Lo supiste? Quiero decir, ¿lo golpearon? –preguntó Harry haciéndose el inocente.

- Bueno, espero que esté bien, ¿sabes?

- Ehh…

- Circulan rumores –dijo ella, sacando el quisquillosos de su mochila.

- ¿Rumores? ¿Cómo te has enterado?

- Oh, tengo una amiga de Hufflepuff que pasó navidad en el colegio y me ha escrito.

- ¿Y que te contaba? –preguntó Hermione. Luna le echó una penetrante mirada, pero no le contestó, se volvió a Harry de nuevo.

- Te gustará saber que apenas pongas un pie en el colegio te enterarás quien lo golpeó.

Harry se la quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

- ¿Y cómo me enteraré? –preguntó Harry asombrado.

- Los estúpidos se andan pavoneando delante de todo el colegio, creo que hasta los profesores lo saben, pero no tienen pruebas para castigarles.

- ¿Y por qué me dices todo esto a mi, Luna?

- Porque eres su pareja, ¿por qué más? –y escondió su rostro tras la revista.

- Luna, ¿quiénes son?

La chica bajó la revista y clavó los ojos penetrantes en el moreno.

- Lo sabrás al llegar, no es un secreto ya, ¿pero no deberías estar leyendo tu libro? Sería bueno que lo terminaras antes de llegar, ¿no?

La chica volvió a esconder su cara tras la revista y esta vez Harry no volvió a preguntar nada más.

- Tienes razón –murmuró y escondió él también el rostro tras el libro, dejando a Hermione perpleja entre el duelo de miradas entre Luna y Harry en la última parte de la conversación.

Harry se dio cuenta nada más poner un pie en Hogwarts que Luna tenía razón, los cuatro idiotas se pavoneaban de lo lindo de la paliza que le habían dado al rubio, en la mesa Gryffindor, Hermione y los Weasley esperaban ver saltar al moreno en cualquier momento para callarles o golpearles, pero éste se encontraba enfrascado en la lectura de su libro, sin prestarles aparente atención y sin probar bocado.

- Harry…

- Comeré con Draco más tarde, Ginny, ¿recuerdas? –dijo el chico sin mirarla.

La pelirroja le echó un vistazo a Hermione.

- Harry, yo sé que esos tipos….

- Oh, no te preocupes por ellos ahora, Hermione. No tiene importancia, déjalos que disfruten el momento –dijo sin apartar la mirada del libro.

- Colega, los gemelos tú y yo podemos encargarnos de ellos –dijo Ron, medio cabreado de la pasividad de su amigo y compañero.

- No puedo arriesgarme a que me castiguen, le prometí a Draco que cenaría con él.

- ¿Dejarás que no tengan su castigo? –preguntó Neville, asombrado –Creí que habías dicho en el tren que tú y Malfoy eran novios –dijo Neville cuidando que nadie más le escuchara.

- Yo no he dicho eso, pero habrá un momento mejor… Por fin, creí que nunca nos dejarían marcharnos –dijo guardando el libro en su mochila –no me esperen a dormir, pasaré la noche con mi Dragón –y salió disparado por la puerta del comedor, dejando a sus cuatro amigos perplejos, ¿qué le pasaría a Harry para no estar defendiendo con uñas y dientes a su Slytherin?

- Buenas noches, profesor Snape –saludó el moreno a su profesor en cuanto se toparon en las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras.

- Buenas noches, Potter, me alegro que haya recordado su detención.

- No podría olvidarla –dijo el chico pareciendo serio, los otros alumnos, les miraban con curiosidad, tratando de perderles de vista lo más rápido posible. El profesor Snape y Harry Potter era mala combinación, pronto saldrían chispas.

- Tengo los nombres, Potter y supongo que usted también.

- No fueron difíciles de averiguar, ¿sabe? Son cuatro pociones de lo más idiotas, ¿no cree?

- Sí, lamentablemente no las puedo tirar.

- Ya me encargaré de eso, señor.

- No puedes hacerlo.

- Oh, sí que puedo.

- Ten cuidado, Potter –dijo bajando la voz lo más que pudo, convirtiéndola en un susurro –Sí te metes en líos no podré ayudarte.

- No necesitaré ayuda, se lo aseguro, tengo alguna idea de cómo hacerlo.

- ¿Cómo?

- No, no profesor, las cuatro pociones se tirarán pero usted no sabrá nada, así si le preguntan no tendrá que mentir.

- Le dirás a mi Dragón que ya sabes quienes son sus atacantes.

- No quiero molestar a Draco con esos detalles –sonrió –Creo que me interesa más desnudarle, ¿sabe?

- Pero no sobre mi escritorio, Potter –advirtió el profesor con una sonrisa.

- No puedo prometerlo.

- ¡Merlín, creo que tendré que redecorar el despacho! –y Severus abrió la puerta con un floreo de su varita y luego se perdió con una sonrisa por el pasillo.

Nada más entrar Harry se vio derribado sobre la gruesa alfombra por una tromba rubia que empezó a comérselo a besos y a caricias, desabrochando su camisa rápidamente.

- Veo que me esperabas –rió el moreno, jalando la túnica de Draco.

- ¡Merlín, has tardado siglos! –dijo el chico rubio, comenzando a jalar los pantalones del moreno.

- Tranquilo, Dragón –dijo el moreno cuando el rubio se subió a horcajadas sobre él.

- ¡Merlín, Harry, por favor! –suplicó el rubio, y Harry comenzó a prepararlo rápidamente.

- Creí que lo querías sobre el escritorio –rió Harry cuando el chico se dejó caer sobre su erección con un suspiro de placer.

- Luego –dijo el rubio comenzando a subir y bajar sobre la erección del moreno, gimiendo de placer.

- Te has vuelto tan delicioso –dijo Harry, agarrando firmemente las caderas del chico, para comenzar a embestirle también.

- Te gusta que gima, ¿no? –dijo con una sonrisita burlona, y lanzando un gemido ronco para luego ronronearle como un gatito.

- ¡Merlín, Draco, no hagas eso, me correré en seguida!

Draco se dejó caer con fuerza y gimió más fuerte, sonrió burlón y volvió a ronronearle.

- ¡Mierda! –gritó el Gryffindor, jalando al rubio para embestirlo con fuerza y derramarse dentro de él. Cuando pasó un poco el mareo del fuerte orgasmo, se echó a reír –Después no te quejes de que termino así de rápido.

- Lo siento –rió el rubio, arqueando su cuerpo hacia atrás y permitiendo que el moreno tomara su erección en sus manos para acariciarle sensualmente haciendo que se derramara unos segundos más tarde.

Draco se recostó sobre el pecho del moreno y le besó.

- Te amo, Gryffindor.

- Yo también –dijo Harry acariciando el rubio cabello –pero procura no hacer esos ruiditos hasta que estemos a punto de acabar, ¿quieres?

- Yo estaba a punto, estuve toda la tarde esperándote, no creo que hubiese resistido mucho más, además aun falta el escritorio, ¿recuerdas? Prometo no ronronear.

- Merlín Draco, Severus nos matará.

- No puede, soy su ahijado.

- Pero yo no.

- Sólo tendrás que correr más rápido que él –se rió el rubio, y Harry le besó de nuevo –Tengo hambre, ¿ya cenaste?

- Nop, quería hacerlo contigo.

- Pues vamos, Severus ha mandado preparar un plato especial para nosotros.

- Te amo –susurró el moreno.

- Te amo –susurró el rubio, con un suspiro de placer ante el beso lánguido y lleno de ternura de su compañero.


	24. Cap23: La venganza es un plato que se

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **DRACO SUFRIRÁ UN GRAN DOLOR, PERO TAL VEZ UN AMOR LE ACOMPAÑARÁ

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**Capitulo Veintitrés**  
**La venganza es un plato que se come frío**

Hermione observaba como Harry, cada vez que tenía un tiempo leía el mismo viejo y polvoriento libro, con expresión reconcentrada. Y al mismo tiempo se preguntaba cuál era el motivo de que el Gryffindor ni siquiera se molestara en contestarle a los cuatro estúpidos que se estaban pavoneando por todo el colegio de haberle dado una lección al rubio de Slytherin.

- ¿Todavía puede follar, Potter? –preguntó Thomas burlón, pasando al lado del haya donde Harry se encontraba con sus amigos.

- No te le acerques, Potter, o le haremos una visita nuevamente –amenazó Wilver.

- Fuera de aquí, cobardes de mierda –gritó el pelirrojo, ya al límite.

- Ups, ¿te está prestando a la perra, Weasley? –se burló Macallister.

- ¡Fuera! –gritó descompuesta Hermione.

- ¿No dices nada, Potter? –retó Smith.

El muchacho ni siquiera levantó la vista del libro, dio vuelta la página y siguió leyendo.

- La venganza es un plato que se come frío –dijo sin alterar el tono tranquilo de su voz.

Sus amigos y los otros cuatro muchachos se quedaron mirándolo asombrados.

- ¿Nos estás amenazando, Potter? –rió Wilver.

- Voy a matar a Voldemort –dijo con la misma paciencia – ¿Creen que me asustan cuatro magos de cuarta?

El estremecimiento fue casi tangible para Harry y se permitió una sonrisita despectiva.

- Ups, dije Voldemort –nuevos estremecimientos – ¿Deben cambiarse los pantalones?

- Estás blofeando, Potter –rió Thomas.

- Sólo dejen a Malfoy en paz…

- ¿Y si no lo hacemos? –Macallister retaba, pero se veía un poco asustado.

- Los haré mierda delante de todo el colegio –dijo Harry, sin despegar la vista del libro.

- No puedes hacer eso –se rió Thomas ufano –Te expulsarían.

Hermione y Ron se echaron una mirada y se dieron cuenta que ellos estaban tan asombrados como los otros chicos. Nunca habían visto tan calmo al Gryffindor y tan amenazante a la vez, parecía otro y eso los asustó.

- No sean ridículos, no necesito golpearlos o hechizarlos frente a todos para hacerlos mierda, ¿no?

- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo, Potter?

- O, te enterarás en su momento Wilver y sabrás que fui yo.

- ¿Y todo por la estúpida perra que te follas?

- Se los advierto por última vez –dijo Harry calmado, levantándose y enfrentándoles la mirada –Dejen a Malfoy en paz, no es mi perra ni la de nadie, y es mejor que muchos del colegio, ¿les queda claro?

- ¿Qué harás Potter? Somos cuatro.

- Sólo son cuatro cobardes… Mmm, yo diría que cuatro gallinas cacareando –dijo sonriendo, luego frunció el ceño –No quiero verlos cerca del Slytherin o sabrán lo que es una verdadera humillación.

- Sólo estás alardeando.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Se creen muy valientes? No son más que cuatro gallinas cobardes, golpear a una persona sin darle la posibilidad de defenderse siquiera.

- La perra es nuestra, Potter, estás advertido.

- Esta conversación me cansa, son tan limitados, vamos chicos, hay cosas más interesantes que hacer.

- Tus desplantes las pagará la perra que tienes, Potter –chilló Smith.

- Aja, como gusten –dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros y comenzando a caminar.

Cuando estuvieron alejados Hermione se volvió a Harry.

- No hubiese sido más fácil que tú y Ron les dieran unos buenos golpes.

- Debimos haberles partido la cara –dijo Ron, con el rostro aun enrojecido.

- Ellos saben que estoy con Draco… Pero no puedo exponerlo, ¿no lo entienden?

- No –dijeron ambos, al unísono.

- Si me lío a golpes o hechizos con ellos dejaré en claro que si estoy con él, y aunque me gustaría que todo el mundo lo supiera, también haría que Lucius se enterara.

- O sea que si estabas alardeando –dijo Hermione, molesta –No piensas defenderle.

- Yo no he dicho eso –dijo Harry con calma –La venganza es un plato que se come frío y esperaré tranquilamente a que me provoquen delante de todo el colegio para darles su merecido.

- ¿Y eso no hará que se enteren que estás con Draco?

- No necesariamente, todos sabrán que fui yo pero no podrán asegurarlo o probarlo.

- No te entiendo –dijo la castaña.

- Nadie toca lo que es mío, Hermione, sin pagar el precio, ya lo verás.

Harry sonrió entre dientes, sentado tranquilamente en la mesa de Gryffindor en el Gran Comedor. Era la hora de la cena, así que casi todos los alumnos se hallaban allí en ese momento.

- No pensé que fueran así de estúpidos –rió Harry por lo bajo.

- Te lo estuvieron diciendo todo el día –bufó Ron molesto.

Los cuatro alumnos habían rondado a Harry durante todo el día amenazándole con que esa noche atacarían a Draco y él no podría hacer nada para impedirlo porque le expulsarían.

- Les dije que lo harían durante la cena –dijo con voz calmada el moreno echando un vistazo a la puerta, donde se encontraban Smith, Thomas, Macallister y Wilver –Lo están esperando, pese a que se los advertí hace dos días, les dije que no me provocaran, maldición que tarados son –rió Harry.

- Supongo que le advertiste a Draco.

- Nop –dijo Harry echándose una cucharada de estofado a la boca.

- ¿O sea que vendrá? –preguntó Ron, sorprendido.

- Al menos eso creo, le envié una lechuza diciéndole que no se perdiera la cena de hoy.

- ¿Estás loco? –Hermione estaba rayando ya en la furia – ¿Dejarás que esos cuatro imbéciles le ataquen?

- No te enojes, Hermione, arruinará tu apetito.

- Harry, de verdad me estás exasperando.

- Sólo mantengan las varitas a mano y sigan mis instrucciones.

- ¿Instrucciones? –Ron se giró para mirarlo.

- ¿Qué estás tramando? –preguntó Hermione, entornando los ojos.

- Ya lo verán.

- Harry, no te metas en problemas, por mucho que seas el chico dorado de Dumbledore, te pueden expulsar.

- Oh, Hermione, eso sonó lindo. Golden boy, suena mejor que el chico que vivió –se burló Harry.

- El hurón acaba de entrar, mejor que te alistes.

Harry desvió su mirada a las puertas del Gran Comedor para ver como su ángel rubio ingresaba y como los otros le seguían.

- ¡Qué bien, la diversión empieza! –murmuró el moreno.

- ¡Harry! –exclamaron Ron y Hermione molestos.

- ¿Cómo estás, rubito? –dijo Thomas, plantándose delante de Draco, interceptando su paso, justo frente a donde se encontraba sentado Harry.

- ¡Que idiotas! ¿Cómo me la ponen tan fácil? –se rió bajito el moreno.

Ron y Hermione rodaron los ojos.

Draco irguió su figura y se obligó a mantener su rostro sereno, pese al miedo que sentía de terminar en la enfermería como la vez anterior, giró su cuerpo lentamente y comprobó que los otros tres le estaban rodeando.

En la mesa de profesores todos se pusieron alertas, no podían interferir a menos que se liaran a golpes o las ofensas fueran muchas. Snape más asustado por las consecuencias, llevó su mano a la varita dispuesto a todo por defender a su Dragón, pero antes le echó una mirada dolida al Gryffindor que seguía comiendo como si tal cosa.

Harry levantó su mirada y clavó sus ojos en el profesor que comenzaba a levantarse y negó sutilmente con la cabeza, esbozando una ladeada y cruel sonrisa. Severus Snape, sin saber bien por qué volvió a sentarse y desvió la mirada hacia su Dragón.

- ¡Apártate, Thomas! –dijo fuerte Draco, pero con la voz calma y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica, rogando al mismo tiempo que Harry no interfiriera, miró de reojo a su Gryffindor y lo vio comiendo con total calma y desinterés, ¿qué significaba aquello? –Dije que te apartaras –repitió el chico.

- Uy, Malfoy, ser la perra de Potter te hace agrandarte, ¿no?

- ¡Mira quién fue a hablar de perras! –rió el Slytherin –Tú, que has pasado por la cama de medio colegio.

- Ten más respeto, sucio Slytherin –le gritó Macallister.

- ¿Qué van ha hacer ahora? ¿Golpearme? –rió el Slytherin –No les tengo miedo, así que déjenme pasar –Draco intentó seguir caminando, pero Smith le jaló de un brazo para volverlo hacia él, el rubio clavó la mirada en esa mano.

- Suelta –dijo Draco, con voz ronca por la furia.

Smith lo soltó, inmediatamente Draco sintió como la magia lo envolvía y parpadeó nervioso, observó a los chicos que lo rodeaban comprobando que ninguno tenía la varita en las manos, pero concluyendo que cualquiera podría estarlo hechizando, sintió como se le aceleraba el pulso.

- Vamos a estar esperándote perra, y te vamos a coger tan duro que no podrás moverte en semanas –le gritó Macallister.

- Te vas a arrepentir de haberte metido con Potter.

- No estoy con el maldito Gryffindor –gritó Draco descompuesto al ver que el moreno seguía sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada –Ni con él ni con nadie.

- ¡Cállate perra! –le ordenó Smith, rojo de ira.

- No me hagas callar inútil Hufflepuff, nadie en este maldito colegio tiene el derecho de hacerme callar, nadie… Soy infinitamente superior a todos ustedes, ¿escucharon? Ni siquiera… –Draco se detuvo al ver lo que había aparecido frente a él.

Cuando Smith jaló el brazo del rubio, Harry emitió una amortiguada risilla, Hermione y Ron estaban a punto de abofetearle.

- Calma, niños, empieza la función. Hermione cuando el asqueroso le suelte echa un Protego sobre Draco.

Hermione sacó disimuladamente la varita y la disimuló con la servilleta.

- Protego.

- No estoy con el maldito Gryffindor. Ni con él ni con nadie.

- ¡Auch, eso dolió! Me dijo maldito –rió el Gryffindor –Tu turno Ron, lánzales un Confundus a los tarados.

Ron hizo el floreo con la varita, pensando a toda velocidad en qué mierda había tramado su amigo.

- Ya, Dobby –murmuró Harry bajito, y sus dos amigos se giraron a él sin entender.

Frente al rubio de Slytherin había aparecido una bandeja con cuatro grandes vasos con una sustancia espesa y asquerosa, de un olor horrible.

- ¡Multijugos! –exclamó Hermione.

- Silencio, no arruines la sorpresa –rió el moreno, sus amigos le miraron fijamente. Harry hizo un movimiento con su mano y lanzó – ¡Imperio! –A Ron y Hermione se les cayó el alma al piso, pero contuvieron la respiración al ver que Harry no tenía su varita en la mano – ¡Bebedla toda! –ordenó.

Cada uno de los cuatro chicos caminaron hacia los vasos y los comenzaron a beber hasta no dejar nada en ellos, mientras Harry seguía susurrando bajito unas palabras que ni la castaña, ni el pelirrojo pudieron entender, pues estaban dichas en pársel.

La transformación comenzó y Hermione y Ron pudieron contemplar como unas extrañas plumas comenzaban a aparecer por distintas partes del cuerpo de los chicos y una extraña cresta comenzaba a emerger de sus cabezas.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar la primera de todas fue la del rubio, que sonó musicalmente en los oídos de cierto Gryffindor. Harry se echó a reír tan fuerte que muchos clavaron sus ojos en él, aun más todavía cuando la transformación estuvo completa y se veía al rubio rodeado de cuatro grandes hombres - gallinas.

Harry hizo otro movimiento con su mano derecha y sobre el Gran Comedor apareció una cabeza de un león dorado rugiendo, mientras de su boca iban saliendo unas letras que pronto comenzaban a formar un mensaje.

"Nadie toca lo que es mío, sin pagar el precio", escritas con rojo sangre, que se desvanecían, entonces el león volvía a rugir y volvían a aparecer formando una y otra vez el mensaje.

- ¡Merlín, Harry!

- Mi propia Marca Tenebrosa –murmuró bajito el moreno, mientras no paraba de reírse.

- Eso fue…

- ¿Tan Slytherin? –preguntó el moreno.

- Pues sí…

- Creo que todos saben que fuiste tú –dijo Hermione, echando una mirada al Gran Comedor, donde las risas se habían apagado y muchos habían palidecido por el parecido que tenía con la Marca Tenebrosa de Voldemort y comenzaban a clavar la mirada en el Golden boy.

- Esa es la idea, lo interesante es que no podrán probarlo –el moreno se puso en pie y apuntó hacia los cuatro chicos parados en el medio –Mirad todos, parecen cuatro gallinas cacareando.

- Fuiste tú, maldito idiota –le gritó Thomas.

- ¿Yo? –preguntó el moreno, llevándose una mano al pecho con ofendida inocencia, mientras hacia otro disimulado movimiento con la mano, luego entornó los ojos y les desafió – ¡Pruébenlo!

Draco seguía con la vista fija en la cabeza del león rugiendo y en las palabras que brillaban cada vez más. Comenzó a reír más fuerte desviando la atención nuevamente hacia él, una cálida sensación le embargó recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza, se sintió tan amado y tan protegido por su fogoso león.

La expresión de satisfacción que se plantó en la cara de Severus Snape, no tenía precio, como lo pudo comprobar el Gryffindor al mirarlo, el profesor de Pociones se cruzó de brazos y echó su cuerpo hacia atrás apoyándolo en el respaldo de su silla y comenzó a reír tan fuerte como su pequeño Dragón, los demás profesores se volvieron a verlo y Albus Dumbledore dejó escapar una sutil sonrisa, mirando primero a Severus y luego a Harry.

- ¡Basta ya! –gritó Minerva McGonagall, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia los chicos.

- ¿Quién es el responsable de esto? –gritó.

- Fue Potter –unas estridentes risas volvieron a sonar por todo el lugar, pues tras terminar de hablar, Thomas había emitido un fuerte cacareo y un huevo había caído a sus pies.

- Termina esto, maldito hijo de puta –bufó Macallister, mismas consecuencias, el cacareo y un huevo cayendo.

Minerva se volvió furiosa hacia Harry.

- ¡Potter ven acá! –gritó la profesora de Transformaciones, cada vez más enojada.

Harry se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar lentamente.

- Nos lanzó un Imperio, el muy maldito –gritó Thomas furioso, más cacareo y más huevos, muchos se aferraban el estómago riendo, Snape entre ellos.

- ¿Fuiste tú, Potter? –preguntó Minerva, aunque ella estaba convencida de su culpabilidad.

- ¿Cree que yo sería capaz de algo así? –preguntó Harry, fingiéndose enfadado.

- Fuiste tú, infeliz –gritó Wilver, que luego gimió de rabia al escucharse cacarear y al huevo caer.

- Pruébalo –desafió el moreno –Además de qué se quejan, si no son nada más que cuatro gallinas cobardes.

- ¡Quita el maldito hechizo, desgraciado mal nacido! –más cacareos y huevos (XD)

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerles algo así?

- Te estás vengando por la paliza que le dimos a Malfoy –gritó Smith, el chico gimió con fuerza, al escucharse cacarear y pateó el huevo que apareció.

- ¿Paliza? No sé de qué demonios hablas –refutó el moreno.

- ¿Fueron ustedes? –gritó Minerva McGonagall, al borde de un colapso nervioso y tan enfadada que estaba poniéndose de color escarlata.

- Ups, alguien habló de más –se mofó Harry, muy fresco.

- Después veremos eso –se volvió hacia Harry –Potter quita los hechizos, al menos los que puedas.

- Pero profesora, no he sido yo –dijo Harry y les guiñó un ojo disimuladamente a los cuatro muchachos.

- Dame tu varita, Potter- dijo ella, sacando la suya.

- No puedo, no la tengo conmigo –dijo el moreno sonriendo.

- No estoy para juegos, Potter, dame la varita.

- No la…

- Yo tengo la varita de Harry, Minerva –dijo Albus Dumbledore, acercándose a ellos –El señor Potter me la llevó esta tarde, piensa que puede estarle fallando.

- Lo ve, profesora, ni siquiera tengo mi varita, no soy el culpable de esto.

Minerva se volvió más encolerizada hacia los cuatro chicos y les gritó.

- ¡A la enfermería!

Los cuatro chicos comenzaron a salir, entre las risas de sus compañeros al verlos dejar caer plumas y huevos de gallina cada vez que abrían la boca.

- Dime Harry, ¿cuánto durará esta especie de… marca? –dijo indicándole el león dorado que no dejaba de rugir.

- Como yo no lo hice –recalcó el moreno –no puedo saberlo… Pero creo que veinticuatro horas.

- Mmm, ya veo –dijo Albus con toda calma – Si revisara las varitas de todos los alumnos del colegio, ¿encontraría algo?

- Sigo sin saberlo –puntualizó el moreno –Pero no lo creo posible, señor.

- ¿Y las de tus amigos?

- Eso definitivamente descartado, señor.

- ¿Si probáramos con Veritaserum, Potter? –preguntó Minerva, y casi deja escapar una sonrisa al ver como el moreno palidecía levemente.

- Creo que está prohibido usarla en menores de edad, profesora –dijo Harry, sin titubeos.

- Veo que has cubierto todos los puntos, ¿no Potter? –dijo la profesora, esbozando una tenue sonrisa.

Harry parpadeó varias veces y puso expresión de inocencia ultrajada.

- No he hecho nada, profesora.

- Vete de aquí, Potter.

- Pero no he terminado de cenar –el moreno hizo un gracioso pucherito de niño con pataleta –No puede mandarme a la cama sin cenar.

- Mi paciencia tiene límites, Potter, así que vete ahora.

- Es injusto, ellos son los que buscan la pelea y yo me quedo sin cenar –dijo Harry, dando una patadita en el suelo y se volvió hacia sus amigos – ¿Vienen conmigo?

Los Weasley, Hermione y un divertido Neville se pusieron de pie y rodearon a Harry. El moreno pasó al lado del rubio y le susurró.

- Sala multipropósitos, Malfoy.

Se dirigió con toda despreocupación hacia la puerta, seguido por las miradas de todos en el Gran Comedor, antes de salir hizo otro leve movimiento de mano y el león rugió estridentemente, haciendo que las letras surgieran más grandes y más rojas. Albus Dumbledore soltó una risilla y Minerva McGonagall rodó los ojos.


	25. Cap24: La Marca del León dorado

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **DRACO SUFRIRÁ UN GRAN DOLOR, PERO TAL VEZ UN AMOR LE ACOMPAÑARÁ

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**Capitulo Veinticuatro**  
**La Marca del León dorado**

Minerva McGonagall se volvió entonces hacia el rubio de Slytherin que seguía riéndose suavemente contemplando el león.

- Señor Malfoy –y McGonagall alzó la voz para que todos en el Gran Comedor le escucharan –Supongo que usted tampoco tiene idea de los hechizos.

- Ni remotamente –dijo el rubio –Y puedo tomarme la Veritaserum si lo desea, profesora McGonagall.

- No es necesario, puede usted ir a cenar.

- Oh no, con esto estoy más que satisfecho –dijo el rubio, se giró y salió canturreando del Gran Comedor, con la expresión más feliz que nadie le había visto en la vida.

Los profesores volvieron a su mesa y Minerva se dejó caer al lado de Snape que seguía con la misma sonrisa de satisfacción que el rubio. Sería la única vez en la vida que los alumnos lo vieran así.

Albus Dumbledore le sonrió.

- ¿Muy feliz, Severus?

- El puto Gryffindor tiene agallas –Minerva le miró escandalizada.

- O sea que fue él –acusó la profesora de Transformaciones.

- ¿Y lo dudabas, Minerva? –se burló Snape –El detalle del león es muy divertido.

- Se parece asquerosamente a la Marca Tenebrosa.

- Eso es lo divertido –dijo Snape –Le salió tan Slytherin al desgraciado –y Severus volvió a echarse a reír, arriesgándose a causar varios ataques cardiacos en sus alumnos –Nunca pensé que el noblecito león fuera tan retorcido. Mira que convertirlos en gallinas.

- Todos saben que fue él, Severus –acotó Albus.

- Pero nadie puede probárselo o afirmar que tiene una relación con mi Dragón, es sencillamente perfecto.

- ¿Tienes algo que ver con esto, Severus?

- No, Albus, te lo puedo jurar. Es la primera vez que siento pena del Señor Oscuro, pobre de él si llega a tocar a alguien cercano a Potter, el Gryffindor lo hará mierda –y se echó a reír suavemente, mientras tomaba los cubiertos para terminar de cenar.

Esta vez Albus y Minerva sonrieron ampliamente.

El rubio corrió a toda prisa hasta llegar al séptimo piso, empujó la puerta y se arrojó en los brazos del moreno, besándole con voracidad.

- Ey, que no estáis solos –se rió Hermione.

- Si, búsquense un cuarto y regresen luego –chilló George.

Draco se separó sonrojado de su león, pero no se apartó de los brazos del moreno que le seguían sosteniendo firmemente por la cintura.

- Gracias –murmuró Draco.

- Nadie toca lo que es mío sin pagar el precio –se rió Harry.

El moreno guió a Draco hasta una mesa donde estaban sentados los demás, cenando tranquilamente.

- ¿Y esto?

- Cortesía de los elfos –aclaró Harry.

- Hola Neville –saludó alegremente el Slytherin y Neville le miró asombrado, pero luego le sonrió.

- Hola, Malfoy.

- Draco –aclaró el rubio y Neville volvió a sonreír calidamente.

- Hola. Draco, siento la intrusión pero no quería perderme los detalles.

- Cualquier amigo de mi León dorado es amigo mío –dijo Draco, feliz y sentándose al lado del moreno.

- ¿León Dorado? –Harry había fruncido la nariz.

- Eso fue lo que vi en el Gran Comedor, ¿no?

Harry le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

- Puedes decirme como quieras.

- ¿Me perdí algún detalle?

- Nop. ¿Por dónde comienzo?

- Sentí magia sobre mí cuando Smith me soltó.

- Fue Hermione echándote un Protego, para que no te afectaran los siguientes hechizos. Luego Ron les echó un Confundus para que dejaran de atacarte.

- ¿Poción Multijugos? –preguntó el rubio.

- Ups, creo que a tu padrino le asaltaron su despacho.

- Me pregunto quién sería –rió el rubio.

- Si, poción Multijugos. En segundo… Ehh… Digamos que estuvimos jugando con ella, pero Hermione descubrió en carne propia que la poción es solo para conversión humana, pasarán largas semanas así –rió el moreno.

- Fue tan retorcido –dijo Hermione, pero no parecía enfadada.

- Y digamos que reforcé el hechizo para que se alargara un poco más.

- ¿Cuánto más?

- Mmm… ¿Unos seis meses?

- ¡Harry! –exclamó Hermione horrorizada y Harry le hizo un puchero.

- ¿Cómo hiciste para que se la tomaran? –atajo Draco, antes de que Hermione comenzara a regañarlo.

- ¿Una Imperio? –dijo Harry bajito y los gemelos, Ginny y Neville jadearon.

- ¿Hiciste una Imperio sin varita?

- Era la única forma de que no lo detectaran.

- ¿Cómo lograste eso? –el rubio había entornado los ojos.

- Mmm… ¿Con un poquito de magia gris?

- ¿Cómo magia gris?

- Bueno, le digo así porque está al borde de ser magia negra, pero sin ser penalizada, digamos que es un vacío legal –explicó el moreno.

Draco y los demás estaban con la boca abierta del asombro.

- ¿Lo de los cacareos y los huevos?

- Ah eso –se rió el moreno, eso no es nada, es más se los enseñaré a Fred y George por si les sirve en el futuro, cuando logren montar la tienda de bromas.

- ¡Gracias Harry! –exclamaron los gemelos, contentos.

- Harry… Lo que hiciste con el León…

- ¡Ups!

- ¿Ups? –preguntó Hermione mirándolo fijamente.

- Es como la Marca Tenebrosa –dijo bajito Harry.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó la castaña, frunciendo el ceño.

- Es magia negra, Hermione. Creo que la hice con el mismo hechizo que utilizó Voldemort.

- Harry, para eso… –Hermione parecía horrorizada.

- No te exaltes, lo modifiqué levemente y sólo tuve que usar mi propia sangre.

- ¿Harry? –lo llamó Draco, asustado.

Harry se arremangó el brazo izquierdo.

- ¿Me prestas tu varita, Draco?

El rubio se la alargó.

- Tengo que desarmar un hechizo glamour. ¡Finite Incantatem! –en el brazo del muchacho apareció el león dorado y a su alrededor la frase "Nadie toca lo que es mío, sin pagar el precio".

- ¡Mierda! –dijo el rubio, apartándose un poco.

- ¡Genial! –exclamaron los gemelos.

- ¡Es… Es… horrible! –se quejó Hermione.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! –gimió Ron.

- Puedes terminar en Azkabán –murmuró Neville, muy pálido, parecía a punto de desmayarse.

- No mientras me sigan considerando la única posibilidad para acabar con Voldemort –dijo el moreno despreocupadamente.

- ¿Crees que puedas hacérnosla a nosotros? Digo, como Voldemort se las hace a sus Mortífagos –exclamó Ginny entusiasmada.

Harry pareció asustado ante la idea.

- ¡No! –gimió el moreno.

- ¿Por qué no? –preguntó Ginny.

- Porque para que se sellé tendrías que matar a alguien –dijo Draco, temblando –Y Harry sería tu dueño, es como si fuera un contrato vinculante.

- Así es –corroboró el moreno, y los chicos temblaron levemente asustados.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas planeando esto, Harry? –preguntó Draco, en voz baja

El moreno echó el hechizo glamour en su brazo y luego bajo la manga.

- Desde que te vi en la cama de la enfermería la última vez.

- Pero, Harry…

- ¿Sabes que estuviste agonizando por esos estúpidos? ¡Estuviste a punto de morir! –se enojó Harry, cruzándose de brazos –Lo llevo planeando desde entonces.

- ¿Cómo averiguaste que fueron ellos? Yo no te lo dije.

- Lo estaba investigando, pero tienen menos cerebro que un mosquito, estuvieron alardeando por allí y a Ron y Hermione les consta que les advertí que no me provocaran.

El rubio escondió la cara en el pecho del moreno y sollozó.

- No tenías que hacer algo así –gimió Draco.

- No voy a permitir que nadie vuelva a hacerte daño, mi Dragón.

- ¿Por qué hiciste esa marca, Harry?

- Creo que por la misma razón que Voldemort –dijo Harry bajito –Para que todos sepan que estoy hablando en serio. Que lo que hice hoy no es un juego, ¿entiendes? Y a decir verdad, aun pienso que el precio que cobré fue muy bajo, ¿no crees? Ellos estuvieron a punto de matarte Draco y no se les movió un pelo.

- Harry tiene razón, Draco… –dijo Ron bajito –Claro que ahora que han confesado es seguro que les expulsen y si Draco presenta cargos pasarán una temporadita en Azkabán.

- No los presentaré –dijo el rubio, sin sacar su rostro del pecho del Gryffindor, su voz sonaba aun ahogada por suaves sollozos –Me basta con el castigo que les dio Harry.

Los chicos se miraron entre si y luego a Harry que besaba el rubio y platinado cabello, mientras acariciaba dulcemente la espalda del chico para calmarlo.

- Creo que sería bueno que fuéramos a hacer la redacción del profesor Snape, ¿me echas una mano, Hermione? –dijo Neville, levantándose y dirigiéndoles una significativa mirada.

- Es una excelente idea, lo había olvidado –dijo la castaña –Nos vemos más tarde.

- Adiós chicos –murmuraron los gemelos.

- Ha sido una gran noche, Harry –dijo Ginny, besando la mejilla del rubio.

- ¿Te espero en el cuarto, colega?

- No iré a dormir allí esta noche, Ron –dijo Harry, sin dejar de acariciar la espalda de su rubio.

- Aja.

Los chicos salieron dejándoles solos.

- ¿Estás enfadado? –preguntó Harry, en un susurro. Draco levantó el rostro hasta encontrar la mirada del moreno.

- No… Es lo más hermoso que alguien haya hecho por mí, ¿tanto así me amas?

- Mucho más –dijo el moreno, buscando la boca del chico.

Draco le echó los brazos al cuello y comenzó a besarlo con desesperación.

- Hazme tuyo –pidió en un susurro.

- ¿Ronronearás como un gatito? –preguntó el moreno enternecido.

- Sólo si tú me lo pides.

- Quiero hacerte el amor, mi ángel rubio, lenta y suavemente. Quiero llenarme de tu hermosa presencia, así que nada de ronroneos –rió bajo el asalto incesante de los labios del rubio.

- Lo prometo –susurró el rubio, sin dejar de besarle, sintió como Harry se ponía de pie y lo jalaba hasta ponerlo a su altura, apretó su mano en la del moreno y se dejó guiar hasta la alfombra, se fueron desnudando lentamente el uno al otro, sin dejar de besarse en los labios.

Harry le recostó en la alfombra y comenzó a acariciarle, besarle y lamerle lentamente, haciendo que el cuerpo del Slytherin se estremeciera de placer, mientras el moreno le susurraba incansable que lo amaba y le prometía que lo haría feliz de mil formas distintas.

- No creo que pueda ser más feliz que ahora –susurró Draco, dejando que Harry le preparara, mientras él acariciaba su espalda, su pecho, sus caderas, gimiendo sin parar bajo las incansables caricias del moreno.

Harry se introdujo dentro de él de una sola embestida haciendo que el rubio jadeara. Se movió bajo él y metió los brazos bajo su cuerpo, aferrando firmemente sus caderas y su espalda, con fuerza jaló de él hasta quedar arrodillado en la alfombra, Draco le echó los brazos al cuello sujetándose con fuerza.

- Te amo, mi ángel rubio y estoy tan orgulloso de que seas solo mío –susurró el moreno con fervor.

- Sólo tuyo, amor, solo tuyo –dijo el Slytherin besándole una vez más.

Harry aferró las caderas del rubio levantándolo y dejándolo caer sobre su erección, con suaves y lentos movimientos, haciendo que Draco sintiera toda la dureza de su erección llenándolo, embistiéndolo, tocando su próstata haciendo que el rubio gimiera de inmenso placer, haciéndolo saber que solo era suyo.

- Solo tuyo, amor –repitió una vez más el Slytherin ahogado de placer y de amor en los brazos de su Gryffindor –Lo quiero más fuerte, amor, hazme sentirlo, márcame, quiero realmente sentir que tú serás también siempre mío. Quiero que me marques, quiero que sepas que solo seré tuyo –repetía el Slytherin en susurros ahogados por los gemidos de placer y el moreno sentía esos murmullos en su oído como la música más hermosa jamás escuchada, mientras iba aumentando gradualmente la fuerza de las embestidas.

Harry contempló con arrobo la hermosa imagen reflejada en el espejo frente a él, la suave y blanca espalda de su rubio arqueada, el rubio y platinado cabello que se agitaba, mientras el chico seguía susurrándole palabras de amor en su oído, las suaves, firmes y redondas nalgas del Slytherin siendo invadidas por su firme erección.

Cerró los ojos un momento para murmurarle.

- Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, amor.

- No sé si soy lo más hermoso, Harry, pero tú me haces sentir así.

- Te amo, mi ángel rubio.

- Soy tuyo, ¿verdad? –preguntó el chico gimiendo roncamente.

- Sí –susurró Harry.

- Hazlo fuerte.

Harry tomó con más fuerza las caderas del chico y echándolo un poco hacia atrás hasta que Draco logró apoyar sus manos en la alfombra fue que empezó a embestirlo con fuerza, mientras no dejaba de mirar la cara sonrojada, el pelo húmedo pegado a sus mejillas y aquella boca dejando salir los más deliciosos gemidos de placer.

- Te amo, Draco…

- ¡Merlín, Harry! –dijo el rubio, dejando escapar un último y ronco gemido de placer mientras dejaba salir su esencia que golpeó el estómago del Gryffindor, Harry sonrió de placer.

Volvió a apresar la espalda del rubio y lo jaló hasta que sintió como Draco enroscaba sus brazos en su cuello murmurando "te amos", y "solo tuyo" sin parar, mientras él volvía a aferrar sus caderas haciéndolo subir y bajar por su erección, sintiendo como el orgasmo llegaba hasta él.

- Ahora Slytherin, ronronea como un gatito –pidió con voz ronca de deseo contenido. Draco dejó escapar una risilla y pegó su boca al oído del moreno y le ronroneó sensualmente. Harry lo levantó una última vez y luego lo jaló con fuerza, para lograr enterrarse en él y llenarlo con su semen.

- ¡Merlín, que delicia! –murmuró el moreno, mordiendo suavemente el cuello del chico –Te amo, mi ángel rubio. Anda, dame un beso.

El rubio buscó su boca y le besó con ternura. Harry volvió a aferrar sus caderas y lo levantó con suavidad para salir de él, tomó su varita y echó un hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos y luego lo recostó en la alfombra dejándose caer a su lado, e invocó unas mantas tapándolos, mientras se abrazaban y se besaban con ternura, con amor y seguían susurrándose palabras de amor el uno al otro sin parar y sin descanso.

Al otro lado del castillo, sin embargo, algo se tramaba para separarles.

- ¡Maldito hijo de perra! –gruñía Blaise Zabini –Pero me las pagará, juro que me las pagará.

- Ya ves, lo que puede pasarnos –murmuró una asustada Pansy.

- Esto lo tenía planeado, el muy maldito lo tenía planeado –gritó, Zabini enfurecido – ¿Y le viste la cara al idiota de Draco? Está como perra en celo con él maldito y asqueroso león.

- Parecen estar enamorados, Blaise, si no fuera así Potter no hubiera hecho lo que hizo… Es una Marca Tenebrosa –gimió Pansy aterrada.

- Ya lo sé, Pansy, no se necesita ser un genio para deducirlo.

- El león es peligroso, Blaise, y su mensaje lo deja muy claro, el que toque a Draco lo pagará y caro.

- Solo ha dejado el mensaje, no ha aceptado su autoría. Pero no se mostrará claramente, no quieren que se confirme que están juntos.

- Blaise, es mejor dejarles en paz.

El moreno de Slytherin se volvió furioso hacia ella y la jaló de los brazos, acercándola a su cuerpo.

- Tú y el resto de los Slytherin estarán conmigo en esto, o lo pagarán muy caro, ¿me oyes?

- Sí… Me… me haces daño –el moreno la soltó bruscamente.

- Él ya no es un Slytherin, es la asquerosa perra de un león, no menos asqueroso, así que mañana en la cena, no le dejaremos sentarse en nuestra mesa… Y si el maldito león quiere defenderlo, tendrá que dar la cara… Y si la da…

Zabini sonrió con maldad y regocijo.

- Si la da, será el momento…


	26. Cap25: Se feliz por mí

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **DRACO SUFRIRÁ UN GRAN DOLOR, PERO TAL VEZ UN AMOR LE ACOMPAÑARÁ

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**Capitulo Veinticinco**  
**Se feliz por mí.**

Harry observó como Blaise Zabini se levantaba rápidamente de la mesa de las serpientes y le interceptaba el paso a su ángel cuando estaba a punto de sentarse a ella, pero no se movió. Los vio discutir, aunque no sabía de qué.

- Vete, Malfoy, no eres bienvenido aquí.

- Apártate Zabini, esta es la mesa de Slytherin y yo aún soy uno.

- No eres más que la perra de Potter, traidor inmundo.

- Uhh, Zabini, ¿y eso te pone celoso? ¿Tal vez quisieras estar en mi lugar?

Zabini le dio un golpe en el rostro y el rubio cayó, pero se levantó inmediatamente.

En la mesa de los leones, Ron y Hermione vieron como Harry empuñaba ambas manos, furioso.

- Uno… -dijo el Gryffindor.

- Cálmate, Harry –dijo Hermione, mientras le tomaba una de sus manos.

Draco intentó sentarse.

- Dije que te fueras.

- No pienso hacerlo –dijo Draco, empujándolo, Crabbe y Goyle se levantaron y se pusieron detrás de Draco.

- Dos…

Ron tomó el brazo de Harry.

- Tranquilo, colega, podrá defenderse bien.

- Vete, perra –gritó Zabini enfurecido, todo el Gran Comedor quedó en silencio.

"¿Dónde estarán los profesores?", pensaba Hermione, desesperada.

- Tres… -contaba Harry, con los ojos entornados.

- Al menos no soy "tu perra" –le gritó de vuelta, Draco.

- Te revuelcas con Potter –gritó más fuerte Zabini.

- Cuatro… -Ron le oyó rechinar los dientes.

- Repito, Blaise, ¿acaso te gustaría estar en mi lugar? –le gritó Draco, fuera de control ya -¿Cómo te gustaría ser yo, verdad? –Zabini volvió a golpearlo y cuando Draco quiso devolverle el golpe, Crabbe y Goyle le sujetaron por los brazos -¡Suéltenme!

- Cinco… -murmuró Harry, furioso.

- Lo vas a poner en evidencia, Harry…

- Él lo ha hecho ya… -dijo Neville -¿Qué importa ya que Harry le defienda?

- Seis… -murmuró Harry, al ver que Nott y Pansy se ponían de pie apuntando al rubio con las varitas.

- ¡Harry! –dijo Hermione, al ver como su amigo temblaba de rabia y se mordía el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar.

- Ya basta –gritó Pansy –Vete de aquí, Malfoy, ya no eres un Slytherin, vete con tú león.

- ¡Soy un Slytherin, maldita sea! –gritó Draco –Y el mejor de todos ustedes. Fui, soy y seré siempre el Príncipe de Slytherin y eso es lo que los corroe –decía Draco Malfoy fuerte, pero con la voz ya tranquila –La envidia les mata… -escupió Draco.

- Dejaste de ser uno de nosotros desde que te gustó Potter –dijo Zabini, golpeándole en el estómago, haciendo que el rubio se doblara.

- Siete… dijo Harry, intentando levantarse, pero entre los gemelos y Ron le hicieron sentarse de nuevo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no es verdad? –le gritó Zabini, volviendo a golpearlo.

- Suficiente… -Harry se soltó del agarre de los otros Gryffindor con violencia, haciendo caer su silla con estrépito, las miradas de las mesas vecinas, Ravenclaw y Hufllepuff, volvieron las miradas hacia él y lo vieron avanzar con paso firme hacia la mesa de las serpientes, poniéndose entre Zabini y Draco.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? –preguntó sin preocuparse de hablar despacio.

- No es asunto tuyo, Gryffindor.

- Creo que estás atacando a mi novio y además le has llamado perra, ¿aún crees que no es asunto mío? –rugió Harry.

Zabini dio un paso atrás y el comedor quedó en absoluto silencio

Ron se tapó la cara con las manos y los gemelos rieron por lo bajo, sacando las varitas.

- ¡Diversión! –exclamaron ambos al unísono.

- Por fin reconoces que es tu perra –gritó Zabini, con el rostro desencajado.

- ¿No me escuchaste? –dijo Harry con calma, y le lanzó un golpe derribando al Slytherin –Es mi novio.

La mesa de Slytherin se había levantado, pero los leones fueron más rápidos, se levantaron a su vez corriendo hacia ellos, quedándose solo unos cuantos sentados, y cada uno dirigiendo su varita a un Slytherin.

Harry sonrió, al menos no tendría que luchar solo contra todas las serpientes. Hermione y Ron se situaron frente a Crabbe y Goyle, apuntando contra sus corazones.

- Soltad a Draco, ahora –dijo Ron, firme y los Slytherin obedecieron.

- Todos me van a escuchar –dijo Harry fuerte, dirigiéndose a todos, no solo a las serpientes –Draco es mi novio desde hace ya cuatro meses y por petición de él me he callado y me he guardado la rabia, pero ya no más, al próximo que lo moleste o le toque un pelo descubrirá que Voldemort es un bebé de pecho a mi lado, ¿escucharon? Nadie toca lo que es mío, sin pagar el precio.

Se volvió a Zabini y lo levantó agarrándolo por la túnica y le susurró en el oído, aunque Draco, Ron y Hermione, alcanzaron a escucharle.

- Todavía tengo la poción, ¿sabes? –Zabini abrió los ojos y tragó saliva –Una más Zabini y haré que te acuerdes de mi por el resto de tu vida, si quieres conocerme, me conocerás… Pero no seré nada gentil.

- Oh, ¿y que dirá tu perrita?

Harry se echó a reír con sorna.

- No dije que te lo fuera a hacer yo… -y lo soltó. Se volvió hacia Draco y lo tomó de la mano –Vamos, tenemos que hablar –le dijo suavemente. Harry empezó a caminar hacia la salida con Draco, aferrado a su mano. Pero de pronto sintió el grito de Zabini.

- ¡Latigus!

Harry esperó con un poco de miedo que el dolor lo arrollara, pero como éste no llegó abrió los ojos, que había cerrado instintivamente y reaccionó al sentir el jalón y un breve gemido de dolor a su lado. Se volvió y vio a Draco de rodillas a su lado.

- ¡Latigus!

Vio como sangre comenzó a manchar la camisa del rubio en otro lado y sintió el nuevo gemido de Draco. Se volvió hacia Zabini que levantaba su varita nuevamente y sacó la suya rápidamente y le mandó un Expelliarmus muy potente. Zabini cayó unos metros lejos de su mesa e intentó levantarse pero Harry gritó.

- ¡Incarcerus!

Unas cuerdas invisibles dejaron inmovilizado al Slytherin.

- ¡Sectum…!

Pero no pudo terminar, Draco se había puesto frente a él y había tomado su mano intentando hacerla bajar.

- ¡Quítate, Draco!

- No, Harry, por favor…

Cuando el plantel de profesores irrumpió en el Gran Comedor se quedó un momento de piedra, las mesas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff se encontraban alrededor de una escena en que los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin se apuntaban con las varitas mutuamente, un Zabini en el suelo atado por lo que parecía un Incarcerus, a Draco Malfoy con la espalda ensangrentada deteniendo a un Harry Potter que temblaba de ira con la varita aún levantada y escucharon al chico dorado de Gryffindor.

- Dije que te apartaras, Draco… Nadie toca lo que es mío, sin pagar el precio –le dijo furioso.

- No… Te necesito ahora conmigo, yo no me siento… -Harry bajó la mirada hacia Draco y lo vio con horror, lo tomó por la nuca y lo apretó contra su pecho.

Severus Snape se adelantó corriendo, hasta llegar al lado de Harry y Draco.

- Draco, ¿qué ha pasado?

- Fue… -dijo Draco, volviéndose hacia Severus –Fue un accidente.

- Deja de mentir, maldita sea –dijo el Profesor de Pociones, enrojeciendo de la rabia.

- Bajad todas las varitas… -dijo Albus Dumbledore, en tono frío y autoritario, mas nadie pareció escucharlo.

- ¡Finite Incantatem! –Dijo McGonagall, hacia Zabini, que se levantó aún pálido, sabía bien de la que se había librado.

- Vamos Draco, te llevaré a la enfermería –dijo Harry, tomándole de nuevo de la mano.

- Potter, a mi despacho –dijo McGonagall.

- No… Primero llevaré a Draco a la enfermería, después me encargaré de Zabini –éste dio varios pasos atrás –y después iré a su despacho.

- Potter –gritó McGonagall.

Pero Harry salió de allí, llevándose al rubio con él, Snape dio un paso atrás y se volvió hacia Zabini con evidente furia.

- Ciento cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin y los quiero a todos en la sala común, ahora.

- Severus… -llamó Albus Dumbledore, suavemente.

- ¡Ahora! –volvió a gritar Severus, descompuesto, los Slytherin guardaron las varitas y comenzaron a salir del Gran Comedor, aún apuntados por los Gryffindor. Zabini recogió su varita y pasó al lado de su profesor con la cabeza gacha.

Cuando los Slytherin terminaron de salir, los leones bajaron las suyas y clavaron la mirada en McGonagall, pero antes de que ella pudiera hablar, Severus Snape les ordenó,

- Gryffindor a terminar de cenar y luego a su torre con diez puntos por cada uno para Gryffindor y salió del Gran Comedor. Los leones se miraron entre sí y guardaron las varitas y ésta vez obedecieron con gusto la orden del Profesor de Pociones, tratando de ignorar la furia de su jefa de casa que se había vuelto hacia el director.

- ¿Albus?

- Me parece justo, Minerva –dijo sentándose y comenzando a comer.

Harry ayudó a Draco a recostarse boca abajo sobre la cama de la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey salió de su oficina y ahogó una exclamación al ver al rubio.

- Draco, ¿qué ha pasado ahora?

- Dos Latigus –dijo Harry, aún lleno de rabia.

- ¡Por Merlín! Sácale la camisa –y corrió hacia su despacho.

Harry ni siquiera intentó levantarlo, aplicó varios Diffindos y sacó los restos ensangrentados de la camisa del rubio.

- Puedes irte ya, Potter.

- No…

Madame Pomfrey sonrió y luego le echó un Fregotego al chico frente a ella y con cuidado fue aplicando la crema cicatrizante y adormecedora más potente que tenía en existencia y luego le dio a beber una poción, que a Harry se le hizo familiar, parecía aquella para dormir sin sueños.

- ¿Tienes permiso de algún profesor?

- No…

Madame Pomfrey volvió a sonreír, corrió las cortinas alrededor de la cama.

- Si intentan castigarte, diles que te autoricé yo –dijo Madame Pomfrey, metiéndose luego en su despacho.

Harry tomó una silla y se sentó al lado de la cama y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, acarició la mejilla del rubio y vio que unas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

- ¿Te duele mucho?

- No…

- ¿Entonces?

- No debiste intervenir, te has puesto en evidencia.

- No me dejaste muchas opciones al gritarle a Zabini que le encantaría estar en tu lugar –sonrió Harry. Draco parpadeó nervioso.

- ¿Dije eso?

- Así es.

- Podrías haberlo negado después y los demás hubieran asumido que lo había hecho para provocar más a Blaise.

- Sabes, Draco, no me importan los demás, si no había hecho público lo nuestro era por ti, yo estoy orgulloso de que estemos juntos.

- Sólo te traeré tristezas.

- Sólo me has traído alegrías.

Draco sonrió y apretó la mano del moreno en la suya.

- No lo creo así, solo te he traído problemas.

- No seas tonto, sabías que no sería fácil.

Draco cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios.

- Cuando yo no esté…

- ¿Qué? –dijo Harry, abriendo los ojos con espanto.

- Escúchame… Si algún día pasa algo, prométeme…

- ¿Draco?

- Prométeme que seguirás sin mí, que serás feliz, tanto como me has hecho feliz a mí.

- ¿Qué significa eso?

- Ahora comienza el fin, Harry…

- No te entiendo, ¿te irás?

- Pero no por mi voluntad… te amo, Gryffindor, no lo olvides nunca. Pero se… feliz por mí.

Draco se dejó arrastrar por el profundo sueño que sentía, seguramente Madame Pomfrey le había puesto algo en la poción que le dio a beber.

Harry se agitó como si lo azotara un vendaval, no comprendió las palabras del rubio, pero sabía que había sido como un aviso.

Cuando Draco despertó, sonrió dulcemente, lo más maravilloso del mundo había sido siempre despertar en los brazos del moreno, con su cabeza reposando en su hombro y cerró los ojos de nuevo, disfrutando de esos instantes y grabándolos en su mente y en su corazón porque tenía la certeza de que sería la última vez que lo hiciera, pero aunque eso le asustaba, no importaba ya… Al menos había sido feliz aquellos meses como nunca en su vida, acarició la cadena que Harry le había regalado, donde la figura de su león brillaba en el fino oro blanco, la besó con amor y luego removió al moreno y buscó sus labios, sintió como Harry lo aferraba y comenzaba a devolverle el beso.

- Vamos Harry, hay que ir a desayunar.

- Severus te trajo ropa anoche –dijo Harry, sonriéndole con ternura.

- Harry… Te amo.

- Lo dices como si te estuvieras despidiendo –dijo el moreno asustado, Draco se levantó evadiendo la mirada de su Gryffindor y comenzó a vestirse.

- ¿Harry?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Podemos intercambiar las cadenas solo por hoy?

- ¿Por qué? –Harry vio como el rubio se encogía de hombros, aun de espaldas a él.

- No lo sé… ¿Capricho?

Harry entornó los ojos, pero no hizo más preguntas, se levantó y le dio la cadenita al rubio, mientras él se ponía la que el Slytherin le alargaba. Draco se apretó contra él.

- ¿Algo que deba saber?

- Lo sabrás más pronto de lo que esperas.

- ¡Draco!

- Vamos a desayunar –dijo el rubio con la cara sonriente –Tengo hambre.

Harry no supo por qué, pero apretó a Draco contra su pecho y lo besó desesperadamente.

- Estaremos juntos, pase lo que pase.

- Te llevaré siempre en mi corazón –murmuró el rubio y echó a andar.

Iban bajando por la escalera que conducía al vestíbulo cuando repentinamente sintió un fuerte apretón en la mano que llevaba entrelazada con la del rubio y como luego ésta lo soltaba suavemente. Harry miró al rubio y luego siguió la trayectoria de los ojos de Draco, en la puerta que conducía a las afueras del castillo, se encontraba Lucius Malfoy, erguido contemplándolos a ambos, sin escuchar las palabras apresuradas que Snape le dirigía. El Gryffindor volvió a mirar a Draco.

- ¿Draco?

- Te amo, Harry –murmuró y echó a andar hasta ponerse frente a su padre.

Lucius le dio una bofetada que hizo al rubio tambalearse. Harry echó a correr hacia él, pero a medio camino se le cruzó Minerva McGonagall, abrazándolo con fuerza.

- Suélteme –gritó Harry -¡Draco!

A sus gritos fueron apareciendo los alumnos de las casas por las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Lucius agarró a Draco por un brazo y de un tirón le hizo empezar a caminar hacia el carruaje que los esperaba al otro lado de las verjas de hierro.

Harry se soltó de Minerva e intentó correr hacia Draco, pero la voz de Albus Dumbledore la detuvo.

- Déjalo ir, Harry. No podemos evitar que se lo lleve, el señor Malfoy no ha cumplido aún su mayoría de edad, legalmente no podemos hacer nada.

- Pero…

- Draco ya lo sabía, Harry… Sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, lo ha venido repitiendo desde que llegó de casa de los Weasley –dijo Severus.

- ¡No! –gritó Harry, y echó a correr hacia los jardines. Lucius y Draco ya habían cruzado la verja de hierro.

- ¡Draco!

Harry vio como el rubio se volvía a punto de subir al carruaje y le enviaba la más dulce de sus sonrisas, más que nunca a Harry le pareció un ángel, pero también vio como Lucius lo tomaba y lo arrojaba dentro del carruaje. Harry corrió hasta las rejas del colegio, pero éstas ya estaban cerradas.

- Draco, ¡Draco!

Lo último que vio antes de que partiera el carruaje fue la fría mirada de Lucius Malfoy, esbozando una cruel sonrisa.

- ¡Draco!

Harry se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo sollozando, y se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que lloraba desde la muerte de Cedric en su cuarto año, se sentía fuertemente abrazado y volteó su cara para encontrar la de Snape y tras él vio a sus amigos y compañeros, entre asombrados por ver a Severus Snape con él de esa forma y la pena que sentían por él y el miedo por la suerte de su rubio.

- ¡Severus!

- Draco lo sabía.

- ¡Severus! –volvió a llamarlo Harry, abrazándose a él –Tráelo para mí…

- No puedo… Es menor de edad…

- Déjame ir por él… Abre la reja y déjame ir por él.

- Le prometí a Draco que no lo haría.

- ¿Severus?

- Draco quiere… quiere que le olvides y seas feliz, Harry.

Harry se echó atrás horrorizado, se apartó de Severus Snape y apoyó la espalda en la reja.

- ¿Severus? –volvió a preguntar.

- Draco sabe que no saldrá vivo de esto –dijo Severus, levantando la varita y apuntando al moreno -¡Desmaius!


	27. Cap26: ¿Magia negra?

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **DRACO SUFRIRÁ UN GRAN DOLOR, PERO TAL VEZ UN AMOR LE ACOMPAÑARÁ

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**Capitulo Veintiséis**  
**¿Magia negra?**

Harry despertó confuso, pero se dio cuenta que estaba en la enfermería y sonrió con nerviosismo, había tenido una pesadilla… Pero algo estaba mal… Y se dio cuenta que no sentía el peso de la cabeza de Draco sobre su pecho, ni el calor de su cuerpo a su lado, ¿no se había acostado a su lado, después de que el rubio se durmiera? ¿No lo había abrazado después de los Latigus? Él recordaba que sí…

Harry se sentó de golpe y la respiración se le agitó notablemente. Una mano en su hombro, suavemente pero con firmeza, lo empujó hacia atrás.

- Tranquilo, ahijado –dijo la voz de Sirius a su lado.

- ¿Severus?

- Quejicus vendrá en seguida… Pero yo estoy aquí –dijo Sirius, un poco molesto.

- Draco…

- Ya lo sé, por eso estoy aquí… Siento lo de tu serpiente…

Harry volvió a sentarse de golpe y agarró a Sirius de la túnica, acercándolo a su cuerpo…

- Tengo como ir a buscarlo, solo ve a buscar mi capa, me acompañarás, ¿verdad?

- No puedo hacerlo, Harry –dijo Sirius con voz firme.

- ¡Sirius! Creí que…

- No es eso ahijado. Se lo han llevado a la Mansión Malfoy, si intentamos entrar, moriremos, no puedes entrar ahí si no vas acompañado de un Malfoy… y el que tú mueras no ayudará al chico.

- ¿Cómo sabes que está ahí? –gritó Harry.

- Porque fui ahí –dijo Severus entrando –Pero no puedo volver…

- Severus, tengo que ir por Draco… -dijo Harry, soltando a Sirius y volviéndose a su profesor de Pociones.

- Ya te lo ha dicho el perro este, hay un hechizo de sangre y Lucius acaba de ponerlo en mi contra también.

- ¿Sabes cómo está?

Severus se cruzó de brazos y le echó una mirada a Sirius y éste abrazó a Harry por los hombros.

- No voy a mentirte, Potter. Lucius lo golpeó y lo crució, y lo ha encerrado en un calabozo… Narcissa se arriesgó y acaba de mandar una lechuza, diciendo que al menos está vivo… y que te ha mandado un mensaje.

- No… quiero oírlo.

- "No me busques y se feliz por mí".

- No, no, ¡No! –gritó Harry –Tenemos que hacer algo y ustedes van a ayudarme.

- Mientras esté en la mansión Malfoy estamos atados de manos. Narcissa… intentó sacarlo y fue castigada, lo único que nos resta es ver si ella puede conseguir algo.

- ¡No! –Harry vio el gesto de Severus –Y no te atrevas a echarme otro hechizo, Severus Snape… O te juro que será lo último que hagas en tu vida –gritó Harry furioso.

- ¡Harry! –exclamó Sirius, apretándolo más contra su cuerpo.

- ¡Es mi ahijado también, maldita sea, Harry Potter! –gritó Severus Snape, a su vez –Es la única persona en el mundo que he amado que todavía está vivo. ¿Crees acaso que no me he devanado los sesos para pensar cómo mierda sacarlo de ahí?

- Si sabías que esto iba a pasar, ¿por qué mierda no me lo advertiste? Lo hubiéramos escondido en La Madriguera o…

- No hubiera servido de nada, es menor de edad, Harry, hubieran detenido a los Weasley o a cualquiera que lo hubiera ocultado, tiene el rastro sobre él, bastaba con que Lucius pidiera su activación al Ministerio y lo encontrarían. El Ministerio aún puede rastrearlo… pero no lo harán… -dijo Sirius con firmeza.

- Draco también lo sabía –agregó Severus –Por eso nos prohibió decirte nada.

- ¡Maldita sea, Severus! ¡Sirius! –gimió Harry –No puedo perderlo…

- Te juro que apenas podamos rescatarlo, lo haremos, Harry –dijo Sirius.

- También te lo juro, Harry –dijo Severus –Te agradezco haberlo hecho tan feliz todo este tiempo.

- No quiero que me ocultes nada más, Severus –dijo Harry, fríamente –Tengo cómo encontrarlo… Sólo necesito que salga de la mansión.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Harry? –preguntó Sirius perplejo.

- Habla de una buena vez, Potter –dijo Severus y vio una sonrisa de burla en el rostro del muchacho y de feroz satisfacción.

- No pensarán que después de todo lo que me ha hecho Voldemort iba a dejar a Draco sin protección, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué hiciste? –preguntó Severus Snape, entornando los ojos.

Harry sacó la cadenita de dentro de la túnica y se la enseñó a Sirius y a Severus.

- Es la cadenita que le regalaste a Draco.

- Sí –dijo Harry –Es el león de Draco y él tiene mi serpiente, es un traslador y el destino final es la cadenita con la serpiente…

- Eso es…

- Magia negra, ya lo sé, Severus…

- ¿Cómo?

- La biblioteca de Grimmauld Place… Fui allí en la salida con los Weasley a comprar los regalos de Navidad… Debía hacer el amor con Draco, teniéndolas puestas y apenas Draco se durmió hice el hechizo… -A Harry se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas ante los recuerdos…

- Eso fue… -dijo Severus, sin atreverse a continuar.

- …Muy Slytherin –terminó Sirius con una sonrisa –Y muy Black.

- Por eso le hiciste prometer que cuando estuvieran separados…

- Intercambiaríamos las cadenas –dijo Harry, aún sumido en sus recuerdos del Slytherin, pero mirando a Severus –Sólo tiene que salir de la mansión, no lo sabía, sino habría hecho que Draco me llevara allí… Pero no lo imaginé… Fui tan estúpido –dijo Harry, volviendo a su antiguo estado de furia -¡Maldito Lucius Malfoy! ¿Cómo puede tratar a "mi Dragón" así? ¡Es su hijo, maldita sea!

- Para Lucius, Draco dejó de ser su hijo desde el momento que empezó a no cumplir sus expectativas –dijo Severus, sin mirar al Gryffindor –Su supuesto buen nombre y el hecho de que Draco debería darle un heredero… con una buena mujer…

- Y el hecho de que yo soy el enemigo de su amado Voldemort, ¿no?

- Sí, también eso.

Remus Lupin entró en ese momento y se fue directo a abrazar a Harry

- Lo siento, Cachorro… Ya verás que todo saldrá bien…

- Parece que eres el único que lo cree así, Moony.

- Lo que pasa es que estos dos son un par de pesimistas.

- Realistas, querrás decir…

- La batalla no está perdida si aún no se lucha en ella.

- Bueno, al menos Potter, no es tan inútil y tan modosito como parecía…

- Cuidado con lo que dices de mi ahijado, Quejicus.

- Pero si lo estoy alabando, pulgoso –se quejó Severus.

- ¿De qué hablan? –preguntó Remus, mientras rodaba los ojos con impaciencia.

- Harry ha hecho un hechizo y ha convertido las cadenitas en un traslador.

- No te enojes, Remus, te prometo que ha sido solo ese, no he hecho otro hechizo de magia negra, bueno… tal vez otro –y escondió la mirada del hombre lobo al recordar la marca que llevaba en el brazo.

- A veces la magia negra es tan útil como la magia común y corriente, Harry, siempre que la utilices correctamente –le sonrió Remus, para tranquilizarle –Ese es un hechizo muy complejo, a veces de verdad me sorprendes, ¿lo sabías? Hay que ser muy hábil para lograrlo… ¿Cómo sabes que funcionan?

- El cuerpo de Draco fue bañado por una luz plata, tal y como describía el libro.

- Tenemos que sacarlo de la mansión –dijo Remus –Mientras se encuentre allí…

- Ya me lo han dicho –replicó Harry –Maldito Lucius.

- ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Sirius al ver que Harry se levantaba.

- Mientras arreglaré cuentas con Zabini –dijo Harry ferozmente.

- De eso no te preocupes, ya se han encargado otros de darle su merecido y además se ha escapado del castillo, seguramente para unirse al Señor Oscuro –dijo Severus con calma.

- ¿Cómo que se han encargado otros? ¿Quiénes?

- El señor Longbotom le ha dado la paliza de su vida. Por cierto, no te metas nunca a buscarle pelea, parecía uno de esos luchadores muggles –se rió Severus –Y la señorita Weasley le ha echado un lindo y perfecto hechizo de Mocomurciélagos…

- Su especialidad –se sonrió el Gryffindor.

- Lo que me recuerda, cien puntos para Gryffindor –dijo Severus con una sonrisa feroz. –A este paso la Copa de las Casas ya está asegurada para los leones.

- Vaya Quejicus, pensé que eras el Jefe de Casa de los Slytherin.

- Pero este año me pasé al bando de los leones.

- Me falta ir al despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

- Minerva ha dicho que no –dijo Remus Lupin –Se ha puesto como un pavo real después de lo de Neville. Dice que no es muy bueno con los hechizos, pero que será muy bueno pateando traseros de Mortífagos… al estilo muggle –se rió.

- Neville es sorprendente en muchos aspectos –dijo Harry, tratando de imaginarse al tímido Neville golpeando a la serpiente de Zabini –Me gustaría haberlo agarrado yo, maldita sea.

- No, es perfecto así –dijo Severus –A Zabini no se le olvidará en el resto de su vida.

- Pero Draco sigue prisionero –rugió Harry.

- Cálmate, veremos la forma de sacarlo…

En ese momento irrumpió en la sala una agitada Minerva McGonagall, respirando con dificultad.

- Narcissa ha mandado a uno de sus elfos… El joven Malfoy ha sido llevado con El que no debe ser nombrado.

- No puede ser –gimió Harry y se llevaba la mano a la cadenita.

- ¡No, Harry! –Severus atrapó la mano del moreno y la apretó con fuerza –Aún no, no puedes ir allí solo.

- Deja que le informemos a Albus y que hagamos un plan para ir en su ayuda –dijo Sirius, abrazándolo con fuerza.

- Si vas allí solo, tú y Draco pueden morir.

- Entonces muévanse, si no tengo soluciones pronto, me iré solo, ¿han entendido?

Albus se paseaba en su despacho, analizando lo que le habían dicho Severus y Sirius.

- Un hechizo de magia negra, ¿eh? –dijo Albus preocupado.

- Eso ha dicho.

- ¿Y funcionará?

- Conociendo a Potter, creo que sí… No es tan idiota para haber realizado mal el hechizo, Albus –dijo Severus con calma.

- Mi ahijado no es idiota, Quejicus –gruñó Sirius.

- Es lo que acabo de decir, pulgoso.

- No fue lo que dijiste.

- Las pulgas están acabando contigo, deberías bañarte, hasta sordo te has puesto –dijo Severus con la mayor calma del mundo.

Albus Dumbledore y Remus Lupin rodaron los ojos con impaciencia.

- Y a ti tus pociones te tienen más estúpido y más grasiento que nunca.

- Renueva tus insultos, pulgoso, me aburres.

- ¡Quejicus! –dijo Sirius, alargando la palabra y medio cantándola.

- ¡Pulgoso, saco de huesos!

- Ya basta ustedes dos. Sirius, ve con Harry y quédate con él, no dejes que abandone el castillo, haremos un hechizo localizador e iremos luego por el joven Malfoy –Sirius salió inmediatamente, sin volver a mirar al Profesor de Pociones –Severus, busca a la señorita Granger, quiero que me ayude a realizar el hechizo localizador, luego envía por la Orden.

- Enseguida, Albus –Severus hizo ondear su capa y salió rápidamente. Albus sacó un pergamino de su cajón.

- Busca a estos estudiantes, Remus, son leales a Harry y estarán deseosos de ayudar y esta vez no les dejaremos fuera de la diversión.

- Como digas, Albus –Remus salió, dejando escapar un poco de su magia de lobo, haciendo sonreír a Albus, Remus estaba poniéndose alerta.

- Con que hechizos de magia negra, ¿eh, Harry? Creo que has crecido y madurado más rápido de lo que pensaba. Ha llegado el momento, antes incluso de lo que esperaba, espero que todo termine con bien –dijo Albus, mientras con su varita tomaba uno de sus pensamientos y lo depositaba en el Pensadero frente a él.

Un bebé regordete, dormía en sus brazos mientras caminaba hacia una puerta, suspiró al ver la cicatriz en la frente del pequeño que sostenía el Albus del recuerdo.

- Sí, has crecido.


	28. Cap27: El dolor de Draco

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **DRACO SUFRIRÁ UN GRAN DOLOR, PERO TAL VEZ UN AMOR LE ACOMPAÑARÁ

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**Capitulo Veintisiete**  
**El dolor de Draco**

Cuando lo vio a través de las rejas, esbozó una cruel sonrisa, ahí encerrado estaba la debilidad de Harry Potter. En realidad nunca se había interesado en conocer al chico de Lucius, sólo pensaba de vez en cuando en él, como el sucesor de su padre y sabía que su iniciación como Mortífago sería en junio, después de que cumpliera su mayoría de edad.

Ahora es que comprendía como Harry Potter se había enamorado de su Némesis, el chico era hermoso, con esos cabellos rubio platinados que caían sobre su rostro, su piel nívea y lisa, esas orbes plateadas y se veía tan pequeño, tan delgado, tan frágil. Verlo sentado ahí en el suelo, con las rodillas apretadas contra su pecho y rodeándolas con sus brazos, mientras tenía la cabeza echada hacía atrás y los ojos clavados en el techo.

Su expresión era impenetrable, aunque las huellas de unas recientes lágrimas aún podían verse en su cara, parecía un ángel. Sonrió con sarcasmo, ¿y de qué otra persona podía enamorarse el maldito Potter? Alguien tan bueno, tan incorruptible, tan inmaculado ante el Mundo Mágico, sólo podía elegir a alguien con aspecto de ángel. Aunque ese ángel, era un ángel caído.

Durante tantos años siendo la pesadilla del maldito Potter y terminaba siendo la trampa para él, en vez de convertirse en un Mortífago como su padre, podría haber llegado a ser su mano derecha como Lucius Malfoy, el mejor de sus Mortífagos.

Draco clavó la mirada en la puerta, cuando escuchó que se abría, pero su corazón se detuvo cuando vio entrar esa figura repulsiva, con esos ojos rojos, con esas ranuras en vez de nariz. Era horrible y el rubio sintió asco, además del miedo que inundó todo su ser, y pensó en Harry con intensidad, más pronto lo apartó de su mente, no tenía que pensar en él. No podía permitírselo. Llenó de aire sus pulmones y se puso de pie, lo vio detenerse muy cerca de él.

- Así que eres el hijo de Lucius –dijo Voldemort, con esa mueca horrible que formaban esas dos rayas que tenía por boca.

Draco no contestó, sólo mantuvo la mirada firme, tratando de mantener su mente cerrada como le había enseñado su padrino, pero estaba seguro de no poder, hacía tanto tiempo que no practicaba, porque todos sus pensamientos estaban llenos de rojo y oro, de su Gryffindor.

Pero Voldemort todavía no había intentado leer su mente, el hombre sacó un frasco de su túnica y se lo enseñó al muchacho.

- ¿Sabes qué es esto?

- Veritaserum, al parecer –contestó el rubio, tratando de mantener su voz firme.

- Bébela –ordenó Voldemort, clavándole la varita en el cuello.

- No.

Voldemort le aplicó la Cruciatus y Draco cayó al suelo, arrollado por el dolor.

- Terminará de igual forma en tu estómago, así que bébela.

El Slytherin se levantó y le quitó el frasco con su acostumbrada arrogancia y se la bebió de un trago, sintiendo el sabor un poco aceitoso en su boca y se pegó a la pared, tras tirar el frasco.

- Que bien, ahora comenzará la diversión. ¿Tu nombre?

- Draco Lucius Malfoy.

- ¿Tu edad?

- Dieciséis años.

- Mmm… Me dijeron que te habías convertido en la perra de Hogwarts.

- No es cierto –gritó el chico.

- Mmm… Veamos, ¿y con Potter?

El rubio apartó sus orbes plateadas y las clavó en el suelo, dejando correr las lágrimas.

- Cambiaré la pregunta, ¿te acostabas con Potter?

- Sí…

- Vaya con el héroe del Mundo Mágico.

Voldemort utilizó la Legeremancia para introducirse en la mente del rubio, ya debilitada por la Veritaserum y rebuscó hasta encontrar los recuerdos del muchacho, salió de su mente y el chico jadeó, apretándose las sienes.

- Antes de Potter nunca habías estado abajo, ¿verdad?

- Ya lo ha visto, ¿por qué pregunta? –dijo Draco, intentando resistirse a la poción.

- Porque es divertido escucharlo de tu boca –rió de nuevo Voldemort – ¿Habías estado antes abajo?

- No, no… ¡No!

- ¿Así que Potter ha sido el único?

- Sí…

- ¡Qué divertido! Y estaba muy orgulloso de ser el único, ¿verdad?

- Sí –dijo Draco, sollozando.

Voldemort levantó una de sus cadavéricas manos y acarició la mejilla del rubio, húmeda con sus lágrimas. Draco volteó bruscamente la cabeza, haciendo una mueca de asco.

- ¡Crucio! –gritó Voldemort, Draco cayó una vez más al suelo, gimiendo de dolor, cuando el hombre detuvo el castigo le ordenó –Ponte de pie. Duele, ¿verdad?

- Sí…

- ¿Quieres que la vuelva a aplicar?

- No…

Voldemort apartó con su mano el mechón rubio que cubría los ojos grises.

- Mírame –Draco elevó la mirada y la clavó en los rojos de aquel ser asqueroso y repulsivo – ¿Qué diría Potter si su "ángel rubio" ya no fuera solo suyo?

Draco tembló perceptiblemente y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- Tienes más miedo a eso que a morir ahora, ¿verdad?

- Sí –dijo el Slytherin con desesperación –Sí, sí, sí…

- Pues vamos a dejarle un regalito a tu chico dorado. ¡Crucio!

El castigo parecía interminable y su mente voló al lado de su Gryffindor, llenándolo de rojo y oro, sabiendo que había hecho mal.

Draco ya no soportaba el dolor estaba a punto de la inconciencia, y no era tanto el dolor de las Cruciatus, ojala por él no pararan nunca hasta volverlo loco o matarlo, era saber lo que iba a ocurrir cuando pararan. Cuando se detuvieran todo su mundo de felicidad se derrumbaría. Aunque quedase vivo, jamás podría mirarle a la cara de nuevo, jamás podría volver a mirarse en aquellos ojos que eran toda su vida

Se preguntaba una y mil veces por qué se había dejado arrastrar hasta aquella horrorosa situación. ¿No había tomado antes una decisión? ¿Por qué no había terminado todo aún antes de que empezara? Ahora tenía la seguridad de que él sufriría, ¿por qué no haberle rechazado?

Él ahora sería feliz… Seguiría su vida de antes, antes de que se encontrara perdido en un amor sin futuro, solo dolor le esperaba, y él no quería, él quería que fuera feliz.

Debió haber seguido el camino que se había trazado. ¿No era mil veces mejor morir que verlo sufrir?

¿No era mejor mil veces haberse matado cuando lo tenía decidido, que haber escuchado al moreno con aquellas palabras que despertaron sus esperanzas y haberse desviado de su decisión?

Hubiese sido infinitamente mejor haber muerto que saber que él le odiaría, que le despreciaría, que sentiría asco al tocarle, sí era mejor haber muerto.

Pero como un niño pequeño quiso poseer el regalo que se le daba, quiso disfrutarlo, vivirlo. ¿Cuántas veces no lo había soñado, no lo había imaginado, no lo había deseado?

Y cuando se presentó la oportunidad se aferró con uñas y dientes a apresarlo, a disfrutarlo, a tenerlo. Aunque fuera por poco tiempo, aún sabiendo que solo duraría hasta que su padre se enterara o que el Lord le reclamase para ser uno de sus Mortífagos.

Y cuando ya había tomado de nuevo la decisión de dejar de soñar y volver a la realidad, cuando tenía ese veneno en su cuarto de Slytherin, cuando había decidido ya la fecha para marcharse de este mundo, había sido ya demasiado tarde.

Hubiese sido mejor dejarle a él, llorándole pero recordando solo los momentos felices, los bellos recuerdos de esos meses juntos. Un retazo de vida, un mundo de sueños, rotos, pero infinitamente bellos.

Ahora solo le dejaría dolor… y asco.

Draco ya no pudo levantarse después de la última Cruciatus, sintió como era agarrado de su camisa y levantado, abrió los ojos y trató de poner todo el desprecio del mundo en su mirada, dirigida al hombre que lo miraba burlonamente.

Voldemort se agachó hasta ponerse a la altura del muchacho y acarició su mejilla, el chico no hizo ningún movimiento.

- ¿Le dejaremos ese regalito a tu héroe?

Draco asintió sin mucha fuerza, sentía el cuerpo adolorido.

- ¿Entonces cooperarás?

El chico volvió a asentir débilmente.

- Eres un chico razonable después de todo –rió Voldemort, con satisfacción.

Apresó el menudo cuerpo y lo apretó contra su pecho, Draco levantó trabajosamente sus brazos y los enrolló alrededor del cuello del hombre, Voldemort rió de satisfacción y hundió su cara en el cuello del chico, mordiéndolo y el muchacho gimió bajito, mientras movía una pierna para introducirla entre las del Lord.

- Ah, ¿estás impaciente?

- Sí –murmuró Draco.

El hombre abrió un poco las piernas para dejar al chico acomodarse, Draco le acarició la nuca con sensualidad y Voldemort jadeó de anticipación, pensando en cómo se lo tomaría el chico dorado cuando le enseñase esos "agradables recuerdos"

Voldemort acarició la espalda del chico y sus nalgas, fue cuando Draco aspiró aire profundamente y llenó sus pulmones y concentró la poca fuerza que le quedaba, echó la pierna hacia atrás y luego asestó un rodillazo en los genitales de su agresor.

El Señor Oscuro aulló de dolor y soltó al chico que le empujó lejos de él. El rubio trató de correr, pero en medio de su dolor, Voldemort le hizo un hechizo zancadillas y Draco cayó de bruces en medio de la habitación, el hombre inmediatamente se sentó sobre su espalda, aprisionándolo contra el suelo.

- ¡Maldito chiquillo estúpido! Esto pudo haber sido hasta agradable para ti, ¿entiendes? –dijo jalándole del cabello y levantando su cabeza –Pero ahora me las pagarás. ¿Por qué tanta fidelidad? Él se encuentra tranquilamente en Hogwarts, ni siquiera ha pensado en buscarte.

- ¡No es cierto! –gimió Draco, comenzando a llorar.

- Sí lo es, siempre fuiste su perra. Blaise Zabini ha llegado hace poco y me lo ha dicho, le vio en clases como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¡Miente! Harry me ama.

- No seas estúpido, para él siempre fuiste solo un buen revolcón.

- ¡No!

- ¿Acaso crees que el niño dorado se quedaría con el hijo de un Mortífago?

- Soy más que eso, soy Draco Malfoy y…

- Y te ama Harry Potter, ¿no?

Draco volvió a sollozar.

- Veremos si sigue amándote después de esto –Voldemort soltó la cabeza del chico y Draco la ocultó entre sus brazos, el hombre le giró bruscamente y se recostó sobre él y comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones, el chico levantó sus manos y arañó lo mejor que pudo la cara del hombre que gimió de dolor.

- ¡Incarcerus!

Las cuerdas apretaron fuertemente las muñecas del chico tirando hacia atrás sus brazos. Voldemort se levantó y jaló la túnica del chico, dándole tirones furiosos hasta que logró desgarrarla. De un solo tirón hizo saltar los botones de la camisa y Draco gimió de desesperación, tratando de zafarse inútilmente de las invisibles cuerdas que le retenían.

Draco se movió y se giró quedando boca abajo y tratando de levantarse. El hombre le asestó un puntapié en el estómago que lo dejó momentáneamente sin aire y volvió a girarlo bruscamente dejándolo de espaldas nuevamente

Sacó del bolsillo una vaina con una daga de plata incrustada de piedras preciosas en el mango y Draco retuvo la respiración.

"Por Merlín, que la entierre, que me mate ahora", suplicó en su interior.

Voldemort tomó la afilada daga y comenzó a cortar la túnica y la camisa del chico, para no tener que soltarle las manos, mientras el hombre cortaba sus ropas y jalaba los trozos de tela, Draco trataba inútilmente de no pensar en lo que el hombre le había dicho.

Él no había sido la perra de Harry Potter, el moreno siempre se lo había repetido, había sido su pareja. Él lo respetaba, él le amaba… Draco Malfoy era el "ángel rubio" de Harry Potter, no su perra.

Sollozó con más fuerza.

- ¡Por favor! –suplicó.

- ¿Por favor qué? –preguntó el Lord, sin detenerse.

- ¡Máteme usted, pero no me haga esto!

- No perderé la oportunidad de dejarle tan agradable regalo a nuestro querido chico dorado. Bien –dijo al ver que ya le tenía semi desnudo.

Se desvistió lentamente y luego se agachó y bajó el cierre del pantalón del chico. Draco comenzó a lanzarle furiosas patadas, lo cual parecía divertir enormemente al hombre, logró atrapar al chico de unos de sus tobillos y giró el pie hasta escuchar un pequeño crujido, Draco dejó de patalear al sentir el dolor del hueso quebrándose y Voldemort jaló los pantalones del chico y luego le quitó el bóxer.

- Eres muy bello en verdad, lástima que no has cooperado, cuando mate a tu chico dorado, te entregaré a mis Mortífagos para que seas su perra –rió, recostándose sobre el muchacho. Draco le escupió la cara y el hombre le asestó un golpe, partiéndole el labio – ¡Maldito chiquillo idiota!

El hombre se arrodilló y enterró sus dedos fuertemente en los muslos del rubio separando sus piernas, unos hilillos de sangre comenzaron a correr desde donde estaban ubicados los dedos y Draco se mordió los labios, soportando el dolor.

El hombre se acomodó entre sus muslos y lo penetró de una sola embestida. El rubio arqueó la espalda gritando ante el lacerante dolor, trató de respirar profundo, para hacerlo menos doloroso, pero el hombre no le dio tiempo, pues comenzó a embestirlo salvajemente, cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de recordar la última vez que había estado con el moreno, sus caricias dulces, sus besos, sus palabras de amor, pero no duró mucho, pues el hombre se recostó sobre él haciendo que las penetraciones fueran más profundas y dolorosas.

Voldemort le jaló el cabello y le gritó furioso.

- ¡Mírame! –Draco no abrió los ojos y muy pronto sintió la daga hundiéndose en la piel de su cadera, abrió los ojos ante el punzante dolor, mientras ahogaba el grito de dolor. El hombre le jaló el cabello volviendo su cabeza hasta que sus miradas se conectaron - ¿Qué crees que dirá tu chico si modifico mis recuerdos y los tuyos y le muestro una escena donde estés gimiendo como perra en celo pidiendo más?

Draco trató de hacer desaparecer el nudo que tenía en su garganta y habló con voz distorsionada por el dolor.

- ¡Jamás lo creerá!

- Lo veremos.

Se salió del chico y lo giró bruscamente, poniéndolo boca abajo y volvió a penetrarlo con violencia, embistiéndolo con toda su fuerza, mientras iba desgarrando la suave piel de la nuca y de los hombros del rubio con sus dientes, mientras aferraba sus caderas con fuerza.

Draco pensó que nunca pararía, pero Voldemort le dio una última y brutal embestida y Draco se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar de nuevo, aumentando la herida que había provocado el hombre, cuando sintió el semen de él en su interior, pero gimió de dolor cuando el hombre se salió bruscamente de él.

Voldemort se puso de pie y contempló con inmensa satisfacción el cuerpo magullado del chiquillo y como se escurría el semen mezclado con abundante sangre desde el interior del chico.

El hombre comenzó a vestirse mientras reía socarronamente, Draco se obligó a moverse y se hizo un ovillo, sollozando sin control, encogiéndose sobre si mismo hasta adoptar la posición fetal.

- Ahora modificaremos esos recuerdos, sólo deja que termine de vestirme, mi "ángel rubio"

Draco dejó escapar otro desgarrador sollozo y escondió aún más su cara entre sus brazos.

De pronto sintió el impacto de un hechizo, pero ni siquiera alcanzó a pensar lo que era, cuando todo se volvió oscuro y cayó en la inconsciencia.


	29. Cap28: Nadie toca lo que es mío

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **DRACO SUFRIRÁ UN GRAN DOLOR, PERO TAL VEZ UN AMOR LE ACOMPAÑARÁ

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**Capitulo Veintiocho**  
**Nadie toca lo que es mío sin pagar el precio**

- ¿Quieres esperar un momento? –dijo Severus Snape a un agitado Harry Potter –La Orden viene en camino y estamos preparando el hechizo localizador, para poder seguirte cuando uses el traslador.

- ¿Es que no entiendes? Draco está en sus manos.

- Sólo lleva una hora ahí, Harry, y no le matará, te esperará a ti.

- Sabe que irás por él –dijo Sirius.

- No puedo esperar, no puedo, tengo un mal presentimiento.

- Si no nos dejas hacer el hechizo localizador, morirán los dos, ¿eso es lo que quieres? –dijo Sirius, tomándolo por los hombros.

- No quiero que muera Draco, lo demás no me importa, yo no importo.

- ¡Ah! ¿Y crees que Draco se sentirá muy feliz de estar vivo a costa de tu vida? Iluso, o salen los dos con vida o… –Severus no alcanzó a terminar.

- Malfoy no haría eso… ¿Verdad? –preguntó Sirius, abriendo los ojos de asombro.

- Pregúntale a tu ahijado –gruñó Severus Snape, cruzándose de brazos.

- Está bien –dijo Harry, rindiéndose -¿Pero puedes apurarte, Severus?

- Albus y Granger, están preparando el hechizo y la Orden está al llegar, a mí me encargaron la gran misión de evitar que hicieras una estupidez, ¿cómo quieres que me apure?

- No le hables así a Harry –gruñó Sirius.

- Le hablo a Potter como se me da la gana.

- Si no bajas el tono… –gruñó Sirius a su vez, sacando la varita.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Severus, sacando la suya.

- ¡Basta ya! –gritó el Gryffindor enfurecido – ¿No podéis dejar de comportaros como dos niños pequeños?

- ¡Él empezó! –dijeron a coro, volviéndose hacia él y apuntándose con las varitas.

Harry a su pesar sonrió y miró hacia el techo con ofuscación.

- Si no terminan con sus diferencias me veré obligado a no hablarles más –dijo con fastidio –Draco es lo importante ahora, ¿pueden concentrarse?

En ese momento entró Remus Lupin.

- ¡Por Merlín, guardad las malditas varitas! ¿Cuándo dejarán de ser un par de críos idiotas?

- ¡Él empezó! –dijeron los dos nuevamente a coro. Remus Lupin entornó los ojos y bufó, se volvió hacia Harry.

- La Orden está aquí y Dumbledore dijo que fueras a su despacho para lanzarte con Hermione el hechizo localizador.

- ¡Por fin! –se volvió a Sirius y a Severus – ¿Vienen o se van a quedar jugando a los duelos?

Ambos se echaron una mirada y guardaron las varitas y caminaron tras Harry.

- No te pongas así, ahijado

- El pulgoso tiene la culpa –dijo Severus.

- ¡Basta, por Merlín! ¡Me tenéis harto! –gritó Harry.

- Caminen, par de imbéciles –dijo Remus, dejando salir un poco de su magia pura, impregnada con la del lobo que habitaba dentro de él.

- No te pongas así, Lunático –dijo Sirius, adelantándose a Harry, conocía bien a su lobo y ese estallido de magia no significaba nada bueno.

- Un día… un día… –dijo Remus –Cuando haya luna llena –gruñía Remus, por lo bajo.

- ¡Remus! –gimió Harry.

- Disculpa, Cachorro, anda camina –se rió Remus –Veo que este par de tarados, te tienen los nervios a flor de piel –dijo echándoles una mirada de furia.

- Son peores que Draco y yo en nuestros mejores tiempos. –bufó Harry.

- Al menos no terminé liado con él –dijo Sirius, despectivamente.

- Cállate, pulgoso en su vida Harry encontrará alguien mejor que mi Draco.

- ¿Un Slytherin? ¡Puaj!

- Es mejor que ser un maldito león reprimido.

- ¡Por Merlín! –gritó Harry, volviéndose hacia ellos – ¡Cállense ya! O le ahorraré el trabajo a los Mortífagos de matarlos a ambos –su rostro denotaba estar a punto de un colapso nervioso.

- Déjalos e ignóralos, ahorra tus energías para Voldemort –dijo Remus, tratando de calmar a su Cachorro.

- Ni Voldemort me fastidia tanto –gritó Harry de nuevo.

- ¡Él empezó! –volvieron a gritar Severus y Sirius, al unísono.

- ¡Cállense ya, por Merlín, se los suplico! –gimió Harry, a la entrada de la gárgola. Remus susurró la clave y Harry se precipitó a la escalera de caracol que ascendía, saltando los escalones de dos en dos y entrando como tromba al despacho de Albus Dumbledore.

- ¡Ah, ya estás aquí! –dijo Albus. Inmediatamente se vio abrazado por una llorosa Molly Weasley.

- Prométeme que lo traerás de vuelta… Prométeme que los tendré en casa este verano a ambos…

- Lo prometo, Molly –dijo Harry, tuteándola por primera vez.

- Son como mis hijos, los dos –gimió la mujer.

- Ya sé que nos has adoptado –le sonrió Harry, tratando de no demostrar su propia agitación.

- Vamos, Molly –dijo Arthur, abrazándola –No perdamos más tiempo.

- Acércate, Harry.

El Gryffindor se puso frente a Dumbledore y Hermione que parecían un poco desaliñados, Harry les oyó a los dos recitar el encantamiento y sintió como si agua tibia fuera recorriéndole el cuerpo completamente.

- Ahora vamos todos hasta las afueras del castillo –el chico dorado gimió de desesperación.

- ¡Tengo que irme ya!

- No puedes, llegarás allí solo y los ideal es que…

- Pero Draco…

- Deja de discutir ya, Harry Potter, camina –le empujó Hermione –Estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso, debemos irnos lo antes posible.

- Tú no vienes –le gritó Harry.

- Claro que voy y los demás también y no empieces con tus aires paternalistas que no te haremos caso, así que camina.

- ¿Puedo irme ya? –gimió Harry, tan pronto puso un pie fuera del castillo.

- Sí, estaremos contigo en unos minutos –aseguró Albus Dumbledore.

Harry sacó la varita de la túnica y la aferró con fuerza en su mano, luego tomó la cadenita en su mano izquierda y susurró.

- Llévame con Draco, ahora.

Sintió el jalón en el ombligo y todo comenzó a girar, aterrizó poco después en un pasillo oscuro, apenas iluminado por una que otra antorcha.

La voz de Voldemort lo guió hasta la puerta de una celda que se encontraba a su derecha.

- Ahora modificaremos esos recuerdos, sólo deja que termine de vestirme, mi "ángel rubio"

Harry se plantó frente a la puerta y la escena que se plasmó ante sus ojos lo sobrecogió durante unos segundos, su Draco estaba hecho un ovillo en el frío suelo, con su labio partido, un corte en su cadera derecha, se le veía en el costado un moretón que podía ser grande, no lo sabía pues el chico se había puesto en posición fetal, apretó duramente la varita en sus manos, al ver la sangre mezclada con un liquido más claro deslizándose entre los muslos del chico, mientras Voldemort reía y terminaba de vestirse.

La evidencia de lo sucedido le golpeó provocándole un mareo, lleno de rabia mandó un Desmaius sobre su adorado ángel, para evitar el dolor que se revelaba en su llanto. Vio el cuerpo del chico relajarse y quedar completamente quieto.

Luego apuntó la varita hacia Voldemort.

- ¡Expelliarmus!

El hombre salió disparado con desmedida fuerza, estrellándose contra la pared al otro lado de donde se encontraba desmayado el chico rubio. Harry caminó hacia Draco y apartó un mechón de cabello de su rostro, mientras dejaba que las lágrimas se deslizaran libremente sobre sus mejillas.

- ¡Fregotego! –el cuerpo del rubio quedó libre de las evidencias de la violación que acababa de sufrir – ¡Episkey! –la entrada del chico dejó inmediatamente de sangrar y Harry lanzo un último hechizo para que el cuerpo quedara cubierto con un fino pijama de seda, luego se sacó la capa y cubrió el cuerpo con ella.

- ¡Crucio! –el dolor de la maldición, le hizo por un momento olvidar el sufrimiento desgarrador que le estaba llenado de rabia, de dolor, drenándole las fuerzas para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Voldemort detuvo el castigo y rió socarronamente.

- Nuestro querido héroe ha venido a unirse a nuestra fiesta.

- ¡Maldito hijo de puta! –dijo el Gryffindor con voz áspera.

- No sabes lo bien que lo hemos pasado con tu ángel rubio.

- Pagarás por ello –dijo Harry, sin siquiera gritar, manteniendo el tono bajo –Nadie toca lo que es mío, sin pagar el precio –rugió como león herido.

- Lástima que no escuchaste como rogaba pidiendo más –dijo Voldemort, simulando un ronroneo –Sonaba a gatito en celo.

- El precio será alto, maldita serpiente rastrera. ¡Crucio!

Lord Voldemort en su vida imaginó que el tímido Gryffindor podía sacar tal odio para lanzar una Cruciatus de esa intensidad, no pudo resistir por mucho tiempo y terminó aullando de dolor.

Harry caminó a su alrededor, igual que fiera acechando a su presa, le vio intentar levantar la varita.

- ¡Crucio! –volvió a gritar el moreno, con rabia, mal contenida –Te arrepentirás de haberle tocado uno solo de sus cabellos, maldito desgraciado, lo juro como que me llamo Harry Potter. ¡Crucio!

Los gritos del hombre eran cada vez más lastimeros y Harry sonrió con deleite – ¿Creíste que tendría piedad, después de haberle respirado cerca siquiera? ¡Crucio!

Harry vio de reojo como Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape, entraban en la habitación.

- ¡Albus! –llamó Tom Riddle con voz lastimera, a punto de la inconsciencia.

- Vaya… –rió Harry alegremente – ¿El gran Lord Voldemort está pidiendo ayuda? ¿Pidiendo ayuda para liberarse del castigo del inútil Gryffindor? ¡Crucio!

- Harry –llamó Severus Snape, impresionado del estado en el que se encontraba el Lord.

- A ver, maldito, vi un corte en su cadera, ¿no es cierto? –y Harry gritó – ¡Diffindo!

Una mancha roja empezó a empapar la túnica del Lord a la altura de su cadera derecha, mientras el hombre gemía lastimeramente.

- Harry, para ya –trató de tranquilizarle Albus Dumbledore, compadecido a su pesar del hombre a los pies del moreno. Pero Harry no parecía escuchar nada.

- Alcancé a ver un morado en su costado –y Harry le lanzó un puntapié que le hizo retorcerse de dolor.

- ¡Harry, debes ocuparte de Draco! –trató de hacerle reaccionar Severus Snape.

- Le rompiste el labio, ¿verdad? –y Harry descargó otro puntapié en la boca del Lord, que llevó a este a la inconsciencia.

- ¡No, no, no, maldita sea! –gritó el chico a punto de enloquecer – ¿Crees que permitiré que la saques tan barata? –dijo descargando otro puntapié en la espalda del hombre a sus pies.

- ¡Harry, basta! –gritó Severus, tragando saliva. Y trató de acercarse al muchacho.

- ¡Protego! –lanzó el Gryffindor sin siquiera volverse, creando una barrera para que ni Albus Dumbledore, ni Severus Snape, se acercaran a ellos. Estaba respirando con dificultad –No la sacarás tan barata. ¡Enérvate!

Voldemort abrió los ojos y los clavó en el enfurecido Gryffindor que lo levantó del cuello de la túnica y lo estrelló contra la pared.

- Tuviste la oportunidad de matarme y ganar, ¿lo oyes? Jamás hubiese tenido la fuerza para defenderme ante ti, pero has tocado lo único mío en el mundo, lo que más amo y nadie toca lo que es mío, sin pagar el precio. Oye al león rugir –y Harry movió su mano y ante los despavoridos ojos del hombre apareció la Marca del León dorado – ¿La ves? Ahora, paga el precio.

Harry dio unos pasos hacia atrás y Voldemort miró hacia la Marca con desesperación. ¿Precio? ¿Es que recién el Gryffindor iba a cobrar venganza? ¿Acaso no le bastaba tenerlo casi destrozado a punta de Cruciatus y golpes?

- ¡Incendios leven!

Harry escuchó los gritos de los dos hombres al otro lado del escudo, pero no quiso prestarles atención, aun no terminaba con el maldito y los aullidos de este al ir siendo acariciado por las leves llamas que iban quemando su piel lentamente eran muy reconfortantes, pese a que no ayudaban a mitigar el dolor de que el desgraciado hubiese violado a su rubio. Vio como el cuerpo del hombre se deslizaba inconsciente hacia el suelo.

- ¡No maldito hijo de puta, todavía no termino de cobrar! ¡Enérvate!

Los débiles gemidos del hombre eran lastimeros y Albus y Snape tuvieron que desviar la mirada, asqueados de la horrorosa escena.

- ¿Duele? –preguntó el chico burlón –Seguro que menos que lo que le hiciste a él, ¡Crucio!

- ¡Harry, para de una vez! –gritó Severus, ahogando un sollozo. Aquello era realmente insoportable.

Harry cortó ambos hechizos y se acercó al hombre y le dio un último puntapié.

- ¿Has escuchado al león rugir? Servirás de lección para que nadie en esta vida vuelva a ponerle un dedo encima. ¡Avada Kedavra!

El rayo verde atravesó el pecho del carbonizado cuerpo y los gemidos dejaron de oírse.

Harry retiró el hechizo escudo y caminó hacia el inerte cuerpo del rubio, lo levantó y lo puso en los brazos de Severus Snape. Se sacó la cadenita del cuello y la puso en el de su "ángel rubio".

- Llévalos a casa –ordenó y Severus y Draco desaparecieron envueltos en la refulgente luz azul –Iré en seguida a tu lado, mi amor, sólo debo cobrar otra cuenta impaga –murmuró.

Albus se acercó a él e intentó abrazarle.

- Más tarde, Albus, todavía tengo cosas por hacer.

- Ya basta, Harry, ya has cobrado suficiente.

- No me detendrá, todos deben aprender que si tocan lo que es mío pagarán el precio, no les bastó con la advertencia, creían que era un juego, ahora pagarán su error.

Apartó bruscamente a Albus Dumbledore de su camino e hizo otro movimiento con su varita y el león rugió en forma ensordecedora, haciendo que Albus Dumbledore se tapara los oídos, estaba seguro que el rugido se había escuchado por todo el castillo, mientras las palabras salían más rojas y brillantes que nunca.

Harry subió los peldaños que lo conducían hacia la parte superior del castillo, arriba era un caos, los Mortífagos ya se habían dado cuenta que Voldemort debía estar muerto, pues sus marcas se estaban convirtiendo en una cicatriz oscura sin forma y trataban de escapar del asedio de la Orden, del ED y de los Aurores que habían arribado alertados por un asustado Remus Lupin ante la supremacía en número de los Mortífagos.

Harry iba lanzando Desmaius a cuanto Mortífago se topaba en su camino, mientras buscaba desesperadamente entre toda la confusión, ignorando los llamados de sus amigos y de los mayores que se topaban con él.

Solo al ver a Molly Weasley enfrascada en un duelo con Bellatrix Lestrange se detuvo un momento en su loca carrera, sin un ápice de misericordia se plantó ante la mujer.

- Esto va por los padres de Neville. ¡Avada Kedavra!

Sin darle una segunda mirada al cuerpo de la mujer en el suelo Harry se volvió hacia Molly Weasley que lo miraba como si no le reconociera.

- ¡Draco! He enviado a Draco a casa, iba herido, ve a ayudar a Severus –y sin esperar a que la mujer respondiera reanudó su desesperada búsqueda.

Subió las escaleras que lo llevarían hasta el segundo piso y se topó con lo que buscaba.

- ¡Apártate Sirius! –gritó el moreno y ambos hombres detuvieron el intercambio de hechizos.

- ¡Potter! Draco…

- Ni siquiera pronuncie su nombre, Lucius Malfoy –gritó el chico descompuesto – ¡Accio varita de Malfoy! –la varita del rubio aristócrata voló hasta sus manos – ¡Nadie toca lo que es mío, sin pagar el precio! Escuche al León rugir –y Harry movió su mano y apareció frente al rubio la Marca del león dorado. Harry esperó a que este rugiera y Lucius pudiera ver la frase –Hora de pagar el precio. ¡Sectumsempra!

Sirius vio con horror como el cuerpo del rubio se iba llenando de cortes y el padre de Draco se iba desangrando en medio de horribles alaridos de dolor. Harry hizo el mismo movimiento que había hecho antes y el león volvió a rugir estrenduosamente, llegando a cada rincón del castillo.

Los gritos de los Mortífagos se hicieron más fuertes, denotando pánico y los que pasaban por el pasillo, comprendieron que el niño dorado estaba cobrando venganza.

- ¿Ahijado?

- Después Sirius, me falta uno.

Harry echó a correr nuevamente y furioso arremetía contra cuanto Mortífago se interponía en su camino, lanzando Expelliarmus y Desmaius.

Al no encontrar lo que buscaba dio un puñetazo en la pared y emprendió de nuevo el camino de vuelta para llegar hasta el vestíbulo, rogando porque nadie se le hubiese adelantado.

En el vestíbulo se encontraba casi toda la Orden atando a los Mortífagos capturados, desde la mitad de la escalera Harry lo vio, estaba atado y bajo la custodia de Neville.

Harry bajó lo que le quedaba de escaleras y se acercó al moreno.

- ¡Que gusto encontrarte, Blaise Zabini! – y lo jaló hasta ponerlo lejos de los demás, vio a Albus Dumbledore correr hacia él y volvió a lanzar un hechizo, creando esta vez una especie de burbuja que le aislaba a ellos de los demás, se volvió hacia el Slytherin.

- ¿Recuerdas la Marca en el Gran Comedor, cuando les di la lección a esos cuatro? –Blaise desvió la mirada hacia el inmenso grupo al otro lado de aquella extraña burbuja -¡Contesta! –gritó el Gryffindor.

- La recuerdo –contestó el Slytherin con los ojos desorbitados de miedo.

- Pues debiste aprender que nadie toca lo que es mío, sin pagar el precio –dijo el moreno, girando su mano y haciendo aparecer la Marca del León dorado frente a los ojos del Slytherin que dejaron inmediatamente correr las lágrimas. Harry se apartó unos pasos – ¡Latigus! –el hechizo cruzó la cara del moreno de Slytherin que aulló de dolor – ¡Latigus!  
El hechizo dio de lleno en el torso haciendo que el chico cayera de rodillas.

- ¡Basta Harry! –grito una llorosa Hermione.

- ¡Latigus! ¡Latigus! ¡Latigus! –el Slytherin sollozaba en el suelo, mientras una gran mancha de sangre se expandía bajo su cuerpo –Y agradece que Hermione haya intercedido por ti, si no estarías muerto igual que Voldemort y Lucius Malfoy, jamás debiste meterte con él.

Harry descargó un puntapié sobre el herido chico y luego sacó la burbuja, caminó derecho hacia la puerta de la mansión Riddle, viendo como todos despejaban su camino. Sintió como Remus y Sirius se emparejaban uno a cada lado de él, movió su mano y la Marca del León dorado del vestíbulo rugió fieramente, el mensaje era claro, y pobre del que volviera a desafiarlo, tomó los brazos de sus dos acompañantes y se desapareció.

"Nadie toca lo que es mío, sin pagar el precio" Y todos habían pagado por el dolor de su Dragón.


	30. Cap29: Sintiendo tu dolor

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **DRACO SUFRIRÁ UN GRAN DOLOR, PERO TAL VEZ UN AMOR LE ACOMPAÑARÁ

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**Capitulo Veintinueve**  
**Sintiendo tu dolor**

Harry corrió hacia el interior de La Madriguera tan rápido como le daban sus piernas, seguido por unos ya no tan jóvenes Remus Lupin y Sirius Black. El moreno empujó la puerta de la cocina y siguió las voces de Severus y de Molly Weasley que lo llevaron hasta la salita.

- ¡Harry!

- Hola, Molly –dijo el moreno y se dejó caer al lado del sofá donde estaba recostado el hombre que amaba, durmiendo placidamente.

- Hola, mi ángel rubio –dijo acariciando el rubio cabello con devoción y luego besándolo suavemente en los labios –Ya todo terminó, amor.

Harry recostó la cabeza en el pecho del rubio y lloró… Lloró con rabia, por lo que Voldemort le había hecho, lloró con satisfacción de haberlo vengado, pero también lloró con vergüenza, porque no sabía si había hecho bien cobrando el precio de su dolor.

- Nadie toca lo que es mío, sin pagar el precio, ¿lo entiendes, amor? No podía permitir que nadie más te lastimase.

Se limpió las lágrimas y se volvió hacia Severus, que lo miraba aun sorprendido por lo que había presenciado en la mansión, tratando de hacer encajar la imagen de ese hombre frío y vengativo, sin escrúpulos o piedad con la de aquel chiquillo que lloraba tan desgarradoramente abrazado al cuerpo de su ahijado.

- ¿Qué le ha hecho?

- Un golpe muy fuerte en su boca, otro en el estómago, un tobillo roto y el corte en su cadera derecha… Y…

- Entiendo –dijo el Gryffindor escondiendo la mirada de la penetrante del profesor de Pociones.

Severus Snape al fin entendió la furia desmedida del Gryffindor en la mansión Riddle. El chico lo sabía, sabía que el maldito lo había violado, por eso el por qué de su ensañamiento.

- ¿Harry?

- ¿Estará bien? –preguntó ignorando deliberadamente el llamado del profesor de Pociones, no quería que nadie más se enterase.

- Le hemos dado una poción para su tobillo, otra para sus golpes y hemos sanado su labio con un hechizo, mañana estará como nuevo –dijo Molly, alegremente, ya que el profesor de Pociones le había ocultado las señales de violación que presentaba su ahijado.

- ¿Le habéis dado algo para dormir?

- Una poción muy fuerte, no despertará hasta mañana.

- ¿Dijo algo?

- No le hemos dado tiempo a que ni siquiera se diera cuenta que había despertado –dijo Severus –O que tú no estabas a su lado.

- Mejor así –dijo el chico levantándose y tomando el menudo cuerpo del chico rubio en sus brazos – ¿Podemos ir al cuarto de Ron, Molly?

- Por supuesto, querido.

- Severus, ¿serías tan amable de ir por un poco de ropa nuestra a Hogwarts?

- Ya lo he hecho, están en el cuarto.

- Nos daremos un baño antes de dormir, ¿verdad, amor? –murmuró el moreno besando la mejilla pálida del rubio –Severus, avísale a Narcissa que iremos mañana a Hogwarts a verla y dile que Draco está bien, que lamento privarle de verle esta noche y…

Harry se detuvo y meneó la cabeza, parecía confundido.

- Dile que lamento haber matado a Lucius –Severus abrió los ojos de un palmo, pero solo asintió en silencio, siguiendo la figura del Gryffindor que se perdía escaleras arriba con su preciosa carga entre sus brazos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Molly asombrada.

- Harry… mató despiadadamente a Voldemort –dijo Severus.

- A Lucius le aplicó un Sectumsempra –dijo Sirius, desviando la mirada del rostro asombrado de Molly Weasley.

- Y estuvo a punto de matar a Blaise Zabini –agregó Remus Lupin, con pesar.

- Lo dije aquella vez en el Gran Comedor, pero nunca pensé que resultarían ciertas mis palabras –dijo pensativo, Severus Snape –Será mejor que los Mortífagos que lograron escapar no intenten algo mientras el chico siga vivo porque lo lamentarán.

- Harry creó su propia Marca, ¿lo sabías, Severus? –preguntó Remus Lupin, buscando la mirada del Profesor de Pociones.

- Sí, yo pensé que era parte de la venganza contra los que golpearon a Draco, nunca pensé que fuera una advertencia a priori. De verdad… Potter enojado da… miedo –murmuró Severus, los otros guardaron silencio.

Harry había llevado a su rubio directo hasta el baño y con un hechizo hizo que la tina comenzara a llenarse de agua tibia, mientras seguía besando al chico entre sus brazos, luego les desnudó a ambos con un hechizo y se deslizó dentro de la tina, sujetando el cuerpo del rubio entre sus brazos con toda la delicadeza del mundo, como si del cristal más fino se tratase.

Jabonó suavemente todo el cuerpo del rubio, mientras sollozaba profundamente Sin que Albus Dumbledore o Severus Snape lo supieran, usó la Legremancia para introducirse en la mente del bastardo mientras las llamas le consumían lentamente y había rebuscado hasta encontrar qué es lo que le había hecho exactamente a su amado "ángel rubio" y lo odió más si esto pudiera ser posible, cada detalle desfilaba por la mente del moreno, haciendo que amara aun más al chico que tenía entre sus brazos.

- Tenías razón, amor, jamás habría creído que pudieras traicionarme así.

Harry se levantó y tomó su varita los secó a ambos con un hechizo y luego hizo aparecer un par de bóxer sobre ellos, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Ron, con otro hechizo abrió la cama y se deslizó dentro con el rubio apretado fuertemente contra su pecho, acariciando el rubio cabello, hasta que finalmente también se durmió.

Draco despertó abrazado a Harry, se arrebujó aún más contra ese cuerpo cálido, estaba todavía medio dormido, pero en un segundo a su mente vinieron los últimos recuerdos, antes de no saber cómo había entrado en la inconsciencia, se apartó bruscamente cayendo al suelo, enredado en las mantas. El moreno se sentó de golpe en la cama y trató de centrar sus ideas.

- Draco…

El rubio levantó la mirada y se desenredó de las mantas y miró a su alrededor, todavía desorientado y cayó en la cuenta que se encontraba en La Madriguera, en el cuarto de Ron. Se levantó de un salto y se quedó mirando a Harry con los ojos desorbitados, mientras las imágenes seguían llegando a su mente, Harry se levantó, pero Draco retrocedió.

- Draco…

El Slytherin se movió con cuidado hacia la puerta de la habitación, Harry hizo un intento de acercarse, pero el rubio gritó desesperado.

- ¡No te acerques!

- Mi ángel rubio.

- ¡No me llames así! –jadeó Draco más agitado aún. Se limpió las gotitas de sudor que perlaban su frente, tratando de determinar si lo había soñado o era realidad – ¿Harry?

- Draco… Ven conmigo –el rubio se acercó aún más a la puerta.

- ¿Voldemort?

- Está muerto.

- ¿Muerto?

- Sí, yo te traje aquí después de…

Draco dio otro paso más hacia atrás, y entendió, aquello no había sido un sueño, el dolor que aún sentía por las Cruciatus recibidas era real… y lo demás también.

El Slytherin abrió la puerta y echó a correr hacia él baño en donde se encerró, respirando tan agitadamente que se ahogaba, le echó el cerrojo a la puerta y abrió la llave de la ducha y se metió bajo ella, dejando correr las lágrimas.

- Draco.

- Vete, Harry.

- Draco, ábreme, tenemos que hablar,

- Déjame solo, Harry, por favor.

Harry apoyó la frente en la puerta del cuarto de baño y tras unos minutos sintió los fuertes sollozos de su ángel en el baño, Harry se dirigió al cuarto de Ron a buscar su varita, al regresar todavía sentía los sollozos del rubio, que dentro de la ducha se jabonaba una y otra vez con desesperación, al final se dejó caer de rodillas y dio un grito muy fuerte, lleno de desesperación.

- Draco, abre.

Harry no podía sentir más dolor en ese momento, y también impotencia de no poder ayudarlo, pero cómo, si él no le abría.

- Draco, por favor, ábreme la puerta.

- Sólo déjame en paz…

- ¡Aloho…!

- No te atrevas, Harry, déjame solo un rato, ¿quieres?

- Draco…

- Déjame –el tono suplicante del Slytherin hizo que Harry guardara silencio y se dejase caer con la espalda apoyada en la puerta y que escondiera la cara entre las manos, se imaginaba lo que estaba pasando su ángel rubio y se sentía impotente para ayudarlo, un dolor en la entrañas se había apoderado de él. Si pudiera resucitar al maldito de Voldemort lo haría y le haría pagar con una buena Cruciatus por cada lágrima que estaba derramando su Slytherin.

Harry dio un salto, cuando escuchó el nuevo grito de su ángel rubio, aún más desgarrador que el anterior y el ruido de vidrios rompiéndose.

- ¡Draco!

Los Weasley subieron las escaleras corriendo. Harry había empuñado la varita y la apuntaba hacia la puerta cerrada.

- ¡Alohomora! –pero al girar el pomo y empujar, se dio cuenta que algo estaba obstaculizando el poder abrirla -¡Draco!

Harry se echó hacia atrás y lanzó una pequeña Explosio hacia la puerta y el cuerpo del rubio cayó a sus pies, completamente ensangrentado, Draco se había hecho varios cortes en los brazos con un trozo de vidrio y debía haber cortado alguna artería, porque la sangre era demasiada.

El Gryffindor se arrojó sobre él, abrazándolo.

- ¿Draco? Draco, abre los ojos, por favor, contéstame… Ayúdenme, por favor.

En ese momento llegó Severus, apartando bruscamente a los Weasley que se encontraban paralizados, se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo de su ahijado y comenzó a murmurar hechizos cerrando las heridas. Molly Weasley llegó corriendo y le alargó una frazada cuando el profesor de Pociones terminó de cerrar las heridas.

- Lo mejor será llevarlo a Hogwarts –murmuró Sirius, Harry no se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí entre los Weasley.

Severus hizo ademán de cargar al rubio, pero Harry se aferró a él, con desesperación.

- Lo haré yo –dijo descontrolado –Lo haré yo.

- Suéltalo, Harry, confía en mí –dijo Severus, intentando cargarlo, pero Harry no lo soltó e intentó ponerse en pie, pero los nervios lo estaban traicionando y casi no podía moverse, Sirius los rodeó y abrazó a su ahijado, por la espalda.

- Suéltalo, Harry.

- No.

- ¿Lo quieres, Harry?

- Sí.

- Entonces, deja que Snape se lo lleve.

- ¿Severus?

- Te prometo que estará bien, Harry.

El Gryffindor soltó el cuerpo de su rubio y vio como Severus Snape lo alzaba rápidamente y se lo llevaba escaleras abajo, seguido por Arthur Weasley, que le seguía poniéndose una capa. Se dio vuelta y se abrazó a su padrino, dejando salir un llanto desgarrador.

- Estará bien, Harry, lo prometo

- Esto es culpa mía –dijo Harry, con desesperación –Todo es culpa mía.

- No es tu culpa.

- ¿Por qué Draco hizo esto? –preguntó Hermione, con voz ahogada.

Harry se encogió de hombros, a nadie le había dicho lo que había visto. Y Draco nunca lo sabría si él hubiese sabido hacer el maldito Obliviate, pero no… y ya era demasiado tarde.

- Draco, no tenía razones para hacer esto –dijo Ron – ¿Qué puede haber pasado?

- Ya basta –dijo Molly Weasley, cortando tanta pregunta –Ven, Harry, te daré una poción calmante y podrás dormir…

- No quiero dormir, quiero ir con Draco.

Sirius y Molly intercambiaron una mirada y ambos asintieron.

- Está bien, ahijado, yo te acompañaré, pero primero toma algo, te tranquilizas y nos vamos a Hogwarts.

- Está bien –dijo Harry, levantándose, cogió su varita del suelo y miró con ojos reconcentrados la sangre de su rubio – ¡Fregotego!


	31. Cap30: En la enfermería

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **DRACO SUFRIRÁ UN GRAN DOLOR, PERO TAL VEZ UN AMOR LE ACOMPAÑARÁ

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**Capitulo Treinta**  
**En la enfermería**

Cuando Harry llegó a Hogwarts y se personó en la enfermería tuvo que aguantar que Narcissa se fuera contra él y descargara sobre su pecho, todo el dolor que le embargaba, mientras lo golpeaba una y otra vez.

Harry ni siquiera hizo el intento de apartarla o dar una explicación, eso lo haría Draco si le apetecía, él solo aguantó la arremetida e hizo un gesto hacia Severus y hacia Sirius, cuando trataron de detenerla, al fin Narcissa se dejó caer en una silla llorando desgarradoramente.

- Tú eres el culpable de esto, ¿verdad?

- Sí…

- Ojala Draco nunca se hubiera enamorado de ti.

Harry no contestó, sólo hizo un gesto de impotencia.

- Yo lo quiero… -dijo bajito.

- No es cierto…

- Cálmate, Narcissa, no creo que Harry… –empezó Severus.

- Quiero que te vayas de aquí, Potter –atajó Narcissa –Vete.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

- No… No hasta que Draco despierte.

- Vete.

- No…

Narcissa se dio vuelta y se acercó a la cama de su hijo y no permitió que Harry se le acercara al Slytherin, así que Harry se dejó caer en una silla en un rincón, orando a cualquier deidad que le estuviera escuchando que su rubio saliera del peligro y despertara y le dedicara una de esas dulces sonrisas que sólo tenía para él.

Draco se encontraba en la enfermería cuando despertó, su madre se encontraba a su lado, acariciando el rubio y platinado cabello del chico.

- Hola mi niño.

- Mamá –sonrió dulcemente el muchacho – ¿Qué pasó? Está todo muy confuso –dijo el chico tras beberse la poción que Narcissa le había alargado – ¿Y Voldemort?  
- Está muerto… Potter acabó con él… –dijo Narcissa, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza y Draco miró hacia el sitio donde su madre le indicaba y vio al moreno levantarse de una silla y acercarse a él, e iba a tomar su mano cuando Draco la alejó bruscamente y clavó en Harry una mirada fría, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- Draco… –murmuró Harry –Yo…

- Malfoy, Potter… No vuelvas a tutearme –dijo con la arrogancia que tiempo atrás usaba con el chico dorado.

- ¿Draco?

- Ya he logrado que me pusieras a salvo… Ahora no te necesito… Vete, no quiero verte más.

- ¡Draco, escucha! –dijo Harry, implorante.

- Vete… Me das asco, ¿qué nunca escuchas? Vete, Potter…

Harry dejó caer al lado de su cuerpo la mano que tenía alzada hacia él, se irguió, dio la vuelta y salió aparentemente a paso firme de la enfermería. De pronto Draco se vio ante Ron y Hermione, no los había visto.

- ¿Cómo pude confiar en ti, Malfoy?

- Porque son unos ingenuos –rió Draco, desagradablemente.

- Vete a la mierda.

- Soy un Slytherin, ¿qué esperabas, Comadreja?

Ron se controló de no darle un puñetazo y salió corriendo tras su amigo.

- ¿Draco? –llamó bajito, Hermione. El rubio se mordió los labios y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada cerrando los ojos.

- Es mejor así para él, Hermione…

- ¿Draco?

- Estará mejor sin mí… Ve con él, te necesitará.

Hermione dio la vuelta y salió corriendo tras sus dos amigos. Pero no tuvo que ir muy lejos, pues a pocos metros se encontraba Harry aplastado contra una pared y a Ron sujetándole de los brazos.

- No llores, maldita sea –le gritó Ron.

Hermione se acercó y vio como silenciosas lágrimas corrían por el rostro aparentemente impasible del chico.

- Es Malfoy… No debiste confiar en él.

- Quiero estar solo, Ron.

- No… No voy a permitir que te derrumbes por esa maldita serpiente aprovechadora.

- No le llames así –dijo Harry, enojado.

- Harry, te acaba de tirar ahora que no te necesita… –Harry no contestó. Ron suspiró profundamente –Bien, vamos a la Sala Común.

- Harry, si hablaras con Draco, yo creo… -empezó Hermione. Ron se volvió furioso.

- ¿Y pretendes que se humille más?

- No es el momento de hablar con él, Hermione. Primero debe calmarse y desahogarse.

- ¿De qué diablos hablas, Harry? –le gritó Ron, con rabia –Déjalo ya, ¿no le has escuchado?

- Sí, lo hice, Ron, cada palabra… y fueron como puñales en mi corazón.

- ¿Entonces?

- Tú no entiendes…

- ¿No entiendo qué…? ¿Que el maldito hurón te usó de guardaespaldas y ahora que se siente a salvo te bota como si fueras una cosa inservible?

- No es eso…

- Es eso, maldita sea, ¿no lo ves?

- Él lo violó… –dijo Harry, sin parar de dejar correr las lágrimas por su rostro.

- ¿Qué?

- Él maldito de Voldemort violó a Draco –dijo Harry, tapándose la cara con las manos.

Ron soltó bruscamente a Harry dando unos pasos hacia atrás tambaleándose y Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca ahogando el grito de horror que había comenzado a escapársele, mientras unas lágrimas empezaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Te lo ha dicho él?

- Lo he visto yo… Vi como el maldito terminaba de vestirse y vi a Draco… –Harry dejó caer las manos y clavó su mirada en la fría pared que tenía al frente, Hermione le agarró del brazo y tiró de él y de Ron hasta meterlos en el aula más cercana y tras cerrar detrás de ella, echaba un Fermaportus y un hechizo silenciador.

- ¿Piensas dejarlo solo, Harry? –preguntó Hermione, un poco temerosa. Harry volvió los ojos hacia ella un poco enfurecido.

- ¿Cómo puedes preguntar algo así? Por supuesto que no, no es su culpa, ¿o sí?

- Claro que no es su culpa –atajó Ron.

- No he dicho eso… –dijo Hermione, molesta –Me refiero, ¿a qué piensas hacer? ¿Por qué crees que Draco esté reaccionando así?

- ¿Sabes las de veces que le repetí que me sentía orgulloso de ser el único? ¿Cuántas veces lo hice mío repitiéndoselo una y otra vez? No quiero ni imaginar qué es lo que siente… ¿Por qué crees que trató de suicidarse?

- ¡Joder! –dijo Ron por lo bajo –Tienes que hablar con él y explicarle que…

- No estoy seguro de que quiera escucharme, Ron… Pero quiero hablar con él a solas… Con su madre ahí, no es sencillo, debo derrumbar esta barrera que se ha puesto entre los dos, pero a solas, donde él pueda dejar salir toda su rabia y todo lo que sienta dentro de él.

- ¿Y qué sientes tú, Harry?

- Rabia, dolor… Por eso me regodeé matando al maldito…

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que lo crucié hasta dejarlo exánime antes de lanzarle el Incendio y luego el Avada Kedavra… cuando estaba…

- ¡Harry!

- ¡Nadie toca lo que es mío, Hermione! ¡Nadie! –gritó Harry, temblando de rabia – ¡Y menos a él! Nadie le hará daño, sin pagar después el precio…

- ¡Cálmate! Nadie volverá a dañarlo, ya acabó, Harry, ya acabó.

- Eso es mentira, no ha acabado, el daño ya lo hizo y aún después de muerto el maldito sigue triunfando, debe estar revolcándose de placer en el puto infierno.

- No digas eso, Harry… Deja de preocuparte de Voldemort, y concéntrate en Draco.

- Lo intento… pero tampoco es fácil para mí, sacar esa imagen de mi mente.

- Entonces… –empezó Ron.

- Lo que quiere Draco es alejarme, no quiere escuchar que he dejado de quererle o que le pueda demostrar mi asco… no lo sé. Hay tantas cosas que puede imaginar que yo sienta hacia la situación. Tal vez ni siquiera tenga claro que yo lo sé… Y él jamás se atreverá a confesarlo…

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? Si él confía en ti… –dijo Hermione bajito.

- Estará más inseguro que antes, ¿no lo ves? No debí contarles a ustedes, pero… esto me estaba matando… No debe sospechar que lo saben.

- Harry… Deberías dormir un rato…

- No puedo.

- Al menos inténtalo, ¿vale? Para que tengas fuerzas y calma cuando puedas hablar con él.

Harry hizo un gesto de asentimiento y se dejó abrazar por su amiga y se permitió dejar salir el llanto que tenía atrapado dentro del pecho. Ron quitó los hechizos y tomó a Harry de los hombros, encaminándose a la Sala común de Gryffindor.

- Draco, ¿qué fue lo que te hizo, Potter? Él no abrió la boca desde que llegó.

- Harry, no hizo nada, mamá.

- Pero…

- Harry es lo mejor que me pasó en la vida. Su amor es lo único que me mantuvo vivo todo este tiempo.

- Entonces, ¿por qué lo has tratado así? –preguntó Narcissa confundida.

Draco se abrazó a su madre que se había sentado en la cama y acariciaba su rubio cabello.

- Mamá… No sabes… –un sollozo se dejó escuchar ahogado, pues Draco lo ahogó en el pecho de su madre.

- ¿Draco?

- Ahora estoy sucio…

- ¿A qué te refieres? –dijo Narcissa, sintiendo como sus entrañas comenzaban a llenarse de dolor y su corazón de angustia y desesperación – ¿Draco?

Draco comenzó a hablar bajito, escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de su madre y dejándose besar y acariciar por ella.

- Estará mejor sin mí –terminó de hablar el rubio.

- No es justo que tomes la decisión por él, aún más injusto porque no es tu culpa tampoco.

- No soportaría que me mirara con asco, ¿no lo entiendes?

- Si lo hiciera, es que no te amaba lo suficiente.

- No quiero averiguarlo, mamá. Prefiero guardar los momentos que pasamos juntos, soñar que sigue amándome, no quiero saber lo que él diría, no quiero saber que él no me amaba tanto. Creo que… no lo soportaría.

- Es tu decisión, Draco, pero creo que estás cometiendo un error. Pero aparte de eso, quiero que me hagas una promesa, hijo.

- ¿Cuál?

- Que no intentarás de nuevo lo de esta mañana.

Draco escondió su mirada de la de su madre y se mordió los labios con desesperación.

- Eres lo único que me queda en la vida, Draco, nadie más que tú.

- Lo sé…

- Promételo.

- Lo… prometo…

Narcissa volvió a abrazarlo, esta vez más fuerte.

Narcissa lo acompañó esa noche cuando las pesadillas lo despertaban y ahogaba los sollozos de su hijo en su pecho, llenándose cada vez más de odio hacia Lucius y hacia Voldemort, pensando que no les alcanzaría con la eternidad para pagar lo que le habían hecho a su pequeño.

No muy lejos de allí un Profesor de Pociones acariciaba el rebelde cabello de un moreno que enterrando la cabeza en sus piernas no dejaba de sollozar, llamando en susurros interminables a su Slytherin.


	32. Cap31: Estoy para ti

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **DRACO SUFRIRÁ UN GRAN DOLOR, PERO TAL VEZ UN AMOR LE ACOMPAÑARÁ

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**Capitulo Treinta y uno**  
**Estoy para ti**

- Harry –llamó una azorada Hermione, al moreno recostado boca abajo en el dormitorio de sexto de Gryffindor.

- ¿Mmm?

- No quería molestarte, pero Draco se ha escapado de la enfermería y están los profesores buscándolo desesperados por todo el castillo sin encontrarlo.

Harry se sentó de golpe y sacó el Mapa de los Merodeadores de debajo de su almohada.

- Hasta hace una hora seguía allí –murmuró, abriendo el mapa a toda prisa y lanzándole el conjuro.

Harry revisó concienzudamente el mapa buscando el puntito que le dijera donde se encontraba el Slytherin en ese momento, pero por más que buscó no lo encontró.

- Creo saber donde está –dijo Harry en un murmullo, se levantó de un salto, ordenando su ropa rápidamente –Hermione, Narcissa y Severus están buscando en las mazmorras, ¿puedes ir y decirles que Draco se encuentra bien y que yo me quedaré con él esta noche?

- Pero si ni siquiera le has visto –se quejó la castaña, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Tú solo diles eso, en caso de que le encuentre mal, le llevaré a la enfermería y yo mismo iré a buscarlos, ¿vale? –dijo, mientras se guardaba el mapa en el bolsillo.

- ¿Harry?

- Confía en mí –dijo él, acariciando su mejilla, la chica asintió y salió rápidamente en busca de Narcissa y el profesor de Pociones.

Harry aspiró una gran bocanada de aire y luego la exhaló lentamente, había llegado la hora de hablar con él, e iba ha hacerlo aunque el Slytherin terminara cruciándolo, era su oportunidad y no iba a desperdiciarla.

Cuando Harry entró a la sala Multipropósito lo vio sentado frente a la chimenea, de espaldas a la puerta, sostenía sus piernas rodeándolas con sus brazos y sobre las rodillas su barbilla, el moreno advirtió como al cerrar él la puerta, Draco dejaba escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

- Vete, Potter –le dijo con tono fastidiado, sin siquiera moverse o voltear a verle.

- Tenemos que hablar, Draco.

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

- ¿Puedes mirarme siquiera?

Harry lo vio levantarse de un salto y volverse hacia él, sus mejillas estaban pálidas y con rastros de lágrimas y tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, apenas si se notaba el gris en ellos.

Harry suspiró profundamente al no poder ver los ojos que tanto amaba, porque además, la mirada que clavó el Slytherin en él fue totalmente fría y su pose denotaba al antiguo Malfoy, había metido las manos en los bolsillos y en su cara se veía la misma sonrisa cruel de Lucius Malfoy.

El valeroso Gryffindor que había derrotado al Mago Oscuro más grande de todos los tiempos, tuvo que dar un paso atrás intimidado, frente a él no estaba su Draco, sino Lucius con unos cuantos años menos y eso le conmocionó, pero… había llorado… y eso era bueno, ¿no?

- Draco…

- No vuelvas a hacerlo, Potter, soy Malfoy para ti –dijo en el mismo tono de fastidio.

- Está bien, Malfoy… yo…

- Te ahorraré que gastes tus preciosas palabras, chico dorado –dijo clavando una mirada de odio en él –Quiero que me dejes en paz. Nunca te amé –rió fríamente –Sólo me pareció conveniente seguirte el juego, enamorarte y que fueras mi guardaespaldas, pero el peligro ya ha desaparecido, mi padre fue muerto por ti –hizo una pausa y a Harry se le encogió el corazón, ¿acaso lo odiaba por eso? –Vol… Voldemort, también desapareció de mi vida, gracias a ti y te lo agradezco, además, terminaré mis estudios en Dumstrang, así que no tendré que lidiar con las serpientes… Como ves, ya no me eres útil.

- Sé que no es verdad, Draco.

- ¡Malfoy! –gritó el rubio descompuesto – ¡Malfoy!

Harry se acercó un poco y el rubio retrocedió.

- ¿Quieres dejarme en paz? –dijo en un tono siseante y helado.

- Draco, sé lo que pasó y…

- ¿Qué? –preguntó el rubio, dejando ver una expresión angustiada, pero se repuso pronto –No ha pasado nada, Potter… -dijo fuerte – ¡Nada!

Harry trató de buscar algo, una mínima señal de que el rubio le dejaría acercarse, pero no, el Slytherin solo demostraba fastidio y crueldad, haciendo que el corazón del Gryffindor latiera desbocado y lleno de miedo.

- Malfoy, por favor –dijo dando un paso al frente –No fue tu culpa…

Harry lo vio tragar saliva.

- No sé a qué te refieres… Lo que quiero es que dejes tu maldita obsesión por mí y te vayas…

- Pero…

- Follas bien… –A Harry le dio otro fuerte golpetazo en el corazón, ¿follar? –Pero últimamente hasta asco sentía cuando me tocabas con tus asquerosas manos de Gryffindor, Potter.

Harry en dos zancadas se acercó a él y le tomó por los brazos con fuerza, fue una mala idea como pudo comprobar.

Draco al sentir el contacto se había echado hacia atrás con terror y tropezándose cayó al suelo.

- No… no me toques –toda su pose arrogante se fue al demonio.

- Draco…

- Aléjate… No... No me toques… –dijo con el más puro terror reflejado en los ojos –Sólo vete por favor, quiero estar solo. No quiero verte más.

Harry se arrodilló frente a él.

- Pero te amo, Draco, ¿no te das cuenta?

- No quiero que me ames… No necesito que me ames… Quiero que me odies… Necesito no verte más, ¿lo oyes?

- Draco…

El rubio apartó la mirada de él y la clavó en el fuego de la chimenea.

- ¿Por qué no me dejaste morir? Preferiría estar muerto.

- No podía dejarte morir… Tú eres mi vida, amor…

Harry alargó su mano y acarició su mejilla, pero el rubio se alejó, el terror nuevamente se reflejaba en su rostro.

- Déjame. Harry, por favor –suplicó.

- No puedo, Draco… Solo dilo de una vez y lo hablaremos, ¿sí? Lo que sea tiene solución.

- No la tiene…

- Draco, por favor, déjame…

- Él me violó, ¿estás contento? –gritó –Ahora vete, estoy contaminado con él, me siento tan asqueroso… Vete –gritó más fuerte y dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por sus pálidas mejillas.

- ¿Me permites abrazarte?

El rubio levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos enrojecidos en él.

- ¿No me escuchaste?

- Sí, ¿me dejas abrazarte?

- Él… Él…

- Ya lo sabía, Draco… Lo que pasó no es tu culpa, ¿lo entiendes, amor?

- Pero…

Harry se acercó, pero el Slytherin volvió a alejarse.

- No quiero que me toques.

Harry suspiró profundamente, estaba siendo todo más difícil aún de lo que había imaginado. Se sentó en el suelo frente a él y dejó correr las lágrimas a su vez.

- ¿No ves que te amo?

- Yo sólo siento asco hacia mí… y…

- Y miedo –completó Harry.

- Y miedo –aceptó Draco, en un susurro –Miedo a que me toques y te de asco… Miedo a sentirlo a él en tus caricias… De ver su rostro en el tuyo… Tú ya no eres el único, ¿lo entiendes?

- No, tú no lo entiendes. Sigo siendo el único, amor… El único al cual te has entregado, lo otro no importa. No debe existir entre los dos.

- Pero sí existe.

- Lo borraremos juntos.

Draco suspiró profundamente.

- Siempre estará entre los dos…. Y no soportaría ver el asco en tu cara.

- No será así, Draco, de verdad, confía en mí, como antes… ¿Confías en mí, amor?

Harry se acercó poco a poco al Slytherin y éste no se apartó… El Gryffindor lo abrazó con cuidado y lo pegó a su pecho.

Draco respiraba agitadamente y temblaba escandalosamente y no hizo ni siquiera el intento de corresponder el abrazo, solo se quedó ahí temblando de miedo, pero dejó que su sus sollozos se ahogaran en el pecho del moreno, que acariciaba su nuca con ternura.

Casi una hora después, permitió que el Gryffindor lo levantara y lo llevara hasta el sofá. Harry se dejó caer en él y lo recostó a su lado e hizo aparecer unas mantas y los cubrió a ambos con ellas. El Slytherin le dio la espalda y Harry suspiró, pero le pasó un brazo por la cintura y le daba besos en su rubio cabello, hasta que sintió como Draco había dejado de temblar.

- Draco…

El Gryffindor se incorporó y le echó una mirada y vio que se había quedado dormido. Harry volvió a recostarse y al poco rato dormía también.

Un grito ahogado lo despertó y vio a Draco sentado en el sofá, con la respiración agitada y temblando, Harry intentó abrazarlo, pero el rubio le pidió en voz baja y temblorosa.

- No me toques ahora… ¿Puedes apartarte? Por favor…

Harry se levantó y Draco se dejó caer en el sofá y le dio la espalda. El moreno hizo aparecer otra manta y se acostó en la alfombra, buscó uno de los cojines y recostó la cabeza en él.

Podía sentir la respiración agitada del rubio, sus tenues sollozos y el roce de la tela de su ropa al ser acariciada frenéticamente como si tratara de desprenderla de algo.

- Draco…

- No quiero hablar ahora…

- Ya lo sé, mi ángel…

- ¡No me llames así! –interrumpió descompuesto.

- Está bien, Draco, sólo quería decirte que te amo.

- Está bien –pero no le dijo que él lo amaba también, y Harry se mordió los labios con frustración, pero se dijo que solo era cosa de darle tiempo y tener calma y paciencia.

- Estoy aquí para ti, amor… Estoy para ti –le susurró, pero no supo si Draco le había escuchado.

El Gryffindor ya no pudo conciliar el sueño y vigiló el descanso del rubio comprobando que tampoco dormía, lo oía suspirar profundamente, como si le faltara el aire y daba vueltas en el sofá, lo veía en la penumbra como se pasaba la mano por la frente, o escondía la cara entre las manos con desesperación y eso para él, era peor que cualquier maldición.

Peor aun sabiendo que él no le permitiría acercarse y acunarlo entre sus brazos como lo había hecho tantas veces en el pasado.


	33. Cap33: Diciendo Adiós

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **DRACO SUFRIRÁ UN GRAN DOLOR, PERO TAL VEZ UN AMOR LE ACOMPAÑARÁ

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

**Capitulo Treinta y dos**  
**Diciendo Adiós**

Albus Dumbledore fue enterado de la situación en que se encontraba el rubio de Slytherin por un Harry Potter angustiado y él les habilitó una habitación en la Torres desocupada del castillo, encubierta bajo hechizos especiales de ocultamiento y que solo podía ser encontrada por los dos jóvenes y los amigos que ellos quisieran revelársela, ahí Dumbledore les instaló, con dos camas a petición de Draco, un baño amplísimo y una pequeña cocina, una salita donde instaló dos escritorios y un sofá.

Draco y Harry regresaron a las clases, Draco estudiaba con más ahínco que nunca, aunque estaba más silencioso y encerrado en sí mismo, que antes de que empezara su extraña relación con Harry, apenas contestaba con monosílabos a las conversaciones que sostenía con Hermione y Ron, y a su vez también sufría mucho Harry, que cuando estaban solos, debía soportar el pesado y hostil silencio del Slytherin, el cual se apartaba de él, ante el menor gesto de cariño y saltaba enfurecido si Harry llegaba a tocarlo, aunque fuera por casualidad.

No habían vuelto a tocar el tema de lo sucedido con Voldemort y lo que pasó en aquel lúgubre calabozo. Pero Draco despertaba todas las noches bañado en sudor y ahogando en la almohada los sollozos. Harry, solo en esos momentos, tenía permitido acercarse, se levantaba de su cama y acariciaba el cabello del rubio, hasta que éste volvía a dormirse o le murmurara que ya estaba bien y que le dejase en paz.

El Gryffindor volvía a su cama y se quedaba despierto el resto de la noche vigilando en silencio su sueño o el insomnio del rubio que daba vueltas en su cama gimiendo de rabia y desesperación.

A dos semanas de lo sucedido en la Mansión Riddle se hallaban los dos al anochecer terminando un trabajo de Transformaciones y Harry se atrevió a preguntar bajito, tratando de ver el rostro del rubio.

- ¿Draco?

- ¿Mmm?

- ¿Todavía me quieres?

El rubio detuvo su pluma inmediatamente y Harry lo vio palidecer.

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Potter? –Harry no se inmutó, el rubio lo había comenzado a llamar así, hacía demasiado tiempo –Estoy terminando el trabajo y… –Draco se calló, Harry suspiró.

- Viene a que yo te quiero y llevó más de dos semanas sin poder besarte.

El rubio de Slytherin se mordió los labios y levantó la mirada hacia Harry.

- ¿Es necesario? –preguntó fríamente.

- Pues…

Draco se levantó, tomó la cabeza del moreno y le rozó los labios, apartándose rápidamente.

- ¿Satisfecho?

Harry bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos con impotencia.

- Olvídalo –dijo bajito.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta de la salita con aspecto cansado.

- Iré un rato a la Torre Gryffindor, ¿quieres que te traiga algo de la cocina?

- No –la respuesta seca, hizo que Harry volviera a suspirar.

- Bien.

Cuando el moreno salió, Draco se quedó un buen rato de pie, mirando aquella puerta, esperando que el moreno regresara, pero al cabo de unos minutos se dio cuenta que no regresaría como las otras veces, se dejó caer sobre su cama y enterró la cabeza en la almohada, ahogando un grito de rabia y luego los ahogados sollozos.

Después de casi una hora, se levantó, se mojó la cara y luego se puso el pijama y esperó en vano, que el Gryffindor regresara, pues éste no apareció en toda la noche.

Harry estaba en la salita común de Gryffindor y jugaba distraídamente una partida de ajedrez con Ron, mientras observaba descuidadamente a los gemelos alborotar, y a los otros chicos, todos felices, libres de miedos y angustias, gracias a él… Se veían tan… normales. Suspiró.

- ¿Y Draco? –preguntó Hermione, escondida tras un libro.

- En nuestro cuarto terminando la tarea de Transformaciones –dijo sin emoción alguna.

- ¿Cómo está? –preguntó Ron.

Harry se encogió de hombros, aparentemente indiferente.

- Igual…

Ninguno preguntó nada más.

Poco a poco vieron como la Sala Común se iba quedando vacía. Hermione al salir el último estudiante se dejó hacer en el sofá frente a la chimenea.

- Ven aquí, Harry.

Harry se levantó, se dejó caer al otro extremo del sofá y luego se acostó moviéndose un poco hasta lograr poner su cabeza en el regazo de la chica, y apenas ella hubo acariciado su pelo el moreno dejó salir los ahogados sollozos que se había estado aguantando desde que llegara allí.

- Llora, Harry, llora todo lo que quieras, eso te hará bien.

Ron enseguida se sentó en la alfombra y clavó la mirada en el fuego de la chimenea, dando suaves golpes con el puño, no le gustaba ver a su amigo así.

- Harry…

- A veces pienso que no podré soportarlo, Hermione.

- Es que…

- Hoy le pedí un solo maldito beso… nada más… Solo un maldito y estúpido beso…

- Harry…

- Y apenas si me rozó los labios y más encima se apartó con asco…

- Es difícil para él, Harry.

- Ya lo sé –dijo el moreno, con rabia.

- ¿No has pensado en dejarle, Harry? –dijo Ron, sin mirarle.

- ¡Ron! –recriminó Hermione.

- Lo digo porque ambos están sufriendo.

- Yo… –Harry se tapó la cara con las manos –Lo he pensado… pero lo quiero, ¿qué hago contra eso? ¿Cómo hago para que olvide y esté conmigo?

- Dale tiempo –dijo Hermione, firme.

- Y se lo doy –reclamó el Gryffindor con desesperación –Pero cada día es peor, ya casi no dice palabra, me llama Potter, no sale de la Torre más que para ir a clases y no me deja siquiera tocarle un dedo… Solo me deja acariciar su cabello cuando tiene las malditas pesadillas. Si lo llego a rozar por accidente da un salto apartándose y se pone furioso, aunque a veces no me diga nada, pero me basta con ver el odio en su mirada… Lo veo en sus ojos… esos ojos que se han vuelto tan fríos… Tampoco lo he vuelto a ver sonreír, Hermione… Ya no es el chico del que me enamoré… No es mi ángel rubio… Ya no lo es… –dijo Harry, y dejó escapar los sollozos nuevamente

- Entonces, tal vez Ron tenga razón –dijo Hermione.

- No lo sé –dijo Harry –Si solo me dejara ayudarlo, si me dejara acercarme un poco más, sí… me hablara…

- Las cosas nunca volverán a ser como antes, ¿lo entiendes, Harry?

- No, no puedo entenderlo… El maldito de Voldemort supo exactamente cómo cagarme la vida, aún después de muerto… Está ahí, presente… recordándome su miserable existencia Y Draco no hace nada porque su maldito recuerdo se vaya al infierno junto con él…

- No es culpa de Draco, no seas injusto –dijo Hermione enojada.

- Lo sé… Pero es tan difícil.

- Si lo quieres realmente podrás tener la paciencia que él requiere.

- También lo sé… es sólo que a veces… No sabes lo que es tenerlo ahí, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de mí… NO sabes lo que es verlo sufrir por las malditas pesadillas, no poder apretarlo contra mi pecho, sin poder cubrirlo con mis besos…

- No, no puedo saberlo –dijo la castaña – ¿Qué tal si te quedas aquí esta noche? Será bueno para ti pasar una noche con los chicos. Anda, ve con Ron.

- ¿Y Draco?

- Le servirá para pensar y echarte de menos, tal vez ayude…

Harry asintió y se encaminó hacia su antiguo cuarto, precedido por un preocupado Ron. Harry, sin embargo no pudo dormir, su pensamiento volaba una y otra vez hacia la Torre donde estaba su cuarto, donde suponía su ángel rubio dormía.

A la mañana siguiente Harry, acompañado de Ron y Hermione se dirigió hacia la Torre, para pasar a buscar al rubio para ir a desayunar, pero encontró el cuarto ya en completo orden y vacío, sin embargo, la mochila con los libros de Draco seguía allí.

- Tal vez haya bajado a desayunar –dijo en voz baja Hermione, ante la mirada dolida de su amigo.

- Es lo más probable –dijo el moreno –Debe estar de peor humor que los otros días –tomó su mochila y bajó con sus amigos hasta el Gran Comedor, el rubio tampoco se encontraba allí.

- Debimos cruzarnos –murmuró Hermione.

- Puede ser –dijo el moreno, ya enrabiado –Pero no andaré persiguiéndole por todo el colegio.

Se sentó y observó como sus compañeros desayunaban apurados para tener tiempo de llegar a su primera clase, sin embargo, él no probó bocado.

Draco tampoco apareció en ninguna de las clases y el moreno comenzó a preocuparse, pero orgulloso no fue a verlo a la Torre, sin embargo, comprobó por sí mismo que tampoco estaba en la enfermería, al final ya cansado y angustiado, se rindió y sacó el Mapa del merodeador, para comprobar que estuviese bien, aunque estaba seguro que nadie se atrevería a ponerle un dedo encima.

El puntito marcado con el nombre del Slytherin se movía por la Torre febrilmente.

- ¿Estará bien? –preguntó Hermione.

- Creo que sí, seguro estaba con su madre, Narcissa está ahora en el despacho de Severus con él –dijo Harry, mordiéndose los labios.

- ¿Narcissa está acá? –preguntó Hermione, quitándole el mapa de las manos.

- ¡Mierda! –dijo el moreno.

- ¿Qué?

- Ni siquiera eso me dice, ¿no te das cuenta? No dijo nada de que Narcissa vendría hoy.

- Tal vez… Tal vez no lo sabía.

- Puede ser, ¿almorzamos? –preguntó el moreno, y guardó el mapa con ira mal contenida.

Después de las clases de la tarde, los tres amigos salieron a caminar un rato al jardín, pese a la nieve y al intenso frío que hacía, pero Harry quería de algún modo que la rabia que sentía se disipase, antes de volver a ver a Draco, el rubio necesitaba cariño y paciencia, no caras largas o mal humor.

Fue cuando lo vio, salía del castillo acompañado de Narcissa y de Severus, venía vestido con una capa de viaje, su mochila al hombro y Severus levitaba el baúl con sus cosas.

Por un momento, Harry se quedó clavado en el lugar en que estaba, pero luego corrió frenéticamente hasta alcanzarle.

- ¿Qué mierda es esto, Draco?

El rubio levantó su mirada hacia él, y luego se giró un poco hasta encontrar los ojos de Severus, pero éste solo se mordió los labios y miró al piso, dándole a entender que él no estaba de acuerdo con su decisión y por lo tanto no le ayudaría. Volvió a mirar a Harry.

- Esta mañana me ha llegado la lechuza con la respuesta a mi solicitud en Dumstrang…

- ¿Dumstrang?

- Sí, Potter… Viajo esta tarde a Bulgaria, continuaré estudiando en Dumstrang.

- Pero…

- Es mi deseo –dijo Draco, sin apartar su fría mirada de los verdes ojos esmeralda que poco a poco se iban llenando de lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó el moreno en un murmullo.

- Es que ya no siento que te quiero… y si me quedo terminaré odiándote…

- No me quieres, ¿eh? –preguntó el moreno buscando sus ojos, pero el rubio no contestó –Y puedes decirme, ¿qué hago con lo que siento por ti?

Draco dio dos pasos atrás frente a la furia del moreno y sintió como su madre le aferraba los hombros para darle a entender que ella pese a estar en contra de su decisión, le apoyaría.

- Puedes decirme, ¿en qué mierda te fallé? –le gritó.

- Harry –le llamó suavecito Hermione.

- ¡Contesta, maldita sea! –le gritó, jalándolo de los brazos y remeciéndole, pero en cuanto le sintió temblar y vio sus ojos llenarse de miedo, le soltó inmediatamente.

- Harry, ven –dijo Ron, tratando de llevarse a su amigo con él.

- Si te vas… Si te vas… –Harry trataba de controlar las mil emociones que se estaban agolpando en su pecho –Espero que seas feliz, pero quiero que sepas que esto se acabó, ¿me oyes? Te voy a llegar a odiar tanto como te amé, ¿me escuchas?

Draco solo lo miraba con frialdad, Harry no podía ver en sus ojos ni un rastro de emoción en ellos, ni siquiera un poco de tristeza por dejarle. Al fin aspiró hondo y se llevó las manos a la cadenita con la figura de la serpiente colgada en su pecho, pero el rubio negó con la cabeza.

- Como quieras –dijo el moreno y se apartó para que Draco pudiera pasar. Draco empezó a caminar con paso firme hacia las rejas del castillo, donde un carruaje les esperaba

- ¿Harry? –llamó Narcissa, el moreno la miró, sin ocultar las lágrimas que empezaban a deslizarse por sus pálidas mejillas –Lo siento, yo…

- Descuide Narcissa, solo… solo cuídelo por mí –dijo el moreno con voz ahogada, ella tampoco dijo nada más, solo le dio un apretado abrazo, antes de seguir a su hijo.

Severus se puso al lado de Harry cuando hubo terminado de acomodar las cosas del rubio en el carruaje.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé, Harry –dijo Severus Snape –Esta mañana ha llegado hasta mi despacho con la carta de Dumstrang y me dijo que se marchaba hoy mismo, luego me hizo llamar a Narcissa, y no dijo una palabra más, se mantuvo firme pese a nuestros ruegos, lo único que repetía era que había decidido irse a Dumstrang y nada lo impediría.

- ¡Me odia! Yo tuve la culpa de lo que le hizo el maldito desgraciado –dijo el moreno.

- Harry, no creo que sea eso.

El Gryffindor giró cuando el carruaje desapareció de su vista y comenzó a caminar con paso fiero hacia el castillo, y se encerró en el que había sido su cuarto con el rubio por dos días, al tercero salió llevando su baúl de vuelta a la Torre Gryffindor y no volvió a mencionar a Draco. 

_Quisiera amarte hasta el amanecer  
Besarte lentamente y perderme por tu piel  
Encontrarme con tus labios en un beso sin final  
Todo por tu amor, solo dame una señal_

Ángel que das luz a mi vida  
Eres el aire que quiero respirar  
Ángel que alivias mis heridas  
No te alejes me muero si no estás.

La noche me desvela sin piedad  
Al recorrer tu imagen en mi triste soledad  
Fugitivo del dolor voy buscando una ilusión  
Dame una señal para creer en este amor.

Ángel que das luz a mi vida  
Eres el aire que quiero respirar  
Ángel que alivias mis heridas  
No te alejes que muero si no estás.

Ángel llévame en tus alas  
Ala cima de este gran amor  
En tu alma vive mi esperanza  
En tus manos está mi corazón

Tú, mi Ángel, ilumina nuestro amor  
Tú, mi Ángel

Ángel que das luz a mi vida  
Eres el aire que quiero respirar  
Ángel que alivias mis heridas  
No te alejes que muero si no estás.

Ángel llévame en tus alas  
Ala cima de este gran amor  
En tu alma vive mi esperanza  
En tus manos está mi corazón  


Ángel de Cristián Castro


End file.
